RvBvRWBY: Revitilization
by DocTokuMA
Summary: Following their first adventure with the Reds and Blues, Team RWBY returns to help their friends. However, they find that things are not what they once were and the four of them, as well as the Reds and Blues, are now involved with new soldiers, new A.I.s and new more dangerous threats. Second story in the RvBvRWBY Saga.
1. Guess who's back!

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

It was nighttime at Beacon Academy, the students tired from the days lessons and combat training, most deciding to call it a day and get some well deserved sleep.

This, however, did not apply to one Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, who was wide awake and currently standing in the team's shared room.

"My fellow teammates," Ruby began. "When I told you that we needed to go back and help the Reds and Blues and you all gave your support and aid, I have to admit that I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. But I believed deep down, if we all worked together, we would succeed in this mission of ours and complete it."

"I know that there had been some bumps in the road, but we persevered. And now, after weeks of working, and trying and working again, we have finally done it!" She raised her right fist at this. "I say to you now, that we will go back, help Church and the others in what ever way we can!" She brought her fist down on the open palm of her other hand to emphasize her statement.

"This is the most important task that Team RWBY has and if we give the same energy and effort that we've given all these weeks, I truly believe that we can-"

"What are you doing?"

Ruby was immediately startled by the voice and, in her surprise, fell off the chair she was standing on.

"Ow," Ruby said. She looked up from the floor and saw Weiss, Blake, and Yang staring at her.

"I'm going to ask you again," Weiss said. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

Ruby quickly got back on her feet. "I was practicing the speech I was going to give before we left."

The rest of her team stared at her for a few moments.

"...Why did you prepare a speech?" Blake asked.

"Because," Ruby said. "We've worked hard for weeks to get this done. I thought a little speech would keep the morale going up."

" _We've_ ," Weiss stressed the word as she motioned her hand and indicated to Blake, Yang, and herself. "been the one's doing the work."

"Oh come on," Ruby reasoned. "You're exaggerating."

"Actually, she not," Yang pointed out.

"Wait," Ruby said, eyes widening. "What?"

"I got the information on which storage facilities they were keeping any of the same experimental Dust that brought us there in the first place," Yang stated.

"I" Blake continued. "then went to the facilities and... acquired the Dust."

"You mean steal," Yang corrected.

"It's for a good cause," Blake defended, though she knew Yang was right.

"Which left me to find an engineer to analyze Wyoming's helmet and how his time unit functioned so we can use it," Weiss finished. "Furthermore, I had to pay that man a small fortune to keep him from telling anyone about this."

"Well, I guess all those are important," Ruby conceded. "But you're forgetting the _very_ important role I played."

"Which is what exactly?" Weiss asked.

" _I_ made sure all our activities were kept secret," Ruby stated proudly. "If anybody asked any questions, I was able to inconspicuously divert their attention somewhere else. You could almost say that I was the key to finishing this mission," she finished smugly.

"No, we wouldn't," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, are we going to stand here and discuss who did what, or are we doing this now?" Yang asked.

"Right!" Ruby exclaimed. "Let's go!" She then dashed out of the room, her teammates looking out at the hallway.

"Do you think she'll realize that she doesn't know where we set everything up?" Blake asked.

In an instant, Ruby had dashed back into the room. "Quick question, where are we going to do this?"

Weiss just facepalmed.

* * *

After grabbing their weapons and packing several essentials, Team RWBY made their way out of Beacon and soon arrived at Beacon Cliff, the perfect location for no one to interrupt them, especially at this time of night. As they arrived, Ruby saw the set up that was placed in front of them.

There was a small metal box placed on the ground. It had the logo of Atlas on it, as well as a slot where a Dust vial could be placed.

"Is that it?" Ruby asked. "Seems small."

"Ruby's right," Yang agreed. "Are you sure this thing will work?"

"This 'thing' is a highly advanced equipment that I had to have customized with Wyoming's time unit and I had to pay _a lot_ for, thank you very much," Weiss replied, slightly irritated.

"Guys, Weiss and I tested it," Blake said. "It works."

"Even if it does work, how do we know it'll send us back to Blood Gulch and not some other weird universe," Yang pointed out.

"Because of this," Weiss said, smiling confidently as she held up her Scroll. "Our Scrolls were all modified by Simmons to pick up the radio signals that they used. The machine should be tuned in with the same signals, bringing us straight to the soldier of the radio signal we connect with."

"Theoretically," Blake added.

"So this isn't a hundred percent sure thing?" Yang stated.

"It's the best we could do," Weiss admitted. "I already said in the beginning, we are taking a _big_ risk in doing this."

"Weiss, you're not thinking of backing out, are you?" Ruby asked, a little worried.

"I've already spent a lot on this," Weiss said. "This will either work, or strand us somewhere we can't get out. But I'm still on board."

"So let's get this show on the road," Yang said.

"Everyone stand around the device," Blake said.

The four of them then made a circle around the box.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked everyone.

"You bet," Yang said with a grin.

Blake simply nodded.

"Alright then," Weiss said as she pulled out a small switch. "Here we-"

"Wait!" Ruby shouted, startling Weiss, and almost causing her to drop the switch.

"What!?" Weiss shouted in a panic.

"I need to do my speech first," Ruby simply said. The rest of her team felt like face faulting at their leaders' ridiculous priorities.

"Please, don't," Weiss said, almost begging.

"Oh come on. It'll be fine," Ruby assured them. "Ahem," she started, dramatically bringing a closed fist to cover a fake cough. "My fellow teammates-"

Before Ruby could say anything further, Weiss pressed the switch. There was then a bright flash of light. A second later, Team RWBY was gone, the metal box the only object remaining.

* * *

Team RWBY had no idea what to expect when they arrived, but the _last_ thing they expected was several shots of gunfire in their direction.

"Wahhh!" Ruby shouted as she and the others ducked from the gunfire. Weiss reacted by creating a glyph, shielding them from the assault.

"Not exactly expecting this," Blake said.

"And this place doesn't look like Blood Gulch either," Yang noted as she saw there surroundings. It was rocky terrain and there seemed to be a huge metal wall close to the group.

"It got us here didn't it," Weiss argued. Another shot was fired. "Who is shooting at us?!"

"I don't think we were the target," Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

Blake pointed behind the three of them. They turned and saw a Blue soldier standing still, the gunfire missing him by several inches. They didn't recognize the armor, but they did recognize the voice of the solider, as he was talking out loud.

"Caboose!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"You brought us to Caboose?" Yang said. "Well, I guess that means it worked."

"Except the radio signal I set wasn't Caboose's," Weiss said. "It was-"

"Caboose?" A voice shouted from above the wall. "Caboose, is that you?"

"Yes!" Caboose shouted in reply. "Church, it's me!"

"Church," Weiss finished, realizing that she was right in her setting of the device.

The four of them saw that while Caboose was still talking to Church, Church continued firing at Caboose, still missing every shot.

"Yes, it's Church," Blake said. The rest of them agreed, seeing his usual marksmanship skill and irritation at Caboose as the most obvious indicators.

"Church, stop shooting this instant!" Weiss shouted as her glyph dissipated and the four of them stood back up.

"What the fuck!" Church shouted as his figure became visible on the wall and he saw who had spoken.

"Hi Church!" Ruby shouted as she waved at him.

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang!" Church shouted.

"Caboose!" Caboose added.

"Caboose!" Church growled. He then aimed his sniper at Caboose again.

"I said stop!" Weiss shouted. "You're just wasting your ammunition anyway."

"So," Ruby said. "What do we-"

"Don't move."

Team RWBY turned to the direction of the voice and saw another soldier behind them. His armor was a steel color with yellow trims all around it. What was more noticeable however was the Battle rifle he had pointed at the four of them.

"Um... Hi," Ruby said as she waved awkwardly at the soldier.

"I said don't move," the soldier repeated. "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me who you people are and how you just showed up here all of a sudden."

"Wait a minute," Blake said as she listened closely to the soldier's voice. "Guys, does he sound a little like-"

"Professor Ozpin," Weiss finished, also noticing that his voice was similar to their headmaster.

"You're right!" Ruby said in surprise. This was the same thing that happened when they met Tex, who also sounded like one of the teachers in Beacon.

"I mean he sounds like Ozpin, but it doesn't mean he's anything like him," Blake said.

"Clearly," Weiss said, still looking at the gun pointed at them.

"Okay there buddy, calm down," Yang said, stepping in between her teammates and the soldier. "We can talk without the gun."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I don't know who you girls are, but I'm not putting down anything until I get answers," the soldier replied.

"Oh hey Team RWBY," Caboose said, looking at the four of them as if he _just_ noticed them, which he probably just did. "When did you get here?"

"Caboose, you know these girls?" the soldier asked.

"Oh yeah, they're really nice," Caboose said. "The white lady is a little mean though."

"Caboose, you mind telling us who your friend with the firearm pointed at us is?" Weiss asked.

"That's Agent Washington," Caboose stated. "He's here with me to talk to Church about the A.I. game they play."

"Agent Wa-" Church suddenly said, as he listened in on their conversation. "You brought a Freelancer here!? What's wrong with you!?"

"Can we please have this conversation inside your base?" Weiss stated.

"Hey, you shut up, I still don't trust any of you," Washington said. He then turned to Church. "But yeah, open this gate."

"Uh, no can do bud. See this is a secure facility: nobody in, nobody out. Sorry, I guess you'll have to come back, never," Church said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Church, let us in," Blake said.

"That 'no' applies to _all_ of you," Church clarified. "I don't know how you got back here, but I've managed to get by this long by avoiding anyone that had to do with my past. That includes you four. So, no one's getting in."

"Oh no," Washington said sarcastically. "Then I guess we'll have to just walk through the huge hole in your secure wall."

Team RWBY then noticed that there was a a entire section of the wall completely broken down, providing easy entry for anyone.

"How did we not see that?" Yang pointed out.

"Fine," Church groaned. "I'll open the fucking gate."

* * *

Once Washington, Caboose, and Team RWBY, who Washington still had his weapon aimed at, were inside the base, Church met up with them.

"Okay well, sorry the place is so messy," Church said sarcastically. They looked around and saw that that was an understatement. The base wasn't exactly looking good. The structures seemed deteriorated and everything else around seemed to be in disrepair. "I would have cleaned up if I'd known you guys were coming. But hey, no one called ahead."

"Nice to see you too," Yang replied with equal sarcasm. "Now can you get Mr. Finger-on-the-Trigger to put his weapon down?"

"Oh right," Church realized, seeing Washington's weapon. "Hey, you can put your gun down, they're cool."

"I don't even know who they are," Washington said, still not lowering his weapon.

"This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang of Team RWBY," Church explained. "They're from another dimension, and ended up in Blood Gulch for a while."

After Church spoke, Washington finally lowered his rifle. Team RWBY gave sighs of relief.

"So the rumors were true," Washington said.

"What rumors?" Weiss asked.

"It was never in the official reports, but there was a rumor that four girls suddenly showed up in the Blood Gulch outpost claiming to be from another dimension," Washington explained. "I never believed that other dimension story, but there was clear evidence of outsiders in the canyon, and it was supported by the soldiers there. So you're the famous Team RWBY."

"Well, I wouldn't call us famous," Ruby said, blushing.

"Hey!" Church shouted. "If you were gonna chat each other up, I wouldn't have let you in. I'm busy doing shit here."

"Have you tried doing some clean up," Weiss suggested.

"Church, what happened?" Ruby asked. "How long have you been here?"

"How long?" Church said. "Um, what day is today?"

"It's Tuesday," Washington replied.

"I've been here fourteen months," Church said.

"What!?" Everyone, minus Caboose, shouted.

"You've been here for over a year by yourself?" Washington said in shock. "Alone?"

"Yeah," Church said, as if it was normal, but was clearly a little distressed by that fact. "It's been um... it's been great, I mean just great. Really great."

"Real convincing," Blake said sarcastically.

Before Washington could ask anything further, he began to receive a transmission from Command.

"Hold on," Washington said as he walked away from them and began talking to his radio.

With the six of them alone, Ruby immediately jumped towards Church and hugged him.

"It's so great to see you again!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey, get off me!" Church said, feeling uncomfortable and trying to struggle out of the hug.

Suddenly, Caboose got in the hug as well.

"I don't know why we are hugging, but it looks fun!" Caboose said.

"Both of you get off, now!" Church shouted. The two of them did as he said. "You don't get to just show up here and expect me to be happy after you practically _abandoned_ us at Blood Gulch."

"We didn't abandon you!" Ruby defended. "Wyoming's helmet started acting up together with the experimental Dust and we got sent back home. But we came back to help you."

"Well, you're a little late for that," Church said. "You disappeared, and we had to handle what happened next."

"What did happen anyway?" Blake asked.

"Well it was a wonderful time," Caboose said, apparently planning to tell the story. "After the huge explosion, Tex got on board the ship and took off. Then Andy started counting and then there were some big fireworks in the sky and the ship was gone. The End."

"Translation please," Weiss said to Church.

"The Reds blew up Tex's ship when it took off," Church said.

"Wait," Ruby said, realizing what happened. "Does that mean Tex is..."

"As far as I know yes," Church replied, with some sadness in his tone. "The ship was already gone when it exploded, so I have no idea what happened. We all just went back to doing our own shit, and after a while, everyone in the canyon got transferred to other bases, and I ended up here. And I was all fine with that until you all showed up and ruined my peace and quiet!"

"Church, we still came back," Ruby said sadly.

"Well, you suck at your timing," Church said bitterly. "You're late by at least fourteen months apparently."

"I don't understand," Weiss said, confused. "It only took us several weeks to get back here. How is it that it's been longer for you?"

"This _is_ a different universe. Time must run differently here," Yang suggested.

"Either way, we're here now, and we still want to help," Blake said.

"Help with what exactly?" Church asked. "There's nothing to do. Tex is gone, her ship is gone, and there is nothing that will make me want to leave here."

"Well sorry to hear that," Washington said as he returned to the group. "Because I'll need you and Caboose to come with me because of your experiences with Omega."

"What about him?" Church asked. "And what do you want with us anyway?"

"There's someone hunting down other Freelancer agents with A.I.s," Washington explained. "Because of your experience with A.I.s, I've been tasked to get your help in stopping this threat. So, let's move out."

"Move out?" Church said in confusion. "At what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or something? I'm not going with you."

"Yes!" Caboose said in agreement. "You are not in our buddy club!"

"Shut up Caboose," Church said.

"Look, this is important," Washington argued. "Whoever or whatever this thing is it's killing our top agents, I'll need your help."

"We could help too," Ruby volunteered. Weiss then elbowed Ruby on her side.

"No, actually, we don't," Weiss said. "Now that we've seen that things haven't turned out as we expected, I think the best course of action is to go back home."

"That's not gonna happen," Washington said. "I'm going to need your help too."

"What?" Team RWBY said.

"According to the rumors, you were at Blood Gulch the same time that the Omega A.I. was active there, which means you've had some experience with the Omega A.I. as well," Washington said. "So I'm going to need your help along with these two Blues to stop this thing."

"Stop it? Why the hell would I want to stop it?" Church said. "If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a fan club, build it a website."

"And you can't just expect us to do what you say," Weiss said indignantly. "We don't even know you and you just had a _gun_ pointed at us earlier!"

"Just know that if you refuse to help me, you might be seeing that gun again real soon," Washington said darkly.

"Is that a threat? Because if you've heard your rumors, you know that we can kick your butt," Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

Ruby and Blake sighed. It felt just like when they ended up in Blood Gulch the first time, people threatening to hurt each other. The two of them immediately pulled Weiss and Yang away from Washington.

"Excuse us for a second," Ruby said to Washington. She and the rest of her teammates were then pulled into a huddle.

"We have to help them," Ruby said to her team. "This is what we came here for."

"We came here to help the Reds and Blues in _Blood Gulch_ ," Weiss reminded them. "We're not in Blood Gulch, it's been over at least a year and they seem fine. So we should do the practical thing and go home."

"They don't sound fine," Blake pointed out. "You heard what Washington said. There's something out there killing people, and we have a chance to stop it. I say we help, it's the right thing."

Weiss then looked to Yang. "I suppose you're on board with this too."

"Obviously," Yang said. "These idiots need our help, and I'm pretty sure they'll survive longer if we tag along."

Weiss just groaned at hearing this. "Fine. But once we're finished with all this, we're going back _home_."

They all nodded in agreement and broke out of the huddle.

"We're all on board!" Ruby stated cheerfully.

"Good," Washington said. "I would've hated to have to hurt children."

"Like you could," Yang scoffed.

"This still doesn't change the fact that I'm not going," Church stated, still adamant on not helping Washington.

"Church, this thing is killing agents with A.I.," Washington said. "And now that the ship from your canyon crashed, it's more powerful than ever. It gains new abilities every time it kills-"

"Wait, you found Tex's ship?" Church interrupted.

"We believe so," Washington replied.

"Where is it?" Church asked.

"What about Tex?" Ruby asked as well. "Was she there?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Washington said as he turned and headed out of the base.

"Okay, I'm in," Church said, finally agreeing to go.

"Yay!" Ruby shouted in delight. "Now we're all going together!"

"This will be the greatest road trip ever!" Caboose cheered as well.

"Okay, I can't take two cheery attitudes here," Church said. He then turned to Caboose. "Caboose, if you say anything positive, I will kill all seven of us right now."

Weiss then hit Church at the back of his head with the hilt of her rapier.

"Ow!" Church yelped.

"You try to do that, and _I'll_ kill you first," Weiss said.

"I wasn't serious!" Church defended. "Probably only forty percent."

"Let's just go," Yang said.

The six of them then followed Washington and began to head out. However, before they did, Blake stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder.

"Blake, hurry up!" Yang shouted, already far ahead.

"Coming!" Blake shouted back and ran to catch up with the others. She didn't know why, but she felt a concealed presence in the base, like someone was watching them. Blake shook the thought away and followed her friends.

* * *

Once Washington, the Blues, and Team RWBY had gone, the soldier hiding behind a broken wall stepped out of it. The soldier was wearing armor that was a purple shade of orchid with green trims.

As the soldier stepped out of her hiding spot, a small green soldier projected itself in front of, and addressed, the soldier.

"I still believe this course of action is dangerous," Delta pointed out. "If we are following Agent Washington, logic would dictate that others could be as well."

"Shut up," The soldier, a woman, said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Agent South Dakota," Delta said. "If I may point out, if you did in fact know what you were doing, we would not be shadowing Agent Washington."

"I said shut up!" South shouted at the A.I., growing irritated. "I'm following Wash because Command's still after me. The last place they would look for me is close proximity with another Recovery Agent."

"That strategy will not work forever," Delta said.

"It'll work long enough until I think of something else," South said.

"If I may-" Delta began to say.

"Switch to standby and wait for further instructions," South ordered.

"South-" Delta insisted on speaking.

"Program override," South said. "Acknowledge last directive."

"...Acknowledged," Delta responded and disappeared.

South then made her way to the direction of Washington's group, continuing to follow Washington, but now curious about the arrival of the four girls, who she also recognized as the rumored Team RWBY. She then headed off.

Unknown to South, someone had also been watching her, ever since she came out of her hiding spot. As she left, the figure became visible. It was a a hulking figure in white armor and brown trim. He gave low growl as he soon followed South.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back!**

 **So tell me what you think of this first chapter.**


	2. The Infiltrators

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **A/N: Thank you for your continued support.**

 **For those of you wondering, as questioned by one of my reviewers, the timeline for RWBY is set between Vol. 2 and 3.**

* * *

After a long, long walk, Washington, the Blues, and Team RWBY finally arrived at Outpost 17-B, Valhalla, the base where Tex's ship crashed.

Everyone was glad that the trek was finally done, all of them a bit winded from the long walk. It would have been a lot more bearable if Washington didn't insist on keeping Team RWBY in his line of sight _at all times_ , arguing that he 'didn't trust them' and he 'wasn't an idiot.' That latter argument was something that Yang almost commented on if Weiss hadn't thrown the blonde a look to tell her not to start anything. So the four were glad when Washington said that he had to go ahead of them.

"You wait here," Washington said to the others. "I'm going to talk to the guards and get us in." He then walked over to the soldier stationed as a guard for the entrance.

As Washington left, Ruby turned to Church and Caboose. "So, how have you guys been?"

"You're seriously asking that question right now?" Church declared, incredulous.

"Well, we do have to wait here," Yang shrugged. "And we're finally out of sight of Wash's constant glare. Might as well catch up with each other."

"That sounds fun!" Caboose cheered. "Since you asked, I have been doing great! I was sad that me and Church got separated after we got transferred, even though we were playing hide-and-seek."

"Hide-and-seek?" Weiss asked, daring to hope for a sensible answer.

"Yes," Caboose said. "Church tried to hide his transfer orders from me so I would not know where he was, and when I asked if it was like a game of hide-and-seek, he said that that was right. He was going to hide from me, and the only way he would win is if he dies without ever seeing me again."

After Caboose's explanation, the four girls turned to look at Church accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that," Church defended. "If you've been with Caboose for as long as I have, you'd do the same thing."

"But now we are back together and everything is great again!" Caboose cheered. "Also, I won at hide-and-seek!"

"'Great' isn't the word I'd use," Church grumbled. "And besides, like I already said earlier, everyone got transferred out."

"What about your armor?" Ruby asked. "They look really different."

"Before we left, we had to pick new armor and got upgraded!" Caboose stated.

"I've already told you Caboose, that's not an upgrade," Church said. " _I'm_ wearing Mark Six armor, _you're_ wearing Mark Five armor. _This_ is an upgrade."

"In a top ten list, five is better than six," Caboose simply said.

"We're not a top ten list!" Church snapped. "You know what, forget it." He then turned back to Team RWBY. "You know what happened next. We got transferred, and I was sent to another base, where I was fine until I got pulled into doing this shit."

"Didn't you already agree to go with us?" Yang pointed out.

"I only came along because of Tex," Church replied. "Not to have a Blood Gulch reunion."

"Do you even know if Tex is even alive?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss," Ruby said, chastising her teammate for her blunt question.

"I'm only saying the truth," Weiss continued. "You said the ship exploded. It's unlikely that Tex survived it."

"That's not true!" Church shouted. "Tex is the toughest person I know. If anyone can survive from a ship crash, it's her. She's alive. She has to be! She has to be..."

Everyone went silent at Church's words, words that even he needed to believe.

"Awkward," Caboose said to break the silence.

Before anyone could say anything else, and make this conversation even more awkward, Washington had returned to the group.

"We have a problem," Washington told them.

"I hope it isn't a math problem," Caboose said.

"Or anything else depressing," Blake muttered.

"They've got the crash site locked down, and they're not letting anyone in," Washington explained.

"Oh that's just great," Church complained. "We couldn't have found that out on the radio instead of walking here?"

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked Washington.

"They said we could use this base if we want," Washington said, referring to the base beside them.

"Wow, the empty concrete base?" Church said sardonically. "Is it our birthday?"

"I want cake," Caboose said.

"If we're asking for food, I'd like cookies," Ruby added.

Weiss just facepalmed, not bothering to say anything to her partner.

"You all just stay here. I'll draw off the guards," Washington said. "When I give you the signal, use that grav-lift in the base."

"The what?" Weiss asked. She and everyone then turned to look inside the base and saw a device inside streaming a transparent blue energy upward.

"How do we use it?" Chuch asked.

"Just step in to it. It'll do the rest," Washington explained. "Meet me at the ship."

"What's the signal?" Ruby asked as she turned around. "Wait. Where'd he go?"

Everyone, except Caboose, turned around and saw that Washington was gone.

"God dammit," Church cursed. "I hate when they do that."

Caboose finally turned and faced Church. "When they do wha- Hey! Where's Agent Washington?"

"A guy that quietly disappears? Huh, sounds like you Blake," Yang commented. "Blake?" They all then realized that the bow-wearing girl was also absent.

"Um guys," Ruby said. "Where did Blake go?"

* * *

After he found a way past the quarantine, Washington made his way to Blue base, already having an idea in mind for the 'distraction'. Piece of cake, he thought.

Unfortunately, the idea of this being an easy task went out the window when he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him. Washington slowly turned around and saw the same soldier who had stopped him from entering the crash site.

"I don't know what you're doing in here sir, but I can't let you go any further," the soldier said.

"Look, I need to see that ship," Washington said to the soldier. As he spoke, he was slowly reaching for his handgun. He knew that doing this would get the soldier hurt, but he was pretty sure he could survive it.

"I can't let you go in sir," the soldier said. "I already warned you earlier, so now I have to- Ugh!"

He failed to finish speaking as Washington watched the soldier collapse to the ground down in front of his feet. Washington looked up and saw who his savior was.

"Your welcome," Blake said.

"What are you doing here!?" Washington hissed in a hoarse whisper, as he was trying not to attract any more unwanted attention. "I told you to wait back at Red base."

"I decided to tag along and help," Blake replied . "Which you clearly needed."

"I had it handled," Washington insisted.

"By killing him," Blake accused. "I saw you going for your gun. As long as my team and I are around, let's try to keep that to a minimum.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Washington argued. "It was just going to be a flesh wound. Beside, I'm soldier, killing is part of the job description,"

"We're not here to kill people, we're here to create a distraction," Blake said. "Which we should be getting on with."

"The last thing I need is to be lectured by a girl who isn't willing to do what needs to be done," Washington growled.

Blake's Faunus ears twitched under her black ribbon. ' _What needs to be done_ '. Those words reminded her of terrible memories from the White Fang, which made her even more wary of Washington.

"Let's go," Washington ordered. He then turned around and continued moving as Blake followed. She would keep an eye on him, and if he does anything that would endanger her teammates, or the Blues, she would be sure to stop him.

* * *

Back inside the Red base, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Church, and Caboose were still waiting for Washington's, and now apparently Blake's, signal to head to the crashed ship.

"What do you think they'll do for a distraction?" Caboose asked.

"If it was Blake, probably knock out a couple of guards," Yang guessed.

"Maybe something with her shadow clones," Ruby guessed as well.

"Or that Agent Washington might just shoot some people," Weiss said, although not very enthusiastic about her idea.

"Yeah probably," Church said. "Besides, they might just do something small. Like, I don't know, make some noise, or throw a rock. That's what I would do."

They all got their answer a few moments later when they saw a huge explosion from the distance, as a vehicle was blown upward. Sirens then began to sound in response.

"...Or they could do that." Church said flatly.

"I think they are better at distractions than you are," Caboose said.

"Yeah," Church said, not arguing on that point.

Ruby's Scroll began to ring.

"Blake?" Ruby said as she answered the Scroll and put her on speaker, while Church and Caboose heard her through their radios.

" _You guys are good,_ " Blake said. " _Come on out._ "

" _But come quietly,_ " Washington said over the radio. They then ended the call.

"Alright let's go," Weiss said. They all then headed to the grav-lift

"Um, yeah, I don't want to," Caboose said, shifting uneasily. "Uh, you see I am scared of the thing that I don't know what it is."

"Oh don't be a baby," Church said as he stepped in front of the grav-lift. "How bad could it beeee-"

The moment Church stepped in to the grav-lift, he was immediately flung upward. Caboose, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked up and watched as Church was hurled towards Blue base, flailing and screaming through the air.

"Yeah, I think we'll take another mode of transportation," Yang said.

"Yup," Ruby said.

"Agreed," Weiss said.

"Wow, I did not know Church could fly," Caboose said, still looking up and marveling at his friends apparent flying ability.

* * *

Washington and Blake were hiding behind a large rock, waiting close to the position where Washington calculated the others would land after using the grav-lift.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Blake asked. "They aren't here yet."

"I'm sure," Washington said. "Let's just hope they get here soon."

As if on cue, the two of them saw Church fall from the sky and hit the side of a jeep several feet away from them with a loud thud.

"That was fucking bullshit!" They heard Church shout.

"Church," Blake called him through her Scroll. "Are you okay?"

" _'Am I okay?' What kind of question is that!?_ " Church shouted. " _No, I'm not okay! I almost died._ "

"He's fine," Blake said. "He wouldn't be able to complain otherwise."

" _Fuck you!_ "

"I said come quietly," Washington said on his radio. "What part of quiet don't you understand?"

" _What part? How 'bout the part where I got thrown eighty feet in the fucking air, by the God damn throwing thing!?_ " Church shouted.

Fortunately, as Blake noticed, no guards were heading to Church's direction, meaning their cover was still safe. No matter how loud Church's complaining was.

"What about Caboose and the others, are they on the way?" Washington asked.

Suddenly, they saw another figure in the sky. Blake recognized it as one of Weiss' glyphs, though a larger one. On top of the glyph were Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Caboose as they rode the glyph through the air.

"Okay then," Washington said, a little caught off guard by the sight.

"Impressed?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Stunned," Washington replied, still staring at the sight. "And concerned. I don't remember the reports saying you four could do... magic."

"It's not really magic," Blake explained. "In our world, we all have-"

"Later," Washington interrupted. "When we're not trying to hide from military soldiers... and when my head finally wraps around the idea of flying people."

The glyph soon descended and disappeared as it landed on the ground.

"We're here!" Ruby cheered.

"Be quiet," Washington reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang him waved off. "So, what's the next step?"

Washington sighed. He was already getting a headache from dealing with these people. "Someone just get Church and we'll head to the ship."

* * *

After grabbing Church, and avoiding any more guards, and more importantly tanks, they finally reached the crashed ship.

"Do you recognize this ship?" Washington asked.

"Yeah, this looks like it," Church said.

"Man, it looks messed up," Yang said, seeing the damage the ship sustained.

"It's a crashed ship, what did you expect?" Weiss said.

"Sheila!" Caboose suddenly started shouting to the ship. "Sheila, are you okay?"

"Um... what is he doing?" Washington asked.

"He's checking if Sheila's okay," Ruby said, as if it was obvious.

"Who's Sheila?" Washington asked.

"Oh yeah," Church remembered. "We um, we transferred our tank's training program into the ship so that it could help us repair it."

"Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship?" Washington asked, though he probably already guessed the answer.

"Yeah, we're not really big on paperwork," Church said.

"For the record, neither me nor my team were participants in that if it's illegal," Weiss stated.

"That's actually a good thing in this case," Washington said. "If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it." He then walked over to the ship and opened a panel from the side, revealing a diagnostic screen. "Okay, here we go." He then pressed a switch on the screen, activating it.

"Hello," Sheila's voice came from the panel, though it was fluctuating and not very clear. "Thank you for activating-," here the voice seemed to pause, as if taking in its surroundings, "Wait, where am I?"

"Sheila, is that you?" Caboose asked.

"Program. Instruction," Washington addressed Sheila. "Run a full diagnostic, and load the logs from your last flight."

"Affirmative," Sheila responded, her voice partially static. "Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am function- I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity-."

"Program. Instruction," Washington repeated. "Override exception and-"

"Do not talk to her like that!" Caboose suddenly shouted at Washington. "She is not a program!"

"Whoa. What?" Washington said, shocked by Caboose's sudden burst of anger. "Calm down."

"Oh right," Blake remembered. "Caboose and Sheila have a... history."

"That's just weird," Yang commented.

"There's nothing weird about it!" Ruby defended. "Love goes beyond what society says. Who cares if he's in love with a tank!?"

"Ruby, do not bring in your own odd obsession with your weapon into this," Weiss said. "This is already weird enough."

"Hey I'm just gonna, stand behind Caboose, for a couple minutes," Church said as he stepped behind Caboose. "You know for safety... reasons."

"Okay. I only want to replay the logs from the crash," Washington explained. "So can you please get it-"

Church started stepping back some more. Team RWBY stepped back as well.

"I mean her," Washington corrected. "To do that."

A moment passed as Caboose seemed to consider Washington's words.

"Sheila," Caboose turned to the panel. "Um, would you go ahead and do that thing that he just said, to me?"

"Begin-beginning playb-playback," Sheila said. The log then began to play.

There were several sounds of sirens wailing and the sound of things hitting each other.

" _Warning, warning, system failure,_ " the Sheila recording said.

" _Sheila! damage report, now!_ " Tex's voice shouted.

" _Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records,_ " Sheila listed.

" _Did Gamma get loose!_ " Tex asked.

" _Negative,_ " Sheila said. " _But I do not know how much longer I can contain him._ "

" _Computer, what about there?_ " Tex asked. " _In the canyon, can we land?_ "

" _Analyzing data,_ " Sheila said.

" _Just tell me, can you get us there?_ " Tex voice was insistent.

" _I am unable to calculate-_ " Sheila said.

" _Sheila, give me manual control, now!_ " Tex ordered.

" _Acknowledged,_ " Sheila said. " _Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open._ "

" _Where're they going?_ " Tex asked.

" _Close the hatch!_ " Tex shouted.

" _Rear doors open,_ " Sheila said.

" _Wait!_ " Tex said.

" _Acknowledged,_ " Sheila said. " _Warning._ "

" _What happened to-_ " Tex voice said in a panic.

" _Altitude critical,_ " Sheila announced. " _Brace for impact. Brace for impact."_

" _Hold on everyone!_ " Tex shouted.

" _Brace for impact,_ " Sheila continued to say.

" _Hold on!_ " Tex shouted. " _Everybody just hold on-_ "

The recording abruptly ended with a sustained beep as the words 'End of File' was displayed on the screen.

Everyone went silent as the logs had finished. Team RWBY were disturbed at what they heard, knowing that those may have been Tex's last words.

"Okay," Washington said. "So after that, the ship crashed-"

"Seriously!?" Blake said incredulously.

"What?" Washington said, confused.

"We just heard what could have been Tex's last words and you just want to get back to business!" Ruby shouted, shocked at how callous Washington was acting.

"That's not relevant right now," Washington sighed. "We have a mission to do, so we can't be affected by every little thing."

"What a cold way to look at things," Weiss commented.

"And that's coming from you," Yang added, receiving an elbow from Weiss.

"As I was saying," Washington continued, ignoring Team RWBY's judgments of him. "The ship crashed here, and from what the survivor told us, the Blues got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment. Then they started to get infected."

"Infected?" Caboose said. "What were they doing with the bodies?"

"Oh gross," Church said.

"Caboose, that's disgusting," Weiss said. Both Blake and Yang also made disgusted faces.

"I don't get it," Ruby said, not understanding the implication.

"No really, what were they doing with the bodies?" Caboose repeated, honestly wanting an answer.

"We were informed that the Blues started acting erratically," Washington continued. "And for some reason they destroyed all their radios and their own comm tower."

"Okay, that was definitely Omega," Church said.

"Makes sense why they wanted to destroy their communications," Weiss said, remembering how Omega could jump and infect people through their radios.

"You had a similar experience?" Washington asked the group.

"Similar? How 'bout exactly the same," Church said.

"We almost killed our friends because of him," Blake said.

"And got major headaches," Ruby added.

"It all adds up then," Washington said. "Omega was the one who inherited that trait. During training they discovered he could move from suit to suit. For some reason he preferred Agent Texas. They tried to reassign him but he always made his way back to her somehow."

"Where's your A.I.?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I was wondering about that too," Weiss said. "I thought you Freelancers always had an A.I."

"Not everyone in the program got one, and I don't have one. Anymore," Washington said cryptically. "It's a long story but it's why I was chosen for this job."

"Okay, okay, I knew I heard your name before," Church said. "You're that guy that went nuts, right?"

"Wait what?" Ruby said. Her teammates were also confused by Church's words.

"Tex told me some stories about Freelancer, and I remember that Agent Washington here had an A.I. put in his head, and the second after that, it killed itself and made him go bonkers," Church explained.

"Yikes," Yang said.

" _I_ didn't do anything," Washington argued. "My A.I... lost control of itself."

"Riiight," Church said, clearly not believing him. "It just so happened to do it while it was inside your head."

"Right," Washington replied, ignoring Church's sarcasm.

"We have a lot in common Agent Washington," Caboose said.

"How do you have anything in common with him?" Weiss asked.

"Probably because both their heads got messed up," Yang suggested, which led to her getting elbowed by Blake.

"No we don't," Washington said to Caboose, and after a moment added, "And don't ever say that again."

"Where's Tex body?" Church suddenly asked.

"Is it still in the ship?" Ruby asked.

"No," Washington said. "According to the prisoner, it should be in Blue base."

After a moment of consideration, Church spoke up again. "Take me to it," he said. "I want to see it."

"Now _that's_ gross," Yang commented.

"I don't think so," Washington said. "That's their main-" Washington's words were cut off as a beeping noise began to sound. He then received a call on his radio. "I need to take this." He then turned away from them. "I have you Command."

"Well, that's just rude," Ruby said.

"Washington, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Church asked.

"That was my recovery beacon," Washington explained. "It means an A.I. somewhere is in jeopardy and I have to find it before- ...something else does." He then got back to his call from Command. "Receiving coordinates Command. Do we have an ID?"

" _Affirmative,_ " the voice of Command said on Washington's radio. " _It's from the A.I. Delta and-_ "

"Agent South," Washington finished.

" _Roger that, Agent South Dakota,_ " Command confirmed. " _Vital reports look bad. She's in trouble Wash._ "

"Yes," Washington said darkly. "Yes she is." He then ended his call with Command and turned back to the others. "We're moving out."

"What?" Church said. "But what about Tex?"

"We have more important business to take care of," Washington said. "There's an A.I. out there that we need to get to, before we lose it to the Meta."

"The Meta?" Ruby said.

"It's the thing that's been killing Freelancers," Washington said. "And now it's attacking another one. So we need to go _now_."

"But-" Church began to protest.

"He's right Church," Blake said. "As much as you want to see Tex, we can't let someone else get killed."

"Grrgh, fine," Church relented. "Let's go."

Church, Caboose, and Team RWBY then began to head out of Valhalla.

"Don't worry Agent Washington," Ruby said to him, cheerily. "We'll definitely rescue your friend."

"Right," Washington muttered, mostly to himself. "Rescue her."


	3. The Scariest Fucking Mute in the Galaxy

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

South Dakota, former soldier of Project Freelancer and, much more recently, former Recovery agent, was not having a good day.

When she had taken Delta, she knew it was only a matter of time before the Meta would go after her. Though she had hoped it would have happened at a later time when she was better prepared and better equipped to face it.

Instead, here she was, backed in to a wall of a dilapidated base, protected only by a Domed Energy Shield, with the Meta shooting around said energy shield, which was continuing to weaken its integrity.

She supposed that this might be considered bad karma for the things she's done.

"Delta, report," South commanded. At once, the green A.I. materialized in front of South.

"Your suit's energy reserves are nearly depleted," Delta informed her. "The shield will not-"

"How much longer?" South immediately asked.

"The Meta will breach our barrier within sixty seconds," Delta replied. "I suggest that you prepare your grenades while I divert power from your armor's non-essential systems. "

After hearing her situation, South decided on her next course of action.

"No," South said.

"You have a better plan?" Delta asked.

"Keep the shield up as long as you can," South instructed. "When it starts to falter, transfer yourself to the storage unit."

"I think I would be more useful in my current state," Delta said.

"I'll dump my shield generator at the same time," South continued. "There's no way that thing can resist the both of you."

"You are... abandoning me?" Delta said in realization.

"It's my best chance to get out of this," South stated.

"South, protocol violations aside, this seems to be a very short term solution," Delta explained. "The Meta will only grow more powerful by integrating me in to-"

"Program override," South said. "Acknowledge last directive."

"Acknowledged," Delta obeyed, his programming preventing him from arguing further. "Preparing storage unit."

"Get ready," South said, the words both for Delta and for herself.

"Shield failure in five, four-" Delta began to count down.

"Get ready to eject," South said.

"Three."

"Transfer to storage."

"Two."

"On my mark," South said, preparing to ditch the unit and make a run for it.

"One."

"Now!" South shouted.

However, in that moment, a grenade was thrown towards the shield and exploded, blasting the Meta back, right before the shield completely lost power.

"What the hell!?" South shouted, surprised by the grenade.

"There they are!"

South turned to where the shout came from and saw the last person, besides the Meta, she wanted to meet with, considering the last time they were together.

"New targets encountered," Delta said.

"Washington," South muttered.

Yes, definitely not a good day.

* * *

"There they are!" Washington shouted.

He and his companions arrived riding four Mongooses. He was driving one, Church and Caboose were in the second, Weiss and Ruby were in the third, and Yang and Blake were in the fourth.

From what they saw, it seemed that they had arrived just in time to save the other Freelancer. They then all made their way towards South and the Meta.

"Don't let it get near her!" Washington shouted to the others as he drove straight for the Meta.

The Mongoose that Church and Caboose were on came to a stop once it crashed into a tree and they tumbled out, and took cover behind a destroyed wall, while Team RWBY hit the brakes on their vehicles and the four of them headed behind the wall as well.

Having shaken off the attack from earlier, the Meta fired a shot from its weapon at the approaching Washington, who jumped off the vehicle as it was hit.

"And don't let _her_ leave!" Washington shouted towards South, who was already making a run for it up the base, as he also took cover behind a rock.

"I thought we were going to rescue her?" Ruby asked between the gunfire.

"Isn't she a Freelance like you?" Church asked.

"Yeah, just don't let her leave!" Washington shouted as he began to fire at the Meta.

"Okay!" Church shouted. "Caboose!"

"Hello," Caboose said.

"You see that purple one?" Church said, pointing to the running South. "She's on our team. You should help her."

"Okay!" Caboose said excitedly. He then stood up from his cover and began shooting towards South's direction, eventually shooting her in the leg.

"Ah!" South shouted from a distance. "Son of a-"

"Ouch," Yang said.

"Um, she got in the way when I was trying to help her," Caboose said in defense as he crouched back down.

"Okay we're good!" Church shouted at Washington.

"Is that how Caboose 'helps' people?" Blake asked, a little disturbed by the Blue soldier's actions.

"It works sometimes," Church said. "Except when it doesn't. Which is most of the time."

"We can discuss Caboose's many issues later!" Weiss shouted. "Let's take this thing down!"

Her teammates nodded in agreement, as they then got up and left their current cover.

"Okay, you do that. Me and Caboose will be right here cheering for you," Church said, he and Caboose still crouching down, clearly not intending to provide any real help.

"I could use some help here right about now!" Washington shouted.

"Right! Weiss!" Ruby said to her partner.

Weiss then created three glyphs, which were tilted diagonally. Ruby, Blake, and Yang, each of them with their weapons drawn, then jumped on top of each glyph, and like a springboard, all three of them propelled forward right over Washington and towards the Meta.

"Wait!" Washington shouted after them. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Relax," Weiss said as she stepped beside Washington. "We've got this." She then dashed forward.

As Ruby, Blake, and Yang flew towards the Meta, it finally noticed them and changed targets and began firing at them. Ruby and Blake began to fire back as they descended. Yang fired a blast behind and propelled herself further. She then drew her arm back, ready to deliver a punch to the Meta. The Meta however, raised its weapon in front of itself and, using it as a shield, blocked the attack, Yang's fist connecting with the weapon instead.

The impact of the punch was still able to push the Meta back several feet, its armored boots digging slightly into the ground. The Meta swung its weapon to the side, the force of the action throwing Yang to the side and to the base wall.

"Argh!" she said as she hit the wall.

The Meta turned its attention back to the other incoming opponents. Blake landed on the ground and continued firing at the Meta. Ruby, still in the air changed her weapon into its scythe form. Ruby swung her scythe, firing a shot and using the recoil to spin as she descended upon the Meta. However, the Meta easily grabbed the scythe by its blade, halting the weapon mid-spin. The sudden stop caused Ruby to lose her grip on her weapon and fall to the ground with a painful groan.

The Meta tossed the scythe away and aimed its own weapon at Ruby. However, before it could fire, a wall of ice appeared between the two of them.

"Go!" Weiss shouted at Blake. Blake quickly ran forward and grabbed Ruby, pulling her to safety.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, just peachy," Ruby replied, still little rattled from her forced landing.

"You two get ready," Weiss addressed them as she readied her rapier. "It's not over yet."

The wall of ice was soon shattered as the Meta came charging through it. It then continued firing several grenades at the trio's direction.

"Hey ugly!"

The Meta turned...

Just in time for Yang's fist to connect to the side of its face. Moreover, Yang's punch shot a concussive blast, the extra force throwing the Meta backwards at quite a distance.

"No one hurts my sister!" Yang shouted, her eyes glowing red with rage. She then ran forward, prepared to give the hulking figure a further beating.

The Meta steadied itself as it saw Yang approaching. In response, the Meta then raised it's fist and punched the ground, a domed energy shield projecting around it following its action. The shield then expanded, causing Yang to stop running forward, unable to get any further.

Yang began to punch at the shield, but to no avail, unable to do any damage.

"Yang, move!" Weiss shouted. She then created a glyph on the ground and stabbed her rapier through it. Another glyph appeared under the Meta as a flurry of ice shot up form under him. The surprise attack disoriented the Meta and caused the energy shield to disappear.

Blake then jumped forward, creating a clone to propel herself further, as she used Gambol Shroud's katana and stabbed the Meta on it's shoulder. Unfortunately, this did not even faze the Meta and he quickly retaliated by throwing a punch at Blake. However, when the Meta's fist connected, Blake disappeared into shadows and the real Blake somersaulted away.

"We aren't doing anything to slow this thing down!" Yang shouted.

The Meta was growing irritated with these girls and wanted to deal with them quickly so it could get back to it's real target. So the Meta did the most logical move and disappeared from their sights. This action causing more than a little shock for the four girls.

"Damn, it's gone invisible," Washington said. He was now together with Church and Caboose behind the wall.

"It can turn invisible too?" Blake said in surprise.

"Are you serious!?" Weiss shouted. "How much else can this thing do!?"

"Church, Caboose, keep an eye on your motion trackers and watch your perimeters," Washington said to the two. He then turned to Team RWBY. "You four, try to look for a shimmer.

"We can do better than that," Ruby said. She then looked to Weiss and Yang. "Freezer Burn."

Weiss and Yang nodded at Ruby's instruction. Weiss proceeded to spin around and stab her rapier at the ground, creating a circular sheet of ice. She then backed away as Yang jumped in the air. Yang raised her fist and punched the center of the circle, causing the ice to evaporate to mist and spread around the area.

"Now it can't see us either," Ruby declared triumphantly.

"That doesn't make this thing any less dangerous," Washington warned. He knew that such tactics wouldn't slow down the Meta.

"Seriously Wash, what is this thing?" Church asked.

"Yes, what exactly is it?" Weiss called back at them, she and the others still keeping an eye out for the Meta. "I thought Freelancers only had one special equipment. That thing can create a domed shield _and_ turn invisible."

"It takes the equipment of other Freelancers," Washington stated as he tried looking through the mist to spot the Meta. "It must have picked up cloaking from Tex."

"Wait a second, any equipment?" Church asked.

"Yes!" Washington shouted at him. "Why?"

"Shit, Wyoming!" Church shouted.

"Oh no," Weiss said, realizing what Church was getting at.

Church then jumped over the wall and began running forward.

"Wait, what about Wyoming!?" Washington called after Church in confusion.

"Cover me!" Church shouted as he passed Ruby and the others.

"Wait, what's going on?" Blake asked, confused by Church's panic.

"Just do what he says," Weiss said.

"Caboose cover him," Washington said. "Grab those spike grenades."

"What!? No!" Church shouted back at the two. "Don't let Caboose help me!"

Before anyone could reply, they saw the Meta reappear above a ledge. It then began to shoot grenades from its weapon at the running Church.

"There it is!" Washington shouted.

"Obviously!" Yang shouted.

"Hey! Church shouted as he ran. "How 'bout a little help out here!?" He then picked up a fallen rocket launcher on the ground as he continued running.

"Got it!" Ruby said. "Weiss, Ice Flower!"

"Of course you'd want to go with that," Weiss said, a small smirk on her lips. She then created three glyphs in front of Ruby. Ruby then proceeded to point the muzzle of her scythe towards the glyphs, preparing to fire.

"On it!" Washington shouted. "Caboose! Toss that grenade!"

Caboose went over to the pile of spike grenades. He then threw it... right into the wall in front of them. The grenade then activated and began to beep.

If it was possible, jaws would fall off at the sheer stupidity of his resulting throw.

"Wow," Blake said flatly as she and Yang saw the throw.

"That was the the worst throw ever," Washington stated. "Of all time."

"Not my fault," Caboose said. "Someone put a wall in my way."

"We should-" Yang began to say.

"Run!" Blake shouted.

All in the same moment, Ruby fired a shot through the glyphs, the bullet turning into a spiral of blue energy. Church fired a rocket aimed straight at the Meta. Washington and Caboose jumped over the wall as the grenade exploded, and Blake and Yang also ran away from the incoming explosion. All these movements and actions soon froze and stopped in place. Washington and Caboose were still in midair, Blake and Yang in the moment of running, and both Church and Ruby's shots frozen inches away from the Meta.

The Meta slowly stepped away from the line of fire of the two incoming attacks and jumped down from the ledge.

The mind of the Meta, comprised of the collective thoughts of the various A.I. it had gathered, was currently in deep thought.

When it had attacked South, it expected a Recovery agent to show up and try to stop it. Even a few soldiers. What it didn't expect were four girls who carried highly deadly weapons and were incredibly skilled in using them.

Whoever these girls were, the Meta didn't really care about them. They didn't wear any armor so that meant no enhancement or A.I.s, which meant that they were not worth its time. It focused on its objective and headed towards the frozen Washington. Despite these girls being a problem, Washington the the primary threat due to his own experience with Freelancer.

The Meta holstered its signature weapon, the Brute Shot, behind its back. It wouldn't need it for this, and instead pulled out a handgun, aiming it right at Washington with every intention of ending him.

However, before it could deliver the shot, the Meta began to experience an electrical short circuit in its armor. It then saw time beginning to resume as the rocket and blue energy collided with each other and exploded. The Meta then decided that it was best to retreat and quickly left the area as time began to move again.

It would leave them alive for now. But if they interfered again? It would deal with Washington and his friends, both the Blue soldiers and the girls, _permanently_ , it thought viciously.

As time continued, Washington and Caboose landed as the explosion subsided. Blake and Yang stopped running as well.

"What?" Blake said, confused by what occurred.

"Where did the Meta go?" Yang asked.

"What just happened?" Washington asked.

"You don't remember?" Caboose said. "You threw a grenade that landed in between us. But don't worry, I saved you."

"That's not what happened," Blake deadpanned.

"Well, maybe you are remembering it wrong," Caboose said.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss were heading back with the group. "We were fighting the Meta and the next thing I knew, I shot at an empty ledge."

"It used Agent Wyoming's stupid time thing from the ship!" Church shouted as he arrived with the group.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," Weiss agreed, remembering the effects of Wyoming's temporal ability.

"What's wrong with you!?" Church shouted at Washington. "Why didn't you tell us it could use equipment?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me that Wyoming was on the ship?" Washington shot back.

"And why didn't someone give me something to yell about!?" Caboose added.

"Shut up, Caboose!" Church shouted.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Ruby shouted.

"You stay out of this!" Washington shouted at Ruby.

"Hey, back off!" Yang shouted, getting between Ruby and Washington. "We're the ones that fought this thing and tried to help you."

"And how did that go exactly?" Washington asked condescendingly. "And about that, why didn't anyone tell me that you girls could fight like that? I nearly had a heart attack at seeing some of the things you four did, not including the weapons you use. I mean, who lets a teenage girl swing around a scythe!?"

"It actually a high-caliber sniper-scythe," Ruby chimed in from behind Yang. Another glare from Washington sent her back to her hiding spot behind her sister.

"At least we did something instead of try to hide behind a wall," Weiss stated, looking at Church.

"Hey!" Church shouted. "We were providing cover fire. And I figured out it could use Wyoming's equipment and came out to help. Eventually."

"If by 'help', do you mean trying to shoot that thing and miss?" Weiss pointed out. "Because if so, then yes. You did an excellent job _helping_."

"You missed too!" Church shot back.

"That was a direct hit and you know it!" Ruby shouted, feeling the need to defend combat ability.

"Shouting! Yelling! Mean Words!" Caboose kept shouting.

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!"

"Guys!"

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to see Blake crouched down to check on the injured soldier.

"Oh right," Washington remembered South as he headed to where the two were.

"We should probably go and help," Weiss suggested, feeling slightly embarrassed at the shouting match and the potential fight that almost broke out.

They all then followed Washington and went beside Blake to see the injured South.

"Delta, are you here?" Washington asked.

"Who's Delta?" Ruby asked.

"I am," Delta said as he appeared in front of them.

"Woah!" Yang said in surprise. "Is that-"

"An A.I.," Washington finished, and seeing the wary looks on their faces added, "Don't worry, he's not like Omega." He then turned back to Delta. "Delta, are you okay?"

"Affirmative," Delta replied. "I am undamaged."

"Seriously?" Blake said to Washington.

"What?" Washington said in confusion.

"You're asking if a computer program is okay instead of a bleeding person right in front of you," Blake said incredulously.

"She's still alive isn't she?" Washington said, indicating South's groans of pain. He turned back to the green A.I. "Delta, what's her status?"

"Agent South is seriously wounded," Delta stated. "May I suggest moving me to a new host?"

"Roger that. I don't trust her anyway," Washington said. He then turned to Church and Caboose. "One of you two take him."

"Um..." Church said, not really wanting to have an A.I. in him. "I don't think that I can-"

"I'll do it!" Caboose shouted. "I like meeting new people." He then walked over to the fallen South and knelt down, removing the A.I. implant from her. Delta then disappeared for a moment and reappeared next to Caboose.

"Delta, what happened?" Washington asked.

"Yeah, any explanation of how that thing just disappeared?" Yang asked.

"I agree with the simulation trooper," Delta stated, indicating Church. "The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma."

"Ugh, don't remind me. My head still hurts from experiencing all that," Yang groaned.

"At least you weren't at the center of it," Weiss said.

"If the Meta could stop time, why didn't it kill us?" Ruby wondered.

"I am sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer," Delta replied. "I think we should simply be happy that it is gone."

"Makes sense to me," Church shrugged.

"Sounds about right," Yang also agreed.

"I also agree with the glowing person," Caboose said. "Everyone else sees the glowing person, right?"

"Yes, we do Caboose," Ruby assured him.

"Oh good, I thought I was seeing things again," Caboose said.

"It is possible the Meta has been injured in some way, and is retreating to repair itself," Delta surmised.

"So, if we can find it before it does, we may actually stand a chance of beating it," Washington said.

"Either way, I don't think we should be hanging around here," Church said.

"That is the first sensible thing you've said so far," Weiss said.

"Then let's get moving," Washington said.

"What about her?" Blake asked. She had helped South up on her feet, though her leg was still injured.

"I can- I can't walk on my own," South stated.

"Well I guess you'd better start crawling," Washington stated. "If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming."

"She's injured!" Blake shouted at him. "She needs our help!"

"She's a sneaky backstabbing bitch that got what was coming to her," Washington said viciously to Blake. "You ever get shot in back? It's not exactly a fun experience."

"It doesn't matter what she did, we can't just leave her like this," Blake argued. "We'll be no better than her."

"Hey!" South shouted, but quickly groaned in pain once more.

"If I may speak," Delta said, getting between Washington and Blake. "Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta to save herself."

"Really?" Washington said, although his tone indicated he wasn't that surprised.

"Much like she wounded _you_ to escape in our previous encounter with it," Delta continued.

"'Shot in the back'?" Weiss repeated Washington's words earlier, now realizing what he meant. "Wait, she shot you!?"

"Ouch," Yang said.

"Yes," Washington confirmed. "Like I said, not exactly fun."

"And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate," Delta continued.

"What a team player," Washington said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm really starting to not like this person," Ruby said.

"It is highly probable that she will turn on us again soon, and in her current physical state, she will only hamper our progress," Delta stated.

"What are you suggesting?" Washington asked.

Delta was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "...That we do not allow her to hamper our progress."

"You already said that," Ruby said. "But how do we do it?"

Weiss and Yang facepalmed due to Ruby not understanding Delta's implication.

"He wants you to kill me," South stated.

"What!?" Ruby shouted.

"Believe it or not South, my suggestion has nothing to do with the fact that you were going to leave me to be taken by the Meta," Delta said, turning to his previous holder. "It is simply the most logical course of action. Please do not take it personally."

"So why don't I exactly believe you, you little cockbite," South growled.

"Doesn't feel nice when the shoe is on the other foot, does it?," Washington said. He then loaded his pistol and aimed it right at South.

"Wash, don't!" Blake shouted, stepping in front of South, and Washington's gun.

"Blake, move," Washington said, not lowering his gun.

"No," Blake said. "This is murder!"

"Move or I'll shoot _you_ too," Washington said.

Blake knew from Washington's tone that he was serious, but she didn't move. Normally, she wouldn't even be hurt from a shot like this because of her Aura. But because of the fight with the Meta and the fact that their Auras drain faster in this universe, plus at this close range, there was a higher risk of the bullet injuring her. Or worse. But Blake refused to move.

Until South pushed her aside.

"What are you doing!?" Blake asked in shock.

"Back off girly!" South shouted. She still struggled to stay on both feet, but she was able to keep herself from collapsing.

"I'm trying to help you!" Blake shouted.

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it," South stated. "I can take care of myself." She then looked to Washington. "You wanna shoot me Wash? I doubt you even can. You don't have the balls to-"

South was cut off as Washington fired his pistol, shooting South dead center of her helmet. He smirked slightly at seeing the now dead body of the female Freelancer begin to collapse, taking immense satisfaction at finally paying back the bitch who shot him.

So Washington was definitely shocked when South's body suddenly dispersed into shadows before it even it the ground.

He then turned to see Blake and a very much alive South a few feet from where he thought he shot her.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he shouted.


	4. Going a Different Direction

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Washington shouted at Blake, realizing that she had used her ability to pull South out of the way and leave a shadow copy behind.

"I said you're not killing her," Blake stated firmly.

"You son of a bitch!" South shouted to Washington. After overcoming the initial shock of being pulled back at the last second before the gun fired, she realized what exactly just happened. "You actually tried to shoot me. You were going to kill me!"

"That was the outcome we were expecting," Delta commented. "You must have known that Agent Washington would shoot to kill."

"I didn't think he would actually go through with it!" South shouted to the A.I. before turning back to face Washington. "You were really gonna do it weren't you Wash?" she said in a low whisper.

"Yes," Washington said flatly, still keeping a grip on his pistol. "And I haven't finished yet."

"Wash, you're not killing her," Blake repeated.

"I told you-" South began to protest, but Blake gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"I'm going to keep her safe, whether she wants me to or not" Blake continued. "So you can just-"

Washington fired his pistol again.

The bullet hit South, but once again, she and Blake disappeared and ended up outside of Washington's range.

"How do you keep doing that!?" Washington exclaimed. And he wasn't talking about her shadow copies, which he already saw her use in the fight earlier. Blake was reacting too quickly to Washington's shots. It didn't make sense. He wasn't giving any obvious indicator before he fires. It's almost like she could somehow see when he would fire before he actually does.

Unknown to Washington, Blake had the advantage of being a Faunus. Her enhanced senses allowed her to react much faster compared to normal people and she could quickly move herself and South out of Washington's line of fire. It also didn't hurt that Washington's own bloodlust became overbearing ever since they heard about the situation of the female Freelancer.

"Hold still," Washington said. He wasn't going to give up just because a teenage girl could dodge well. He turned to fire another shot... until he was prevented from firing when he was tackled by Yang and Ruby, causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"Stop!" Ruby shouted.

"Enough with the shooting already!" Yang shouted as well.

"Both of you get off me now!" Washington shouted at them. Both Ruby and Yang were on top of him and their combined weight immobilized him.

"Let's get rid of this first," Yang said as she grabbed Washington's pistol and threw it out of reach. "Okay, _now_ we can get off you." She and Ruby soon got back on their feet, followed by Washington getting up as well.

"Good," Washington said. He then pulled out another pistol and aimed it at Blake and South again. Yang immediately grabbed the barrel of the pistol and crushed it in her hand.

"Try that again, and it's going to be your head next," Yang threatened, her eyes flashing red.

"Agent Washington," Delta spoke up. "I believe the best course of action would be to do as she says."

"Yeah, I got that," Washington said as he threw away his now useless pistol. After seeing what these girls could do, he didn't want to push his luck. "What now?"

"How about we talk instead of trying to kill everyone," Weiss suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah," Church said, in agreement with Weiss. "Seriously dude, you have issues."

* * *

After stopping Washington's attempted killing, Blake, with some help from Yang, had brought South somewhere away from the others to check on her injury, and mostly to keep her away from Washington, who was still glaring at South from the distance.

"Hey Wash, I have a great idea," Church said in a slow calm manner. "Let's all put down our guns and weapons and not try to shoot anyone else that we're trying to help."

"Relax," Washington said, finally turning away from where South was, and facing the assembled group.

"Exactly," Church said, still in the same tone. "Let's _all_ relax."

"It will be difficult to relax when you just tried to murder someone," Weiss accused.

"Agent South had already shot me in the back once before, and she tried to give up Delta to the enemy," Washington stated. "I wasn't going to wait around to see if she decided to do it again."

"That doesn't justify trying to kill her," Ruby insisted.

"I would disagree," Delta said. "Agent Washington's actions were the most practical to make at the time."

"That still doesn't make it right," Ruby said.

As they talked, they saw Yang heading towards them.

"Well, she's fine now," Yang told them. "At least, as far as I could tell when she started cursing."

"I need to talk to her," Washington said, and started walking towards the direction of the female Freelancer.

"Whoa there," Yang said stepping in front of Washington. "You just tried to kill her. I don't think you should be allowed to even go near her."

"I'm not going to kill her," Washington said, but there was a begrudging undertone to his voice. "I just need to make sure her Recovery Beacon is deactivated. I don't want Command sending anyone else here and complicate things."

"...Fine," Yang relented. "But I'm keeping an eye on you. If you try anything-"

"It's going to be my head next," Washington echoed Yang's words from earlier in a mocking tone. "I got it." He and Yang then headed towards Blake and South.

Once the two were out of earshot, Ruby, Weiss, and Church turned to Delta.

"Okay, now that he's gone, we'd like to ask you a few questions," Weiss said to the A.I.

"I will try to answer any of your questions to the best of my ability, Weiss," Delta stated.

"Good," Weiss said. "So-"

"Wait!" Ruby interrupted, causing Weiss to almost fall over in surprise.

" _What!?_ " Weiss nearly shrieked to Ruby.

"How did you know Weiss' name?" Ruby asked Delta.

"Oh my God, he can read minds!" Caboose exclaimed. "Quick, start thinking of something else. Like pudding."

"No you idiots," Weiss said. "He must have overheard us mention our names before."

"That is also true, but not the case," Delta said. "The reason I know Weiss' name is the same reason that I know your name is Ruby, and your friends over there are named Blake and Yang. There have been rumors about your team circulating around. It would appear they were not rumors at all."

"Oh right," Ruby recalled. "Wash mentioned something about that."

"Indeed," Delta said. "All data regarding that simulation outpost was recorded and studied after your arrival."

"Wait," Weiss said. "What do you mean by simu-"

"Hey! Can we get back on track here," Church said, not wanting them to forget their original purpose for questioning the A.I.. "So about Washington, is he like a whack-job or what?"

"Church!" Weiss shouted at Church's lack of tact.

"...Well, is he?" Ruby asked as well.

Weiss groaned at both of their straightforward questioning. "While I wouldn't phrase it so bluntly, that is the main question we would like to ask."

"I see," Delta said in understanding. "Are you aware of his experience with Epsilon?"

"Epsilon?" Ruby said.

"You mean his A.I.?" Church said.

"Correct," Delta said. "Epsilon was an... unstable intelligence unit that had to be deleted. Its integration with Washington's mind concerned our superiors."

"Is that why he's such..." Weiss tried to look for the appropriate word.

"A jackass?" Church suggested.

"A meanie?" Ruby suggested.

"A tall person," Caboose said.

"A bit unstable," Weiss finished.

"You are referring to Agent Washington's earlier actions regarding Agent South Dakota," Delta said, more as a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Yes," Weiss stated flatly.

"While Agent Washington's mental stability may be called into question at times, it hasn't been shown to affect his work in the field," Delta said.

"What _do_ you think?" Ruby asked.

"I believe that Agent Washington's sanity is well within acceptable deviations," Delta stated. "For now."

"Wow, what a ringing endorsement," Church said sarcastically. "I'm filled with confidence."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other worriedly, sharing Church's sentiment on Washington.

* * *

Washington and Yang headed to Blake and South, who was now sitting down on the ground, her back leaning against a wall for support.

"She done complaining?" Yang asked.

"My leg is bleeding, I can complain as much as I want," South shot back.

"No," Blake deadpanned.

The two of them then noticed Washington behind Yang.

"What is _HE_ doing here!?" both Blake and South shouted.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt her," Washington said evenly. "I just want to have a chat."

"'A chat'! You tried to kill me!" South shouted. "Why the fuck would I hear out anything you have to say!?"

"Well then I guess you already disabled your Recovery Beacon, which by the way is still transmitting, which means that Command can still track where you are," Washington informed her. "And I'm sure that you wouldn't want them to find you after all the shit you pulled."

"What is he talking about?" Blake asked South, who remained silent.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" Washington continued, his tone filled with mocking glee. "After she shot me in the back and left me for dead, she decided to steal Delta and go rogue. There's a warrant for her arrest. So you're protecting a criminal."

"So she's a criminal," Yang shrugged. "You should arrest her, not kill her."

"It doesn't matter. I can't kill her now because Mother Teresa over here won't let me," Washington said irritably as he glared at Blake, who just glared back at him.

"I have no idea what that means," Yang said, not getting Washington's comparison.

"The point is, I'd like her to deactivate her Recovery beacon so Command won't send anyone else to go after her and get in our way," Washington continued. "You do know how to deactivate it, right South?"

"Fuck off," South said. She then started to work on her armor to deactivate the Recovery Beacon.

As she did, Blake walked towards Washington.

"Now what?" Blake asked. "What's going to happen to her now?"

"Well, since she's not dead, she might actually be of some use to us in dealing with the Meta," Washington said.

"Wait, what!?" South shouted, turning up to look at him. "I tried to _get away_ from that thing!"

"By abandoning Delta and practically handing him over to the Meta to become more powerful," Washington reminded her.

"It was him or me, and I chose me," South argued.

"You know, I'm starting to get on board Wash's whole 'kill you' idea," Yang said, causing Blake to throw her a glare. Yang raised her hands in defense. "I'm kidding." After a pause. "Mostly."

"So what makes you think that I'm going to help you with anything that has to do with going near that monster?" South asked.

"Well, the way I see it, you have three options," Washington began. "One, you help us find the Meta and stop it. Two, I can call Command to pick you up and have you arrested. Or three, I could finish what I started earlier and shoot you."

Blake was about to speak up, but Yang stopped her.

"Let's see where this goes," Yang said to her.

South was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up. "If I'm going to help, I can't do it with an injured leg."

Washington sighed and pulled out a device. "Here's a healing unit. I was saving this if any of us had any severe injuries. But I guess I can waste it on a backstabber like you." He then tossed it towards South, who caught and activated it. The unit began glowing green as it started to do its work of healing South's leg.

"Give me five minutes, and I can get back on my feet," South said.

Suddenly, Caboose had run up from behind Washington and pushed him aside.

"What the-" Washington said in surprise as he saw Caboose approach South and the healing unit.

"What a pretty light!" Caboose declared.

"Sorry about that," Ruby said as she, Weiss, and Church arrived soon after. "We were already heading this way, but when we all saw that weird glow, Caboose just ran ahead."

"That doesn't surprise me," Yang said.

"Would someone get this idiot away from me!" South shouted.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Washington asked in amusement, clearly taking satisfaction in South's predicament.

"Fuck yes!" South shouted.

"Good," Washington said, turning away from her to address the others. "Right now, we need to think of another plan against the Meta. Especially since Church and Ruby let it get away by missing their shots."

"Hey, my aim is fine," Church argued.

"Wow, you actually believe that," Weiss said in a pitying tone.

"Okay, my aim was fine _that time_ ," Church admitted.

"And my shot was definitely on target," Ruby said proudly.

"And yet, the Meta managed to dodge both your shots somehow," Washington reminded them.

"No, no, not dodge," Church said. "It was there one second, and it was gone the next."

"You do realize that that's the definition of dodging," Yang said.

"That's how we knew it was using Wyoming's ability to affect time," Weiss continued. "It must have frozen time and escaped."

"And Wyoming was on the ship with Tex?" Washington asked.

"His head was," Caboose said, moving away from South and joining the conversation.

"His... head?" Washington said in confusion.

"He means his helmet," Blake clarified.

"Not everybody is as twisted as you Wash," Church said. "Tex took it for some reason."

"Maybe that's why the ship took a year to crash," Caboose pointed out.

"That's... actually a good point Caboose," Weiss said, surprised by Caboose's insight.

"So if the Meta has Wyoming's powers, it's even more powerful than we thought," Washington stated.

"And as scary as someone thought it was to begin with," Caboose added. "Back to square one. Scary square."

"So let's go find this thing and stop it," Ruby said.

"Right," Washington said. "You guys head back to where we left the cycles."

"I am on that," Caboose said as he began to run.

Church sighed. "I'll go get him," he said, before running off to follow Caboose.

"We'll make sure they don't kill each other," Weiss said. She, Ruby, and Yang followed the Blues, leaving Washington, Blake, and South.

"South, can you stand?" Washington asked.

South answered his question by getting back on her feet and switching off the healing unit. "What do you think?"

"Good, this will make things easier," Washington said.

"Make what easier?" Blake asked, unsure what Washington would say next.

"For removing her armor," Washington said.

"WHAT!?" South shouted, incredulous. "Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

"Think of it as insurance," Washington said. "So you don't run off again." Washington turned to Blake. "Do you have a problem with this, or are we going to have to leave you two behind?"

Blake's could feel her Faunus ears twitch in irritation under her bow. Washington continued to frustrate her with his attitude, but she knew that he was right. While she didn't want South killed, Blake couldn't ignore that fact that South was equally dangerous. Based on what she learned from Washington and Delta, she might try to run away again, or hurt any of them to do so.

"I... have no problem," Blake said dejectedly.

"This is bullshit!" South shouted. "I'll be a sitting duck without my armor."

"Quit whining," Washington said to her. "You can use your armor when we need you to fight. And _only_ for that."

"How am I suppose to put my armor on if we're in the middle of a fight!?" South demanded.

"For your sake, very quickly," Washington said coldly. "Now, will you take your armor off by yourself, or will I have to shut it down first? Your choice."

South gave a low growl as she slowly took of her helmet.

* * *

When Church, Ruby, and the others saw Washington heading their way, Church spoke up.

"Hey Washington!" Church shouted. "We've got a- whoa, who the hell is the chick!?"

They all saw that besides the approaching Washington and Blake, there was a woman with them whom they did not recognize.

She was wearing the standard black skin suit worn by soldiers under their armor. She also had short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a scar on her left cheek. What was currently noticeable about her was the angry scowl she had on her face.

"It's me, dumbasses!" the woman shouted at them.

"Wait…South!?" Yang said in surprise. They all realized that Yang was right, as they registered the familiar angry voice of the other Freelancer.

"What happened to your armor?" Weiss asked.

They all then noticed that South and Blake were carrying South's armor, most of it carried by South.

"I made South remove her armor so she wouldn't try running off or kill us when we're not looking," Washington explained.

"You could've had her remove her armor when we were close with the vehicles so we wouldn't have to carry it," Blake stated.

"You could've also helped us _carry_ it," South growled.

"Yeah, and I could've also shot South and be done with her, but we don't always get what we want," Washington answered sarcastically turning back to the others, and missing the angry glares sent to him by the two women. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, about that," Ruby said. "There might be a slight problem."

"What problem?" Washington said.

Weiss then pointed at the location where they left the Mongooses and Washington and Blake noticed that there were only three present.

"So, you have three cycles," South said. "What's the problem?"

"We came here with four," Blake said.

"Oh great, the Meta must've taken one," Washington groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Why are you asking us?" Church asked. "I thought you were like the big know-it-all super agent guy?"

"I would go home," Caboose said.

"Finally, something that makes sense," Weiss agreed. "I think it would benefit all of us we just go home."

"And maybe you can just let me go when you leave," South added.

"Yeah dude, retire," Church said to Washington. "You got any savings? Like a 401K or something?"

"We're not leaving," Blake stated. Both Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement.

"We need to find the Meta and fast," Washington said. "Delta, can you shed any light on where the Meta might be?"

"Not without further data," Delta said as he appeared in the middle of the group.

"Damn it," Washington cursed. "The Meta will probably be looking for more A.I. to take."

"Why does it want these A.I. anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I mean I understand the equipment part. At least that let's you do cool stuff," Church said. "But these A.I. things are kinda annoying. They're just constantly yapping and causing trouble."

"I am going to ignore that statement," Delta said.

"A.I. help us in battle, depending on their functions," Washington explained.

"That applies to those who were given an A.I.," South muttered, earning her a look from Washington. South just grunted and looked away from him.

"We couldn't run half our equipment without them," Washington continued. "And if you get your hands on a smart A.I., you can be damn near unstoppable."

"Smart A.I.?" Weiss said. "You mean like Delta?"

South scoffed. "It's not that kind of smart."

"Delta is just the logical one of the family," Washington said. "Smart means something entirely different for A.I.s than it does for people."

"Now let's not go throwing around words like smart for no reason," Caboose stated. Ruby and Yang just patted Caboose in the shoulder.

"Wash is correct," Delta said. "We are more analogous to what you would call a 'fragment'."

"Yeah, I actually don't care, so I wouldn't call you guys anything," Church said, already growing bored.

"And I would never talk about someone's anal gus," Caboose said, Ruby and Yang suppressing a laugh at Caboose's wrong understanding of the word. "Especially not in public."

"We get it, you don't have smart A.I.," Weiss said.

"There is _one_ smart A.I. in the Freelancer program," Delta began to say.

"Delta-" Washington said in a warning tone.

"The Alpha is a fully formed-" Delta continued.

"Delta! That's enough," Washington interrupted.

"Oh great, not this again," South groaned in annoyance.

"What's the Alpha?" Blake asked South.

"It's-" South began.

"The Alpha A.I. is nothing," Washington said quickly. "It's a myth. A fairy tale."

"It is hardly a myth," Delta said. "Agent Washington, you must have memory of the Alpha-"

"Delta!" Washington shouted, surprising everyone with the alarm in his voice. "Command. Offline."

"Complying," Delta then disappeared from sight.

"Well, sounds like somebody has a secret," Church noted.

"Care to explain the sudden urge to end the conversation?" Weiss asked.

"I just get tired of hearing these things talk about their Alpha," Washington said. "And you will too."

"All the Freelancers did eventually," South added. "The A.I.'s get obsessed thinking about it. Sometimes, it's like the only thing they care about."

"But what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, if it's something really scary, you don't have to tell us," Caboose said.

"The whole purpose of the program was to study soldiers with experimental A.I.," Washington explained. "But rumor has it, they could only ever get one. So they had to copy it. The original was Alpha, then Beta, and so on."

"They copied them?" Yang said curiously. "Sounds dangerous."

"No it makes complete sense," Church said sarcastically. "I guess if one is annoying, then twenty of them are gonna be awesome."

"The copies became obsessed with this idea of the Alpha, the original," Washington continued. "In debriefings they would always steer conversations toward the topic of the Alpha. Where it was, if they could see it. Some even took... drastic steps"

"Like trying to shoot someone in the head drastic?" Blake said, the jab aimed at Washington.

"I told you, she shot me in the back first!" Washington yelled at Blake. South smirked slightly at Washington's outburst.

"And we believe you," Caboose said. "Even though we don't think shooting a friend in the back occasionally, is that big of a deal."

"I'm afraid to think that _you_ speak from experience," Weiss said.

"He definitely has a lot of experience in the friendly fire department," Church muttered.

"So what drastic steps did you mean?" Yang asked.

"Does drastic cover some Freelancers trying to steal the Alpha?" South said.

"South's right, for once," Washington said. "These Freelancers broke into the facility where the Alpha was being kept. They almost got to it. After that, they shut down the-"

A beeping noise suddenly went off.

"My recovery beacon!" Washington exclaimed.

"I thought that only went off if another Freelancer was in trouble?" Ruby said.

"What do you think is going on then?" Weiss said.

It took a few moments, but...

"Oh," Ruby said in realization. "A Freelancer is in trouble."

"Not very bright, is she?" South commented.

"Hey, shut it!" Yang said in defense of her sister.

"Oh great! We thought the Meta was hurt, but apparently he's just busy killing more of your buddies," Church said sardonically.

"Pipe down, all of you," Washington said as he turned to speak to Command.

"What's he saying?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows?" Church said. "Our radios aren't exactly linked together."

"I can find out," Blake said as she pulled out her Scroll.

"What're you doing?" South asked.

"Seeing if I can get the same frequency as Wash," Blake said as she tried adjusting the Scroll. Since Simmons had modified their Scrolls to work with the helmet radios, finding the right frequency might let them listen into Wash's conversation.

Seeing what Blake was doing, Church and everyone else gathered around Blake and tried to listen.

" _Recovery One, come in, level zero come in,_ " a voice began to say on the Scroll.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"That voice is from Command," South explained.

"Go ahead Command," they heard Washington say, both from the radio and from himself since he was standing a few feet behind them.

"Oh my God! Agent Washington is in two places at once!" Caboose said in amazement. "How is that possible!?"

"Be quiet, we're trying to listen!" Weiss hissed.

" _Wash, we have a beacon_ ," Command said.

"I'm getting it too," Washington responded. "Do you have coordinates and an ID?"

" _Are you sure about this?_ " Command asked, though it sounded like they were speaking to someone else besides Washington. Furthermore, the transmission started to be filled with static. " _I mean this is, how can we be-_ "

"Command, you're breaking up on me," Washington said. "Please repeat, how what can be-"

" _Hold on, I'm not talking to you Wash,_ " Command said. She then began talking to someone else. " _And, and you're sure. Okay._ " She then spoke back to Washington. " _It's Agent Maine, Wash._ "

"What?" Washington said in surprise.

"Damn it," South said.

"Who's Maine?" Blake asked.

"You should already know," South muttered.

"See, it's that kind of cryptic bullshit that makes me hate you guys," Church said.

" _Please confirm last transmission Agent Washington,_ " Command said.

"Maine, how can that be?" Washington said. "If-"

" _Please confirm, Recovery One,_ " Command repeated.

After a moment he replied. "Yeah, it's him," Washington answered. "...It's the Meta."

"What!?" Everyone, minus Caboose and South, shouted in surprise.

"Command, give me those coordinates now," Washington stated.

The others were no longer paying attention to Washington and Command, as they were still processing the information they found out.

"The Meta is a Freelancer!?" Church shouted out, incredulous. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Would you calm down, you're giving me headache," South said.

"How are you not surprised by this?" Ruby asked.

"Because you already knew," Blake realized. South's silence was enough of an answer for the rest of them.

"You mean you knew that thing was a Freelancer like you, and you didn't say anything!?" Weiss said indignantly. "You could've provided us with some information when we were fighting it."

"Why are you yelling at me?" South shot back. " _Wash_ was with you this whole time, and he knew about Maine too. If you ask me, you should be yelling at _him_."

"She has a point," Yang said.

"Guys, it doesn't matter now," Ruby said, trying to calm down her teammates, as well as Church, who was still ranting. "What does matter is that we need to find the Meta quickly."

"Then let's ask our 'fearsome leader' if he knows where to go next," Church said mockingly. "Hey Wash, where to now!?" he called to him.

"Command. Command, come in!" Washington shouted.

They also noticed that the transmission from the Scroll was emitting only static.

"Delta, what's happening?" Washington asked as he went back with the group.

"Our transmission is being jammed," Delta said.

"By who?" Blake asked.

"Unknown," Delta replied.

"Three guesses who's responsible," Yang said.

"If I get it right, do I get a prize?" Caboose asked.

"It's the Meta isn't it?" Blake said.

"Who else would it be?" South stated.

"Because why _wouldn't_ it be able to that," Weiss sighed.

"Tell me you got the coordinates before we lost it," Washington said.

"I am sorry, I did not," Delta said.

"Well that's just fucking great," South said. "This isn't exactly what I expected to happen."

"Well, I guess you could say this whole thing's gone _south_ ," Yang said with a grin, causing her teammates and Church to groan, Washington, and South to give her confused looks, and Caboose to laugh a bit. "Well at least someone likes it."

"I did receive biocom data with the identification though," Delta continued. "It appears as though the Meta is experiencing mass power fluctuations."

"Power?" Washington said on confusion.

"You're saying the Meta is suffering from a power loss," Weiss said.

"That appears to be the case," Delta said.

"This thing is scary strong," Yang said. "I mean seriously, I didn't know what to expect before we fought it, but hitting it was like hitting an Ursa."

"What's an-" South began.

"It's one of the Creature of Grimm that we fight back in our world," Weiss replied.

"...If you say so," South said, left with more questions than answers.

"And don't get me started on that weapon...," the blonde continued.

"A rapid-fire grenade launcher, with an attached blade used for melee combat," Ruby noted, her eyes sparkling, and possibly some drool starting to drip from her mouth. "It's not as transformative compared to our weapons, but it's still a-"

"Okay you two, I think we get it," Blake said, trying to calm down her two teammates and ignoring the weird stares that the two Freelancers were sending the red-hooded weapon nut. "But Yang's right, why would it be having power malfunctions?"

"Maybe all that A.I. and equipment can't run on one suit of armor?" Church guessed.

"That is an excellent analysis," Delta said.

"Wow Church, you're really stepping up today," Yang said.

"Ha ha," Church said dryly.

"The Meta is most likely dangerously low on power, and will attempt to augment its energy in some way," Delta stated.

"Then we need to get to it fast," Washington said.

"We don't exactly know where it is," Blake pointed out.

"We know it's looking to recharge itself," Washington said. "What we need to do is find a location where it can do that."

"It's not like we know any place that can recharge the Meta," Weiss said.

Church and Caboose then looked at each other, as if realizing something.

"Guys, what is it?" Ruby asked, seeing the shared look between the two.

"We, uh, we might know where it's going," Church said.

"Then let's get moving," Washington said.

"You forgot that we only have three cycles and there are _eight_ of us here," Weiss pointed out.

"I might actually have a fix to that problem," South spoke up. Washington glared at her.

"How about you just-" Washington began.

"Wash," Blake said sternly.

Washington gritted his teeth before sighing. "What are you suggesting then?" he said tersely.

South just smirked at seeing Washington having to 'play nice'.

"Follow me," she said.


	5. Power Play

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

The ride to the Wind Power Facility thankfully had minimal complications. Especially since they were using the Warthog that South had brought with her before being ambushed by the Meta.

They had all been relieved that South had her own vehicle since they would not have been able to fit everyone on only their remaining Mongooses. They agreed that Washington, Blake and South would take the jeep, while the others would ride the Mongooses, namely, Ruby and Weiss in the first, Church and Caboose in the second, and Yang in the last.

After South showed them her Warthog, and placed her removed armor in the jeep's back, Washington immediately elected to drive the jeep himself. He also wanted South in the front seat, wanting to make sure that he could keep his eyes on South at all times. This led Blake to staying in the back of the jeep. She herself wanted to make sure Washington didn't try anything against South. They drove in the front while the three Mongooses followed from behind.

Seeing that they had some time before they reached the facility, Blake decided to ask the two Freelancers questions to break the tense silence.

"So," Blake began. "What can you tell us about Maine?"

"It's the Meta," Washington corrected her.

"But you said earlier that the Meta was a Freelancer named Maine," Blake said, trying to push the subject. "And if you know about him, maybe you can give us some information so we'll be better prepared. Something you should have done _before_ we fought him," she finished accusingly.

" _Former_ Freelancer," Washington corrected. "And there's nothing to say."

"Are you kidding?" South snorted, getting into the conversation. "This is _Maine_ we're talking about. What's there not to say?"

Seeing that Washington was less than forthcoming, Blake turned to South instead. "And what was he like?"

"Maine wasn't the most sociable guy and we didn't really 'hang out', but besides the whole stealing A.I.s, he's pretty much the same guy," South said. "Huge, freakin' strong, and didn't really like to talk."

"South, I said _not_ to talk about him," Washington repeated, a harder edge to his voice. "And it wasn't Maine's fault that he couldn't talk. He was shot in the throat. _Nine times_."

"What!?" Blake exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh right," South recalled. "I still don't understand how he survived that. Must've been lucky." South let out a short laugh. "Clearly that son of a bitch is _still_ pretty hard to put down."

"That _is_ impressive," Blake admitted. It was worth noting that the Meta was difficult to kill even before. "So, what else can you say about-"

"Okay, that _enough_!" Washington growled. "We are no longer talking about what happened in the past."

"What's the matter Wash," South taunted. "Don't like bringing up our old friends during the program?"

"Actually yes," Washington replied, glaring at South for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "I generally don't like talking, or even _thinking_ , about anything or anyone from the program, where most of the people, most of _our friends_ , died and everyone else who did survive was scarred for the rest of their lives. Where the only encounters I've had with our 'old friends', you included South, was them trying to _kill_ me!"

Blake and South went silent after Washington outburst, unsure how to reply, but the dark armored Freelancer was not yet done.

"So is it too much to ask _not_ to bring up the past where Maine was still a good friend," Washington continued in a harsh tone. "Considering the fact he's now hunting down any of our surviving friends to steal their equipment, and doesn't seem to care if he has to kill them."

They realized that Washington was finished when he started taking several deep breaths, clearly a little out of breath after his rant.

"Wash," Blake began. "I'm sor-"

"Don't," Washington said coldly, his tone causing Blake to physically recoil. "I don't need you're pity. What I _do_ need is for this conversation to _stop_."

"Jeez, Wash," South commented after a moment. "Way to be an asshole to someone who feels bad for you."

"I don't want to here that from _you_ ," Washington shot back. "Besides, it wouldn't matter what she says. She doesn't know what it's like to see your friends turn into monsters."

South scoffed and turned to face the other way, clearly feeling that there would be no more point in any further conversation. Blake also chose to remain silent, but Washington's last words continued to echo in her mind.

 _She doesn't know what it's like to see your friends turn into monsters._

A red-haired man in a white mask that covered the upper area of his face, flashed through Blake's mind. She in fact _did_ know how it felt to see a friend completely twisted into something completely unrecognizable. It sent a chill through Blake to be reminded about _him_ , but she was also concerned about finding another similarity she had with Washington. These thoughts continued to trouble her as they continued their journey.

* * *

They stopped once they arrived at the power station. They then got off the vehicles and made their way towards the entrance. As they did, Ruby and her teammates noticed the dead Blue soldiers lying on the ground. The four said nothing and tried ignoring the corpses as they reached the entrance of the station.

"Look, there's our cycle," Washington said, pointing to the lone Mongoose. "The Meta must be here."

"That is a very quick assumption to make," Weiss stated.

"Yeah Wash," Church said. "Because no one else in the military would have a standard issue motorcycle just like that."

"Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue," Caboose said.

"Please don't remind me," Ruby said, still uncomfortable with the bodies.

"Oh quit being a baby," South said.

"We also might want to be quiet since the Meta is here," Blake pointed out.

"Aw darn it? Because I was just about to practice the loud singing I've always wanted to do," Yang said sarcastically.

"Not the time for jokes," Church said.

"Yes, this is serious work we are doing," Caboose said. He then leaned close to Ruby and began to whisper at her. "What're we doing again?"

"All of you, listen up," Washington said, getting everyone's attention. "Good. Now just keep your heads down, and your eyes open. South and I are going to advance along that wall."

"Wait a minute, why am I going with you?" South demanded.

"Because I said so," Washington said.

"I'm going with you two," Blake said, her tone brokering no argument.

Washington groaned at hearing this. "Fine, just so we won't waste any more time arguing. Now go help South get her armor back on."

Blake did not reply and simply nodded before turning away with South as the two headed to the jeep.

As the two went off to the jeep, Washington turned back to the others. "The rest of you take Delta and move up along the other side."

"Got it," Ruby said in a salute.

"Don't use the radio or any of your communication devices unless it's absolutely necessary," Washington said.

"Right," Yang nodded.

"And _don't_ make a move until I do," Washington continued.

"Yeees," Weiss said, rolling her eyes. She was getting a little frustrated with Washington's orders. He was clearly doubting their capabilities.

"And no screw ups this time," Washington said.

Yup. Definitely sensing a lack of faith from the Freelancer.

"Okay," Church replied, irritation in his voice. "Are we gonna sit here on the beach all day, or are we gonna go get this thing?"

"We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power," Washington said. "I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this."

"Hey!" Weiss said angrily. "You should at least count on my team and I to not to screw up. There's a higher chance that Church or Caboose would mess up first."

"Hey!" Church shouted.

"Wuh?" Caboose said, not really paying attention.

"Alright, we're ready," South said as she and Blake got back with the group. South was also back in her armor. "Where's my gun?"

"You're not getting one," Washington said.

"What!?" South shouted. "That's fucking bullshit! How am I suppose to fight the Meta without a weapon!"

"We were trained in hand-to-hand combat. I'm sure you'll be fine," Washington said indifferently. "Now get moving. I'm not letting you stay in the back where you can stab us."

South growled but did as Washington said and moved out. Blake soon followed behind. Before she continued, she stopped by Washington.

"You know Wash, if you keep acting like this, then _I'm_ going to shoot you," Blake said before she continued moving.

Washington didn't reply as he also began to follow the two.

"Agent Washington," Delta said as he materialized beside the moving Freelancer. "Perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose."

"No," Washington replied, not looking at Delta.

"Statistically speaking," Delta continued. "A Freelancer would be much better trained to use my-"

"I said no," Washington said with finality. "Now get going." He then ran ahead, leaving Delta and the others.

* * *

After Washington, South, and Blake were some distance ahead of them, Ruby, Church, and the others began moving as well. As they made their way through the facility, they noticed the trail of dead soldiers, a clear sign that they were going in the right direction.

"Delta," Weiss called out as they were moving.

"Yes," Delta said, appearing to them. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Would it be possible to ask you some questions regarding this Project Freelancer that Agent Washington was part of?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I think we'd all like some answers," Church agreed.

"Certainly," Delta replied. "I will answer what I am capable of answering."

"Oh, oh," Ruby said, raising one arm and waving it around, wanting to ask a question first. "Could you tell us about the Alpha? You never did get a chance to."

"Yeah, and why doesn't Wash want you to tell us about it?" Yang asked.

"I believe Agent Washington is uncomfortable discussing our program in any fashion," Delta informed them. "He was one of the many failures during the implantation process."

"One of the failures?" Ruby said. "What do you mean?"

"How many were there?" Church asked.

"Several," Delta stated. "The Director felt time was limited, and escalated the pace of experiments. I would classify Agent South as another such 'failure'."

"But I thought South never had an A.I.," Weiss said.

"Correct. Agent South Dakota and her brother North were merely another kind of experiment," Delta said. "What would happen if one agent received an A.I. unit, and the other did not."

"I guess we found out how well that worked," Yang muttered, recalling what Delta said about the Freelancer siblings.

"Precisely," Delta said.

"I still can't believe she killed her own brother," Ruby said, almost silent enough to be a whisper. "I can't imagine anyone ever doing something that horrible to their own family."

Ruby and Yang looked to each other, the two sharing a meaningful look. Considering that Yang herself was an older sister, the actions of the female soldier left a bad taste in her mouth.

"She didn't kill him herself. She just put him in a position to be killed," Delta clarified. "South rarely worked in a direct fashion."

"What a bitch," Yang said.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, appalled at Yang's language.

"Well I'm not wrong," Yang defended.

"Good one," Church complimented. Yang sent him a grin and thumbs-up. Weiss showed her disapproval giving the blonde a smack upside her head.

"Other experiments like the Dakotas were common towards the end," Delta continued. "For instance, Agent Carolina was implanted with two A.I.s at one time."

" _Two_ of them? That would drive me nuts," Church said.

"Indeed. She only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did," Delta said. "Having three minds at one time proved far too... taxing."

"But wait, if the Meta has more than one A.I. in its head as well, wouldn't it be suffering the same problems?" Weiss asked.

"Undoubtedly," Delta agreed. "Agent Maine's power symptoms are only a small indication of what must be happening inside his helmet."

"So, powerful _and_ crazy," Yang concluded.

"In simple terms, yes," Delta said.

"What a winning combo," Church said sarcastically.

After going around the facility for some time, they finally stopped as they reach the end of a room.

"Warning. Enemy target detected," Delta announced.

"I see it," Ruby whispered as she looked out of the window from the room.

They all did the same and looked out, seeing the Meta below.

"There it is," Caboose whispered.

"Yes, thank you both for stating the obvious," Church said.

"Look," Yang pointed to the room on the opposite end. "There's Wash, South, and Blake."

They all saw the three of them positioned at the room on the other end.

"What do we do then?" Ruby asked. "Wash said to wait for his instructions."

"Well," Weiss whispered. "I just hope he gives us some kind of-"

"NOW!" Washington shouted before throwing a plasma grenade, which exploded as it hit the ground.

"Signal," Weiss finished flatly.

* * *

"What the hell did you just do Wash!" South shouted after Washington had thrown the grenade.

"We need to take the Meta down now before it can recharge itself" Washington said.

"We need a plan of attack," Blake stated. While it was a good idea to fight the Meta now in its weakened state, they couldn't just go in guns blazing without an actual plan.

" _This_ is the plan," Washington as he loaded ammunition in his rifle. "Attack." He jumped from their cover and down to the ground. He then began to open fire at the Meta as it charged forward.

"Shit," South said. "He's gonna get fucked."

"We need to help him," Blake said as she pulled out Gambol Shroud.

"In case you forgot, I don't have a gun or any kind of weapon," South reminded her. "How am I suppose to help?"

Blake unsheathed the katana of her weapon and held the sheath towards South.

"I'm trusting you with this to help us," Blake said. "Don't make me regret it."

South just grunted and took the sheath, giving it a few experimental swings to gain a feel for it. She then looked back to Blake. "Are we dong this or what?"

Blake nodded.

She and South then jumped down as well, and like Washington, started attacking the Meta.

* * *

"We need to help them!" Ruby shouted as they saw Blake and South follow Washington.

"I believe it would be more beneficial if we remain here as backup," Delta said.

"Yeah, I'm with the computer on this," Church said.

"I am also with the green man," Caboose agreed.

"Our teammate and your Freelancer buddies are about to get in serious trouble and you just want to sit here and _watch_ ," Yang said indignantly.

"The area would prove to be disadvantageous if we were to all go and fight. We would have less maneuverability when fighting the Meta and more likely to injure each other due to friendly fire," Delta explained. "By remaining here, we allow Agent Washington and the others to remain focused on fighting without worrying about us. Furthermore, we can act as a second wave of attack should they fail to defeat the Meta."

"But-" Ruby began to argue.

"He's right," Weiss said to her partner. "They have a better chance of fighting without us getting in the way. We need to stay here and be prepared when we need to go." She then turned back to the window.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and to the others, hoping for a chance of changing their minds. They didn't. The two of them sighed and turned back the window as well, watching the beginning fight.

* * *

Blake made the first move by creating a clone, propelling herself forward as she turned her katana into its gun form and started shooting.

The Meta blocked the gunfire by using its Brute Shot as a shield. It then pulled out its pistol and began shooting at the incoming Blake. The bullets hit Blake, but she soon dissipated, another clone created to dodge its attack. The Meta growled at Blake's continued evasion.

It decided to turn it's attention back to the charging Washington and South. The Meta pulled several grenades from its belt and tossed them at the pair.

"Move!" South shouted as the two jumped out of range when the grenades exploded.

"Wash, cover me!" South shouted.

"I don't-" Washington began to protest, but was interrupted as the Meta began to shoot grenades from its signature weapon towards him. The two quickly ran behind separate crates for cover.

"For the love of God, just trust me!" South shouted.

Washington looked to the ground, saying nothing for a moment. He then looked back up to South. "Don't fuck this up." He then threw one of his own grenades towards the Meta and began shooting at it to get its attention.

Once South saw the Meta was facing Washington, she made her move. South threw several grenades around the Meta. When the Meta turned, it saw the incoming grenades, but it was already too late to do anything as they exploded and released a bright flash, causing the Meta to shield its eyes.

Gripping the blade that Blake had given her, South ran towards the Meta, intending to attack while it was stunned. She raised the blade and struck the Meta on its side. However, the moment South's blade connected to the armor, it was deflected back as an overshield appeared around the Meta.

"Oh shit," South said, seeing that, even if the Meta was suffering from power loss, it could still use some of its equipment.

The Meta, having recovered from the flashbang, grabbed South by her neck, the sudden movement causing South to drop her weapon. The Meta raised her off the ground and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at South's head.

"Get away from her!" Blake shouted as she began firing behind the Meta.

The Meta responded by throwing South towards Blake, who caught the incoming Freelancer.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked South.

"Yeah," South coughed, having some slight trouble speaking. She massaged her neck to ease the pain before continuing. "We still can't take this thing. He's too strong."

"I know someone stronger," Blake said. She then turned to look up to where Ruby and the others were and looked at Yang, the two of them making eye contact. Blake gave a quick nod at her partner, who responded with a nod herself, a silent understanding passing between the two.

After that, Blake faced the Meta and charged again. She jumped in the air and began firing at the Meta. Once again, the bullets did nothing to faze it and it retaliated by shooting several grenade shots right at Blake, thinking that with the consecutive explosions, there was no chance that she would be able to dodge without sustaining some injury.

As the grenades came flying towards her Blake, she smiled.

The second the grenades made contact with Blake, she dissipated, revealed to be another clone, and behind the clone, was an incoming Yang.

Yang shot a blast from her gauntlets behind her, propelling herself forward even faster as she barreled right into the Meta's chest. It's overshield activated, but the impact of the punch was strong enough to push the Meta further back, pinning it to metal crate.

Yang landed on her feet and grinned at finally landing a hit to this thing. "How's that, you piece of-"

Yang was cut short as the Meta grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room. Yang landed right where Blake and South were.

Blake rushed to her partner. "Yang! Are you-"

Yang slowly got back to her feet, a blank expression on her face. She looked towards the Meta, specifically it's hand, where it was clutching a few strands of her hair that ended up being ripped off when it threw her.

"You monster!" Yang shouted in rage as her eyes turned red and her hair flared, her entire form covered in a blazing aura. She rushed forward, preparing to avenge her damaged locks.

The Meta, seeing the disadvantage at fighting Yang in its current state, knew it needed to get away. So it needed to cause a big enough distraction to get away. It removed it's grenade holster, still full of several grenades, threw it forward, and aimed at it with the Brute Shot.

The others' eyes widened at what the Meta was about to do and Blake was about to warn Yang, but it was already too late as the Meta released a shot from its weapon. The grenade from the Brute Shot exploded right next to the holster, which caused a chain reaction with the other grenades, resulting in an even bigger explosion.

The force of the explosion caused Yang to be blown back. Blake and South stayed down as a wave of smoke blew threw them. Washington, on the other hand, was able to get some cover and avoided the blast altogether.

The smoke from the explosion covered the area and the Meta began to make its way out.

"Don't just stand there!" Washington shouted at Church and the others who watched the entire fight. "Go after it!"

"Oh right," Church said. "Come on." He then jumped down from their current position.

"Guys let's go," Ruby said.

"If I may," Delta said. "I recommend Weiss, Caboose, and I flank to the right and attempt to surpri-"

"Just do it!" Church shouted back to them.

"Come on," Weiss said as she and Caboose went to another direction.

Ruby jumped down as well and made her way towards Yang, Blake, and South.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked the three. "How's Yang?" She could see her sister's half-lidded eyes and groaning sounds coming from her.

"Make...you...pay," Yang mumbled.

"The explosion just dazed her," Blake assured her. "Her Aura protected her from any serious harm. We'll be fine, go."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, not wanting to leave her teammates.

"Just go and kill that thing," South said.

"Ruby, come on!" Washington shouted. He and Church were already chasing after the Meta.

Ruby nodded and quickly followed the two.

When she caught up with them, the three of them saw the Meta about to head out.

"Use your rifle," Washington said to the two.

Ruby pulled out her weapon in its rifle form and fired some shots, but the Meta was already too far for an accurate shot.

"Church, I could use some help here," Ruby said.

"I don't-" Church began to protest.

"Just shoot it!" Washington shouted.

Without really thinking, Church aimed and fired. The shot missed the Meta as it went through the spinning windmill, the bullet hitting the windmill blade instead.

"Damn it!" Church shouted in frustration.

The bullet then began to ricochet around the area, the three of them following the movement of the ricocheting bullet. The bullet then somehow made it outside and hit the Meta right at the back of its lower leg.

"I got it, yes!" Church shouted in surprise and joy. "Did you see that shot! I'm awesome!"

"It only counts if you call it!" Washington said as he began to head towards the wounded Meta.

"Oh bullshit dude!" Church shouted at Washington. "Ruby, you think it counts right?" he asked her.

"Um," Ruby opened her mouth as if to answer, but she instead used her Semblance and dashed away from Church to follow Washington, leaving behind a growling Church, who started running to catch up to the two.

The three of them made it to where Church had 'shot' the Meta, seeing a small pool of blood.

"Where'd it go?" Ruby wondered.

"It must sill be able to move," Washington guessed. "Come on, let's move. _Quietly_."

"Got it," Ruby nodded.

"Okay," Church replied.

As the three of them began to move, there was a low noise that Washington started to hear.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Washington asked.

"No?" Church said at first, but after a moment, "Wait yeah."

"What's that noise?" Ruby asked.

As the noise gradually became louder and clearer, it now sounded like some sort of Tejano music.

"What is that? Music?" Washington said.

"It sounds really familiar," Ruby said, unsure of where she heard it before.

"Oh no," Church said, realizing what the music was.

Suddenly, a Warthog came charging over the hill, the vehicle revealed as the source of the music, it's three occupants cheering loudly.

"Sarge!? Grif!? Simmons!?" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"Crap, what're they doing here?" Church said.

"Woohoo!" Grid shouted as he drove past the three.

"Yeah, suck it Blues!" Simmons shouted.

"It's Red Army!" Sarge announced. "There's nothin' that's gonna stop us now!"

At that moment, the Warthog crashed into the windmill blade, causing the vehicle to fall into the space below the windmill, the music abruptly stopping.

"Aw shit!" Grif shouted. "Aw fuck this!"

"Dammit!" Sarge shouted angrily. "Grif you broke the radio."

"Good!" Grif shouted back.

"Oh my god!" Ruby shouted, worried for the Reds.

"Who are they?" Washington asked, slightly stunned by the sudden arrival.

"They're the Reds from our canyon," Church explained.

"Double-fuck, windmill blade!" They heard Grif shout.

"We need to help them," Ruby said.

"Uh no, we need to focus on the Meta," Washington said. "We don't need to deal with any more problems from these three."

"Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about," Church stated.

Ruby then saw that Warthog appear again, as it was being raised up by the windmill blade.

"Um, Church," Ruby said.

"Seriously. Not a thing," Church continued, not turning around to see what Ruby and Washington were seeing.

"Church," Ruby repeated as she saw the Warthog's turret being aimed towards them.

"These guys are idiots," Church said, still not turning around. "They can't do anything right."

"Um, we might wanna take cover," Washington said as Simmons started to fire at them.

"Yeah, take it Blue!" Simmons shouted in-between the bullet fire. "Suck it! Yeah, that's right!"

"Aw crap, run!" Church shouted.

"Assholes! Hahaha!" Simmons shouted as he continued to fire.

The three of them hid behind some rocks as the Reds kept firing.

"Wash, what now?" Ruby asked.

"Where is our backup!" Washington shouted. He then got on his radio. "Caboose, Delta, where are you!?"

Ruby pulled out her Scroll and tried to do the same. "Weiss, where are you?"

* * *

In another location of the facility, Weiss and Caboose were both collapsed on the floor, unmoving.

In their current state, they did not notice the Meta, who was able to escape its pursuers, walk towards them. The Meta approached Caboose and knelt down, removing the A.I. implant from him and then attaching it to itself.

Once finished, Delta projected itself and once he did, he knew that he was now part of the Meta. He also saw he was not alone. Other A.I., the ones taken by the Meta, surrounded Delta. They each whispered incoherent welcomes to their newest addition.

* * *

"I can't reach her," Ruby said, worried by her partner's lack of reply.

"So what's the next plan, Mister know-it-all!" Church shouted at Washington.

"We need to get out of here and find another-" Washington abruptly stopped speaking as he, Church, and Ruby began to hear music once again. "Oh God, what _now_!?"

The new music, which was full of sounds of a buildup of trumpets, trombones, and other brass instruments, was getting louder and louder as another Warthog came over the hill.

"Who the fuck are these guys!?" Church shouted.

The occupants of this Warthog were four individuals, two males and two females. The four individuals were teenagers and noticeably weren't wearing any armor.

As the Warthog began heading to the direction of Washington, Church, and Ruby, the three of them could hear laughter coming from the jeep. The passenger on the back on the Warthog, an orange-haired girl, was laughing almost maniacally.

"Wait a minute," Ruby said. Now that she listened closely, the laughter was one that she recognized, but that was impossible...

"Onward mighty stead!" The girl shouted.

Upon hearing her voice, there was no doubt in Ruby's mind of who the girl was.

"Nora!?" Ruby shouted surprise.

The Warthog passed the trio, and Ruby had a better look at the other passengers. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune. A mixture of joy and surprise filled Ruby as Team JNPR drove past by them.

"Who were they?" Washington asked.

"My friends," Ruby replied with a smile.

"You have very weird friends," Church deadpanned.

* * *

 **Well surprise!** **Team JNPR has now entered the story.**

 **Hope to get some feedback on this.**


	6. The Other Guys (And Girls)

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **A/N: For some clarification, the song that was playing in the Team JNPR's jeep in the previous chapter was "Ride of the Valkyries". You can understand why this makes sense.**

* * *

 _Beacon, a little while earlier_

" _My fellow teammates..._ " Ruby had said. Anything beyond that, Team JNPR could not hear through the door of their dorm room.

"What's she saying?" Jaune asked.

"I can't here everything" Nora said. "Something about 'Breads' and 'Shoes'."

Yes the aforementioned teens were currently in the morally questionable position of _eavesdropping_ on their neighbor team/friends. Specifically, Jaune and Nora were holding their heads against the door to try and listen in, while Pyrrha and Ren looked on disapprovingly.

"It would probably be easier to listen if you didn't have _that_ on your ear," Ren suggested.

Nora moved her ear away from the glass that she had been holding against the door and turned to Ren. "Well, it would be a lot better if you and Pyrrha would help with this."

"This isn't right," Pyrrha said, uncomfortable with what Jaune and Nora were doing. "We shouldn't be spying on our friends."

"We're not spying on them," Jaune said. "You know we're all worried about them. They've been acting weird for the past few weeks."

"And we need to find out why," Nora added. She then put her ear back to the glass.

"You do know that's not how that works right?" Ren said.

"If it works in movies, it can work here," Nora said. A loud thud sounded in that moment. "See, I just heard this huge thudding sound."

"We _all_ heard it Nora," Ren said, Jaune and Pyrrha nodding in agreement at hearing the thud. It sounded almost as if someone had fallen on the floor.

"Oh," Nora said. "Well then, now I just look ridiculous with this thing." She then tossed the glass behind her, which shattered as it landed on the floor.

Ren pinched his brow and just shook his head. "I'll get the broom."

"You can do that later," Nora said as she grabbed Ren by the arm. "Right now, help." She then put the side of his face right against the door.

"I'm sure if we ask Ruby and the others, they can tell us," Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, do you actually think they'll tell us the truth?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha did not respond because, in truth, she knew that Ruby and her team wouldn't tell them anything. Ever since they were found after that terrible incident with the disappeared Bullhead, they had been acting very strangely.

Each member of Team JNPR had noticed their friends recent odd behavior. Yang or Blake missing during classes, which admittedly wouldn't have been out of the ordinary for Yang, but for Blake to skip a class was something that raised some alarms.

There were other signs. During the times in the dining hall, as Team JNPR were heading to sit with Team RWBY, they always saw the four speaking to each other in hushed tones. And the second they got to the table, the whispering would stop immediately, with them acting as if it never happened.

They did of course try asking them what was going on, but the four girls, specifically Ruby, always steered the conversation to something else. Team JNPR remained worried about their friends and wondered what secret they were keeping.

But that did not mean that they should be eavesdropping on them.

"I think-" Pyrrha began to say.

"Shhh!" Nora shushed loudly, waving her arm to silence them. "I can here them talking." She, Jaune, and the reluctant Ren then turned their attention back the door.

Pyrrha sighed and went to the door as well. She decided that she might as well help her team. She kept telling herself that they were doing this for a good reason. No matter how invasive their methods were.

The four of them listened and began to hear the sound of retreating footsteps. They quietly opened the door and peeked outside. They saw the backs of Team RWBY as they walked down the corridor.

"Where are they going?" Jaune wondered.

"Let's find out," Nora said, an impish grin on her face.

Ren and Pyrrha just sighed and shook their heads, knowing that they would get dragged into this as well.

* * *

Tailing their friends had led them first to the locker rooms, where they saw the four girls take their weapons out of their respective lockers. Team JNPR had made sure that they were not spotted by the four and kept themselves at a fair enough distance. Once they left their lockers, Team JNPR decided to do the same and get their weapons as well. They didn't know where Team RWBY was going, but if they were bringing their weapons then it was better to be prepared.

On the way, Nora began speculating what secret Team RWBY were hiding.

"They killed someone and are burying the body," Nora said.

"No," Ren quickly dismissed her theory.

"They're digging for buried treasure."

"No."

Nora gasped suddenly, her eyes widening. "They're having secret pancake party!"

"Shh!" Jaune said, bringing his finger to his lips. "We're trying to be stealthy. That means _actual_ stealth and being quiet."

Nora covered her mouth and nodded.

"Let's just keep moving," Pyrrha said.

Eventually, they followed them towards the forest, where they had lost track of them.

"Did you see where they went?" Jaune asked.

"Nope," Nora said. "We wouldn't have lost them if we were closer."

"Any closer and they would have seen or heard us," Pyrrha said.

" _Anyone_ would hear us with the noise we're making right now ," Ren stated.

"Well in that case," Nora said as she pulled out Magnhild and turning it into its hammer form. "I can try to spot them from up high." She emphasized her idea by pointing upwards.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ren said, not wanting to draw the attention of Team RWBY, or any one else.

"I'll be fine," Nora said. Before Ren could protest any further, Nora already pulled the trigger on her hammer and launched herself into the air.

Ren hung his head down in resignation. Pyrrha giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white that came from somewhere, startling the three as they covered their eyes from the brightness. A second later, the light disappeared.

"What was that!?" Jaune said as he opened his eyes in surprise. Ren and Pyrrha did the same.

"The light came from that direction," Pyrrha said, pointing towards the direction of Beacon Cliff.

"We should check out what happ-" Jaune was interrupted as Nora landed right on top him, the orange-haired girl crashing the two of them on the ground.

"Jaune! Nora!" Pyrrha shouted as she rushed to her teammates, Ren following behind.

"I'm... okay," Jaune said, his face plastered to the ground and Nora still sitting on his back.

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" Nora shouted in an overly dramatic voice and waving her arms wildly. "All I see now is... green!"

"Nora, you're just looking at my clothes," Ren stated.

"Oh," Nora said. "Did you see that light?"

"We did," Pyrrha replied. "What do you think that was?"

"Let's find out," Jaune stated.

"Onwards!" Nora said, getting off her leader as she pointing forward. Ren then directed her arm towards the opposite direction she was pointing at. "Onwards!"

* * *

The four of them arrived at Beacon Cliff, where the flash of light seemed to originate, but found no trace of anything strange.

"Are you sure this is where that light came from?" Pyrrha asked.

"We all saw it," Ren said. "It definitely came from here."

"Do you think that light may have something to do with Ruby and the others?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, oh, I got it!" Nora said excitedly. "They were meeting with aliens and got taken to their ship."

"Definitely no," Ren said.

"Let's just look around and see if they were here," Jaune said. "There's no other place to go to from here except back to the school."

"Or down the cliff," Nora said.

"Just start looking," Ren said.

The four of them began looking around the area, but found no sign of Team RWBY or the source of the light.

After a while, the team finally caught a break.

"Hey guys!" Nora shouted. "Look what I found!"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren turned to see Nora holding something overhead and waving it around. They then walked over to her to see what she had found. It looked to be a cube-shaped object.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"No idea. I found it on the ground over here," Nora said as she looked down to where she picked up the object.

"The grass around here is singed," Ren said, observing the blackened ground.

"Do you suppose this thing has something to do with the light we saw?" Pyrrha suggested.

"It's difficult to say," Ren said, unsure.

"Whatever it is, we should take it back and show it to any of the professors," Jaune suggested.

"A sensible decision," Ren agreed. "Let's- Nora!"

The three of them saw Nora shaking the cube around, trying to pry it open.

"Nora, what are you doing!?" Pyrrha shouted.

"Maybe they got shrunk and are trapped in this thing!" Nora exclaimed. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll get you out!"

"Nora, stop that!" Jaune shouted. He grabbed the cube and pulled, but Nora wouldn't let go.

"I got this!" Nora shouted. The two of them began struggling for the cube.

"Jaune, Nora, stop!" Pyrrha shouted. She and Ren rushed towards the two, trying to diffuse the situation. Pyrrha and Ren grabbed their respective partners and pulled the two apart, causing the cube to be dropped to the ground.

As the object hit the ground, it began to spark, a crackling noise coming from it.

"Um, guys," Jaune said, surprised by what was happening. "What's it doi-"

The rest of Jaune's words were cut off as the device released a bright flash of light, enveloping the four of them.

When the light finally faded away, Team JNPR was gone.

* * *

It happened almost instantly.

One moment, the members of Team JNPR were fighting over the device, then a burst of light covered the four.

And now, they were falling from the sky.

Jaune was shocked to say the least at where they suddenly were. And he began to react accordingly.

He screamed in panic.

"Ahhhh!" Jaune screamed.

Nora screamed as well, but it was a scream of exhilaration instead of fear. "Woooh! This is just like initiation!"

"Not a great memory!" Jaune shouted, his arms flailing as the four of them continued to fall.

Under normal circumstances, their Aura would protect them from most damage, but even Aura had its limits and they were too high up for it to be able to absorb the damage from the impact. Like Nora said, it was just like initiation, and they would have to come up with their own landing strategy.

"Everyone, form a circle!" Pyrrha shouted to the others.

The three did as Pyrrha said, and the four of them locked their arms around each other, forming circle.

"What now!?" Ren asked, not exactly seeing what Pyrrha had in mind.

"Hold on tight!" Pyrrha shouted. "Things are going to get a little..."

"Crashy?" Nora suggested.

"I was going to say bumpy, but crashy works," Pyrrha said. She then shut her eyes tightly, deep in concentration and preparing for what she would do next.

After a moment, a black aura surrounded her armor and that of Jaune's. The other three members of Team JNPR then felt their descent starting to slow down, if however slightly.

"What's happening!?" Nora shouted.

"I get it!" Jaune realized. "Pyrrha's using her Semblance on her and my armor! It's slowing down the fall!"

"But it's not enough!" Ren said.

They all looked down to see that the surface was finally becoming visible to them, which meant that they were getting closer to being reacquainted with the ground on a level that none of them were going to be comfortable with.

"Pyrrha, pull up! Pull up!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha tried to focus harder, trying to imagine Jaune's armor and her own floating in the air and stopping the four of them from falling down. She then began to feel her body pulling upward. Seeing it as a sign that her Semblance was working, Pyrrha opened her eyes to see the result.

Unfortunately, the sight that greeted her was not the desired outcome. Jaune and herself were indeed being pulled upward, however, the same could not be said for Ren and Nora, who were now dangling and struggling to hold their grip.

"What's going on!?" Nora shouted. "Why aren't we getting pulled up!?"

"It's their armors!" Ren realized. "Pyrrha's Semblance is putting more force on Jaune and herself because they are wearing armor. We don't have enough metal on us to be affected by her polarity, and it's causing an imbalance."

"Pyrrha do something!" Nora shouted frantically. "I love pancakes, but I don't want to end up like one!"

"Guys, I don't know how long we can do this!" Jaune exclaimed with some difficulty. In their current positions, it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold onto their two teammates.

Seeing no other choice, Pyrrha ceased using her Semblance, resulting in her and Jaune to go back to the same level as Ren and Nora, and back to their original predicament.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" Pyrrha asked.

"At this point, I am open to any suggestion," Ren said, looking down to see that the ground was growing clearer.

Jaune saw this as well, and realizing that they were running out of time, quickly came up with a plan.

"Ren, Nora, get behind me and Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted. "I have an idea!"

The two of them nodded in agreement and proceeded to position themselves behind their two teammates, being careful not to accidentally let go and fall to their deaths. Well, not be the ones to fall to their deaths _first_ anyway.

"What now!?" Nora screeched as she held onto Pyrrha's back, while Ren held onto Jaune's. The ground was becoming much closer.

"Hold on tight!" Jaune declared. He proceeded to pull out Crocea Mors, transforming it into its shield form, and bringing it in front of himself. A quick nod to his partner was enough for her to understand his message, and Pyrrha brought her own shield, Akoúo̱, in front of herself.

"Pyrrha, use your semblance to slow us down as much as you can without stopping us completely!" Jaune ordered.

"Guys, were almost on the ground!" Ren alerted them before turning to his leader. "Jaune, what's the plan!?"

"This _is_ the plan!" he shouted. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

They hit the ground a second after, the collision creating a large cloud of dust.

Luckily the four teenagers survived the fall, if their groans were any indication, their hasty plan a success. Thankfully, the combination of their Auras, the two shields, and Pyrrha's semblance, mitigated any truly severe injuries. They were all fortunate to have survived such a fall with only some bruises on their bodies.

This knowledge however, still did nothing to stop them from complaining.

"Owww" Nora groaned. "That felt like getting hit by a spinning Boarbatusk. Twenty times."

"Sorry," Jaune said, getting off his back and sitting up instead. "It was the best idea I could come up with at the time."

"It's fine, Jaune," Pyrrha assured him. "It was actually a good plan. Even with my Semblance, I don't think I could have prevented us from being seriously injured from the impact." She also proceeded to get to her feet, extending a hand to her partner to help him up. "Your idea of using the shields really helped," she finished with a smile.

"It really was thanks to your quick thinking," Ren added.

Jaune smiled back at them sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, thanks I guess."

After they all got back to their feet and shook off the remaining effects of the fall, they were finally able to take note of their surroundings. They were all understandably surprised by what they saw, since, considering where they last were, they expected to see the signs of Beacon Academy or the trees of the Emerald Forest.

What they did not expect to see was-

"A boxed canyon?" Pyrrha spoke up, saying what was on all their thoughts.

"How did we end up in a boxed canyon!?" Jaune declared. "No actually, better question is _why_ did we end up in a boxed canyon? There are no box canyons near Beacon!"

"I am going to point out that this might have something to do with that device we saw earlier at the cliffs," Ren reminded them.

"Oh right," Nora recalled. "That weird cube-thingy." Nora turned back to face her teammates and she noticed that they were looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you also think of anything or _anyone_ that might have been the reason for causing that thing to go off?" Jaune said to her pointedly. "And that maybe an apology is in order?"

"Hmmm," Nora said, thinking for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, you're right!"

Jaune smiled thinking that Nora would take responsibility for putting them in this mess.

"You should really apologize for dropping that cube-thingy Jaune," Nora said. "It probably wasn't a very smart move."

Jaune smile immediately dropped and his expression transformed into one of indignation.

"W-what!?" Jaune spluttered. " _You_ were the one who was messing with it, even after we all told you not to!"

"I knew what I was doing!" Nora defended herself. "Besides, if you didn't try to be all grabby with it, we probably wouldn't be in this mess!"

Both of them continued to glare at each other and would have continued to argue if not for the intervention of their respective partners.

"Guys, please don't fight," Pyrrha said.

"What's done is done," Ren added. "Pyrrha and I also probably shouldn't have pulled you two apart like that. I think we can all agree to take some responsibility for what happened."

Jaune and Nora looked down, a little embarrassed, but knowing that Ren was right.

"Sorry, I guess," Nora said, looking back up at her leader.

"Yeah, me too," Jaune said.

Pyrrha and Ren simply smiled at the two.

"Well," Jaune began. "I guess we should look around and figure out where we are. Maybe find someone to ask for help."

"I think we could start over there," Ren said, pointing to something behind the other three.

The others turned around to see what appeared to be some kind of building, a circular structure with several red banners adorning it.

"How... did we miss that when we first landed?" a confused Pyrrha asked.

The others couldn't really answer, since they should have noticed such a conspicuous landmark earlier.

"A-anyway," Jaune coughed. "Ren's right, we should probably head there." Here Jaune started walking towards the strange building. "It doesn't look like it's too far so walking there shouldn't be a prob-"

Following another step, Jaune was interrupted by what appeared to be a cut-out of a person in pink armor, aiming a gun.

"-lem," Jaune finished flatly, staring dumbly at the cut-out, an action that was mimicked by the rest of his team.

"What is-" Ren began, but was quickly silenced in the next moment when a voice came out from the cut-out.

"Halt, in the name of the red-," here the voice quickly cleared it's throat before continuing, now speaking, or attempting to speak, in what was possibly a high-pitch girly voice, "I mean lightish red army. This base is operating at full capacity. And if you come in here, you're gonna get in to a big uhn-uh slap-fight!"

"I... don't know how to respond at this point," Jaune said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Don't come any further, ooh la la," the cut-out added.

"I think it might be some kind of... alarm system?" Pyrrha guessed. The cut-out popped up after being triggered by Jaune walking close to the building so it might be motioned sensored. But if that's the case, it is definitely a poorly made one, if the incorrect recording was any indication.

"So... onward?" Nora suggested. The others looked at her incredulously.

"Nora, if this is an alarm system, then maybe the people who set it up might not be so welcoming," Ren pointed out.

Nora waved the idea off. "Oh come on, I mean how dangerous can someone be if their alarm system is a cut-out with a badly recorded voice?"

"Great Fourth of July, what in blazes is going on out here!?"

The members of Team JNPR turned to the source of the voice, thankfully no longer the cut-out, and saw two figures heading out of the building they saw. Both figures wore armor, one in red armor and the other in brown armor, and carried firearms.

"Are they soldiers?" Pyrrha said. "Atlas maybe?"

"With equipment like that, they must be soldiers," Ren agreed. "But they don't look like they're from Atlas. Their armor doesn't look familiar."

"Well it doesn't matter," Jaune said. "At least now there's someone we can ask for help." Jaune cupped his hands over his mouth and called to the armored pair. "Hey! Over here!"

"Yeah, over here!" Nora shouted, waving her arms to get their attention.

Their attempts at getting the attention of the two succeeded and Team JNPR saw them coming towards them. They all smiled, thinking that things were starting to look up for them.

This thought was immediately thrown out the window as soon as the red-armored soldier came up to them, his shotgun raised and aimed at their faces.

"Freeze dirtbags!" he shouted.

All of them quickly raised their hands in the air, mostly due to instinct and confusion and not because of any real fear.

"So..." Nora began. "I'm starting to rethink the whole 'not dangerous' part."

"You think," Ren deadpanned.

"Quiet you!" the red soldier growled. "You dirty Blues thought you could sneak up on us thinking that we were undermanned. Which we _aren't_. I mean you just ran into Donut over there." Here he nodded to the cut-out of the pink armored soldier. Team JNPR just continued to look at each other, confused by everything this man was saying.

"[Seriously, it's obvious they didn't fall for those cut-out soldiers,]" the brown soldier said, in a deep monotonous voice. "[I keep telling you that it's a waste of time to make me keep setting them up,] here he sighed, [Not that you ever listen.]"

"That's right Lopez, you tell 'em," the red soldier said. "They'd have to get up pretty early to get past good old Sarge."

"[You need help to even get up in the morning,]" Lopez said, still unable to be understood by anyone.

"Look," Jaune said, slowly lowering his arms. "This is all a big misunderstanding. We don't know anything about these Blues you're talking about."

"Hah! That's exactly what a Blue would say!" Sarge shouted, still not lowering his shotgun. "You soldiers clearly don't have the brains to come up with good lies."

"[ _You_ don't have the brains to see that they might be telling the truth,]" Lopez muttered.

"We're really not these Blues," Pyrrha said, joining in Jaune's attempt at diffusing the situation.

"Yeah, back off!" Nora shouted.

Ren facepalmed at Nora's inability to read the situation.

"'Not Blues'. That's just ridiculous!" Sarge exclaimed. "Why, the only other people who showed up here that weren't soldiers were-" Sarge stopped speaking, a thought quickly forming in his head. "Huh, I'm having a weird sense of déjà vu here."

"Are you saying that you've held held four teenagers at gunpoint before?" Ren asked, his question meant to be sarcastic.

"That was a misunderstanding which was quickly rectified," Sarge replied quickly.

Team JNPR's eyes widened, surprised that this _had_ actually happened before.

"And furthermore," Sarge continued. "Ruby quickly cleared things up, so there was no harm done."

"Wait, Ruby!" Jaune shouted as he heard their friend's name.

"Yes. Ruby," Sarge repeated. "And her friends, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

Team JNPR stared at Sarge, their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"How do you know Team RWBY!?" Jaune said, confused at how this stranger knew their friends.

"Why, those four helped us with all sorts of problems in this canyon," Sarge stated proudly. "I even consider them honorary members of the glorious Red Team." He then signed dramatically. "It's just too bad that they went back to their own dimension."

"I'm sorry, what?" Pyrrha said. "It sounded like you said..."

"Dimension," Sarge repeated. "I don't know the details. Simmons explained it better. The point being that they were gone. Say, who are you anyhow, and how do you know Team RWBY?"

"My name is Jaune."

"Pyrrha."

"Nora!"

"I'm Ren. And Team RWBY are our friends," Ren said. "We were following them and then we ended up here."

"Huh," Sarge said. "Well, my name is Sarge. The brown fella over there is Lopez. And any friend of Team RWBY is a friend of mine!" He finally lowered his shotgun, earning sighs of relief from the teens.

"Where is here anyway?" Nora asked after a moment.

"This here is our base, Blood Gulch Outpost Number One," Sarge explained. "We, the Red Army, are engaged in a war with the despicable Blue Army."

"...Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why!?" Sarge repeated. "Because they're _Blues_ obviously! They would destroy our way of life! The Red way of life! It would be catastrophic if a Blue were to reach this here base."

"Really, what would happen?"

Team JNPR nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of another voice behind them. They turned around to see another figure in armor, this one in bright yellow, and, even though the armor made it difficult to see, the voice clearly indicated a female.

"What's up?" she said cheerily.

"Gah, enemy soldier on site!" Sarge shouted dramatically. "Code Blue! Code Blue! Lopez, initiate Emergency Plan Shoot The Blues Number Six!"

Lopez just sighed, and turned to the still bewildered teens. "[You can probably guess what that plan entails. And what plans one to five were about.]"

They turned to him and continued to give him confused looks. It was Pyrrha who gave him an apologetic smile before speaking. "Sorry, but we don't know what you're saying."

Lopez sighed once more. "[Great, just more people who can't understand what I'm saying. Why do I even bother?]"

Unsure of what else to say, Team JNPR turned back to the possible fight that would occur between the two soldiers.

"So, you finally decided to stage an attack on the Red base!" Sarge said, raising his shotgun again. "Taking advantage of our momentary lapse in security, you snuck in here undetected!"

"Actually, I came here to steal your aspirin," she revealed. "My own supply ran out, and this hangover is _killing_ me."

"Trying to steal our medical supplies in an attempt to deprive us of them!" Sarge said. "You diabolical fiend!" Here he cocked his shotgun and aimed it at her. "Surrender now before I have to use my new one-liner: 'Say your prayers, Sister'!

"No, don't!" Pyrrha shouted. In the blink of an eye, Pyrrha grabbed Akoúo̱ and threw it in the direction of the armored pair, the shield hitting the side of Sarge's shotgun, the impact disarming him. Just as fast as she threw it, the shield bounced back to Pyrrha's awaiting arm.

"What the-" Sarge said in surprise. "What in Sam Hill was that!?"

"Sorry," Pyrrha said, at first sheepish but then her tone became firm. "But, I can't stand by if another person is in danger, especially if I can prevent it."

The rest of her teammates smiled at her, thankful that she was able to react quickly in stopping anyone from being hurt.

"Grrr," Sarge said. "Now you listen here missy. One, I have a personal code that prevents me from attacking a girl. I probably would have had Lopez shoot her instead."

"Idiota" Lopez chimed in.

"Two," Sarge continued. "This here is still a dangerous enemy combatant, who would take the next opportunity to kill us all."

"Ugggh," the yellow soldier said, suddenly doubling over. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"She doesn't look like she's in a state to do much of anything," Ren pointed out. "She actually looks quite ill."

"Don't you have anything that can help her?" Jaune asked Sarge.

For a few moments, Sarge just continued to growl, but, after a few more looks from Team JNPR, "Fine," he relented. "I think we have some aspirin in the medical supplies. I'll go grab some. Lopez, make sure this dirty Blue doesn't try anything funny."

Sarge then started to leave for the Red base, accompanied with his grumbled complaints. "Grrr... dagnabit... soft teenagers... stupid Grif gene pool... it's a conspiracy..."

"Well, he seems nice," Nora said, after the red soldier was gone.

"He's..." Pyrrha tried to look for the right word. "Passionate about his beliefs."

"[It's okay to say that he's crazy,] Lopez said, moving closer to the group, and actually following Sarge's orders, for reasons that were beyond him. "[I call him that, and worse things, all the time.]"

"Um... thank you Lopez," Pyrrha said.

Lopez sighed. "[I know you can't understand me, but you're all still better than the other idiots I'm surrounded with.]"

"Ugh," the yellow soldier said, standing upright once more. "Okay, I think I'm good. No throwing up. Need to save that for when I do vomit play."

"Wait, what?" Jaune said.

"Oh, hi," she said turning to face Team JNPR. "Who are you guys?"

Team JNPR proceeded to introduce themselves to the yellow soldier, who went by Sister, and also mention that they were looking for Ruby and the others.

"Hey, they were four girls that came here before," she remembered. "Maybe they might know where your friends are."

"...Or they're probably our friends that came to this place?" Pyrrha said, suggesting the more plausible explanation.

She thought about this for a moment before saying, "Nah, that doesn't make sense," she laughed.

"[Speaking of idiots...,]" Lopez sighed.

"Oookay," Jaune said. "Look, Sister, could you excuse us for a minute. We need to have a, um, team meeting."

"Sure thing," Sister said.

When the four were out of earshot, they huddled together to discuss their situation.

"I think we can all agree that our best bet is to leave _right now_ ," Jaune said.

"Agreed," Ren said.

"Awww," Nora complained. "But whyyy?"

"How about the fact that these people are completely out of their minds!" Jaune whispered frantically.

"Jaune, I think you're exaggerating a bit," Pyrrha said, trying to calm down her partner.

"Yeah," Nora agreed. "Besides, that Lopez guy seems stable enough."

"Except we can't understand him," Jaune pointed out.

"Hmph," Nora huffed. "I'm coming up with solutions and you keep bringing up problems."

"They do say that they know Ruby and the others," Pyrrha said. "Maybe they could help us."

"The same people who believe that we're from another dimension?" Ren pointed out. "Granted that we're clearly not anywhere in Remnant, it might be a plausible explanation, but the intelligence of people who readily accept an explanation is questionable."

"That's... fair," Pyrrha conceded.

"Look," Jaune continued. "We need to find Ruby and the others, and these people already said that they haven't seen them around so I don't know how they can be any help. I don't think we should waste anymore time staying here. The longer we do, the more chance the others end up in some sort of danger."

Their leader's serious tone silenced any more arguments from the rest of them. They knew he was right and that they should prioritize finding their friends.

"Then we are in agreement that this is the best course of action," Ren said. "We should find a way to leave now before-"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS A BLUE!"

The loud, angry shouting drew the attention of the teens and they turned to see Sarge running out of the base and back towards them. He was still shouting as he returned to the group, a string of profanities included in his rant.

"Sarge, what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" Sarge shouted. "How bout' deceiving, scheming, conniving, commiserating, colluding. Take your pick!"

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha said, still confused.

"Just got a call from Command," Sarge explained. "They told me that dang Agent Washington just brought the Blues back together!"

"Si," Lopez replied. "[I know. I record all our calls for quality assurance.]"

"Who's Agent Washington?" Ren asked.

"Oh shit, that's the cop that showed up here earlier!" Sister shouted. "I gotta go! Ditches aren't gonna dig themselves and bodies aren't gonna go in them on their own!" She then quickly ran back to Blue base.

"Wait, what!?" Team JNPR said, disturbed expressions on their faces.

"Anyway, back to important matters," Sarge continued. "Let's get moving. Those Blues aren't gonna kill themselves."

"Wait a minute, why do we have to go with you?" Jaune asked. "We just want to find our friends."

"Well you're in luck," Sarge said. "Command also said that Team RWBY is with the Blues. Which leads me to conclude that they've taken your friends hostage."

"That's terrible!" Nora shouted.

"[The message did _not_ say that,]" Lopez said. "[Also, that call sounded weird.]"

"I agree Lopez," Sarge said to the robot. "We have to stop 'em and rescue Ruby and the others. No matter the cost."

"[It sounded like someone took another call and chopped it up,]" Lopez continued.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared!" Nora said. She then approached Lopez and pulled him into a hug.

"Nora," Ren chided, pulling his partner away from the struggling robot.

"This isn't the time for being all touchy-feely," Sarge said. "We need to shake our tail feathers and get goin'!"

"[Yes, you should go on your fake mission right away...]" Lopez muttered.

"Good point Lopez. Before we go, I gotta reassemble my team!" Sarge exclaimed, clearly having this conversation with himself. "And I know I can't get Donut, so that leaves just Simmons... and Grif." Sarge then gave a low growl.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked. "You sound... irritated."

"Let's just say I'm not expecting a whole lot of help from some of my men," Sarge said.

"[The only help you'll be getting is when you all get killed by whomever sent that fake message,]" Lopez chimed in, still being ignored.

"That is true Lopez. Maybe I'll get lucky and Grif was killed," Sarge said. "Not in a glorious manner like battle of course, but doing something menial and humiliatin'! Maybe he drowned in a toilet while cleaning it."

"Gross," Nora said, gagging.

"[You're an idiot,]" Lopez said.

"I know, I know I'm hopin' for too much," Sarge said. "Alright, we gotta get goin'!"

"We still haven't said that we're going with you," Jaune said.

"Don't start talking crazy Jaune," Sarge said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta give Lopez a few words before we leave."

"[Oh God, please don't,]" Lopez pleaded. "[I don't want to have a moment.]"

"I know, I'll miss you too," Sarge said before pulling Lopez aside, leaving the four teenagers together.

"That's so sweet," Nora commented.

"Alright, let's go," Jaune said to his teammates.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"We are not wasting our time joining some lunatic just because he said that Ruby and the others might be with these Blues," Jaune stated. "So we need to go while we have a chance."

"Jaune, I think we should join him," Ren said.

"What!?" Jaune shouted in disbelief. "A few minutes ago, you were on board with leaving."

"Yes, but that was before I realized that we have no idea where we are, or where to go, or where Ruby and the others are," Ren said, enumerating on the many issues they currently had. "I feel that it would be a better option to have Sarge's help."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said turning to his partner. "Tell him he's talking crazy."

"Actually," Pyrrha began, seeing the panic growing on Jaune's face. "Ren has a good point. It would be more of an advantage if we have help."

Jaune groaned. "Nora, I guess you-"

"Yup," Nora replied, already in agreement with Ren and Pyrrha.

"Well, I'm done with sayin' goodbye," Sarge said as he drove up to the four of them riding his Warthog. "Hop on."

"Alright!" Nora cheered. "Dibs on the gun!" She then rushed to the back of the jeep, positioning herself on the back of the gun.

"I'll make sure she doesn't use that gun," Ren said as he sat on the back of the jeep.

"Okay, now you two get in," Sarge said to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Um, there's only one seat in the front," Pyrrha pointed out. "How will we fit?"

"Huh, good point," Sarge said. "Well, you could take a page from Donut's book and one of you sit on the other's lap."

"What!?" Jaune and Pyyrha shouted, their faces turning bright red.

"Oooh, do that!" Nora cheered, causing Jaune and Pyrrha's faces to turn even redder.

"No!" Jaune shouted, snapping out of his embarrassment. "We can't do that! That's too weird! That's-"

"We're wasting time!" Sarge shouted. "You either get on a lap, or one of you is gonna get dragged from the back."

Jaune sighed and turned to Pyyrha. "This isn't gonna be weird right?"

"No, of course not," Pyrrha said, her face still red. "I'm sure we can act professionally."

"Okay," Jaune agreed. "So who's going to-"

"You sit on my lap," Pyrrha said quickly.

"Wooh! Go Pyrrha!" Nora cheered, earning a jab from Ren and an embarrassed glare from Pyrrha.

"It's logical!" Pyrrha quickly added. "I have more armor than Jaune, so it would be better if he was on top of me- I mean I'm below him- I mean less painful for either of us."

"Less talking, more sitting," Sarge said.

Pyrrha quickly got on the jeep before anyone said anything else. Jaune followed and carefully positioned himself on Pyrrha's lap, both their faces turning red again.

"You okay?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Just... fine," Pyrrha replied, her face red, though her lips curled into a small smile, unseen by the others.

"Alright, let's get movin'!" Sarge then hit the pedal on the Warthog and they were off.

"Do you know where your soldiers are?" Ren asked.

"Of course," Sarge replied. "Fortunately, they were assigned in the same outpost. Heh heh. I can only imagine what amazing adventures they must be having right... now."

* * *

After driving to the base where Sarge had said his soldiers, Grif and Simmons, were, and driving past the many dead bodies of soldiers in Blue armor, they found two soldiers who Sarge identified as Grif and Simmons.

And they also saw the two soldiers were about to be executed by a firing squad.

"Floor it!" Nora shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sarge shouted, though he did step on the pedal, the jeep moving faster. As the the firing squad fired their shots, the Warthog drove by, getting between the shots and Grif and Simmons and blocking the bullets.

"Simmons! Grif! There ya are," Sarge said as he hit the brakes on the Warthog and stopped it.

"Are we dead?" Simmons asked.

"Well if we are, then Hell looks just like the army," Grif complained. "Big surprise there."

"We've been lookin' everywhere for ya," Sarge said. He and Team JNPR then got down from the Warthog, with Jaune and Pyrrha getting out the fastest.

"Sarge!?" Simmons shouted in delight as he headed to his former superior officer.

"Yeah, what?" Grif replied, not seeing that Simmons wasn't talking to him.

"Sarge, what are you doing here?" Simmons asked. "And who are these guys?"

"And girls," Nora added.

"This is Team JNPR," Sarge explained. "They're friends with Team RWBY."

"Team RWBY!" Simmons said in surprise."They're back!? When? How?"

"First of all, what's going on?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you two doing?" Sarge asked.

"We're being executed by our own men, Sir," Simmons stated.

"I'm gonna take a guess that this is normal for you," Jaune said.

"Unfortunately," Grif admitted.

"Well cut it out," Sarge said. "I need you guys to come with us. Command has a secret mission for us."

"Who the hell are these guys?" one of the red soldiers demanded to know as he headed to Sarge and the rest.

"What the hell is this?" Sarge said incredulously. "Insubordination? Hiyah!" Sarge then hit the red soldier with the butt of his shotgun. The soldier then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"He'll be fine, he's a soldier," Sarge said before turning back to Simmons. "Let's get movin'. Where's yer commanding officer?"

"He's right there," Simmons said as he pointed straight at Grif.

"The yellow guy?" Nora said.

"Nora, he's orange," Ren said. "...I think."

"I _am_ orange!" Grif snapped.

"Where is he? Behind Grif?" Sarge wondered.

"Sergeant Grif _is_ our C.O., Sir," Simmons explained

"Your Sergeant has the same name as Grif? That's a disturbing coincidence," Sarge said, not understanding Simmons at all.

"No no listen to me. _Grif_ is our commander," Simmons continued to try and explain. "He was promoted to Sergeant when you refused to relocate with us."

"But who's in charge!?" Sarge demanded to know.

"Sergeant Grif!" Simmons shouted.

As the two Reds continued talking, Team JNPR just watch the display.

"Should we help with the explanation?" Pyrrha asked.

"Are you kidding? This is hilarious!" Nora said gleefully.

Ren shook his head and Jaune just drooped his head down.

"Okay see, I can hear you saying words, but it's like they don't match up in a way that makes sense," Sarge continued. "Did ya have a stroke?"

"Grif is a Sergeant," Simmons firmly stated. "He's the same rank as you now."

"That's who I'm talkin' about," Sarge said. "Where is he?"

"He's right there!" Simmons shouted as he pointed at Grif, who was still standing around and doing nothing.

"...So, he's invisible," Sarge concluded.

"Dude," Grif finally spoke up to address the others. "I don't think he's physically capable of understanding what you're telling him."

"Does this mean we get a new Sergeant now?" the red solider, who was knocked out previously but now conscious, said. "Awesome, 'cause this one sucks."

Sarge then delivered a punch to the back of the soldier's head, knocking him out again.

"Sarge!" Pyrrha chastised the soldier.

"What?" Sarge said, seeing no problem. "You don't talk that way about a superior."

"Did Sarge just call me superior?" Grif said in surprise. "I heard it, Simmons and the the four kids are witnesses!"

"I don't even wanna get involved," Simmons groaned.

"And we're not kids!" Nora shouted, insulted. She attempted to tackle Grif, but was held back by Jaune and Ren.

"It totally counts," Grif said.

"What's going on in this outpost?" Sarge shouted. "Insubordination, invisible Sergeants, Simmons has had a stroke!"

"Can we please just go!" Jaune shouted, wanting to leave before this conversation spiraled any further.

"Jaune's right," Sarge said as he went back to the Warthog. "You two just get in the jeep. We're gettin' out of here. I'll explain on the way."

"Shotgun!" Simmons shouted.

"I outrank you," Grif said to Simmons. "Get in the back."

"Fuck," Simmons curse. He and Grif then got on board the jeep.

"Wait, what about us!" Jaune asked. "How are we supposed to get on?"

Jaune then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Nora pointing to the side with a wide grin. Jaune, along with Pyrrha and Ren, looked over to the side and saw a vacant Warthog.

"No," Juane said, adamantly shaking his head. "No, no, _no_. We are not stealing a jeep."

"It's not stealing," Nora said. "We're borrowing it for an important mission to rescue our friends."

"As sergeant, I approve it," Grif stated.

Jaune sighed. "Let's just go." The four of them then headed to the vehicle.

"Wait," Pyrrha said. "Does anyone know how to drive?"

Jaune shrugged, not having any experience with vehicles.

"Oh," Nora said, remembering something. "Ren can drive."

"Really?" Jaune and Pyrrha said in surprise.

"I know the basics," Ren admitted sheepishly.

"You're being modest," Nora said.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well actually-" Ren began, but was cut off by a loud honking sound.

"Come on!" Sarge shouted as he pressed the horn on the jeep. "We're burning fuel here!"

"Let's go!" Nora exclaimed. The four of them got on the Warthog. Ren in the driver's seat, Pyrrha in the front seat, and Jaune and Nora in the back,with Nora standing behind the gun turret.

"I suggest you hold on," Ren said to Jaune. "This is my first time operating this kind of vehicle, so I don't know how well it will go."

"Come on Ren," Jaune said, trying to reassure his teammate. "I'm sure you'll do fiiiiiiiiiii-!"

Jaune was cut off as Ren stepped on the gas pedal and the Warthog suddenly sped forward.

The Reds watched the jeep drive past them and heard a screaming Jaune, who was thrown back from the sudden force.

"Are these guys gonna be like Yang and her team?" Simmons wondered.

"With our luck, they're probably worse," Grif said.

"Can it you two," Sarge said. He then turned to the red soldier, who was getting back up for the second time. "Son, tell your Sergeant I'm taking these two with me. He can call Command for verification."

"But, you're taking our Sergeant," the soldier said, looking at Grif.

However, Sarge failed to hear the soldier as he drove away, shouting about how loud the engine is.

Eventually, Ren was able to work out how to drive the Warthog and slowed it down, letting the Reds pass them. They then followed the Reds to wherever they were headed, and hopefully to their friends.


	7. Windmill Rumble

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with life.**

* * *

When Team JNPR rode in after the Reds, they had immediately spotted Ruby with two soldiers, who they assumed were Blues. They were relieved when they saw her, confirming that she was fine, but this relief quickly passed as they realized that they couldn't stop the jeep and they sped by her. The clearly out of control Warthog then entered the facility, its passengers panicking at the loss of control.

"Ren, do something!" Jaune shouted.

"I'm trying!" Ren shouted back. He had been trying to hit the brake pedal for some time, but it wasn't working.

"You might wanna do something quickly!" Nora shouted as she pointed straight ahead.

They all turned to see that there was a large wall in their path, and they were heading right towards it.

"I can't stop!" Ren shouted, seeing no way to stop the vehicle.

"Hold on!" Pyrrha shouted to her teammates as she stood up from the vehicle and pulled out Miló in its spear form. She then rammed the spear outside of the jeep and down the ground. This caused the Warthog to make a hard turn to the left, leading to a new path clear of any danger.

Pyrrha sighed in relief after avoiding another close call.

"Still in trouble!" Nora said in distress.

Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha saw that she still had her finger out and pointing ahead. They saw that they were moments away from a metal fence.

"Everybody down!" Jaune shouted.

He and Nora ducked in the back as Pyrrha and Ren pulled their heads down on their seats and prepared for impact. The Warthog then crashed into the fence, breaking through it and causing the jeep to fall on its side.

Team JNPR groaned collectively from the sudden collapse.

"Is everyone alright?" Jaune called out.

The rest of the team called out in affirmative. Their sudden stop wasn't ideal, but overall they were okay.

The four of them quickly got out of the now wrecked vehicle and were about to head back outside when-

"Oh my God!"

The four turned to where the shout came from and they were surprised to see the source.

Team JNPR stared at their friends Blake and Yang, both of them with equally surprised expressions.

* * *

After seeing Team JNPR run pass them, Ruby immediately went out of her cover and chased after them. This led to Church and Washington to, begrudgingly, follow her back into the facility.

The Reds, seeing their targets getting away, got down from their Warthog and gave chase, still trying to shoot them down.

Which led to the current situation of Ruby, Church, and Washington hiding inside one of the facility rooms, while the Reds, who were using piled crates as cover, kept shooting at the entrance, preventing any form of escape for the three.

"Where did these guys come from?" Washington asked as he fired back at their attackers.

"I have no clue!" Church shouted, equally confused by the attack.

"Do you think they're working with the Meta?" Washington asked the two.

"No way!" Ruby shouted, not believing that Sarge and the Reds would work with that crazy monster.

"Yeah, I agree with Ruby," Church said. "These guys don't do much working of any kind, so... no."

"Look," Washington said, pointing to the railing across and above their position. "There's Weiss and Caboose."

Church and Ruby looked up the railing and saw an unconscious Weiss and Caboose collapsed on the floor above.

"Oh no! What happened to them!?" Ruby said frantically, concerned for her friends.

"Are they dead?" Church asked. Now that Church mentioned it, the thought entered Ruby's mind as well and unsettled her very much.

"Hold on. Let me pull up the biocomm," Washington said.

"The what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"It's a built-in system in the helmet," Washington explained. "I can use it to check Caboose's pulse rate."

"Uh..." Church said, slightly uncomfortable. "You can monitor our vitals?"

"I can check on the whole squad during combat. Keeps me up to date," Washington explained. He then glanced at Ruby. "Well, most of the squad." He then looked at Church. "It doesn't work on you for some reason."

"Yeah uh, sure," Church said, his voice clearly nervous. "There's a... perfectly logical explanation for that."

"Church, isn't it because you're a-" Ruby began.

"Ruby, shush!" Church said quickly.

"Guys, focus," Washington said. "We need to get to them. My HUD says Caboose is alive, but hurt."

Church suddenly ducked out of their cover, aimed at Caboose, and fired a shot. He then quickly got back in.

"How 'bout now?" Church asked.

"Church!" Ruby shouted.

"What?" Church shrugged.

"Stop that!" Washington scolded. "And you missed him."

"Fuck!" Church cursed. "Sun was in my eyes."

"There is no sun," Washington said.

"What about Weiss!?" Ruby shouted. "Is she alive?"

"If Caboose is fine, then it's safe to assume that Weiss is too," Washington said. "But I can't say for sure from here."

"Then we need to get up there and find out," Ruby said, a determined look on her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Reds weren't letting up on their firing.

"Simmons, keep firing," Sarge ordered. "Don't let up!"

"Yes Sir!" Simmons replied.

"And get the grenades out there!" Grif ordered as well.

"Yes Sirs!" Simmons said, acknowledging both orders.

"Grif, stop confusing everybody," Sarge said. "I'm callin' the shots."

"We're the same rank now, I can do whatever I want," Grif countered.

"You're not qualified to lead in battle!" Sarge bluntly stated.

" _Qualified_? How hard could it be?" Grif said. He then turned his attention to Simmons. "Simmons, you're doing a terrible job, and you should try to win harder. I mean try harder. To win."

"That was awful," Sarge observed.

"I learned it by watching you!" Grif complained.

"Excuse me Sir," Simmons said, stopping his firing.

"What!?" Sarge and Grif shouted in unison.

Simmons just sighed in frustration. "Never mind." He then went back to firing at the Blues.

* * *

At another section of the facility, the Meta was watching the fight with the Reds and Blues on a video screen. Seeing both parties preoccupied, the Meta decided to do what it came here to do in the first place. It changed its armor color to red and made its way out of the section. As it left, the screen changed and began flashing 'Generator Malfunction'.

* * *

"We have to end this," Washington said. "Caboose and Weiss are hurt, they could be losing blood."

"Ah, let them be," Church said. "A little brain damage might actually be good for Caboose. And Weiss, well, she's a lot more quiet and less annoying now."

This led Church to receive a kick from Ruby.

"Ow!" Church shouted.

"Enough!" Washington shouted. "We need to get up there. Delta could also be in trouble. The Meta could have grabbed him, or he could be trying to-"

Washington was cut off when the lights in their hiding spot went out.

* * *

The Reds also noticed a sudden spark from the huge generators of the facility.

"What was that?" Grif wondered.

* * *

"What was that?" Church asked.

"Oh no," Washington said.

A second later, the lights came back on.

"It's the Meta!" Washington shouted. "He must be powering up."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We can't waste any more time with this nonsense," Washington stated. When he saw that the Reds stopped firing, he stepped out of cover.

"Red Team!" Washington shouted, his voice louder and echoing. "Attention, Red Team. Cease fire. Cease, fire."

"What's up with your voice?" Church asked.

"Yeah, it's all loud and echo-ey," Ruby said.

"It's a voice amplifier," Washington explained, switching the amplifier off as he spoke to them. "It's standard issue, all our suits have one."

"They do?" Church said, surprised with the information.

"What do you want?" Sarge responded to Washington declaration.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Grif repeated.

"Shut up Grif!" Sarge shouted.

"That's 'Shut up Grif Sir'," Grif corrected.

"We are not your enemy. My name is Agent Washington," Washington said, trying to reason with their attackers. "I am part of a special task force-"

"Testing, te- holy shit, it does work!" Church shouted, turning on his voice amplifier. "This is badass."

"Stop that!" Washington shouted, his amplifier still on.

 **"** Ah! Don't use that thing right next to me," Church growled. "You're killing my ears ya douche."

"Church quit it," Ruby said.

"Hoh no, we're not fallin' for that again," Sarge declared.

"Sarge!" Ruby shouted to the Reds.

"Ruby! There ya are!" Sarge shouted. "Don't worry, we've come to rescue you and your friends."

"Rescue?" Ruby said, confused.

"Yes, rescue you from the dirty Blues that kidnapped you," Sarge said.

"We don't need to be rescued. We're not kidnapped," Ruby stated. "We're with the Blues."

"Suffering Stockholm! Did you hear that!?" Sarge turned to Grif and Simmons. "The Blues have obviously brainwashed her into thinking she's one of them. It's safe to assume that the others are under their control as well."

"That makes zero sense," Simmons pointed out.

"Your describing six years of our lives," Grif muttered.

"I can't believe _these_ guys are a threat to us," Washington said.

"Tell me about it," Church said.

"We need to convince them to stop," Ruby said.

"Easier said than done," Church said.

"You diabolical fiends!" Sarge shouted at them. "First you lie to us, now you're corrupting the minds of little girls! Dear God man, have you no shame!?"

"I am a special agent," Washington said through his amplifier, trying to reason with them again. "From Command!"

Church, on the other hand, wasn't helping at all.

"And this is the voice of God," Church chimed in through his amplifier. "Give up your evil ways. Join the Blue Team-"

Church stopped talking when Washington punched him right at his helmet.

"Ow!" Church shouted. "Seriously, quit it. You're gonna break it."

"Yeah right," Sarge said, not believing Washington's words. "If you're Command, then you'd know our secure code word, wouldn't you?"

"What? Oh right," Washington said.

" _Do_ you know the code word?" Ruby asked.

"I can access all the data from the bases that I was provided with," Washington said. "So, yes." He then turned back to the Reds. "Alright, the code word is," He checked the data he was provided and paused for a few moments. "...code word?"

"What!?" Ruby said, shocked at how simple it was. "That can't be-"

"Dangit! He got it right!" Sarge shouted in annoyance.

"Never mind," Ruby said.

* * *

"Sir, what did I tell you about that?" Simmons chastised their leader.

"Alright men, stand down," Sarge ordered.

"Stand down? We outnumber them three to two," Grif pointed out, not wanting to stand down. "That's like a three with a two, that's thirty-two percent advantage. If you carry the one."

"I don't wanna know how you came up with that, but you're actually right," Simmons said. "What do you care though, I thought you loved giving up in the middle of battle."

"Doesn't mean I wanna die," Grif said.

"Gentlemen. They know the code word," Sarge said. "There's nothin' we can do."

" _Everybody_ knows our code word!" Grif shouted.

"What do we do now Sarge?" Simmons asked. "We still need to get Ruby, and find the others."

"Let's try negotiating," Sarge suggested. "Grif, I want you to get out there. See what they want. But first leave your weapons and armor here so they don't feel threatened. On second thought, take your weapon and give it to them."

"No," Grif answered. "Sarge, you may not think that I'm a good leader, but something about those Blues just doesn't feel right. And as for Ruby and her friends, I bet that they're working with the Blues this whole time."

"What makes you think that?" Simmons asked.

"I have an uncanny sixth sense about these things," Grif stated. "So Sarge, if you won't help me, I'll just have to get the local Reds to. This guy looks legit. Maybe he can help."

Grif had pointed to a large 'red' soldier, (a.k.a. the Meta), who was approaching a nearby Warthog. He then made his way to the soldier.

"Grif, get back here!" Sarge yelled at the orange soldier. "You don't know anything about those soldiers. To them Blue could be Red, or Red could be Blue or, they could be an opposite map."

"Shut up old man, and watch how a real leader works," Grif shot back as he reached the Meta. "Hey there, soldier! What's your name?"

The Meta turned to Grif and made a hissing noise towards him.

"Huh, sounds like somebody has a cold," Grif guessed. "Anyway, listen. I need your help with some-"

Grif stopped talking when he saw the Meta lift up the Warthog.

"-thing," Grif finished after getting over the sudden surprise. "Wow. That's a cool trick. How did you-"

The Meta, holding up the raised jeep, then turned towards Grif.

"Um... I-I uh...," Grif stuttered, as he began to slowly step back at the growling Meta.

* * *

Church, Washington, and Ruby were sill in their hiding spot, hearing no word from the Reds.

"It's really quiet now," Ruby said. "I don't like it."

"Me neither," Church said. "Wash, you don't think they're really working with the Meta, do you?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God!" Grif cried as he ran past the three, a Warthog tumbling right behind him.

"...No," Washington replied.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Nora repeated excitedly.

When Team JNPR had finally seen both Blake and Yang, Nora immediately jumped straight towards them and gave them a hug. A very big hug. With a _very_ tight grip.

Blake was flailing her arms and legs about in an attempt to get out of Nora's hug, to no avail.

"It's so... good to see you," Yang said, struggling from Nora's vice-like grip.

"It is so good to see you too!" Nora exclaimed. "It has been a crazy day! I mean, first we followed you in Beacon, then you disappeared, then, we fell from the sky, then we-"

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

Nora turned to her partner. "Yeah?"

"You should let them go before they stop breathing," Ren pointed out.

"Yes, please make her stop," South groaned. "I'm getting sick just looking at this shit."

"Oh," Nora said, seeing Blake and Yang blue, oxygen-deprived faces. "Good point." She then spread open her arms, which was practically keeping the two girls in a headlock, and let them go. The two girls then gasped for much needed air.

"Thank God!" Yang said. She then turned to the rest of Team JNPR, a grin growing on her face. "Seriously, it's great to see you guys here."

"It's nice that we finally found you," Pyrrha said as she smiled back.

"So..." Nora began. "Who's your friend?" She and the rest of her team were looking at South.

"Not 'friend'," South said. "I'm their prisoner."

"With a very large leeway," Yang added. "Don't make us tighten it up."

"Whatever," South grumbled.

"This seems like a long story," Pyrrha guessed.

"You don't know the half of it," Yang said.

"How did you guys even get here?" Blake asked. She was glad to see their friends, but also curious as to how they arrived in this universe as well.

"As Nora was saying," Jaune said, about to explain how they followed the four of them. "We-"

A distant crashing sound was heard before Jaune could begin his explanation.

"What was that?" Ren asked.

"Trouble," South assumed.

The group saw several objects, mostly vehicles, flying through the air, and landing somewhere else in the facility.

"Do you think it's the Meta?" Yang wondered.

"Most likely," Blake replied.

"The what?" Jaune said.

"Something you don't want to mess with," South stated. "Wash and your buddies are probably fighting it right now. And probably getting their asses kicked."

"Ruby!" Yang said in alarm, knowing that her sister needed help. "We need to-" She then reeled back and groaned in pain.

"You, need to stop moving," Blake said. "Your Aura hasn't healed you completely, and you're not in any condition to fight."

"They need help!" Yang protested.

"We'll go," Jaune said.

"Jaune," Blake said. "You can't-"

"We followed you guys here because we thought you were in trouble and needed our help," Jaune continued. "I don't know what's going on, but I know our friends need help, so that's what we're going to do."

Blake paused for a moment, surprised by Jaune's short speech. She eventually sighed deeply. "Just be careful."

"Got it!" Nora exclaimed, giving a mock salute.

"Don't worry Blake," Jaune said. "We've got this." He and the rest of Team JNPR then made their way towards the crashing vehicles.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Yang asked.

"Against the Meta?" South scoffed. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God!" Grif cried. The tumbling Warthog was getting closer behind him. It finally stopped, when Grif ran between two trees, and the jeep crashed upon the trees, stopping its movement.

"Oh my God, that guy got fucked up!" Church said cheerfully as he got out of their hiding spot.

"Do you think Grif's okay?" Ruby asked as she got out as well, concerned for her Red friend.

"If we're lucky, then we have one less idiot to worry about," Church hoped.

"What the hell was that!?" Grif shouted, perfectly fine with no visible injury.

"Phew," Ruby said in relief.

"Aw, he lived?" Church complained. "That's bullshit."

"Both of you, get back in here!" Washington shouted as he grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them back in.

"Grif!" Sarge shouted. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you gotta pay attention in battle! You can't let yourself get distracted by- oh crap, flying jeep." A Warthog suddenly flew towards several crates and nearly hit Sarge.

"Run!" Simmons shouted. He and Sarge began running as as a trail of large objects began falling behind them.

"Well," Church said as he, Ruby, and Washington heard the loud crashing noises and the shouts of the Reds. "Guess they're definitely not workin' together."

"Now that he's powered up, he's just killing everything," Washington observed. "We're next."

Just then, Sarge and Simmons ran inside the same hiding place the trio were currently in.

"Move it or lose it," Sarge stated as he came in first.

"Yeah come on, skootch, skootch," Simmons said coming in next.

"Hey, get out of here Reds," Church said. "This is our cover."

"Church, don't be rude," Ruby said.

"Ruby, good to see you again," Sarge said.

"What is that thing?" Simmons asked.

"You guys remember Tex?" Church reminded them.

"Yeah," Simmons replied, remembering the Freelancer all too well. "The girl who kicked our asses all the time?"

"Yeah well this thing's like, eight of her," Church stated.

"It must be at full power now," Washington observed.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"Church, you and the Reds keep it busy," Washington stated. "Ruby and I are going to help Caboose and Weiss."

"No, I can help fight it," Ruby said. "We can't leave them."

"You're from a different universe, and I don't know your physiology so I need you to check on Weiss," Washington said. "Now come on!" He then made his way out of their hiding place and ran off.

Ruby groaned. "Sorry guys." She then quickly followed Washington.

"Did he say keep it busy?" Simmons asked, dreading the expected answer.

"Yeah..." Church replied, not happy about the idea as well.

"How the hell do we do that?" Simmons wanted to know.

"Looks like Grif is doing a pretty good job already," Sarge observed as he peeked outside.

Grif was now buried in a pile of several large objects, of which more were arriving.

"Okay I get it!" Grif shouted. "Stop throwing things at me you fucking jackass!"

"Keep up the good work Grif!" Sarge hollered at the soldier.

"Ow!" Grif cried as another object fell above him. "Okay, that could have taken out an eye."

* * *

After avoiding vehicles and other objects raining down, Washington and Ruby were able to make their way to the ramp, and to the still unconscious Caboose and Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby immediately rushed to her fallen partner. "Please be okay, please be okay!"

Ruby heard a low groan and slow breathing from Weiss. She sighed in relief.

"She's okay," Ruby said to Washington. "What about Caboose?"

"Caboose, Are you okay?" Washington spoke to the Blue solider, but was getting no response. "Dammit! Delta, are you here? Delta?"

"No word?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Washington said. He then pulled out a healing unit and placed it between Caboose and Weiss. The unit began releasing a green glow. "This should heal whatever injury they sustained." He then got on his radio. "Church, we have Caboose and Weiss They're hurt, but I'm going to keep them alive with a healing unit. How are you doing with the Meta?"

" _Yaaah!_ " Church screamed form the other end. " _We're dying!_ " The connection then cut off.

"Oh, great," Washington said.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"They're in trouble," Washington said. "Again. We need to-"

Washington was cut off when he heard a loud crash. He and Ruby turned to see Warthog passing below them and heading to where Church, the Reds, and the Meta were. Ruby saw the Warthog's passengers were Team JNPR.

"Were those your friends?" Washington asked.

"Yup," Ruby answered with a grin. "And also our backup."

* * *

The Meta continued its rampage of tossing objects, the latest one was the Reds own Warthog. The jeep, still playing its Tejano music, skidded passed the soldiers' hiding place.

"Hey, come on," Sarge said as he stepped out. "We've still got payments left on that thing. You'd better not scratch the paint job."

The Meta growled and pointed the Brute Shot at Sarge as he fired a shot.

"Uh oh," Sarge quickly got back in the hiding place as the grenade shot exploded.

The Meta aimed at the soldier's hiding spot, planning to end them permanently, when its helmet was hit by a bullet. The overshield protected it from getting hurt, but it got the Meta's attention and it turned to the direction of where the shot was fired. There it saw a Warthog, with four teenagers on it, heading straight towards it at rapid speed.

"This isn't a good idea!" Jaune shouted.

"Of course it is," Nora said. They had found another Warthog lying around and used it to get there faster, with Nora behind the wheel this time.

"I thought you didn't know how to drive," Pyrrha said.

"I saw Ren do it, it looked simple to me," Nora said.

"It's not," Ren noted.

"No time to complain," Nora grinned. "Now get ready, we're coming in close."

As the Warthog came closer to the Meta, Nora stepped on the gas pedal as hard as she could, leading the jeep to move at full speed.

"Everyone out!" Jaune shouted.

Team JNPR jumped out of the speeding Warthog seconds before it would hit the Meta. They hoped that this would knock down, or at least slow down, that monster so they could gain an advantage.

It didn't.

The moment before the Warthog would have hit the Meta, it caught the jeep with both hands, stopping its movement immediately. The Meta was barely pushed back from the force of the jeep. Team JNPR were shocked at seeing how their plan failed and this feeling only become worse as they saw the Meta lift the jeep with little effort. It then turned its gaze towards _them_.

Jaune's eyes widened in horror. "Oh sh-"

Before Jaune could finish, the Meta threw the projectile right at the four.

"Move!" Jaune shouted. Team JNPR dodged the incoming debris as they pulled out their weapons and went into battle.

Nora was the first to attack as she jumped in the air, Magnhild raised to strike. The Meta activated its domed energy shield, projecting it within a large radius. As the hammer connected with the shield, there was a large shock wave from the impact. However, not even a dent or crack was made to the shield.

"Crap!" Nora cursed as she landed. "Could use some help here."

Ren and Pyrrha attacked as well, both of them firing shots at the shield, similarly to no effect.

"This isn't working," Jaune said. "That shield isn't going to budge. We need to attack from..." His eyes trailed to the ground beneath the Meta. "...another angle."

As it stared at its attackers, the Meta simultaneously fired several grenades from the Brute Shot, quickly creating small openings in the shield for the grenades to get through.

"Incoming!" Nora shouted.

The four of them jumped out of the way of the incoming grenades, which exploded as they landed. As the Meta continued firing, they took cover behind a crate.

"We can't get through that shield," Ren said.

Pyrrha turned to their leader. "Jaune, what do we do?"

"I have an idea," Jaune said. "Though I don't know if it's going to work."

They heard another loud, and this time fairly close, explosion.

"At this point, we don't have much options," Ren said.

"Alright," Jaune said. "Here's what we do."

The Meta was relentless in its attack, firing a seemingly endless wave of grenades. It had enough of the constant interference. First were Washington, the Blues, and those four girls again, then it had to deal with the Red soldiers, who it now regretted tricking to distract Washington if only because their usefulness was over and they were now just another obstacle. And if that wasn't bad enough, now it was currently fighting four _other_ children. It was getting tired of all this, so now it just wanted to kill everyone here and leave.

The Meta was soon shaken from its thoughts when it saw an incoming shot of grenades from the sky. It wasn't hard to miss because the grenades were coming in the shape of a heart, pink smoke trailing behind it.

The Meta quickly activated its domed energy shield once again to protect itself. The heart-shaped attack collided with the shield, as expected, having no effect. However, the explosion created from the collision of the grenades created a large smokescreen, obstructing the Meta's sight.

Deciding not take any risks, it would maintain the energy shield until the smoke cleared.

When the smoke finally did clear up, the Meta prepared to charge at the three-

Wait! Where was that pink girl?

"Upsie-daisy!"

The Meta turned around just in time to see Nora directly behind the energy shield, her arms raised and ready to bring down her hammer. However, instead of attacking the shield like the Meta expected, Nora hit the ground directly outside the domed shield.

For a moment, the Meta thought the girl had missed and was about to counterattack, when he suddenly felt himself being launched into the air, domed shield and all.

The girl's hammer had actually hit the ground with enough force to launch the Meta entirely off the ground! Just how strong was this girl!?

Caught by surprise and now in midair, the Meta's shield was deactivated, exposing him to attack.

"Now!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha reacted instantly, holding Miló in its javelin form, in one hand, bringing her arm back, and after taking a moment to aim, let it soar through the air to meet its target: the Meta.

The javelin hit its target in the shoulder, piercing through the armor and hitting flesh. The Meta let out a grunt of pain as it clutched at its wound. It, however, had more pressing matters as it realized it had stopped ascending and was now returning to the ground.

At high speeds.

There was a loud crash as the large figure hit the ground, the impact creating a small dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, the four decided to take a closer look at their defeated opponent. The Meta had landed on its back, its body sprawled all over, somehow still managing to hold onto its unique weapon.

"Is he dead?" Nora asked.

"Oh no!" Pyrrha gasped. "I didn't want to do hurt him _that_ bad!"

"No," Ren observed. "I think he is simply unconscious." Pyrrha sighed in relief at hearing this. She knew that they were fighting an enemy, but she didn't want to kill anyone.

"Whew," Jaune said. "I can't believe that plan actually worked. Good job guys."

Nora threw him a thumbs-up, Ren nodded, and Pyrrha smiled.

"We should check up on everyone," Jaune began. "Especially to make sure the Reds didn't accidentally hurt anyone-"

The blonde was cut off as a small explosion went off in the middle of the four of them, knocking them all back.

"What the heck was-," Jaune shouted from his position in the ground. He received his answer when he looked back up. "Oh come on!"

Standing before Team JNPR, with Pyrrha's weapon still lodged in its shoulder, was the Meta, already recovered enough to get back up. In its hands was its weapon, the smoking end of the barrel a clear indicator of where the explosion came from.

"What will it take to bring this thing down!?" Nora shouted. The others also felt the same frustration at the fact that their attempt at defeating this monster failed.

From where they stood, they could only watch as the Meta grabbed the shaft of the javelin, and in one quick motion, pulled it out without even flinching. It threw the weapon aside following its removal. The Meta then raised it's Brute Shot once more, prepared to put an end to the four teens.

Fortunately, Team JNPR's rescue was about to arrive in the form of an unlikely savior.

"Hey, Meta!"

The Meta and Team JNPR turned to see Agent Washington, now armed with a _very large_ chain gun, and aimed directly at the Meta.

"Remember me," he said smugly.

He proceeded to open fire at the Meta, the sudden gunfire shocking Team JNPR out of their initial confusion and surprise at the appearance of Washington, and they quickly ran out of the Freelancers warpath and took cover.

The Meta was less fortunate. It's overshield could not protect it from the gun's rapid-fire, and it could feel it's already increasing injures as it was being forced back and down on its knees. Although it didn't want to, and it was seething in anger that it would have to do this, it was time for another tactical retreat. At least now that it was at full power, it didn't have to worry about any sudden failures this time.

Time slowed down to a crawl, the bullets now coming at a much slower pace. Taking this brief moment of reprieve, the Meta changed its armor back into its default white color. It stood back up and proceeded to turn and finally leave the windmill facility.

As soon as the Meta left, time started to flow normally once more. Looking around, Washington realized that the Meta had once again used it's temporal distortion unit to escape. He angrily threw down the now empty chain gun, frustrated that the Meta had gotten away from them again.

"It's gone!" Washington exclaimed. "Dammit!"

"Where did that thing go!?" Jaune exclaimed, the four coming out of their cover now that it was safe. "One second it was pinned down, then the next it was gone."

"Let us just be glad that we were able to drive it away," Ren said. "Even though we had it outnumbered, it clearly had a greater advantage over us."

Pyrrha remained silent, but also agreed with Ren's assessment. They had faced all manner of enemies in the form of the Grimm, and they were even trained how to fight other human beings, but this... thing was something else entirely.

"Well _I_ think we still could've taken it," Nora argued.

The other three gave her a look.

"Well we could have," she pouted.

"You four stop talking!" Washington shouted, addressing the four directly for the first time. "I-"

" _Excuse_ me," Nora said, glaring at the Freelancer. "But we are trying to have a team conversation here." She gestured to the four of them. "Team ears _only_."

After Nora spoke, Washington just looked at her for what was a very eerie amount of time.

"Helloooo!" Nora said, waving her hand between Washington's face. "Earth to weirdo!"

"Huh," Washington said, still in shock.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked the Freelancer.

"I, uh..." Washington said. Now he was staring at Pyrrha, who was getting slightly uncomfortable with his looks.

"Okay," Jaune said, getting between the two of them. "Do you like staring at girls or something?"

"What!?" Washington said, finally snapping out his stupor. "No I don't. Shut up!"

"Well, we're not the ones throwing googly eyes at you," Nora said.

"I- you- Gragh!" Washington just groaned louder, this time bringing his hands to his face, as Team JNPR just continued to stare at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pyrrha asked, giving the Freelancer a concerned look.

"Aw, don't worry."

Team JNPR turned to see Sarge, Simmons, and Church come out of their hiding spot to join the rest of the group.

"I'm sure he's just thinking of how to thank you for how valiantly you all fought," Sarge suggested.

" _You_ ," Washington growled, glaring at the two Reds and even Team JNPR. "You _idiots_ , we almost had it!"

"Or not," Sarge said.

"Almost had it?" Simmons said, incredulous. "We never even _hurt_ it!

"He means before you got here!" Church said. "We had it crippled and you guys showed up and fucked everything up!"

"Hey!" Jaune said indignantly. "My team and I risked our lives to fight off that thing!"

"And it still managed to kick your asses," Church pointed out. " _Great_ job. Like I said. Fucked. Everything. Up."

Jaune deflated at that and the rest of his team similarly felt bad at the Blue soldier's words.

"Oh yeah," Sarge said to Church. "You guys looked like you had _everything_ under control before we got here. At least these four actually managed to hurt the thing."

The words of defense from the Red soldier brought some smiles to the team's faces.

"Hey up yours Red," Church snapped. "I don't see _you_ doing anything heroic."

"It threw _our_ car at us!" Simmons argued.

"I'm fine by the way, just in case anyone's wondering," Grif said, as he joined the group after finally digging himself out of the pile he was trapped in.

"Guys!"

They all turned to the voice, just in time for a red blur to barrel into the Team JNPR, knocking down the four of them.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby cheered. "I was so worried when I saw you fighting the Meta, and I wasn't sure if I should help or if I should make sure that Weiss was okay first-"

"Ruby," Ren said.

"But then I saw you kicking his butt and I thought you would be fine, but then _he_ started kicking _your_ butts, and I was worried all over again-"

" _Ruby_ ," Jaune said this time.

"Then Agent Washington went down there with this _huge_ gun-"

"RUBY!" Pyrrha shouted, getting the red-hooded girl's attention and interrupting her increasing nonsensical speech. " _Breathe_."

Their friend did just that, finally calming down.

"Also," Jaune added. "Would you please _get off us_!?"

The girl blinked several times and realized that she was still sprawled all over her four friends.

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly, finally getting back and also helping Team JNPR back to their feet.

"So," Ruby started. "How did you guys get here?"

"Well," Nora began. "That's a long story. First we followed you in Beacon-"

"No!" Washington snapped. "You can all catch up later." He then turned to address Church and the Reds. "Where are others?"

The Reds looked to each other and shrugged. "What others?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, we just got here," Simmons pointed out.

"And then, we had to deal with yer little problem," Sarge said. "And by 'we', I mean our new honorary Reds." He nodded to Team JNPR. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren smiled politely at him. Nora's reaction was more exuberant, throwing out an energetic fist-pump.

"Hold on, I think I see them," Church said

Blake, Yang, and South were in fact coming towards them, Yang having recovered from her earlier fight.

"Yo!" Yang called out. "How are things _yanging_!?"

There was a collective groan from everyone present.

"She's fine now," Ruby noted.

"Ugh," Simmons said. "If she's cracking those terrible puns then yeah, I have to agree." Team JNPR nodded, seeing that the Reds have been around Yang long enough to learn of her less than stellar grasp of humor.

"Aw," Yang pouted. "I thought that was a good one."

"Well, it's not your worst pun ever," Grif conceded. "Nice to see you again, by the way," he waved. "Although I see that your jokes still haven't gotten any better."

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings," Yang said in mock hurt. " _Orange_ you glad we came back?"

"Okay, _that_ was bad," Grif said, but his tone indicated he was still smiling. Yang just shrugged.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," South said. She thought her situation was bad enough, but now there were more soldiers and kids running around! Fuck her own luck.

Blake smiled at the antics of the two before addressing the other Reds. "I'm guessing you had something to do with bringing our friends here." She nodded towards Team JNPR.

"If by 'here', you mean to this windmill facility where we tracked you to," Sarge said. "Then that would be _correctamundo_ little missy!"

"But if you mean 'here', as in this dimension, then we have no idea," Simmons continued.

"Well, _I_ keep trying to explain how we got here, but everyone keeps interrupting me!" Nora exclaimed. "So, first we followed you guys in Beacon-"

"I said you can catch up later!" Washington spoke up again. "That includes _all_ of you!" Here he glared at Grif and Yang, who were still chatting.

"Jeez Wash," South commented. "What happened to you? You look like you're one second away from an aneurysm."

"While you three were recovering from the fight earlier, these seven showed up!" Washington said. "And because of them, the Meta got to full power and got away!"

"I think we have already established that we tried to help fight this 'Meta'," Pyrrha argued, becoming tired with Washington's hostile attitude. Washington, in turn, looked away from Pyrrha, avoiding her gaze.

"These are our friends," Blake said to Washington. "I'm sure they fought to the best of their ability. So stop blaming them." She said this in a calm tone, but her narrowed eyes dared Washington to continue to argue.

Washington just growled. "Whatever." He then turned to address the group as a whole. "In any case, we're _all_ sticking together now."

"Isn't the number of people going to make it difficult to move around?" Ren pointed out, indicating the size of the group.

"Yeah, I'm with ponytail on this one," Church said, jerking his thumb towards Ren, who looked a little annoyed at Church's nickname for him. "I don't like the idea of being in a large group where we can get picked off one by one."

"This isn't up for debate," Washington said with finality. "I'm not taking any more chances with letting these idiots run around to fuck up anything else."

"Hey!" Team JNPR chorused.

"Well, he's not that far off about us," Grif conceded.

"Unfortunately," Simmons sighed.

"Okay, that's actually believable," Jaune agreed.

Pyrrha would have admonished her partner for being rude, but after seeing the Red Team's dynamic, she was inclined to agree.

"With the Meta at full power, it's just going to be more difficult to take down," Washington continued, ignoring their complaints. "Our numbers should give us an advantage against it."

"Actually, speaking of numbers," South interjected. "Aren't we missing a few people?"

After a beat.

"Caboose!"

"Weiss!"

Both Washington and Ruby exclaimed simultaneously, suddenly remembering their two unconscious compatriots that they had left in the ramp. The two quickly ran off to check on them, Ruby even using her Semblance to rush ahead, leaving her signature rose petals behind her.

The others looked toward the running duo for a few moments.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where Weiss was," Nora realized. "I thought there was a distinct lack of bossiness."

"Nora," Ren admonished.

"Sorry, sorry," she said.

"Who's Caboose?" Pyrrha asked.

"A moron," Grif scoffed.

"He's a friend," Blake said. "Who is also part of a long story. We can all talk later after we check on them."

"Yeah, let's make sure that the Meta didn't kill Weiss or something," Church said.

"And Caboose," Yang added.

"Pffft, please," Church said offhandedly. "If only that would be enough to kill him."

Team JNPR gave Blake a questioning look.

"You've spent some time with the Reds, right," Blake said. "The members on the Blue Team have a similar... love/hate relationship."

They recalled the constant bickering on the way here and they understood what Blake was talking about.

"Let's just go already!" South shouted impatiently.

Everyone decided that it would be the right time to head to where Washington and Ruby were, and they started walking to catch up with them.

"You are seriously going to have to tell us how you know these people," Jaune whispered urgently to Blake.

Blake sighed loudly, knowing that their mission had just become a little...

"Come on men!" Sarge exclaimed. "There's no telling what kind of trouble Weiss is in! Especially with only that dirty Blue with her!"

"Well then, we should hurry up!" Nora said, just as energetically. "Let's hustle people!"

Louder.


	8. Playing Catch Up

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

When the group finally caught up with Washington and Ruby, they were greeted with the sight of Ruby hovering over Weiss, who was now conscious but was still not on her feet and instead was sitting against a wall. Washington was on his knees checking on Caboose, who was still lying unconscious.

"Ruby, I'm fine," Weiss said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm telling you _I'm fine_!" Weiss insisted. "I wasn't that badly injured, and my Aura prevented any major injury anyway. I will be back on my feet in a few minutes."

"Really?" Grif suddenly said. "I would use being injured as the perfect excuse to sit around all day."

"Grif, you'd use _any_ excuse to sit around all day," Simmons said. "One time, you used sitting all day as an excuse to _keep_ sitting all day!"

"Jeez, how lazy are you?" Jaune asked to Grif.

"Hey, I'll have you know that sitting down is hard work," Grif argued. "I got cramps that time."

"...So you decided to still keep on sitting down," Ren deadpanned.

"What was I gonna do? Stand up?" Grif said, incredulous.

"Makes perfect sense to me," Nora chimed in.

Ren just facepalmed at his partner's lack of understanding.

Weiss stared at the group, watching the display.

"On second thought, I think I may have a concussion," she said. "Because it would be impossible for me to be seeing the Reds and Team JNPR."

"Oh...right...that," Ruby said, suddenly looking nervous. "I may have forgotten to mention that the Reds, and somehow our friends from Beacon, arrived earlier and helped with fighting the Meta."

"Of course," Weiss groaned, while rubbing her temples to stave off the headache she could already feel coming. "Because why wouldn't that have happened? Why couldn't things just be simple for once in this insufferable dimension!?"

"Nice to see you too, ice queen," Grif snorted.

"Hey, we call her that too!" Nora said. "Huh, small world."

"You mean 'dimension'," Simmons corrected.

"Oh, right," Nora said.

"I can't believe this has already become normal for us," Jaune sighed, shaking his head. Pyrrha could only pat him on the shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

"How _did_ you get here?" Weiss asked, finally getting to her feet, with some help from Ruby.

"Hold up!" Nora said suddenly, raising her arms outward. The others looked to her in confusion as she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Nora...?" Pyrrha said.

"Phew, okay," Nora said. "So, first we followed you in Beacon-"

"Pipe down, all of you," Washington ordered from his position. "I'm still checking on Caboose."

"OH, COME ON!" Nora shouted in indignation.

"Well Wash, what's the verdict?" Church asked. The whole group had moved closer for a better look at Caboose and were waiting quietly for the Freelancer's reply.

Well, most of them were. Nora was muttering angrily about story time being interrupted, with Ren trying to calm her down.

"I don't know," Washington said. "He seems okay. I think he was knocked out, I just can't get him to come out of it."

"Whuh...I...memory is the key..." Caboose murmured, although no one could really hear what he was saying.

"What's he mumbling?" Blake asked.

"I can't make it out," Church said. "But... I don't really understand half the stuff he says normally."

"Is he serious?" Jaune asked.

"After you have a proper chat with Caboose, you'll see what he means," Yang said.

"This makes no sense," Washington said as he got back up. "All his vitals check out. Now why can't I revive him?"

"Are you sure your checking him right," South interjected. "You're not exactly trained to play nurse."

"I know how to read basic vital signs!" Washington snapped. He then turned to Weiss. "What exactly happened with you two anyway? After you went off?"

Here, Weiss suddenly became nervous.

"Ah about that," she said, fidgeting suddenly. "W-well..."

* * *

 _Weiss and Caboose were running ahead, trying to head back out to cut off the Meta. So far it wasn't going well, mostly due to the two not really knowing what direction to go._

 _"Delta," Weiss called to the A.I. "Please tell me we're going the right way."_

 _"I would, but my programming prevents me from lying," Delta stated._

 _"Wonderful," Weiss groaned. "Can you guide us out?"_

 _"I have the map of this area, so yes," the A.I. replied._

 _"Good," Weiss said in relief. "Which way should we go?"_

 _"Take the next right ," Delta instructed. "It leads to a ramp that will bring you outside. But there are-"_

 _"Good," Weiss cut him off as she grabbed Caboose and pulled him along the right turn. However, the two stopped running when they came face-to-face with a large pile of crates stacked on top of each other._

 _"I was going to say that there are several objects obstructing our path," Delta finished._

 _"Thanks for the information," Weiss said sarcastically. She looked to see that they were at least in the open area outside the building, but the crates were blocking the path the rest of the way down . "Any suggestions how to get pass?"_

 _"I have an idea," Caboose said. He then proceeded to take out three frag grenades._

 _"Caboose, wait!" Weiss protested, but it was too late._

 _"Fire in the hole," Caboose said as he tossed the grenades right beside the crates._

 _"This will not end well," Delta observed as the grenades exploded, the large blast destroying the crates._

 _Weiss crouched down and instinctively created a glyph, shielding herself from the blast and incoming debris. Once it was clear, the glyph disappeared and Weiss stood back up. She scanned for Caboose, who was collapsed on the ground._

 _"Caboose!" Weiss shouted. She immediately rushed towards the Blue, crouching down for a better look. "Caboose!"_

 _"Caboose is fine," Delta said as he projected himself. "He is merely unconscious. I advise that you go ahead of us and intercept the Meta."_

 _Weiss hesitated, not wanting to leave Caboose in such a state. But if the A.I. said he wasn't injured, then Weiss had to prioritize dealing with the Meta._

 _"Sorry, Caboose," Weiss said as she stood back up. "I'll be back."_

 _Before she left, she addressed the green A.I. "Delta, keep an eye on him, I guess."_

 _"Seeing that I am currently implanted in him, I have no choice in the matter," the A.I. replied. "But I understand your sentiment."_

 _Weiss just rolled her eyes before tur_ _ning to leave, deciding it would be better not to reply. She hoped that she made it in time to stop the Meta, and that Caboose's earlier actions didn't alert it._

 _That might have sounded a bit callous, but really, Caboose should be more careful. You wouldn't see_ Weiss _making a mistake like-_

 _"Weiss," Delta called out to her. "That blast left a lot of debris lying around, so I suggest that-"_

 _"What?" Weiss said, looking back for a moment..._

 _And completely missing a piece of broken crate in her path. It wasn't that big, possibly only the size of a shoe, but that could be why Weiss didn't see it. That, combined with being distracted by Delta, prevented her from avoiding the debris and she ended up stepping on it._

 _"Whoa!" Weiss said as she lost her footing and tripped. Surprised, she wasn't able to stop her fall, and she hit the floor. Hard. And face first. She was obviously unconscious afterwards._

 _"...you watch where you step," Delta finished. The projected A.I. looked at the two similarly passed out individuals for a few moments._

 _"Well," he said. "This is unfortunate."_

* * *

"Weiss. Weiss. Weiss!"

Weiss snapped out of her recollection, Washington's calls finally having gotten through.

"Well, what happened?" he asked again. The rest of the group also looked at her expectantly.

"...I didn't really see anything," she finally replied.

Well, she wasn't going to tell them the truth!

Washington sighed angrily at her answer. "That's just great." He then turned to the others. "I don't suppose you guys know a medic around here by any chance?"

"NO!" the Reds chorused.

"Wait a minute," Ruby said. "What about D-"

"No!" Weiss interrupted, silencing Ruby. She remembered Doc and his skills as a medic, or his lack thereof. She did not want a repeat of that. A look shared with Blake, who also knew of the purple-armored soldier's record, made it clear that she also agreed.

"Well maybe removing Delta did something to him," Church said, bringing the attention to him. "Like...a...a coma or something."

"That's a good point," South said. "The A.I. are linked to our neural implants. A forced removal might have some... adverse side effects."

This statement sent out a wave of concern to the group. Well, concern mostly from the eight inter-dimensional teenagers, while the Reds ranged from general indifference to complete ignorance. The latter was clearly summed up in Grif's next words.

"So...'adverse' is a bad thing right?" he said.

Simmons elbowed him in response, eliciting a yelp of pain from the orange soldier.

"Yeah, that might be true, but there's no way to know that for sure," Washington said. "Unless you have a way to see inside his head."

This last statement caught Church's attention, indicated by him looking at Caboose's lying form. It went unnoticed by almost everyone, only Blake observing the action.

Washington then turned to head back outside. "Prep him for evac, I'll put in a call to Command and get an extract going." He quickly turned back to the group. "South, you're coming with me."

"What?" she said in surprise, immediately suspicious. "Why?"

"After a fight like that, I need to run some check-ups on you," Washington said.

Some of them were surprised at Washington's statement, not the least South and Team RWBY who only so far saw Washington's disdain for his fellow Freelancer.

"That's very nice of you," Pyrrha commented. "It's important to check on the condition of your teammates."

"What?" Washington said in surprise. "Her condition? I was talking about her _armor_."

"Oh," Pyrrha said lamely. Blake just shook her head, not really surprised by this.

"I can't afford it to fail during the next fight," Washington continued before scoffing. "If I wanted to check on her condition, I would use the BioCom." After a pause he added. "Which I don't really see the point in."

"Ouch," Yang said.

He turned back to South. "Let's go," he said, motioning her to hurry up.

South just bristled in anger before walking to follow Washington, deciding not to argue. Although she still did mutter 'asshole' before walking away from the group.

"Uh, if we're talking about armor check-ups, what about me then?" Grif said. "That thing threw, like, a bunch of stuff at me."

"Aww, did it throw some rocks at you," Yang teased.

"It threw several vehicles, one of them our own jeep, and heavy storage crates," Grif deadpanned. "And…I was nearly buried alive in junk."

"Yikes," Yang said. "Sorry I asked."

"South's armor diagnostics takes priority." Washington said. "Even though I don't like her," he eyed South for a moment, "at all, she's still the best fighter here."

"Ahem," Weiss said, not so subtle.

"Excluding Team RWB-,"

"Excuse me!?" Nora interrupted.

"Excluding Team RWBY _and_ Team..." Washington paused. "What are you called again?"

"Team JNPR!" Nora said proudly.

"Wait, your leader's name is 'Juniper'!?, Grif laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"Uh, no," Jaune spoke up. " _I'm_ the leader."

"I thought your name was 'Jaune'?" Simmons said.

"It is," Jaune replied.

"Okay, that doesn't clear anything up," Grif said. "I thought the team name is the leader's name."

"Actually, our team names are acronyms based on the first letter of each team member's name," Pyrrha explained. "So, J-N-P-R forms Team JNPR. The first letter of the team _is_ the leaders name though."

"Hold up," Grif said. "So what about Ruby and her team?"

"Our team is R-W-B-Y," Weiss continued. "So that forms Team RWBY, with Ruby as our leader." The red-hooded girl waved to emphasize the point.

"So, Team RWBY led by Ruby," Simmons said, after processing their explanation. "Doesn't that get confusing sometimes?"

"Nah," Ruby said, at the same time her other teammates chorused, "Yes."

"Enough!" Washington said, loud enough to stop everyone's conversation.

"...Let's just go," he directed to South after a moment, turning his back from the group and walking out.

"What!?" Sarge exclaimed. "This is an outrage! Who is this soldier anywho!?

"That's South," Ruby answered cheerfully. "She's a Freelancer like Tex and Wash."

"Great," Simmons groaned. " _Another_ person who can kick our assess. As if Tex wasn't enough of a nightma-."

South sent a low growl to his direction, daring him to finish that statement.

"I mean please don't hurt me!" Simmons said, backing away further from South.

"Don't worry," Yang assured him. "She's technically a prisoner and she has to be on her best behavior while Wash is around."

"So basically, she's Wash's bitch," Grif concluded.

"Yup," Yang said.

"YANG!" her teammates admonished. Yang just smiled cheekily.

"I'm right here you know," South growled. "And I am _no one's_ bitch."

"SOUTH!" Washington called back. "ARMOR DIAGNOSTICS! NOW!"

After a beat, the others looked at South for her reaction, with Yang in particular smiling and raising an eyebrow knowingly.

She let out a low growl, before turning to leave. "Not. One. Word," she hissed, before walking off.

"Hah!" Grif said. "Totally called it." He raised his hand for a hi-five, which Yang reciprocated.

Weiss facepalmed at their juvenile antics.

"So," Pyrrha began. "Those two are...intense." Compared to the Reds that their team had met, both Washington and South seemed to act like more professional soldiers.

Jaune snorted. "That's one way of putting it."

"He's definitely weird," Nora said. "He keeps looking at me and Pyrrha. And did you notice that he sounds kinda like Professor Ozpin."

"He does not sound-" Jaune began, but strayed off, eyes widening in realization. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, we noticed that too," Yang said.

"Ignoring that strange coincidence, Agent Washington does seem to act somewhat...blunt," Ren said. "But he might just be dedicated to his mission."

"No need to be polite," Weiss said. "I have found Agent Washington to be rude at best and trigger-happy at worst."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree to that," Yang said. "That guy's the worst."

"He's not _that_ bad," Ruby said, trying to defend the Freelancer.

"He pointed a gun at us the first time we met," Weiss reminded her.

"Pfft, Sarge did the same thing when we first met!" Ruby said, trying to laugh it off.

"Heh, good times!" Sarge said cheerfully.

"Hey, he did the same thing to us!" Nora said cheerfully.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing he does that a lot," Jaune said to Weiss.

"You have no idea," Grif sighed.

"Well, at least it looks like he cares about Caboose," Ruby continued, before turning around. "Blake back me up here!"

When they received no response, the others turned to see both Blake and Church around Caboose.

"What are you two doing?" Weiss asked.

"Why don't you ask Church," Blake replied. "I think he's about to try something."

"Hey Blue," Simmons said to Church. "Are you going to do that thing? You know, the thing you do. The ghost thing."

"His _what_ thing!?" Team JNPR exclaimed, although Nora's tone was less surprised and more excited.

"Oh that's right," Yang said. "Ruby and Blake mentioned that Church was a ghost or something."

Team JNPR looked to Ruby, who nodded rapidly in confirmation.

"I found that story ridiculous, and didn't believe a word of it," Weiss said.

"Then, how do you explain Church getting shot and not dying?" Ruby said smugly.

"He probably got lucky," Weiss argued.

"He was shot in the _head_!" Ruby shot back.

"You're exaggerating!" Weiss shouted back.

"Whoa, you two," Jaune said, getting between the two. "Let's not start a fight here."

"So anyway," Sarge said. "This Bluetard here can use his ghost abilities to enter people's heads or something. It's all _very_ scientific."

"Is that safe?" Blake asked.

"Eh," Simmons shrugged. "It hasn't left any lasting effects on us, so fuck it, I guess."

"Oookay," Jaune said. He turned to address Church. "Look, Church, can you just get on with...whatever you're going to do."

"I don't know," Church said, slightly hesitant. "Those Freelancer guys don't know about this, so I don't really wanna let them know and freak 'em out. Maybe if someone can keep them occupied, then I'll see what I can do."

Simmons nodded in agreement and was about to head out.

"Wait a moment," Ren spoke. "Maybe two people might be better equipped to act as a distraction, considering that they would have to distract _both_ Agent Washington and Agent South."

"Huh, good point ponytail," Church said.

"Please stop calling me that," Ren said. "My name is-"

"Yeah, I don't really care right now," Church ignored him. "I'm gonna go in now. You guys decide who's gonna distract those two."

"Church, wait!" Blake tried to say, but Church already crouched down next to his fellow Blue soldier and became still.

"Church, Church," Blake called again, but there was no response. "He's gone already isn't he?"

"Yup," Grif and Simmons said in unison.

She growled lightly.

"Let's draw on his face!" Nora suggested.

"No," Ren said.

"Okay, so Simmons and someone else," Weiss said, trying to draw the conversation back into focus. "Any volunteers?"

"Not it."

This statement chorused throughout most of the group, except for a few individuals, namely-

"Excellent," Weiss continued. "So either Jaune or Pyrrha will accompany Simmons."

"WHAT!?" Jaune exclaimed. "How is that a fair decision-making process!? When did that become a thing!? And Ren, this was your idea!" He gave his teammate a look of betrayal.

"Sorry," Ren said, looking a little sheepish. "This distraction calls for someone who is better at handling long conversations, and I don't think that will work with me."

Jaune turned to the rest of the group with a pleading look.

"I'm just lazy," Grif admitted.

"Same here," Yang said, without a hint of shame.

"I want to keep watch over Church and Caboose," Blake said.

"I'm worried about them too," Ruby said, giving her fellow team leader an apologetic smile.

"I need to secure the perimeter!" Sarge declared.

"The perimeter being this empty ramp?" Weiss questioned sarcastically.

"Exactly," Sarge nodded.

Weiss just shook her head, before turning to Jaune. "I'd rather _not_ deal with Washington, thank you."

Jaune looked to Nora as his last hope, but the look on her face was already an answer.

"Sorry, Jaune," she said. "But that Agent Washington guy gives me the creeps."

Jaune hung his head in resignation, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up to see that it belonged to his partner.

"Don't worry Jaune," Pyrrha said, smiling at him. "I can handle it instead."

Jaune was instantly overjoyed that he didn't have to distract the two soldiers, especially Washington. Jaune could definitely say that he was now afraid of the male Freelancer, this fear a combination of meeting the man and after all the stories he just heard about him.

He was about to take his partner's offer, until he noticed a worried look in Pyrrha's eyes. It was slight, and anyone else would have missed it if they didn't know Pyrrha that well. Thankfully, he was her partner. He wondered for a moment why she would be worried, then recalled that Agent Washington had been giving weird looks to _both_ Nora and Pyrrha. He sighed inwardly, but knew what he had to do.

"No, that's okay Pyrrha," Jaune said finally. "I'll be fine."

She looked a bit surprised at his statement. "Are you sure?" she asked in some confusion. "I don't mind-"

"Pyrrha, I know Washington makes you uncomfortable," Jaune said, which silenced the red-head. Jaune then placed both hands on Pyrrha shoulders. "You don't have to force yourself to do this, I can handle it. I _am_ the team leader."

He let go of his partner, and turned to join Simmons. "Let's go Simmons."

Simmons sniffled. "I wish I had teammates who cared about me."

"Oh for fuck's sake, just get going already!" Grif said.

Simmons sighed loudly. Jaune just smiled awkwardly, and led the two of them out, giving one last encouraging look to his partner.

"Good luck Jaune! Good luck Simmons!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah!" Nora joined in. "Try not to get shot!"

"Going to ignore that!" Jaune shouted back.

Before the two were completely out of earshot, the group heard Simmons call out to the Freelancers. "Hey Agent Washington, I think it turns out we do know a medic after all..."

After that, the group looked to each other for few moments.

"...So," Ruby said. "What now?"

"We just wait for Church, I suppose," Blake said.

" _Or_ , we can talk about what that was about with Jaune and Pyrrha," Yang said, looking to the aforementioned girl. "So what up girl? Did you two finally-"

"NO!" Pyrrha exclaimed in alarm, which caused some of the others to nearly jump. "No," she repeated, more calmly this time. "Jaune's just concerned for his teammates. As the leader of the team. Like he said."

"Wow," Grif said. "We haven't known each other that long, but even I can tell that she's got it bad." Yang just let out quick laugh.

"Guys, you're making Pyrrha uncomfortable," Ruby said. The girl in question was in fact quite red in the face at the moment.

"That's right!" Sarge said. "Grif, be more sensitive around girls. She looks like she has a fever."

Pyrrha sighed in relief, thankful that the teasing was over. Until Sarge said...

"Why, she's as red as that time Jaune was on top of her."

Pyrrha wished she could sink into the ground right now.

The reactions from Team RWBY were varied. Yang outright burst into laughter, Blake's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't really comment, Weiss started coughing uncontrollably, while Ruby just shrugged since she really didn't understand what the fuss was about.

"P-P-Pyrrha," Weiss stammered in a panic. "D-Did he-!? W-What did you two do!?"

"N-No," Pyrrha said, her face even redder now. "It was-! Jeep! No room! Less heavy!"

"You two did it in a _jeep_!? Yang chortled, now falling to her knees because she couldn't stop her laughter.

"I think Pyrrha is trying to say that Jaune merely had to sit on her lap on our way to pick up Simmons and Grif," Ren spoke up, coming to the rescue of his teammate. "There wasn't much room in a single jeep."

Pyrrha gave him an appreciative nod, still unable to form coherent words because of the teasing.

"Oh," Weiss said, coughing lightly into her fist and composing herself. "Good. Of course."

"So it looks like you guys went through some things of your own," Yang said, after getting back up and getting her laughter under control.

"Maybe we should use this time to catch up with each other," Blake suggested. "As a way to explain everything to our friends...and to prevent any more misunderstandings."

"Agreed," Pyrrha said meekly, still a bit red-faced.

"So, I can finally tell our story?" Nora asked hopefully.

"Team RWBY should probably go first so we know what they went through when they first came here," Ren said. "But after them...yes, you can tell our story."

"Yay!" Nora cheered. Ren also found himself smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Sounds like an excellent idea!" Sarge agreed exuberantly. "And I can also include my acts of bravery during our adventure."

"You were knocked unconscious and then fell down a hole," Grif reminded him.

"Can it Grif!" Sarge growled. "No spoilers."

"Well we got nothing else better to do," Yang shrugged. "Might as well."

Weiss sighed. "Fine. Whatever will let us pass the time."

"Oh, oh," Ruby said, bouncing up and down. "I'll start it off." She cleared her throat for dramatic effect and began telling the tale. "So we were transporting this experimental Dust..."

* * *

Back with the two Freelancers, South headed to catch up with Washington, who was trying to make a call to Command.

"This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command...," Washington said through his radio. "Come in! Goddammit!"

"No luck?" South asked.

"What do you think?" Washington turned to her. "I just like to turn on my radio and curse?"

"Don't be snippy with me!" South shot back. " _You're_ the one who called _me_ here."

Washington growled in irritation. "Fine. Just give me your helmet so I can look through the armor status."

South thought to say something else to irritate him, but decided against it since she wanted to get this over with. She removed her helmet, and gave it one more look before tossing it to Washington.

Washington caught the helmet, and he began looking through its data.

"Everything seems to be in working order," Washington said. "Just let me set up a full diagnostic scan, just to be sure." After a few more moments of tweaking the helmet, he threw it back to South, who caught it.

"It'll take a few minutes to finish up," he continued, as South promptly put her helmet back on.

"So...now we just wait?" South asked.

"Yup," Washington said, turning back to, South assumed, continue messing with his radio. South leaned back against the wall, taking advantage of the silence to let mind relax.

A few seconds passed. Then a few more. After a while, it became a full minute.

South was glad that she had a break from Washington's hostility, but this silent tension was beginning to make even South uncomfortable.

Surprisingly, it was Washington who broke the silence.

"So what do you think?" he suddenly asked.

"Hm," South said, looking back at him. "About what?

"This...'team' we have," he clarified.

"Hah!" South laughed. "If I'm being honest, I'd say we're a mess." She brought her hand up and began to list their problems. "It was bad enough that we started out with two idiots, and four annoying teenagers. Now, we have _three_ more idiots, and _another_ group of annoying teenagers to babysit! Oh, and let's not forget the resident Freelancers: the slave-driving leader, and the backstabbing bitch." She brought her hands back down, and looked directly at Washington. "Did I miss anything?"

South expected him to threaten her with his gun, or at the very least throw a scathing remark, but to her continued surprise he just calmly continued.

"Those eight know how to fight at least," he said. "Not bad for a bunch of 'annoying teenagers'."

South narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want to say Wash?"

"Huh?" Washington said. "I don't-"

"You're not this chatty," South remarked. "And you've made it _very_ clear that you hate my guts, which is fine because I hate yours too. But you want to talk with me about something, and I'm willing to bet it has something to do with those brats. So stop beating around the bush and get to the point!"

After a few moments of silence, South though he would drop it, but instead Washington sighed loudly before speaking. "Did you notice anything...odd about them?"

"Odd?" South echoed. Of all the things she expected him to ask, this wasn't one of them. "They're kids who carry around weapons that are basically a gun slash something equally deadly, and can survive going toe-to-toe with someone like Maine. I think 'odd' is putting it lightly."

"I mean the other group of teenagers, Team JNPR, specifically," Washington clarified.

South thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. "Can't think of anything besides the whole crazy fighting. Although, that orange-haired girl might be a bit ditzy."

"You don't think there something about the way some of them talk?" Washington continued, starting to sound a bit frantic, an impatient edge to his voice. "How they might _sound!_?"

"Okay Wash, seriously," South said, finally having enough of his cryptic questions. "Just tell me what are you're talking about."

It seemed that Washington had had enough as well, as his next words were as clear and direct as possible.

"Do those two girls sound like C.T. and Carolina!?" he practically shouted.

South was momentarily taken aback by his outburst, and it took her a second to register what he said. When it did finally hit South, she was, to say the least, shocked.

" _WHAT!_ " South exclaimed. "Have you finally lost it, Wash!?" He was talking nonsense, and he had to know it.

"Don't pretend that you don't see it too," Washington said. " _Think_ about it! You've heard them talk."

South was about the snap back and call him crazy again, possibly throw in a line about how she wasn't surprised, only that it took this long. But she _did_ stop and think about those two girls and the conversations she heard from them. And the realization hit her like a Warthog.

"Ho-Ly. Shit," South said. "Holy shit! They sound-! How is that even-!? What the hell!?"

"Wait, you really didn't realize?" Washington said in surprise.

"Hell _no_!" South shouted.

"Oh," Washington said dumbly.

A few seconds passed by, silence taking over once more.

"...So those armor diagnostics should be done by now," Washington tried to say nonchalantly.

"Ohhh no," South snapped. "You are _not_ getting out of this that easily."

"Dammit," Washington muttered. "Look, can we just forget the whole thing. You're right, I am talking crazy."

"Normally, I would have a field day with the fact you admitted that," South said. "But I'm not letting go of this."

"South..." Washington warned.

" _You're_ the one who brought this up," South reminded him. "In fact, I'm guessing that this whole 'armor diagnostics' bullshit was just a way for you to talk about _this_. Well? Am I right?"

Washington's loud groan was all the answer South needed.

"Goddammit Wash," South cursed. "Is that why you've been giving those two girls weird look? Jesus, they probably think you're some kind of creep by now."

"That's not -!" Washington said, sounding just a bit embarrassed. "How are you not _more_ freaked out by this!?"

"Why are _you_ so freaked out!?" South threw back. This caused Washington to flinch and look away.

South sighed before speaking again. "Look Wash," she began, in a somewhat gentle tone that surprised even her. "I know that they were our friends and you miss them. _I_ miss them too, if you can believe it. I can understand being freaked out from meeting people who sound like our dead friends, and now that I think about some more, the red-head also _looks_ a little bit like Carolina too. But you can't keep acting weird around kids you don't even know."

Washington would have retorted, but he knew that she was right. He wasn't exactly subtle with the looks he was giving them.

"What I want to know is _why_ you're so freaked out by them?" South continued.

"You just said that you understood-" Washington snapped.

"I know, I know," South said quickly. "Jeez. Let me rephrase that. Why are you letting it get under your skin so much? I get being surprised when you first figured it out. Hell, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around it, and I might give them a couple of weird looks myself. But you're normally able to hide how this kind of stuff gets to you. Why are you having trouble with _this_?"

South didn't really expect an answer from him. She was surprised that he had already talked this much. Her luck today seemed to continue since it seemed that he was actually about to answer.

"I-," he began.

"Hey Agent Washington!"

Unfortunately, with the call of that voice, it seemed her luck had just run out.

The two Freelancers turned to look back, and they saw Simmons and Jaune walking towards them, with the former being the one who called out to them and who was waving at them.

"Oh great," South muttered. "What do they want?"

"Oh good, you heard me," Simmons said, after he and Jaune approached the two.

"How could we not from how loud you're squawking," South mocked.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Simmons apologized.

"Yeah," Jaune added. "We were here for a while now, but you guys seemed to be talking about something important."

"Yeah, it was," South shot back. "So if you two will let us get back to-"

"No," Washington spoke up. "It's fine. We're done here."

"What!?" South said, incredulous. "Wash, we were just talking about-"

"I said we're _done_ here, South," Washington replied coldly.

Aaand any 'moment' they had had officially passed. Washington was back to being his regular asshole self. South just grunted and shook her head, but didn't say any more.

"What do you two want anyway?" Washington repeated to the pair.

"Oh right," Jaune said. "Uh, Simmons, go tell them about that thing."

"Thing?" Simmons said in confusion for a moment, until Jaune gave him a look. "Oh, the thing, right."

"The thing?" Washington echoed.

"We just remembered that we _do_ know a medic," Simmons explained. "But he's really far away, so it might be difficult to call him. Maybe if we were a bit further away we'll get better reception."

"Really?" Washington said a little skeptically. "And you remembered this just now?"

"It slipped our minds?" Jaune shrugged. "I mean, it's been a hectic day. What with the Meta and all.'"

Jaune tried to let out a small laugh, mostly as a way to lighten the mood, but it quickly died in his throat when he saw how the two Freelancers turned to look at him. He couldn't see their faces through their helmets, but Jaune was sure that they were both glaring at him.

"Why is he here?" South said, indicating Jaune before looking to Simmons for an answer. "Did he have a fight with his girlfriend or something?"

"Girlfriend?" Jaune repeated in confusion.

"The red-head in gold armor," South clarified.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said. "We're not like that. She's my partner and friend."

"Heh, could've fooled me," South chuckled.

Before Jaune could ask what she meant, Washington interrupted them.

"So then why _are_ you here?" Washington asked again. "You don't look like you know anything about this medic, so why did come here too?"

"Uh..." Jaune said, a bead of sweat trickling down his face.

"Jaune's a medic!" Simmons blurted out.

"What?" Washington said.

"What?" South said.

" _What!?_ " Jaune shouted.

"Yeah, th-that's right," Simmons said, his voice shaky. "Jaune here knows how to fix people up good as new."

"If that's true, then why didn't he say anything when I asked earlier?" Washington said.

"...He's shy?" Simmons said nervously.

"Yeah, this is bullshit," South concluded. "What's this really about?"

"Nothing!" Simmons said a little too quickly. "There's nothing going on! Who's hiding anything!? Certainly nothing to do with Church!"

"Simmons!" Jaune said in alarm.

"Wait, what _about_ Church?" Washington asked.

"This isn't a distraction!" Simmons shouted. Jaune responded with a facepalm.

"Okay, I have had enough of this crazy talk," Washington declared. "You're clearly hiding something. We're heading back to the others _now_." He then began walking to the direction of the group.

"No wait!" Simmons begged. "We still have other things to talk about!"

"No, we don't," South said. She then grabbed both Simmons and Jaune by their collars and proceeded to drag them back with her.

"Hey!" Jaune protested. "Let go!"

"Not a chance," South said, suspicious over the obvious and terrible distraction these two were pulling. "Now stop struggling before I break something important and blondie here can show everyone how much medical skills he has."

This made the two quit struggling, in fear of whatever body part South might break.

The two Freelancers, along with the now compliant Simmons and Jaune, made it back to Ruby's group.

"Hey guys," Washington said. "What's wrong with these two- what are you doing?"

He and South realized Ruby and the others were huddled together in a big circle. Upon hearing Washington, they all immediately turned around to face him.

"Heeeeey Agent Washington," Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"Why are you all huddled in a circle?" Washington asked.

"And why did you send these two idiots to distract us?" South said, as she tossed Simmons and Jaune forward and landing on the floor. "By the way, they were terrible at it."

"Ow!" Jaune said.

"That wasn't necessary," Simmons added.

"Neither was that terrible distraction, but we went through that anyway," South said. She then turned to Jaune's team and the Reds. "Seriously, these two hit their heads or something?"

"Not today," Grif and Nora said together.

"Whatever, where's Church?" Washington asked.

Hearing Church's name caused both Team RWBY and Team JNPR to fidget all of a sudden.

"Well?" Washington said, waiting for a reply.

"He's..." Pyrrha began. "Unavailable right now."

"What does that mean?" Washington said. "Where is he!?"

"Well you can rest assured that he's not behind us," Sarge said confidently.

"Sarge!" they all shouted.

"What? I said it was assured," Sarge argued.

"Move," Washington said. He then pushed Ruby aside to see what they were hiding.

He expected something more incriminating. Certainly, not simply Church crouched down next to a still unconscious Caboose.

"Church, get up," Washington said.

There was no response.

"Church!" Washington shouted. He reached out to pull him up. "I said-"

When Washington touched Church on the shoulder, he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What the-!" Washington was surprised by the sudden collapse of the soldier. Washington barely touched him.

"Is he dead!?" South asked.

Washington crouched down and took a closer look at Church's 'body'. After a moment he realized what was wrong. "It's a robot."

"What!?" South said, confused.

Washington stood up and faced the others. "Someone give me an explanation. Now!"

Nora then suddenly pushed Ruby forward, earning her a look of disapproval from her friends.

"What?" Nora shrugged. "Weren't we all thinking of doing that?"

"No!" they shouted.

Washington looked at Ruby, waiting for an explanation.

"Well," Ruby said. "Um, it's a very, very, very interesting story that I'm about to-"

Suddenly, Church appeared out of nowhere beside his fallen body. He now appeared to be in white armor and was transparent.

" _Delta, Delta wait!_ " Church shouted. "' _Memory is the key'? What about the Meta, what about-_ "

"Uh, dude?" Grif said.

Church looked up to saw both Washington and South staring at him, speechless.

"Yeah, turns out we're not so good at distracting," Simmons said.

"Speak for yourself," Jaune said. "And who are you talking to?"

"Oh, is Church back?" Ruby asked.

"Yup," Grif said.

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked.

"Right, we forgot to tell you," Yang said. "We told you that Church was a ghost, but apparently we can't see him because we're from another dimension."

"That sounds very strange," Pyrrha said.

"Well, Ruby and Blake are the ones who explained it to us," Weiss said.

"I'm still confused about all that," Blake said.

"Well," Simmons began. "If you want a better explanation, I could-"

"Shut up!" South shouted, having enough of all their talking. "We're trying to figure out what the hell is happening right now."

"Church, what is going on?" Washington asked. However, through the eyes of Team RWBY and JNPR, Washington was just talking to air.

"So, what's he saying?" Nora asked.

Washington ignored Nora's question and continued to talk, but mostly shout, at Church's ghost.

"I don't want explanations, I want the truth. Now!" Washington demanded. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Hey, I asked a question," Nora said, irritated from being ignored.

"Church, wherever you are, can you please get back in your body so we can make sense of this conversation?" Blake said. "It takes more time to keep asking what you're talking about."

After a second, Church's body stood back up.

"There, happy?" Church said.

"Thank you," Blake said.

"Also why was my body on the ground?" Church complained.

"All of you shut up, and be quiet!" Washington said. He made sure that they were all quiet before he continued talking to Church. "Alright. Church, explain."

"Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning," Church began. "You see, Caboose here, killed me by accident once." He paused to think for a moment, before adding, "Well actually, more than once."

"Not my fault. Tucker did it," Caboose moaned from the ground.

"Shut up," Church said.

"You know it doesn't surprise me that Caboose was responsible," Weiss commented, earning nods from Team RWBY and confused looks from Team JNPR.

"You'll understand when you talk to Caboose," Yang said.

"He killed you," Washington repeated. "As in... dead."

"Then we reached an agreement," Sarge continued. "I built Blue over here a new body-"

"Agreement?" Church laughed. "More like we kicked your ass, and you didn't have much of a choice of what you wanted to do."

"Who kicked what now?" Sarge growled.

"What're you an idiot?" Simmons said.

"You take that back," Sarge demanded.

"You guys totally gave up!" Church said.

"That's bullshit," Grif said.

"That was the time that Texas kicked your asses all over-"

Church and the Reds kept arguing, with Team RWBY and Team JNPR staring at the display.

Ren leaned towards Team RWBY. "Is this going to turn violent?"

"At worst, they'll just bicker at each other," Blake said.

"Extremely loud and annoying to hear," Weiss said.

"But fun to watch!" Yang said.

"Stop and focus," Washington said. This led to the soldiers to stop their arguing. "Sarge, how did you build him a body?"

"With a robot kit of course," Sarge said.

"You have robots here!" Nora said excitedly. "That's awesome."

"Yes siree," Sarge said. "I'd already used ours to build our helper. Lopez."

"And a mighty fine job you did too, Sir," Simmons agreed.

"Yeheah, it's always great to have a helper no one can understand," Grif said sarcastically.

"Are you talking about that robot head?" Blake said, recalling the Spanish-speaking robot she encountered.

"Yup," Grif said.

"Anyways," Sarge continued. "Blue Team hadn't used theirs for some reason, and they even had an extra. We used that for your buddy uh, whatshername."

"Tex," Church said.

"Wait, Tex is a robot!?" Ruby said in surprise.

"No, that's ridiculous," Church said. "She's a ghost like me in a robot body."

"Because that makes more sense," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Church said.

"So that didn't strike anyone as odd?" Washington said to Sarge. "That you would have a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier?"

"That's just standard issue equipment. Right?" Simmons said.

"What? No," Washington stated. "Have you ever run in to anyone else who has one?"

"We don't really get out that often," Simmons said.

"Wow, you guys are incredibly stupid," South said.

"Okay, smart guy," Sarge said. "If they're so rare, then why did Command send us upgraded ones when we were told to ship out to Rat's Nest?"

"You guys went to Rat's Nest too?" Church said.

"Yeah, we even took a jeep and everything," Nora said cheerfully.

"That was not fun," Jaune said, remembering the hectic driving on the way here.

"I used some of the spare parts to spruce up Lopez," Sarge said. "Gave him a new body and all that."

"Spare parts? Did you fix his voice thing?" Simmons asked.

"...You know, I didn't even think about that until just this second," Sarge admitted. "Kind of obvious in hindsight. Probably best not to mention it to him if you see him."

"Meh, he wouldn't understand anyway," Simmons said.

"I don't think that's how that works," Ren said.

"Just leave it," Blake said. "It makes sense to them."

"Your team sucks," Church said.

"At least our robot isn't the leader of our team, Bluebot," Sarge said

"Hey! That's not nice."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR jumped in surprise from the sudden voice. They and the other soldiers turned to see Caboose, now awake and up on his feet.

"Caboose! You're okay!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes I am," Caboose said as he turned to Team RWBY and also saw Team JNPR. "Oh my God! New friends! Hello new friends!" He waved at Team JNPR to emphasize his greeting.

"Yeah, he's fine," Yang said grinning.

"He sounds..." Pyrrha began.

"Simple-minded," Weiss suggested.

"Like a baby?" Nora offered.

"Interesting," Pyrrha finished.

"Thank you," Caboose replied. He then leaned close to Church. "She means me right?"

"Yes, and shut up," Church said.

"Hey, you're right, he does sound like a slow talking Doctor Oobleck," Nora realized.

"Told you," Ruby said a little smugly.

"Stop it! I can't stand this," Washington shouted, finally having enough. "No more bickering. You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met!"

"Ouch," Yang said.

"Your face is immature," Grif retorted.

"Nice comeback," Weiss said sarcastically. " _Very_ mature."

"Shut up, all of you," Washington addressed the entire group. "From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order. I need to figure this out."

"Hold on, you can't order us around!" Sarge said.

"Yeah, no one tells us what to do," Nora agreed.

"Yes, I can," Washington said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all in the same boat, so that means I can tell you what to do."

"Really?" Sarge said disbelievingly. "What's your rank?"

"My rank?" Washington said incredulously. "You still don't get it, do you? You think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are _nothing_."

The eyes of Team RWBY and Team JNPR widened at hearing Washington's words. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake even gasped in shock.

"Whatever," Grif said. "Your face is... nothing."

"Woah!" Yang said. "Too far."

"If I had my way, they'd be getting worse than insults," Washington said.

South gave a low chuckle.

" _And_ I would put a bullet in you this second," Washington added as he glared at South.

South stopped laughing, her mood immediately turning sour.

"Washington, enough," Blake warned the Freelancer.

"Are you always this harsh with your words?" Pyrrha asked, her dislike of the Freelancer only growing.

"I need to think, and that doesn't include taking hurt feelings into consideration," Washington said, directing his response to Blake and not even looking at Pyrrha.

"Yeesh, you are being such an asshole," Church said. "And I should know."

"We don't need to hear that from an idiot whose too stupid to even know what he is," South snapped.

"Excuse me?" Church said, confused.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean he's-" South began.

"South, enough," Washington said.

"What?" South said turning to her fellow Freelancer. "Come on Wash, even you can see that he's-"

"I said shut up!" Washington shouted, facing South as well. "When I told everyone to be quiet, that meant you too. Don't forget, you're still a prisoner."

"Seriously!? You're still treating me like this!? After everything I've done!?" South shouted indignantly.

"You mean shooting me in the back?" Washington reminded her.

Team JNPR looked to Team RWBY for a sign of confirmation to his statement. The four girls nodded, indicating the truth in Washington's words.

"I'm talking about helping you fight the Meta," South said. "Or did you forget that I risked my life fighting that thing."

"And the Meta still escaped," Washington said. "Great work there."

"Well you didn't seem to have any problem having a civil conversation when you were crying on my shoulder earlier," South said.

This got the others attention, a confused look on each of them.

"Excuse me?" Washington hissed.

" _I_ don't get freaked out when I think of people from the program," South said.

"Well why doesn't that surprise me," Washington mocked. "Considering what you did to North."

South fell silent upon hearing the name.

"What, no witty comeback or insult?" Washington said.

"Who's North?" Jaune asked.

"Her brother," Yang said, recalling what Washington told them when they first met South.

"What happened with her brother?" Nora asked.

"None of your damn business!" South shouted, her voice full of venom.

"No, let's tell the new arrivals," Washington said. "They should know about the people they're with, especially if their dangerous."

"Wash, shut up," South warned.

Washington ignored her and began talking.

"Not too long ago, South and her brother, North Dakota, were attacked by the Meta because it was after Theta, the A.I. that North had. It got to them and in the end, South left her brother to fight off the Meta himself while she hid herself."

"That's bullshit!" South roared. "You weren't there, you don't know what happened!"

"I can assume that you didn't stick by your brother when he was killed," Washington shot back.

South did not respond, answering Washington's statement.

"Washington, stop," Blake said, not wanting this to escalate any further.

"No, you all need to hear this," Washington said to the others before continuing. "South Dakota is a cold-hearted backstabber who would, if given the chance, probably let the Meta kill us all to save her own skin. Just like she let it kill her brother. Which also makes her a coward because she can't be bothered to pull the trigger herse-"

Washington was cut off as soon as South's fist impacted to the side of his face.


	9. North and South

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

 ** _Some time ago_**

 _The twins, South and North Dakota, finally arrived at the location where Command tracked the signal of the recovery beacon._

 _"North, do you see anything?" South asked her brother._

 _"Well, I see rocks everywhere," North said._

 _"Really? I didn't notice," South deadpanned. "I think you also missed the smart ass I'm looking at."_

 _Suddenly, a purple A.I. appeared on North's shoulder._

 _"That's not a very nice thing to say," the A.I. said._

 _"Easy Theta, she was just joking," North assured his A.I._

 _"Oh, okay," Theta said._

 _"Yeah, so back off," South growled._

 _Frightened by the female Freelancer, Theta disappeared just as quickly as he appeared._

 _"South, that wasn't nice," North chided. "Would it kill you to be a little nicer to him?"_

 _"What? Are you going to tell me off?" South scoffed. "Who are you? Mom?"_

 _"Well, at least I think the little guy is warming up to you," North said. "Before, he couldn't even pop up if you were in the same room. Now, he can stay for almost 10 seconds. Progress I guess?" he shrugged._

 _South growled loudly._

 _"Okay, okay." North raised his hands in defense. "All I'm saying is, you could tone down the attitude a bit," he suggested. "Preferably by a lot."_

 _"How are you not pissed off right now?" South asked. "Command sent us out here because there was a Recovery beacon activated. Well, I don't see any beacon or Freelancer, do you?"_

 _"No I don't," North agreed. "But then again, I'm not a Recovery Agent."_

 _"No, you're only here because Command ordered you to be," South said. "Reasons for which are beyond me."_

 _"Maybe they thought you'd need the backup," North suggested._

 _South scoffed. "I don't need backup."_

 _"Well, then maybe they thought you could use the company," North joked._

 _"Ha, ha," South deadpanned. "Just shut up and look around."_

 _"Aye aye, Ma'am," North said, giving a mock salute before he began to scout the area._

 _South rolled her eyes inside her helmet and began to call Command._

 _"Command, this is Recovery Two," South said through her radio. "Come in Command."_

 _"This is Command Recovery Two," the voice of Command responded. "We read you. What's your status?"_

 _"We're in the site where the recovery beacon was transmitting from," South said. "But there's no sign of anything, much less a Freelancer."_

 _"Keep searching Recovery Two and report back when you have found the Freelancer," Command instructed. "Please confirm current directive."_

 _"I just said-" South began to protest._

 _"Recovery Two, please confirm current directive," Command repeated._

 _"Yeah, I got it," South replied._

 _"Command out," Command then ended the call._

 _"Bitch," South said under her breath. As she finished her call, she saw her brother heading back to her. "North, anything?"_

 _"Nada," North replied._

 _South groaned in irritation and threw her hands in the air. "There is nothing out here! No Freelancer. No recovery beacon. Nothing!"_

 _Theta appeared again on North's shoulder. "Maybe you could try isolating the signal of the recovery beacon so you'll be able to track it from this area?"_

 _"If I wanted advice from a small talking eggplant, you'll be the first to know," South said._

 _Theta slumped his head down to the ground._

 _"It's okay, Theta," North assured him. He then turned back to South, who was just standing around. "What are you doing now?"_

 _"...Isolating the signal of the recovery beacon," South said. "Not one word."_

 _Under his helmet, North just smirked._

 _"I found the signal again," South said. "Let's go."_

 _It was a short walk, but the two of them found the location of where the signal of the recovery beacon was transmitting from._

 _"Well," North said. "Didn't expect this."_

 _The two Freelancers were looking at a small device placed between two rocks._

 _"This can't be right," South said. She checked her scanner and saw that this is definitely where the signal of the beacon was coming from. "This is where the signal from the recovery beacon is coming from, but this sure as hell isn't a Freelancer!"_

 _North took a look at the device. "This thing's broadcasting a signal similar to a recovery beacon. Why the hell would someone do that?"_

 _"I don't know, but I'm calling Command. This whole thing stinks," South said as she got on her radio._

 _"Command, this is Recovery Two," South spoke. "Do you read, Command?"_

 _"Rec...wo...in." There was heavy static in the radio and Command was very inaudible. "...kin..up...ere...ference..." The line was soon filled with pure static._

 _"Shit," South said. "What the hell's going on?"_

 _"Theta, what do you have?" North asked._

 _"Give me a sec," Theta said. He then disappeared for a few moments before reappearing again. "There's something jamming the radios."_

 _"This whole thing's been a setup," South realized._

 _"But why?" North wondered. "Why do all this?"_

 _"Guys," Theta said._

 _"Shut it, we're thinking!" South shouted._

 _"What is it Theta?" North asked, ignoring his sister._

 _"That thing jamming the radios, it's moving," Theta said._

 _Upon hearing Theta's information, the twins pulled out their firearms._

 _"Like I said, fucking setup," South said._

 _"Theta," North said. "Where's-"_

 _He was cut off when three grenades landed in their vicinity._

 _"Move!" North shouted._

 _The two Freelancers ran as the grenades exploded._

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

South wasn't exactly thinking when she punched Washington, and she wasn't going to start now. As Washington fell back from her strike, South pressed on with her attack.

South lunged forward, tackling Washington to the ground. Washington tried to grab his sidearm, but South wouldn't give him the chance. She proceeded to deliver several non-stop punches to Washington. This was to stop him from grabbing any weapon, but mostly it was South's method of venting her rage. And so she continued throwing her punches, growling in a mixture of rage and incoherent words.

"South, stop!" Blake shouted, the first person to snap out of the shock of South's sudden attack. She approached the Freelancer and grabbed her by the shoulder. South reacted by elbowing Blake, causing her to be knocked back and down to the ground.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted in distress for her teammate.

"Alright, that's it," Yang declared. She quickly rushed behind South and grabbed both of the Freelancer's arms from behind. A struggling South was then dragged her away from a dazed Washington.

"A little help here!" Yang shouted to the others.

"Yeah, we're good here," Church said.

"Yeah, that, that's not gonna work for me," Caboose replied as well.

"We already got our asses kicked by a Freelancer before," Grif said. "I think we've reached our quota for our entire life."

Yang groaned. "Can I get some help that isn't from a bunch of idiots?"

The rest of Team RWBY, as well as Team JNPR, rushed to Yang's aid, grabbing South and trying to stop her from struggling any further. As they restrained her, Washington, no longer getting pummeled, was getting back to his feet.

"Wash," Yang said as she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Washington didn't say anything as he pulled out his handgun and aimed it at South.

"I will be," Washington said.

However, as he fired his shot, Blake, still on the ground, kicked the gun out of Washington's hands, causing him to miss.

"What's he doing!?" Jaune shouted, surprised by Washington's actions.

"What he started," South said. "Now get off!"

Their surprise at seeing Washington pull out his gun caused them to lose their grip on South, who immediately broke free from their hold. She then tackled Washington again. The struggle between the two caused them to roll over to the side, Washington trying to break free and South trying to grab his neck.

"Both of you stop, now!" Blake shouted.

"Stay out of this!" South roared. She addressed Blake and the rest, but her focus was still on Washington. Eventually, Washington's knee connected to South's stomach, leading to the two to separate and quickly get on their feet again.

"She's right, for once," Washington said, composing himself. "This is between us. It's time we end this."

"So you get in the way, you get hurt. Or worse," South said. "I'm not stopping until this bastard here's dead."

"Good. Same here," Washington said. "So are we doing this or not?"

South responded by holding up a knife. Washington looked to his side and saw one of his knives was missing, taken by South during their struggle.

"I'll take that as a yes," Washington said. He also pulled out his spare knife, holding it backhanded and ready to strike.

"This is insane," Jaune shouted.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked the others.

"Nothing," Weiss replied. Her friends looked at her in shock.

"Weiss, you can't be serious," Pyrrha said. "They're going to kill each other and you're okay with that?"

"Of course not," Weiss said. "But they won't stop, and they're not listening to us. We're more likely just going to get injured if we get between them. So, I suggest we have them go at it, and when it looks like one of them is going to kill the other, _then_ we intervene."

"Weiss, that's crazy!" Ruby shouted.

"Actually," Ren spoke up. "It seems like a sound plan."

"Well, if Ren's on board, then it has to be a good plan," Nora agreed as well.

"So we're just going to do nothing," Blake said, not at all happy with Weiss' plan.

"Doing nothing is better than acting reckless and getting one of us hurt or killed," Weiss stated. "Admittedly, it's not the best idea, but it's the safest option we have for all of us."

Blake did not respond and sighed in resignation. Her own personal feelings about this aside, it was the most logical choice to do. She then looked back at the two Freelancers.

"So..." Grif began. "Anyone want to place bets on who's gonna win?"

Everyone gave Grif a pointed look.

"Or not," Grif added.

"Idiot," Sarge muttered.

As soon as they turned back to Washington and South, they saw the two soldiers fight about to begin.

The two Freelancers ran towards each other, knives raised, and in the next moment, the blades connected.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

 _South had expected several complications from this mission, any Recovery Agent would. Another soldier might have come across the recovery beacon, or she had to listen to North's constant chatter to lighten her mood._

 _What she didn't expect was for the both of them to be pinned behind several rocks, and hiding from a psychotic Maine._

 _"Theta," North said. "What's our status?"_

 _"Are you serious!?" South shouted. "We're being shot at by Maine, who has clearly gone off the deep end! What do you think our status is!?"_

 _"You can't know that's Maine," North said. "It could be someone wearing his armor."_

 _"Sorry North," Theta said. "I've scanned the armor and the the body structure of the person wearing it. It's definitely Agent Maine."_

 _"Then why is he doing this?" North wondered._

 _"I don't think he's in the mood to be taking questions when he's trying to_ kill _us!" South said. "So less questions, and more thinking of how we're going to get out of here!"_

 _"Theta, any possible escape route?" North asked._

 _"I'm making some calculations, but we can't stay here, that's for sure," Theta said._

 _"So now what?" South asked._

 _"I have one idea, but you're not gonna like it," North said._

 _"It involves fighting and risking our necks, doesn't it?" South guessed._

 _"Got it in one," North said._

 _"I hate you," South said._

 _"No you don't," North replied. "Alright, I'll have him go after me, and you take him from behind."_

 _"Fine," South agreed. It was crazy, but they didn't exactly have any other options. "On my mark, sync!"_

 _"Sync!" North replied._

 _"Go!" South shouted._

 _North did just that. He quickly ran out of their cover and headed to the left of Maine. Seeing North, the gunshots and explosives were now being turned towards him._

 _"Theta, shield!" North said._

 _Theta did as he said, projecting the domed energy shield around him, which protected them from the shots._

 _Seeing that Maine was now preoccupied, South made her move and got out of her cover as well. She then aimed her rifle right behind Maine's head._

 _"Bye bye, bitch," South said as she fired several shots. However, when the bullets connected to the helmet, an overshield appeared around Maine, protecting him from harm. Maine then turned to see where South was standing and began to run towards her._

 _"Oh shit," South said. With nothing else to do, she began shooting back._

* * *

The sight that the Reds, Blues, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR were looking at both frightened and amazed them all at once.

After both Washington and South's knives connected, Washington pulled back his knife and tried to bring it down to South's right shoulder. South blocked the attack with her arm, and proceeded to kick Washington in the stomach, pushing him back.

South was about to rush forward, but stopped when Washington pulled out a handgun and began shooting straight towards her. She immediately reacted by ducking and rolling back, avoiding the gunfire.

"Seriously!?" South shouted incredulously.

"What did you expect, that this would be a knife fight?" Washington taunted. He then continued firing several more shots. South continued to roll to the side, evading Washington's shots.

Eventually, Washington ran out of ammunition. South used this opportunity and rushed forward, tackling Washington before he could reload. Back in the same position that they were in earlier, South this time attempted to stab Washington right in the head.

"Do we go in now!?" Ruby shouted frantically.

South brought down the knife down to a struggling Washington. However, Washington grabbed hold of South's wrist, stopping the incoming knife. He then flipped South off him and tossed her to the side.

South pulled free from Washington's grip and tried lunging forward again. This time Washington expected the attack and grabbed her by the arm before she could grab him, flipping her over again and pinning her to the floor. This time, Washington held South down with one hand on her throat, and the other hand, now curled into a fist, was delivering punches to South.

"I think we're good," Grif commented, earning him a pointed look from everyone. "Shutting up now."

South, trying to focus, grabbed her fallen knife and, using its blunt end, hit the arm around her neck, causing him to pull his arm back and let South go. She then punched Washington in the face and got behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put him in a choke hold.

"That doesn't seem to bad," Jaune commented. "He might just pass out."

"Or she could snap his neck," Blake noted.

"Oh... right," Jaune said.

Washington struggled to break out of South's hold, but South pulled the both of them to the ground, and pulled back even further, tightening her grip.

"Someone do something!" Ruby shouted. The rest of her friends were about to make a move, when they heard South yell in pain.

Washington, though struggling, was able to grab a fallen knife and stabbed South on her right side, penetrating her armor and injuring her. South roared in pain and let Washington go as she gripped her injury.

Washington got to his feet and grabbed to his feet and pointed a handgun right at the injured South.

"This ends now," Washington said, his tone dead serious.

"Okay, now!" Weiss shouted. She and the others prepared to stop Washington, when they were stopped by several grenades that were thrown in front of them. They quickly fell back as the grenades exploded.

"No," Washington said, addressing the others but his gaze still locked towards South. "I have had it with her. No more excuses, no more chances. She dies."

Washington then fired his gun.

* * *

 _South's realized that her gunfire was pointless._

 _The overshield surrounding Maine was protecting him from any harm, and he was getting closer by the second. Eventually, South ran out of bullets and Maine was a few feet close._

 _South saw no escape when a grenade exploded mid-air, releasing smoke around the area._

 _"South, let's go!"_

 _South felt a tug on her arm as she saw her brother pull her out of the smoke._

 _"Are you okay?" Theta asked._

 _"Yeah, yeah," South assured them._

 _"What happened?" North asked. "I thought you'd be itching to take him out."_

 _"I would have if he didn't have protection," South said. "Any other bright ideas?"_

 _"Heads up!" Theta shouted in North and South's comm links._

 _North and South saw several rocks in the air heading in their direction. They halted their retreat and North activated the domed energy shield again, protecting them from the incoming rubble. Still inside the shield, the two of them saw_ _Maine heading their way, shooting grenades from the Brute Shot as he got closer._

 _Theta materialized, panicking. "He's getting close."_

 _Maine spotted Theta, and when he did, he stopped moving. Suddenly, three A.I. materialized around Maine, one a shade of orange and the other two a shade of yellow._

 _"The hell!?" North exclaimed in surprise. "Are those Sigma, Eta, and Iota?"_

 _"Oh you have got to be kidding me," South said in shock and irritation._

 _"What is it?" North asked._

 _"There's been some chatter in the Recovery Unit about someone killing Freelancers and taking their equipment and A.I.," South explained. "I think we just found that killer."_

 _"Oh," North said, realizing that their situation has gotten ten times worse. "Great."_

 _"He's closing in guys," Theta said. "North, what do I do?"_

 _North's thoughts were racing as he tried to think of a way out of this. It didn't help that Maine was still firing grenades to their shield, Theta was outright panicking, and South was proclaiming profanities._

 _"Goddamn Command!" South exclaimed. "Can't believe they didn't tell me about this! How the hell could they forget to-!" South cut of mid-rant when she realized something. "Fucking assholes! They did_ know _and they sent us out here as_ bait _! When I get back, I am going to-!"_

 _"South," North called to his twin. "As much as I agree with you about how shitty this situation is, I think we should find a way out of it first before we start complaining."_

 _South growled but stopped shouting, deciding that North was right._

 _"Fine," she said. "Any bright ideas then?"_

 _"Well..." he began. "I have one idea, but it's a little risky."_

 _"How risky?" she asked._

 _"Theta's telling me that it has a 21% chance of working," North replied._

 _"20.6328% actually," the purple A.I. chimed in._

 _"I was trying to be a bit positive by rounding up, but yes thank you Theta," North said._

 _"Sorry," Theta apologized._

 _"Those odds sounds terrible," South said. "But it beats being sitting ducks and waiting for that thing to break in here and kill us."_

 _"Fair point," North said._

 _"So what's the plan?" she asked._

 _"I just need you to be ready to run for it," North said. "Oh and brace yourself."_

 _South simply nodded to her brother._

 _"Alright Theta," North called, his focus still on Maine as he stopped firing for a moment. "Do it..."_

 _The thing about the Brute Shot is that while it was a powerful weapon, it still needed to be reloaded. And that small span of time could be taken advantage of by a good shooter._

 _The moment that Maine pulled his next round of shots..._

 _"NOW!"_

 _North raised his rifle as a small opening appeared in their domed shield. He aimed at the grenade rounds in Maine's hands and pulled the trigger. The shot soared out of the dome, which closed off a split second later._

 _North was a_ really _good shooter._

 _Maine realized too late what was about to happen as the bullet hit his grenade rounds. The resulting chain reaction was strong enough to knock him down, while the domed shield protected the two Freelancers._

 _"Jesus!" South exclaimed. They were safe from the blast but she still felt the vibrations._ _A few moments after the blast, the shield dropped completely and North pulled at South._

 _And without even looking at the state of their enemy, the two siblings turned the other way and started running once more._

* * *

It was a split second when Washington fired and another before the bullet would have reached South. That was all the time Pyrrha had when she closed her eyes and focused. Within half that second, the bullet was now suspended in mid-air, a black glow around it.

"The hell?" Washington said, dumbstruck. South was also shocked at what happened.

The others turned to see Pyrrha, her hand outstretched. Her teammates sighed in relief, seeing that Pyrrha had used her Semblance. The black glow disappeared around the bullet as it dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Washington quickly got over his shock and aimed his gun at South, attempting to shoot her again. This time, a black glow enveloped the gun as it flew out of Washington's grip and ended up in Pyrrha's hand.

"Whatever you're doing, quit it!" Washington shouted.

"No," Pyrrha said. "You're about to murder someone and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing."

"This isn't murder, it's justice," Washington said. He then pointed an accusing finger towards South. "She is a lying, backstabbing killer. She got her own brother killed and she would gladly do the same to us. So I'm just trying to make sure we survive longer."

"Whatever the reason, killing her isn't the answer," Pyrrha said.

"Oh you think you're so high and mighty don't you?" Washington hissed, his tone full of seething rage. "Why don't we just ignore the _actual_ trained soldier and listen to the inexperienced redhead who thinks that killing isn't involved in life."

Hearing Washington's words only fueled the fire that Pyrrha was feeling.

"I am not so naive to think that killing isn't present in the world, and in some cases necessary," Pyrrha said, her voice calm, but full of silent fury. "But what you're doing now isn't necessary at all. This is murder, and it won't accomplish anything. You have no right to do this."

"'No right'?" Washington repeated. He then gave out a dark chuckle that lasted for several seconds.

Caboose began to laugh as well, when Yang elbowed him.

"Not the time," Yang said in a serious tone.

"Sorry," Caboose said.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Washington shouted. "She killed her brother! She almost killed me-"

"No I didn't."

Washington turned to South as she spoke up, her voice no longer full of anger.

"Yes you did," Washington said. "You shot me-"

"No asshole!" South shouted. "I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about North!"

"We all know what happened," Washington said.

"Well, _we_ don't know what happened," Simmons said.

"Can it!" Sarge shouted.

"Yes sir," Simmons replied weakly.

"Kiss ass," Grif muttered.

"You don't know what happened," South continued. "None of you do."

"You put North in a position to get killed by the Meta," Washington said. "Next time, you should do the work yourself, and not-"

"That's not what happened!" South shouted.

Washington, as well as the others, stared at the injured Freelancer.

"What the hell does that mean?" Washington asked.

"You wouldn't understand," South said bitterly. "Or even believe me."

"Wash," Blake spoke as she and the others looked at him.

After what felt like an eternity, Washington spoke again.

"Start explaining, now," he said.

South scoffed, but took this momentary reprieve to talk.

"Where to start," South said. "I guess it's when we were running from the Meta..."

* * *

 _"Is he dead!? Did we do it_ _!? Are we safe_ _!?_ _" Theta shouted frantically._

 _"Theta, calm down," North said, trying to reassure his A.I. companion._

 _"Both of you quit chatting and keep running!" South ordered. "We need to get as far as we can from that monster! Who knows how long that thing will stay down!"_

 _A roar could be heard from the distance, causing them to stop running._

 _"Not long apparently," Theta whimpered._

 _"Well shit," South said as she began to wave her arms up in frustration. "We're screwed then. We are fucking screwed! North, are you even listening!?"_

 _South had noticed that her brother wasn't saying anything at all, looking to the ground with, at South's assumption, a blank expression._

 _"North!" South called again, this time punching him in the shoulder._

 _"Ow!" North shouted. "What was that for?"_

 _"For being an idiot," South said. "That thing is getting close. Any other bright ideas?"_

 _"Well..." North began. "I think we've only got one other option. You need to run."_

 _"That's what we've been doing," South reminded him._

 _"No. Just you." North said._

 _"What!?" South shouted in surprise._

 _"Think about it," North explained. "That thing's targeting me because of Theta and my equipment. The way I see it, I lure him away while you make a run for it."_

 _"And you'll just what? Let him take your A.I.?" South said, still trying process North's 'plan'._

 _"No," North said. "_ You'll _be taking him."_

 _"Wait, what!?" South said._

 _"You and I both know that we can't let him take Theta," North said. "While it thinks Theta's still with me, you can get him to safety."_

 _"And do what?" South asked, not liking this plan more and more._

 _"Get as far as you can and call for backup," North said._

 _"And that's the plan!?" South shouted. "That is the worst plan I have ever heard."_

 _"If Wash was here, he'd add 'Of all time'," North joked._

 _"This isn't funny," South said. "We need a better plan."_

 _"This is the best we've got," North said. "Don't worry sis. I won't engage and I'll run when I get my chance."_

 _"North..." South began to protest, but another roar pulled their attention._

 _"No time to argue," North insisted._

 _South groaned in resignation. "Fine, let's do this."_

 _"Alright," North said. "Now just turn around and take off your helmet."_

 _South didn't bother to argue and did as North said. However, as South was about to take her helmet off, she felt North place something on her back._

 _"North, what are-"_

 _South immediately felt her entire body freeze up._

 _"What the hell!?" South shouted at her sudden predicament. She attempt to move and struggle, but the armor wouldn't budge._

 _"Sorry South," North said. He then began running to another direction away from her._

 _"North! North, where are you going!?" South shouted, unable to move as she continued to yell at her brother, who was no longer within her distance. She then began to hear his voice through her radio._

 _"South," North's voice was partially full of static as it began to clear up. "I'm having Theta boost the signal of my radio so I can get through the jamming signal. It's not enough to call for hep, but it lets me talk to you now."_

 _"Good," South responded. "Then you can explain the me WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO MY ARMOR!?"_

 _"Calm down," North said. "I just attached a device that locked your armor. I had Theta adjust it so it would unlock in a few minutes."_

 _"Sorry," Theta apologized through the radio._

 _"You'll be sorry when I find you and strangle you both!" South threatened._

 _"No can do South," North said, his tone more serious. "When you can move, you get the hell out of here."_

 _"Why are you doing this?" South demanded to know. "I thought we had a plan. You said-"_

 _"I said what you needed to here," North said. "Truth is... Theta is too good of a target for Maine, or whatever he is now, to pass up. If we stayed together, we'd both end up dead."_

 _"So what, you're using yourself as bait," South surmised._

 _"_ We're _using ourselves as bait," Theta corrected._

 _"It's kinda the only option we've got," North said._

 _"North, don't do this," South said, her voice almost pleading. "You're going to die."_

 _"Heh, yeah well, we all gotta die someday," North said. "And I don't see any better way to go than keeping my sister safe."_

 _"North,_ please _." Earlier, South was angry at her brother, but now, all she had was concern and fear for what was about to happen to him. "We can think of a better plan than this."_

 _North fell silent, and that silence filled South with dread by the second._

 _"South," North began, his voice somewhat stern, but with care and compassion. "You're my sister, my twin. Like it or not, I have to do this. I know my chances of survival are less than zero. But if it means that you keep breathing, well, then it's not a hard choice for me to make. So, I don't want to hear any yelling about what an idiot I am, or you trying to come and save me. I just want you to get away and don't look back. Tell me you'll do that."_

 _"North-"_

 _"South, tell me you'll do that," North repeated. "Please. I'll be able to go through with this as long as I know you're safe."_

 _South could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she took a deep breath and held the pain in._

 _"I will," South replied, feeling as if she condemned her brother to his fate._

 _"Okay then," North said in a calm tone that unsettled South. He the gave a small chuckle. "You know it's funny, you were always the tough one between the two of us, even when we were kids. No matter what happened, whether it was getting in trouble with Mom and Dad, or when we joined the army, or even when you get in a fight with pretty much_ everyone _, you never got scared. And I always thought to myself, 'I can never be like that.' Well, I guess I was wr-"_

 _The radio was cut off and now only full of static once again._

 _"North? North!?" South called, hoping that her brother would reconnect the transmission._

 _It didn't._

* * *

 _"South?" North said through his radio, but all he heard was static. "Theta, I thought you were boosting the signal. What happened?"_

 _"I think I know why," Theta said. "He's here North."_

 _North turned to see the thing that was Maine almost a mile away from his position._

 _"Theta, any chance that we're gonna be walking out of this alive?" North asked._

 _"Um..." Theta hesitated to reply._

 _"Got it," North said, not needing a reply to know the answer. "Sorry that it turned out like this Theta. You're probably scared as hell right now."_

 _"I really am scared," Theta admitted. "But... I'm being brave just like you."_

 _"Heh," North said, fighting some comfort in his A.I. partner's words. "Alright then, if we're going down," He raised his rifle and aimed it at Maine. "Then we go down fighting."_

 _Seeing North pointing his weapon, Maine pulled his Brute Shot and began to slowly walk forward. As he did, North began to fire. Maine responded by holding his Brute Shot up as a shield, deflecting the incoming bullets. As North continued to fire, Maine increased his pace, gradually changing from walking to running straight at North._

 _"He's getting closer," Theta said._

 _"I know," North said, knowing what was going to happen soon. "Buddy, looks like this is it for us. You probably don't want to see what's going to happen."_

 _Theta was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Bye North." He then disappeared._

 _North took a deep breath as he saw Maine a few feet away._

 _"Come get me you son of a bi-"_

 _North was cut off as Maine was quickly breached the distance between them and thrust the blade of his Brute Shot into North's chest._

* * *

 _The gunshots that South had been hearing from the distance for around a minute finally stopped. She knew what that meant._

 _And it was in that second that she was able to move her armor again._

 _She could have ran. She_ should _have ran. Call for backup, get out of there and fight this thing another day._

 _South didn't._

 _She immediately ran towards the sound of shooting, adrenaline and panic fueling her. She promised North that she was going to leave. But promises to dead men aren't exactly worth anything._

 _South finally stopped running when she saw the scene before her._

 _Maine was placing his helmet back on and once he finished, there was a quick flash of four A.I.s around him. It was brief, but South could tell one of them was Theta. Seeing Theta made South look down to the body of her dead brother on the ground, bloodied, his helmet removed, and his cold dead eyes._

 _South didn't know when she started screaming. The moment when she saw her brother's corpse or a few moments after the shock of seeing it. She_ did _know that she was already screaming as she charged towards the hulking figure of Maine._

 _Her scream turned into a roar as she ran towards Maine, her rifle out and opening fire. This was a futile effort, as her current emotional state caused her to miss her shots. All that she was doing was wasting ammunition as Maine saw her approach._

 _Before she could even get close, Maine easily caught her by her throat, halting her run, and lifted her off the ground. South continued to struggle from his grip, but to no avail. The more she tried to escape, the more she realized there was no chance that she was going to get out of this alive._

 _She realized that North sacrificed himself for her, and she had thrown that chance away._

 _So, with nothing else left, South did the only thing she could. Make sure she would go out defiant to the end._

 _"Alright you fuckin' son of a bitch," South said, struggling to get the words out with the tight grip on her throat. "Do your worst. You're not getting anything from me, you hear. So you better kill me now, because when I get the chance, I'm going to kill you as slow and painful as possible."_

 _Maine looked at South for a moment before pulling out a handgun and pointing it directly at her face._

 _Inside her helmet, South closed her eyes and waited for the second for when she would join her brother._

 _It didn't arrive._

 _Instead, she felt the end of a handgun strike her across the head. South opened her eyes and saw her vision beginning to blur. She then fell to the ground as Maine let her go. The last thing South was able to see was Maine walking away._

 _Then everything went black._

* * *

"You found me soon after, and you know the rest," South finished.

Washington, the Reds, the Blues, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR stared at South in silence. Several of them had some clear expressions to show their shock to her story. Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth, Jaune had his hand on the shoulder of a frowning Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake faces were neutral, but they were just as upset at her story, Yang clenched her fist in frustration, and Ruby had her head down in sorrow.

"That's bullshit."

Everyone turned to Church, who had made the comment.

"What!?" Jaune shouted, shocked at his unexpected statement.

"I said this story sounds like bullshit," Church repeated.

"How can you say that?" Pyrrha said, mild irritation growing at hearing the Blue's callous words.

"I mean come on," Church continued. "Are we actually buying this story from the psychotic bitch that tried to kill us."

"I highly doubt that she would have made up that entire story," Ren said.

"What about what Delta said," Church stated. "She got the Meta to kill him."

"She put him in a position to be killed," Yang corrected. "Those were his exact words."

"I think what Delta meant was that her brother sacrificed himself, so she could escape," Weiss tried to explain. "In a way, she technically did put him a position to be killed."

"If her story's true," Church pointed out.

"Church!" Ruby shouted. "That's not fair! She wouldn't have just said all that if it wasn't true!"

"Of course you'd say that, you're a girl," Church said. "You'll believe any sob story. Hey Reds, help me out here. Tell them South is lying."

"Well I can't exactly say," Sarge spoke up. "Females are a complex species that elude the understanding of a military man such as myself."

Church, and Weiss as well, facepalmed at Sarge's answer, while Ruby, Yang, and Nora gave some smiles, glad that there was less tension.

"I don't wanna comment," Simmons said as well. "This is way too intense, and I don't do well under the pressure."

Church growled. "What about you, Grif? I suppose you're too lazy to care."

There was no response as Grif, due to the fact that he was looking down on the ground, apparently sniffling.

"Grif," Yang said. "Are you... crying?"

"No," Grif said as he sniffled. "The story triggered my... allergies."

"Allergies?" Ren said, finding the explanation unlikely.

"Allergies are bad," Caboose agreed.

"Grif doesn't have allergies, bluetard," Sarge said. "He's just being a big baby."

"No I'm not!" Grif shouted, and it was obvious that he was trying to hold back tears.

Tema JNPR just gave him confused and weirded out looks.

Yang leaned over to the four of them. "He has a sister. The story probably upset him and reminded him of her."

"That's actually... sweet," Pyrrha said.

"Shut up," Grif said, finally composing himself.

"Alright, back on topic," Church said. "Wash, what do you think? You buying this story?"

Everyone else turned to Washington, who surprisingly hadn't said a single word since South finished her story.

"Well Wash, what's it gonna be?" South asked.

After a moment, Washington gave his response.

By turning away from them all and walking away.

* * *

 **A/N: So before you give your criticisms with my decision regarding South's character, let me explain why I did it first.**

 **When South was introduced in the series, I saw her as a cold hearted individual who didn't care about anyone, even her brother. However, seeing her interaction with her brother in Seasons 9 and 10, especially the deleted scene from Season 10, made me think that there was more to the character and that she did care for her brother. So I decided to write my own interpretation of what happened with North, showing that South wouldn't just leave him to his death.**

 **I hope you understand, and I will accept your opinions regarding it.**


	10. Reconciliation

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

Everyone around was left in stunned silence as Washington walked away.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the silence did not last.

"Where do you think you're going!?" South shouted. She tried to stand, but quickly fell back down due to her injury. "Get back here now! Finish this!"

"Someone please shut her up before she gets herself killed," Weiss stated.

Yang immediately went to South.

"Easy there sister," Yang said. "How about you stop making that injury of yours any worse and _not_ try to commit suicide while you're at it."

"Stay out of this, you-"

South's retort was cut off as Nora and Ren began dragging her back.

"What the-" South struggled, but was too weak to resist. "Let go!"

"We're just trying to help," Ren assured.

"Ren, she's moving too much," Nora complained. "We could-"

"We're not breaking her legs Nora," Ren said.

"Awww," Nora pouted.

"I think we require more assistance," Ren called to the others.

Yang and Pyrrha went and grabbed South's legs to prevent her from struggling any further.

"Why don't you guys help?" Jaune asked the Reds and Blues.

"Oh, I would love to help!" Caboose exclaimed. He then began to raise his rifle until Church stopped him, pushing Caboose's weapon back down.

"No! No helping, Caboose!" Church shouted.

"Simmons, go help them," Sarge commanded.

"Yes sir," Simmons replied.

"What about me?" Grif asked.

"Are you volunteering to help?" Weiss asked.

"Pffft, no," Grif said. "I just want to be clear that when you ask me something, I'm gonna say no. It's common courtesy."

"Idiot," Both Sarge and Weiss said.

"So, what are we going to do about Agent Washington?" Ruby asked.

"Someone should probably talk to him and see what he plans to do with South," Weiss said.

"I don't know," Church said. "Wash could still be snippy, and he could shoot us if we piss him off."

"I'll talk to him," Blake volunteered, surprising the others. "What?"

"You hate Washington," Weiss said. "Why would you want to talk to him?"

"I don't hate him. I just... disagree with some of his judgments," Blake said. "Besides, I can handle myself if he tries anything."

"Still, it would be safer if someone else went with you," Church said. "Caboose, go with Blake."

"Okay," Caboose simply replied.

"Why Caboose?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if Wash does try to shoot Blake, she could use Caboose as a shield," Church said.

"Well that just makes sense," Caboose agreed.

Blake sighed. "Come on then Caboose. And I'm not using him as a shield." The two of them then went to where Washington was standing.

"The 'Using him as a shield' plan is still an option," Church shouted to them. "Seriously, Caboose won't mind."

Blake just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

When she and Caboose were close to Washington, she spoke up.

"Wash," Blake called to the Freelancer.

There was no response.

"Agent Washington?" Blake called again, but he remained silent.

"Hellooo!" Caboose shouted as he jumped in front of Washington. This got a response from the Freelancer, as he punched Caboose in helmet.

"Caboose!" Blake shouted as she caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Do _not_ sneak up on me!" Washington shouted.

"You could have hurt him," Blake hissed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Caboose said. "Why are there stars out? It is not night time."

"He'll be fine," Washington said. "What do you want?"

"We came here to talk to you about what you plan to do with South," Blake said.

"That's not your problem," Washington said.

"It is if you try to kill her again," Blake insisted.

"I'm not-" Washington groaned. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do," Blake said, pressing on. "You've heard South's story. Despite what Church says that she might be lying, you should give South the benefit of the doubt. Instead, you're what, thinking of another way to kill her."

"I _do_ believe her! That's the problem!" Washington shouted, and immediately regretted his statement.

"What?" Blake said, confused.

Washington sighed heavily. Seeing no point to hide anything now, he continued. "I believe South's story. Sacrificing himself to keep her safe is exactly something North would do. So no, I don't think she's lying."

"Then, what's the problem?" Blake asked.

"The problem is if I believe her, then eventually, I'm going to have to trust her and forgive her for what she's done," Washington said.

"And that's bad?" Blake said.

"Yes it is," Washington continued. "She shot me and left me for dead to the Meta. I know she lost her brother and she wasn't thinking clearly at the time, but I can't just forget that happened. I _want_ to trust her, but I can't help but think that at some point she might end up betraying us again. I don't know what to do."

"Believe it or not, I understand," Blake said. "I understand what it's like to make a conflicted decision."

"This isn't the part where you tell me your tragic backstory, and how you made the morally right decision and ended up all happy with it," Washington deadpanned.

"...No," Blake said, though her voice was now weaker.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Washington said. "I can figure this out on my own."

"By brooding," Blake said.

"I'm not brooding," Washington shot back.

"Sorry, I mean running away," Blake corrected.

"You know what!" Washington said loudly. "I have had it with you."

"Really?" Blake said sourly.

"You have been on my case ever since we met, and for no good reason," Washington said.

"You tried to shoot us!" Blake reminded.

"That was a misunderstanding!" Washington defended. "But you keep questioning every decision I make and every action I do."

"That's because you're an unstable, trigger-happy soldier who would kill us in our sleep," Blake stated.

"Really? That's all?" Washington asked in an insinuating tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked, eyes narrowing.

"You're hiding something," Washington said. "And you keep giving me this look that I'm going to find out and- Well I don't know what you think I'm going to do."

"I am not hiding anything," Blake said.

"Bullshit," Washington responded.

"You are such a paranoid, self-righteous-!" Blake began, feeling her rising anger.

"And you're a little know-it-all who gets in other people's business!" Washington shouted.

"Stop!" Caboose shouted. This caused Washington and Blake to stop bickering and turn to him. "This is not how friends should act!"

"Friends?" Washington, confused.

"Caboose," Blake spoke. "I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends'."

"You are just not being honest with your words. Like when Church yells at me," Caboose said. "He may say I'm not his friend, but he's just shy to admit it."

"I highly doubt that," Washington said.

"But the important thing is that friends should not fight," Caboose said, ignoring Washington comment. "Especially over something dumb."

"Excuse me!?" Washington shouted incredulously.

"What you are arguing about is dumb Agent Washington," Caboose repeated. "You are being dumb."

"I- what?" Washington stuttered, confused by Caboose's apparent statement.

Blake was also confused at Caboose's words. "Caboose what are you talking about?" she asked.

"The new mean lady was mean to you, then you were mean to the new mean lady," Caboose continued, apparently explaining (or attempting to explain) Washington and South's current problem. "She will then be mean to you, then you will be mean to her. And now you are being mean to Blake, and soon everyone will be mean to everyone all the time and everything will be bad and no one will have fun."

"Are you following this?" Blake asked Washington.

"Surprisingly, I am," Washington said as he continued to listen to Caboose.

"That is not right!" Caboose shouted. "Being mean is not good! Being good is good! You need to be good to the new mean lady, then she will be good to you. Then we can all hold hands and be best friends forever!"

"Caboose, it's not that easy," Washington said. "You can't just expect us to get along with one talk."

"How do you know?" Caboose asked. "You haven't tried."

"I-" Washington stopped speaking and froze at hearing Caboose's words. He was right. Caboose, of all people, was right. He let out a long sigh. "I don't know what to say."

"You could just talk first," Blake said. "After that, whatever happens, happens."

The three of them soon heard a loud female scream.

"Sounds like South's not doing well," Blake said.

Washington just shook his head. "Caboose, why don't go back to the others and help them with South."

"Okay!" Caboose said cheerfully, somehow forgetting the speech he gave, and immediately ran back to the group.

"He is, by far, the oddest person I have ever met," Washington said.

"For me, he's tied with Nora," Blake noted. "So, are we okay?"

"Right now, we're good," Washington replied. "But I'm not wrong about you hiding something. We are going to have a talk about that eventually."

"Right," Blake said softly.

"Good, come on," Washington said. "According to Caboose, South and I need to have a talk."

When the two of them came back to the group, they saw South, out of her armor, her back towards a wall, hand clutching her bleeding side, and constantly groaning.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm bleeding and got manhandled by these idiots, what do you think?" South growled.

"Is that why you screamed like a girl?" Washington said amusingly.

"No I didn't!" Simmons shouted defensively.

"Wait," Blake said as she looked towards Simmons. "That scream was yours?"

"...No," Simmons said unconvincingly.

"It was hilarious!" Grif laughed. "South twisted his arm and he screamed like a little girl!"

"That what he gets for grabbing me," South said.

"I was only trying to help you out of your armor!" Simmons shouted.

"Also losing your self-respect as a man," Yang added.

"Like he had any of that to begin with," Church said.

"Shut up!" Simmons shouted.

"She wouldn't stop squirming," Weiss said. "It took all of us-"

"I didn't help," Church chimed.

"It took _most_ of us to take her armor off," Weiss corrected.

"Well I thought it was fun," Nora grinned. "Like wrestling an Ursa."

"I feel violated," South said.

"Why is she still bleeding?" Washington asked.

"That's the problem, we don't have any bandages or anything to close the wound," Ren said.

"Don't you soldiers have a medic or something?" Jaune asked.

"No!" Church, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons said in unison.

"We have no time for this. We need to patch up that wound," Washington said. "Ruby, can we tear your cloak and-"

"No way!" Ruby shouted as she quickly backed away, clutching her cloak tightly. "You are not cutting up my cloak!"

"It's... important to her," Yang said.

"Oookay then," Washington said. "Does anyone have anything else that we can use to bandage her?"

"Oh, I know something!" Caboose shouted.

"Well, what is it?" Washington asked.

It all happened so fast, that no one reacted when Caboose ran towards Blake and grabbed the bow on her head.

And then pulled it off.

"We can use this!" Caboose shouted happily as he waved around the fabric.

He was met with no response as everyone's attention was directed towards Blake. Her teammates and Team JNPR had their jaws dropped in shock at what just happened. South's jaw dropped as well at what she was looking at, while the rest of the soldiers were probably giving the same expressions under their helmets.

Blake's face was devoid of any expression for a moment, before twisting into a mask of horror.

"What," Washington spoke, breaking the silence. "The fuck. Are those?"

Blake's cat ears were twitching as her horror continued to grow, as well as embarrassment from the stares being directed at her.

"We can... explain?" Ruby said.

* * *

After remembering that Weiss had packed some essentials for their trip, including bandages and a medical kit, they bandaged up South, and managed to tie Blake's bow back on.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang now had their hands on Blake's shoulders trying to comfort her as she sat on the ground, her hands covering her face. Team JNPR, the Reds, and the Blues were several feet away from them to give the team some privacy. Washington and South were somewhere else having a talk.

"So..." Simmons spoke, trying to break the tension. "Blake's a cat."

"She's not a cat, retard," Grif said. "She just has cat ears."

"Which makes her a cat," Caboose said.

"Technically, he right," Nora pointed out.

"She's not a cat," Church said. "She's..." He turned to Team JNPR. "What exactly _is_ she?"

"In our dimension, besides humans, there is another race called Faunus," Ren explained. "Faunus are distinguishable by their... animal features."

"Well that sounds wonderful!" Sarge exclaimed. "Just imagine having bear claws, or gorilla arms, or eagle wings! Why, being a Faunus gives you a complete tactical advantage."

"Not everyone sees it that way," Jaune said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked.

"There are... some people who don't see Faunus on equal standing with humans," Pyrrha explains. "It usually leaves Faunus being persecuted and treated unfairly."

"Well that sounds bad," Caboose said. "I would not enjoy being penetrated."

"She said 'persecuted', dumb ass," Grif said.

Before they could continue, they saw Team RWBY coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Nora shouted. "What's up? How're you doing? We're not talking about Blake!"

"It's fine guys," Blake said. "Really, I'm okay."

"Yeah," Yang grinned. "Blake's _feline_ fine."

"Ugh," Blake groaned. "I change my mind. Where are Washington and South?"

"Somewhere having a talk," Simmons said.

"Is it wise to leave those two alone?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss is right," Ruby agreed. "They almost killed each other earlier."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"I just have a feeling," Blake said.

"Is that a cat thing?" Grif asked.

"Grif, don't be rude!" Sarge shouted. "The proper word is Faunus!"

"Blake, I have so many questions about your species," Simmons said. "It sounds fascinating to discuss. For example, how do your Faunus ears work together with your human ones?"

Blake sighed. "This isn't going to go away soon, is it?"

"Looks like it," Nora said.

"Don't worry Blake," Yang said. "I'm sure you'll do a _cat_ -tastic job handling them."

"Seriously Yang, enough," Blake said.

"Aw, don't take it _purr-_ sonally," Yang said.

Everyone else just facepalmed.

* * *

"South, we need to talk," Washington said.

"Really? That's why you dragged me somewhere quiet and alone?" South said sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"Ha ha," Washington said.

"I'm surprised you wanna talk to me and not ask Catwoman over there about her extra pair of ears," South said.

"One thing at a time," Washington said. "I'd rather deal with us right now than ask Blake whatever all that is."

"So there's an 'us' to talk about," South said skeptically.

"That depends, are you going to try to make me kill you again?" Washington stated.

South gave a low growl.

"I'll take that as a no," Washington said.

"If you've got something to say, just say it already," South groaned. "I don't need to hear the passive-aggressive talk, so just get on with it."

"Fine," Washington said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm... sorry."

This brought South to full attention as she looked to Washington. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Washington repeated. "I'm sorry for what happened to North, I'm sorry for what you went through, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. That was uncalled for."

South seemed to be shocked, and Washington expected that. What he didn't expect was for South to snort and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Washington said. "I'm saying sorry here, and you're _laughing_? Quit it!"

" _You're_ saying sorry!?" South said as she snickered. "I shot you in the back and left you for dead, and _you're_ apologizing to _me_! Are you retarded or what!?"

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten," Washington said. "...But to be fair, you lost your brother, and probably weren't thinking straight anymore. On top of the fact that you wanted to die, I think I'd be willing to look past it."

South finally stopped laughing and sighed heavily. "It should've been me. I should have been the one to die, not North."

"South..." Washington said, knowing where this conversation was going.

"It's true!" South shouted. "North was a better fighter, a better soldier, hell, a better _person_! And me? I'm just the constant screw-up who got her brother killed. So I'm pretty sure that everyone would be better off if I was dead."

"North didn't think so," Washington said. "He gave his life so you could survive. Don't you think you owe it to him to live?"

"And what do you think?" South asked as she clenched her fists. "Do _you_ think I should live?"

"Well, I'm not trying to kill you anymore, am I?" Washington said.

"Heh, good point," South said, visibly relaxing. "So, what now?"

"I was hoping that you would stick with us for now," Washington said.

"What makes you think I would?" South asked.

"Well, we're still looking for the Meta, and I'm assuming you'd want a shot at getting some payback for what it did to North," Washington said.

"So, you want me to risk my life to try and kill the monster with tons of A.I. and enhancements for some misguided attempt to avenge my brother?" South stated bluntly.

"I..." Washington said, not knowing what to say next. "I just thought... I assumed you'd want to..."

"Calm down Wash," South said. "You're right. I do have a score to settle with the Meta. I'm not going anywhere until I see that thing's head on a spike."

"Okay," Washington said. "And gross," he added as an afterthought.

"Baby," South mumbled, although there was some amusement in her tone.

"Come on, let's go back to the others," Washington said. "God knows what kind of questions those soldiers are asking Blake." He and South then began walking back.

"Hey Wash," South said.

"Yeah?" Washington said.

"For what it's worth, sorry about shooting you in the back," South said.

"You can apologize to by helping me take down the Meta," Washington said. "For North."

"For North," South nodded.

The two then continued walking.

* * *

"So having two extra ears, which pair do you clean?" Simmons asked.

"Like I said with the other dozen questions you've asked, no comment," Blake said.

"It's for science," Simmons said.

"Creepy science," Jaune commented.

"Which ears _do_ you clean?" Nora asked as well.

"Don't _you_ start!" Blake hissed.

"Looks like kitty over here's getting snippy," Grif said.

"Does anyone have cat nip?" Caboose asked.

"Caboose that's not nice!" Ruby chastised.

"Well do you?" Caboose asked, not getting it.

"Well, I'm glad to see you haven't killed each other yet," Washington said as he and South arrived.

"If Simmons keeps asking his questions, that could change soon," Yang said, as she saw Blake glare daggers at Simmons, who quickly hid behind Sarge.

"Look Wash," Ruby said. "I know you may have some questions about Blake, and as team leader I can assure you-"

"While I _do_ have questions about that," Washington said, directing the statement at Blake, who looked down to avoid his gaze. "We have other things to worry about. Now that the Meta has Delta, we need to-"

"Oh, wait Wash!" Church exclaimed.

"Enough!" Washington said. "I am trying to make a strategy here, and I can't do that if I keep getting interrupted!"

"I get that," Church said. "But-"

"No, no buts!" Washington said.

"I have a message from Delta," Church said quickly.

"Wait, really?" Ruby said in surprise.

"Delta?" Washington said, equally surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh come on, seriously?" Church said. "Between explaining about me being ghost, you and South trying to kill each other, and Blake having cat ears, you're wondering why this didn't come up sooner."

"...Fair point," Washington said.

"Who's Delta?" Ren asked.

"The small green man who used to live inside me," Caboose explained.

"The who in what now!?" Jaune said confused.

"He's an A.I.," Weiss explained better. "He's basically an intelligent computer that helps these soldiers."

"Oh great, another one," Grif groaned. "Is this one trying to kill us too?"

"Nah, he's cool," Yang said.

"What did he say?" South asked. "Anything useful?"

"How did you even get in contact with him?" Washington asked.

"He left a message for me in Caboose's head," Church explained. "Actually for me to give to you. I guess he figured out I would get in there and find it."

"He knew you were a... ghost?" Pyrrha said, still having trouble comprehending the fact.

"I guess so," Church said.

"How would he even know that?" Washington wondered.

"Well I didn't tell him," Church said. "But he seemed pretty smart. Maybe he just put two and two together."

"Four," Caboose stated.

"That wasn't a test," Church said to Caboose.

"Yes it was," Caboose insisted. "I won. A-plus."

"Wait, there's test!" Nora cried. "I didn't know there was a test!"

"What was the message?" South asked again, ignore the unnecessary outbursts.

"He said 'Memory is the key'," Church said.

"Memory is the key?" Ruby echoed, confused by the statement.

"Did he say anything else?" Washington asked.

"Nothing important," Church said.

"Memory is the key," Caboose repeated the statement.

"What the hell does that mean?" Grif asked.

"I don't know," Church shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. He said Wash would know."

"Do you know what it means?" Pyrrha asked Washington.

"Memory is the key," Washington said to himself, ignoring Pyrrha, who just frowned towards him.

"That is just so cryptic," Yang said.

"Yeah I know, it didn't make any sense to me either," Church said. "Just sounded like some kind of stupid riddle or something."

"Sarge," Washington said turning to the Reds. "I need you and the Reds to assess the vehicles and see if any of them are still functioning."

"Hey you can't order us around," Simmons said.

"Yeah, that's my job," Sarge grunted.

"Just do it, you morons," South growled.

"Fine," Sarge replied. "But only because you're a lady and ya asked nicely. Come on men."

"Yes sir," Simmons said.

"This sucks," Grif said.

"Come on Ren, let's help out!" Nora said as she grabbed Ren by his sleeves and dragged him along and followed the Reds.

"We'll make sure they don't break anything else," Jaune said as he and Pyrrha followed as well.

"Everyone else, get your gear, we're leaving," Washington said. " _Now_." He then left them and followed the Reds and Team JNPR.

"What's up with him?" Yang wondered.

"I think he's angry because of what Church said to him," Caboose guessed.

"If I knew it was gonna make him leave, I would've said it sooner," Church said.

"Just do what he says," South said as she grabbed her armor and began putting it on. "Hey, Hello Kitty, could use some help putting this on."

Blake gave a low growl as she gripped Gambol Shroud.

" _I'll_ help her," Weiss said, stopping Blake from pulling out her weapon. "You three help Church and Caboose."

"You got it bestie!" Ruby said.

Weiss just rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to argue with that statement."

"That just means it's true!" Ruby said.

"Let's go ladies!" South shouted.

"Yay more field trips!" Caboose cheered.

"Kill me now," South mumbled.

As they began packing whatever they could salvage, Church approached Blake.

"Hey, Blake," Church said.

"Church," Blake said, sounding exasperated. "If you're going to start asking more questions about my ears, I _swear_ , I'll-"

"No, it's not that," Church said. "There's something I have to tell you."

Blake looked to Church, the seriousness in his voice giving her a feeling that it was important.

So she listened.

* * *

Once they finished, South, the Blues, and Team RWBY, arrived at where Washington was speaking with the Reds and Team JNPR.

"What's the word, nerds?" South asked.

"Hey!" Grif shouted. "The only nerd here is Simmons."

"Hey!" Simmons shouted, insulted.

"Or Jaune and the others too," Grif added. "They probably look like nerds."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted as well.

"You kinda do look nerdy," Nora commented.

"Nora!" Jaune shouted indignantly. Nora just shrugged.

"What's the status of the vehicles?" Weiss asked, trying to get back on the subject.

"Are you going to ask 'nicely' like Wash did?" Nora asked, putting air quotes when she said 'nicely'.

"I thought I did," Weiss said, giving a puzzled look.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked.

"Not necessarily," Pyrrha said.

"We were just telling Washington what we found out about the vehicles," Ren said.

"Which was that none of them work," Washington informed them.

"We could probably fix one by takin' parts from all the other vehicles," Sarge suggested. "That's one of my specialties. Gonna take a while though."

"How long would it take to do that?" Yang asked.

"Couple-a days," Sarge replied.

"No time. We need to start moving ASAP," Washington stated. "And we need fifteen seats. You're gonna have to get me five jeeps in a few hours."

"Or a huge bus," Caboose suggested.

"An _armored_ bus!" Nora said excitedly.

"As much as I could make a beautiful masterpiece, that's too complicated to do in a few hours," Sarge said.

"Then we'll have to get them somewhere else," Washington said. "And I know exactly where we can find them."

"Wash, where are we going?" Blake asked.

"Delta was right," Washington stated to everyone. "Memory _is_ the key."

"But what does that mean?" Church asked.

"It means that only one thing remembers everything about these A.I. and where they come from," Washington said. "It will know how to stop them. We need to unlock the Alpha."

"The Alpha?" Church said.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Wash," South said. "The Alpha's-"

"In the one place we haven't gone," Washington finished as he interrupted South.

"Washington, enough with the cryptic words," Blake said. "Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you where we're going," Washington answered as he looked to all of them. "We're going home."

They didn't know it then, but Washington's next words would soon lead them all to the most dangerous mission so far in this dimension.

"We're going to Command."


	11. Vehicle Hunting

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

Despite the many questions to Washington regarding his cryptic statement about returning to Command, he wouldn't answer any of them. Instead, he wanted them moving to where he said there would be vehicles they could acquire. A location that he, the Blues, and Team RWBY were at not too long ago.

"The Valhalla outpost?" South said.

"You mean that place where Tex's ship is," Yang said.

"Yes," Washington replied. "There are a ton of vehicles lying around, so we should be able to take what we need from there."

"Are you insane!?" Weiss shouted to Washington.

"Is that suppose to be a rhetorical question?" Jaune whispered to the others. Nora covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Excuse me?" Washington said to Weiss.

"Did you forget that when we were there last time, you caused an explosion," Weiss reminded him. "I don't think the soldiers there would be willing to let us in, much less help us with our vehicle situation."

"Which is why we won't be asking them for their help," Washington said. "We'll just steal their vehicles."

"Now I know you're insane," Weiss said as rubbed her temples.

"Yes, robbery!" Nora shouted gleefully. "Do we get to wear masks? Do we blow things up?"

"If we are wearing masks, I would like to wear black," Caboose noted.

"That dumb," Grif commented.

"It's to make sure no one recognizes me," Caboose said.

"You're wearing a helmet, dumbass, " Church said.

"...I fail to see your point," Caboose said.

"None of you are going to help with this," Washington stated to Team RWBY and JNPR.

"What? Why not?" Ruby complained.

"The eight of you are extremely powerful teenagers that could probably take out a small military force," Washington stated. "Do any of you disagree with that statement?"

"Well, I wouldn't say a small military force..." Ruby muttered.

"Yeah, I mean we could probably fight off a whole army with just one of us!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, that's not helping," Ren said.

"I rest my case," Washington said.

"So you're putting the kids on the sidelines while we take care of the rest," South said. "Sounds easy."

"No, _we'll_ ," Washington was referring to himself, the Reds and the Blues. "take care of things. I'm putting you with them."

"What!?" South shouted. "Why the hell should I stay with these brats!"

"Hey!" Weiss shouted indignantly.

"You are wanted by Command because you ran off with Delta," Washington reminded her. "The last thing we need is for soldiers to recognize and inform Command to send backup. Besides, you're not fully recovered yet after I stabbed you."

"Still kinda pissed about that," South grumbled.

Washington ignored her and continued. "Which leaves me and these idiots to get us some vehicles."

"Is he talking about us?" Caboose asked.

"Yes Caboose," Pyrrha said.

"Um, I don't want to risk my neck on the off chance that we might pull this off," Church said. "So, count me out."

"I agree with the Blue," Grif added.

"Quit bein' a baby," Sarge said. "This seems like a piece of cake."

"Good," Washington said. "Now here's what we do. I'll-"

"Now hold on there, Agent Washington," Sarge interrupted. "I think you should leave the acquisition of vehicles to us Reds."

"What?" Washington said, confused.

"What?" Team RWBY and JNPR said, confused as well.

" _What!?_ " Both Grif and Simmons shouted, confused and panicking at Sarge's statement.

"Sarge," Washington spoke. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense," Sarge argued. "We can get a car, no problem."

"Sarge," Pyrrha began to speak. "I don't think-"

"Plus, we're better with vehicles than the Blues," Sarge added.

"I would argue with that, but I don't want to help," Church said. "So, no comment."

"I also plead the fifth," Caboose added.

"There you have it," Sarge said. "Let us handle this."

" _Please_ don't let us handle this," Simmons pleaded to the others.

"Ugh, fine," Washington relented.

"Seriously?" Blake said skeptically.

"Yeah," South agreed. "You're leaving the job to the three stooges."

"The more we argue about this, the more time we waste," Washington said. "So yeah, we're leaving it to... these guys."

"That must've been painful to say," Yang commented.

"Don't worry, Agent Washington," Sarge said confidently. "With the three of us, there's nooothing that can go wrong."

* * *

From a distance, Washington and the rest of the group stood atop a ledge, watching the Reds driving a stolen Warthog and running from another Warthog with two soldiers chasing them.

"They do not look like they're handling things," Jaune observed.

"Really? What gave that away?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Are they going to be alright?" Ruby said, worried for the Reds.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Nora assured Ruby. She then leaned towards Ren and whispered very loudly. "We should start making coffins."

"Nora," Ren chastised.

"You're right," Nora said, still whispering loudly. "We can just bury them in their armor."

Ren just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ugh," Washington groaned. "I knew this plan wouldn't work."

"We _all_ knew this plan wouldn't work," Church said.

"I'm sure that's not true," Pyrrha said.

"Raise your hand if you knew this wouldn't work," Church said as he raised his hand. Almost immediately, everyone else, minus Pyrrha and Ruby, did the same.

"Told you," Church continued as he put his hand down. "None of our plans ever work."

"That's why we carry guns," Caboose added cheerfully.

"'We can get a car, no problem. We're better with vehicles than the Blues, let us handle this,'" Washington mockingly repeated Sarge's words in a heavy Southern accent. "Why did I even listen to them?"

"I think a more important question is how you made your voice all gruff and Sarge-y?" Yang said.

"I've, uh, had practice," Washington said hurriedly. "It's not important."

South stifled a laugh, knowing the only one other person with a Southern accent that Washington would mockingly imitate.

"I said it's not important!" Washington said to the others, irritated with their questions.

"Hey, you're the one who made the accent," Church said. "Plus, I told you not to listen to them."

"Yeah, well, I already stopped listening to you three bases ago," Washington said to Church.

"Well, that's not very-" Caboose began.

"And I _never_ started listening to you!" Washington said to Caboose.

"Hmph, rude," Nora said.

"I told you that you should've let me handle this," South stated.

"Do you _want_ to end up in prison," Washington said to South. "Or dead?"

South just crossed her arms and said nothing.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going well," Pyrrha observed.

"Looks like things aren't getting better for the Reds either," Weiss said, directing the group back the Reds' chase.

They saw the jeep pursuing the Reds entered a base, which the Reds did not see, and quickly got right in front of the Reds, the turret pointing straight at them.

"Oh my God! They're going to get killed!" Jaune shouted.

"Called it," South said. Weiss nodded in agreement

Washington sighed. "Well I guess I'd better get down there and save them. I'm really starting to hate this part of the job."

"Well at least you're getting a lot of practice at it," Caboose said.

"Don't patronize me," Washington said.

"Hey Wash!" Ruby said. "If you want some help, maybe we could-"

"No," Washington cut her off. "All of you stay here. I'll go myself." Ruby just pouted as he went to where the Reds were.

"You know!" Church shouted to the departing Washington. "If we let one or two or all of them die, it's like one jeep less to worry about. Just saying, you should think about it."

"Church," Yang chastised him. Church just shrugged at the disapproving look

"Oh, and if enough of us die, we can fit on a motorcycle," Caboose added.

"Wait," Ruby said, thinking. "That would mean-"

"Yes, there would be 28 of us," Caboose finished.

Weiss facepalmed at the idiocy of Caboose's answer.

"Alright, he's gone," Church said as he saw Washington was out of their sights. "You guys hang tight here, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"I'm heading to the Blue base where they're keeping Tex's body," Church said.

"Wait, you mean Agent Texas?" South said.

"Yeah," Church replied. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"You want to look at her body?" Yang said grimly. "That is beyond creepy."

"It's not creepy," Church defended.

"It's kinda creepy," Nora agreed.

"Screw you," Church said. "You don't even know Tex."

"Who _is_ Tex?" Ren asked.

"Oh, that's just the first mean lady we met," Caboose said. "She and Church use to date."

"He used to date Tex?" South said. "How does a person-"

"Anyway," Church interrupted. "For some reason, he doesn't want me to see Tex's body, so I'm gonna go over there and find her."

"Which is creepy," Nora reminded.

"Shut up," Church said.

"So you just plan to run off on your own to look for your dead ex-girlfriend's body?" Weiss said pointedly.

"That seems harsh to say," Jaune said.

"Doesn't make it less true," Weiss said.

"Whatever," Church said. "I'm still going."

"Church, there are two guards in front of that base," Blake informed him. "How are you going to get past them?"

"Trust me," Church said. "I've got that covered."

"What are you going to do?" Pyrrha asked.

There was no response from Church.

"Church?" Ruby said to the Blue.

Still no response.

"Why isn't he answering?" Jaune asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Weiss turned to South and Caboose.

"He's not in his body anymore, is he?" Weiss asked them.

"Nope," South replied.

"He ran off," Caboose said.

"That is seriously annoying," Yang said.

"I wish we could see him all ghosty," Nora said. "Then it wouldn't be so annoying."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Ren said.

"South, did you see where Church was going?" Blake asked.

"He was heading right to where they're keeping Tex's body," South said.

"I'm going after him," Blake said.

"What?" Weiss said. "Blake, you can't!"

"If there are any more soldiers where Church is going, he'll need some help," Blake said. "So I'm going."

"Not alone," Pyrrha said. "I'm going too."

"What!?" Jaune shouted.

"Well that's just great," South groaned. "Why don't we just have a marching band and give away our position."

"No Pyrrha," Blake said. "It'll be better if I go alone."

"I can help," Pyrrha said. "My Semblance gives us a good advantage against the soldiers, so I'm coming with you."

"But-" Blake began to protest.

"Just go already!" South shouted. "Before you waste any more time!"

Blake and Pyrrha looked at South with stunned faces.

"Go!" South shouted again.

Blake and Pyrrha said nothing else as they headed towards the base.

"They'll be fine, right?" Jaune said worriedly.

"Don't worry, they're with Church," Caboose said. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"They're going to get in trouble, aren't they?" Jaune said to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

The three girls simply nodded at him.

* * *

Thankfully, Blake and Pyrrha were able to reach the Blue base without running into any more soldiers.

Once they arrived, they then saw one of the soldiers entering the base while the other soldier went back to his post.

"How do you suppose we get past that guard without being noticed?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I have an idea if you're up for it," Blake said. "Can you knock him out with using you Semblance?"

Pyrrha felt uncomfortable with the plan, not wanting to use her Semblance to harm anyone.

"Nothing too serious," Blake quickly added, seeing Pyrrha's troubled expression. "Just enough to keep him unconscious for a while."

Pyrrha sighed. "Very well." She then stepped forward and raised her hand towards the soldier, focusing on using her Semblance on a small part of the soldier only. The soldier's boots were covered in a black glow, causing him to be lifted in the air. The soldier, realizing what was happening to him, began to panic and struggle. Pyrrha, struggling as well to keep her Semblance at a steady pace, tried to concentrate more.

"Pyrrha, this isn't working," Blake whispered.

"I can do this," Pyrrha whispered.

"We need to pull back," Blake said.

"Who's there!?" The soldier shouted as he flailed about. "I don't know what the fuck this is, but this is not funny!" The soldier then reached for his handgun and began shooting blindly.

Pyrrha, surprised by the sudden gunfire, reacted instinctively, increasing the force of her Semblance. The soldier's entire armor was now entirely covered with the black glow and was thrown towards the wall of the base. The glow disappeared and the soldier collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"How is _that_ not too serious!" Blake shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to!"

"Ugh, forget it," Blake said, seeing that the deed was already done. "Let's just move."

Blake and Pyrrha made their way straight towards the base entrance. Before she entered, Pyrrha looked towards the still unconscious soldier.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha repeated to the soldier before she followed Blake inside the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Washington finally arrived to assist the Reds, they had already managed to avoid getting killed, with the other jeep that was chasing them falling over the cliff and exploding.

Washington's reaction to the display was appropriately fitting.

"You idiots!" Washington shouted angrily. "We needed that jeep!"

"Uh yeah, and we needed not to die?" Grif retorted. "What's your point?"

"There's still fifteen of us," Washington reminded them. "Where are we gonna get another vehicle?"

Washington got an answer when a gunship rose behind him. He turned to see the ship as it pointed its guns towards them.

"...Oh," Washington said.

"Hey dude?" Grif said to Washington. "In the future, don't ask for shit."

* * *

"That does not look good," Weiss observed.

The Reds, still driving in the jeep, and a running Washington were now fleeing from the gunship, which began to open fire at them.

"We need to help them!" Ruby shouted.

"Are you crazy!" South shouted at her. "I already have three of you running around out there, I don't need any more headaches."

"Oh come on," Yang said. "If Wash hasn't noticed us leaving by now, I'm sure he won't notice-"

She was cut off as Wash's voice came out from Weiss' scroll.

" _South, what the hell is going on up there?_ " Washington asked, irritation in his voice.

"Wash?" Weiss said, confused. "Why are you calling my Scroll?"

" _Because I need to talk to you all and I know South wouldn't relay my message properly,_ " Washington stated.

They all looked to South, who just shrugged.

"He's not wrong," South said. "What up, Wash?"

" _'What up?' How about you tell me what the hell Church and the rest of your friends are doing heading in the base,_ " Washington said.

"Uh..." South said, unable to respond. "Ruby, wanna answer?"

"Um..." Ruby said as she was put on the spot. "What do you mean, Washington?"

Weiss and South facepalmed at Ruby's terrible response.

" _You know what I mean,_ " Washington said. " _I am looking at your position right now, Blake and Pyrrha are gone, and they're off following Church in the base. So what is Church doing?_ "

"Oh, uh, doing?" Caboose responded this time. "Uh why nothing Agent Washington he's just standing next to us and watching you get killed by the giant spaceship."

"Uh, exactly," Ruby said in agreement.

" _Oh really?_ " Washington said skeptically. " _Can you put him on then?_ "

"Um..." Ruby said as she looked to the still body of Church, which was currently still an empty husk. "No?"

" _Why not?_ " Washington asked.

"...Jaune?" Ruby said, passing the conversation to him.

"What?" Jaune said, now panicking.

"Yeah Jaune," Yang said, stressing the tone in her voice. "Why don't you tell Wash why Church can't talk right now?"

Jaune's face turned pale as he was put on the spot. "Well, he... can't talk... be...cause-"

"We're playing a game!" Nora shouted.

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

" _What?_ " Washington said.

"That's right, we're playing game," Jaune said, going with Nora's idea. "It's called..."

"Called who can hold still the longest," Caboose said. "Uhm, it's a fun game we-"

An explosion caused by gunship's firing, causing the cliff to shake, which resulted in Church's empty body to fall over backward, leading to long pause.

"We'll call you back," Yang said as she abruptly ended Washington's call.

* * *

"God damn it," Washington cursed as the call ended. His irritation was interrupted by the continued screaming. He then turned from his hiding place and saw the Reds were still being chased by the gunship.

"Hey I have a question," Grif shouted. "Why do we agree to come along on these things if we're just gonna be the decoy the whole time?"

"Just shut up and drive!" Sarge ordered. "Simmons keep firing, we're wearing it down!"

"The fuck we are!" Simmons cried as he continued to fire with futile effort.

"Looks like you have it under control!" Washington shouted to the Reds. I'll be right back." He then headed towards the Blue base.

"Don't worry, we've got this handled," Sarge said. Grif and Simmons disagreed by continuing to scream as they kept getting fired upon.

* * *

Church, still possessing the body of the soldier, had made his way around the entire base, looking for any sign of Tex. Eventually he found her body. On the floor and unmoving. Church figured that since Tex was a ghost like him, she was probably just walking around there somewhere. So he began to call out to her.

"Tex? Tex, are you here?" Church called out. "Tex come on, answer me. Tex!" Suddenly, Church heard incoming footsteps. "Allison?"

Church was soon face-to-face with Blake and Pyrrha.

"Oh, it's you two," Church said disappointedly.

"Nice to see you too," Blake replied flatly.

"Church?" Pyrrha said, still confused with seeing Church possess someone. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is," Church answered. "Now you two need to leave."

"We _all_ need to leave," Blake said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find Tex," Church said.

"Church, we have to leave," Pyrrha said. "Before-"

The sound of a gun cocking from behind stopped their conversation.

"Before we get caught," Blake finished. She and Pyrrha then slowly turned around to see the soldier from outside pointing a gun at them.

"Alright, freeze," the soldier said.

"Whoa there," Church said. "What seems to be the problem, uh, fellow guard?"

"They told us to be on the lookout for someone acting odd, and you're acting odd," the soldier said. "And you two," the soldier addressed Blake and Pyrrha. "I don't know what the hell two teenagers are doing here or what kind of weird voodoo shit you pulled out there, but you aren't going anywhere either."

"Look-" Blake tried to explain.

"Shut up and put your hands up," the soldier ordered, showing no sign of lowering his gun.

"Okay buddy, just calm down," Church said. "There's nothing to worry about because, uh, these girls are my... daughters?"

Blake hung her head at Church's terrible lie while Pyrrha cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"That is a terrible lie," Blake said.

"Hey, it could have worked," Church said. "Maybe if it was Ruby and Yang...?"

"All of you shut up or I start shooting," the soldier shouted, annoyed.

"Please," Pyrrha said, trying to calm him down. "You don't have to-"

Pyrrha was cut off as the soldier was hit from behind and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"-be all knocked out," Church finished.

The three of them looked to their savior, and were now looking at Agent Washington.

"Wash?" Blake said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be asking that question," Washington said.

"Well thank God you got here," Church said.

"Church, is that you in there?" Washington asked.

"Oh right," Church said, remembering that he was in someone else's body. "Guess you can't recognize me in this."

"You know what, it doesn't matter right now," Washington said. "What do you think you're all doing here?"

"I had to see Tex's body," Church said.

"And we came here to keep him safe," Pyrrha added.

"Well by coming here you have made things very unsafe for all of us," Washington added. "We have to go now!"

"Not without Tex," Church said. "Wash, she's... she's like me."

"You mean she's... a ghost?" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah," Church replied.

"I know all about her Church," Washington stated. "But we have to leave, you're not gonna find anything in here."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked.

"I just do," Washington answered.

"But where is she?" Church asked, desperation in his voice. "She should be here right? I mean, shouldn't she?"

Pyrrha felt sympathy for Church, seeing that it was difficult to not find someone you care for.

Washington sighed. "We've all lost people Church. What's important, is that you remember her."

A small smile grew on Pyrrha's face, surprised and proud to see Washington actually concerned about someone. "Washington, that's very-"

"And what's even more important is that you don't slow me down while I'm in the middle of a mission!" Washington ordered.

"Never mind," Pyrrha muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that caused the base to shake.

"What now!?" Washington shouted.

"Come on, let's go," Blake said.

"Right," Pyrrha agreed. The two of them soon headed out.

"Let's go Church," Washington said as he began to head out as well.

"...Fine," Church reluctantly agreed.

"And get out of that body!" Washington added.

* * *

Blake, Pyrrha, Washington, and a now ghost Church, who couldn't be seen by Blake and Pyrrha, were watching the still ongoing chase between the Reds and the gunship.

"What is going on out here?" Washington asked.

"What does it look like?" Sarge stated the obvious.

"We're running from the stupid plane!" Grif shouted.

"You're still running?" Pyrrha said in surprise.

"This is not at all surprising," Blake pointed out.

"Not funny!" Simmons cried.

"Well, we need to leave," Washington said. "We have a Warthog at Blue Base. We'll take that first and you follow us and try to find more."

"What about the ship!?" Sarge shouted.

"Well, take it down!" Washington simply said.

"Could you be any more vague?" Blake said sarcastically.

"Not that simple!" Sarge shouted.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?" Grif asked.

"Fine," Washington answered.

"Wash, I think he meant it as a joke," Blake said.

Washington didn't say anything and proceeded to open fire on the gunship. This drew its attention to Washington, who began to run, with the gunship following right behind.

With the gunship no longer chasing them, the Reds stopped driving the Warthog, parking it next to Blake and Pyrrha.

"Is he insane!?" Blake shouted.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Simmons asked.

"He's going to get hurt!" Pyrrha shouted. "We need to help him!"

"We could," Grif said. "Or we could take bets on how long he's gonna live. I got ten bucks that says it's less than a minute. Anyone else want in?"

The disapproving glares of Blake and Pyrrha were their replies.

"Well Church wants in," Grif said.

"Thanks a lot Church," Blake said, though she knew she couldn't see him.

* * *

After luring the gunship away from the others, Washington was still running as the gunship was on his tail, firing non-stop.

Which was, of course, the exact moment that Washington received a call from his radio.

"Urrgh," Washington growled as he answered the call. "What?"

" _Hey Wash, it's Ruby_."

Washington rolled his eyes at hearing Ruby's voice. "I'm kinda busy right now."

" _We noticed,_ " Weiss said on the other end.

"Then can you please call later?" Washington shouted.

" _Okay, but we're coming to help,_ " Yang said.

"No, I can handle this," Washington said.

" _But-_ "

"Goodbye," Washington said as he cut the call off. He then turned around and saw that the gunship was getting closer. As he continued running, he reached the cliff across Blue base and saw the grav-lift. Seeing an opportunity, Washington continued to shoot at the gunship, until the gunship was in line with the grav-lift.

From his current position, Washington fired a shot towards Blue base, knocking one of the barrels right down to the grav-lift. Through the grav-lift, the barrel was thrown to the air, heading towards the gunship. With the gunship at the right position, and with the proper shot, Washington would blow the barrel up and damage the gunship.

The was the intended plan.

Until there was some interference.

Before the barrel was even inches from the gunship, it stopped suddenly and was now suspended in the air.

Confused at first, Washington saw the black glow around the barrel, which led him to instantly realize what happened.

Washington then got on his radio and called the person responsible.

"Pyrrha!" Washington shouted. "What are you doing!?"

" _I couldn't let you kill that pilot,"_ Pyrrha said.

"He was going to kill me, and all of you!" Washington said. "And now-" He was cut off as he evaded the gunship, which was firing at him again. "I'm about to get killed! Thanks a lot!"

" _I'm-_ "

Washington ended the call, not wanting to hear Pyrrha's apologies. Or hear her voice altogether. He had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that he was now trapped on a cliff with the only path blocked by the gunship, which was now ready to open fire again.

"Fuck my life," Washington cursed.

However, before another shot was fired, Washington heard what sounded like a faint cry. As the sound kept getting louder, Washington could soon tell that it wasn't a cry, and more of a laugh. A wild, crazy laugh. He looked to where the laugh was coming from and saw something, no _someone_ , flying in the air and right towards the gunship.

Washington immediately recognized who it was, the pink smoke trailing behind being an obvious giveaway.

"Ho-ly shit," Washington said in surprise.

* * *

"Yahooooo!" Nora cheered energetically as she stood over Magnhild, which she was riding in the air and heading towards the gunship.

Yes, Washington said to stay put. And yes, her friends said not to do anything. But Nora was an act first, think later kind of girl.

So obviously, when they saw Washington cornered by the gunship, Nora immediately acted. With no one reacting in time to stop her, Nora jumped on her hammer and launched herself in the air.

So here she was. On a collision course to the gunship and possibly a lot of violence and explosions.

Nora simply gave Cheshire-wide grin as she collided with the gunship.


	12. Confessions of a Freelancer

**HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry for the long wait, here is the new chapter.**

 **I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

After Nora collided with the gunship, it instantly exploded, causing it to crash. Panic immediately rose with everyone that was still on top of the cliff.

"Oh my God!" Jaune shouted.

"Well she's dead," South said. This earned a punch on the shoulder from Yang. "Ow! What?"

Not the time for jokes!" Yang shouted.

"Let's go," Ren said.

"Go where?" Caboose asked.

"To get Nora," Ren stated.

"Uh, Nora's probably a burning pile of-" Yang punched South again, harder this time. "Ow!"

"Nora would have been protected with her Aura," Ren said. "But we need to get her out of that debris before her Aura runs out."

"No objections here," Weiss agreed.

"Washington said-" South was cut off as everyone else, minus Caboose, left and headed to where the gunship crashed.

South groaned. "Caboose, get Church's body. We're going."

"Okay," Caboose replied as he lifted Church's body and quickly followed South as they chased after the others.

* * *

When they were nearing the crash site, they saw Pyrrha and Blake heading in their direction as well.

"Blake! Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted in relief.

"Are you two okay?" Weiss asked.

"We're fine," Blake replied.

"We're more concerned about Nora," Pyrrha said.

"Which is why we should hurry," Ren said. He continued to head to the crash site.

"Where's Church?" Jaune asked.

"He's here..." Blake said. "Somewhere."

"I'm right here."

Everyone turned to Church's body, who was apparently talking again.

"I'm back in my body," Church said. "And Caboose, put me down!"

"Church! You're moving again!" Caboose said in surprise.

"Yes, now let me down!" Church repeated.

"Okay!" Caboose then abruptly dropped Church to the ground.

"Ow," Church groaned. "Thanks a lot."

"You are welcome," Caboose replied.

"Where are Sarge and the others?" Yang asked.

"They saw the ship crash like we did and they were suppose to come with us," Pyrrha said.

"But their jeep broke and now Sarge wants to fix it first," Blake finished.

"Of course he does," Weiss said, not surprised.

"Less talking and get moving," South ordered as she continued to move. Everyone else followed her lead. "And Church, get off your ass and move!"

Church grumbled as he got to his feet. "I hate these Freelancers." He then followed after them.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw Washington was already at the scene, digging through the wreckage of the destroyed gunship. What was surprising to see was the pace that Washington was going as he frantically moved tried to dig through the remains.

"Wash?" Blake said, snapping him out of his actions.

"Don't just stand there, she's still buried under here!" Washington shouted, his voice full of distress. "She's probably injured, or worse!"

Putting aside the surprise concern for Nora, everyone moved towards the ship and began clearing the debris as well.

"Nora!" Jaune shouted inside the ship. "If you can hear us, give us a signal, anything!"

"I WANT PANCAKES!"

The shout was very loud. And coming from behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Nora, perfectly fine and not buried in the destroyed ship. Over her shoulder, she was carrying the gunship's pilot, also alive and unconscious.

"NORA!" Ruby shouted in relief as she rushed to Nora and gave her a tight hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"We were all worried," Pyrrha added.

"What happened?" Weiss asked. "The last we saw of you was when you hit the ship and it crashed."

"Oh, that," Nora said, as if only remembering at that moment "Before the ship crashed I jumped out." She then pointed to the unconscious pilot. "And I pulled this guy out too. Easy."

"Not exactly what I would call easy," South said.

"What? Did you guys think I was in danger?" Nora asked.

"Yes!" Jaune stated. "We thought you got killed."

"Aww shucks!" Nora said innocently. Her eyes then turned towards Ren. "What about you Ren? Were _y_ _ou_ worried about me?"

"I..." Ren said, slightly surprised by the sudden question. He then regain his composure before answering. "I am glad that you are safe. You had me worried."

"Really!?" Nora said, eyes beaming.

"We were _all_ worried," Ren quickly added. "Like Pyrrha said."

"Oh. Right," Nora said, frowning slightly. "Good."

They were all so pleased to see Nora safe and sound.

Everyone except Washington.

Washington immediately marched towards Nora with a very hostile air around him.

"Um..." Nora said, slightly nervous at Washington getting really close to her face.

"Are you insane!?" Washington shouted.

"Wait, what?" Nora said, confused by his hostility.

"You could have died!" Washington shouted, his anger more profound.

"Whoa, lay off Wash!" Yang said, but Washington wasn't backing down.

"You just went off and did a reckless, not to mention dangerous, action and you're acting like it was no big deal," Washington stated.

"Because it _wasn't_ a big deal," Nora retorted. "I've done waaay more dangerous things than this and I end up fine."

"It's true," Ruby chimed in, trying to ease the tension. To no avail.

"That was when you were in your own dimension!" Washington continued. "Over here, things are different. You can't just do the same things and expect them to turn out the same."

"Well they did!" Nora argued.

"And what if they didn't? What would have happened?" Washington asked. Nora gave no response, prompting him to continue. "I'll tell you what would happen. You could have ended up dead. And all your friends here would lose you because of a reckless decision made by a girl who didn't have the brains to think before she almost died."

"That's enough!" Ren shouted, losing his composure as he pulled Washington to face him.

"Someone has to tell her the harsh truth, and it was going to be any of you," Washington said, knocking Ren's arm away from his shoulder.

"While I don't agree with what Nora did, you have no right to talk to her like that!" Ren stated.

"Well if someone did, maybe she would listen and stay alive," Washington said. "Maybe if she had better friends that want to keep her safe, she wouldn't be this crazy to get herself killed."

That was the last straw for Ren. He clenched his fist and was about to start a fight...

Until Nora beat him to it as she punched Washington's face. Not hard enough to knock him to the ground, but hard enough to push him back and away from Ren, before either of them threw any punches at each other.

Washington, recovering form the shock of getting punched, _again_ , looked to Nora, who had an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"You," Nora began, with a voice full of controlled fury. "Do _not_ get to judge me. I am my own person, and anything I do are my own decisions. You _do not_ blame my friends for them. And if you talk to Ren like that again, I'll break. Your. Legs."

There was a long moment of silence as Washington and Nora just stared at each other.

"Washington," Jaune said, breaking the silence. "I think you should step back."

"Not until you talk some sense to her," Washington said, refusing to back down.

Nora growled and prepared to deliver another punch, but Ren stepped between them. He slowly shook his head, discouraging Nora from doing anything further.

"Wash," Blake spoke. "We said that's enough. We'll handle Nora, but you need to calm down and-"

" _Calm down!?_ You want me to calm down!?" Washington shouted to all of them.

"That doesn't sound calm," Caboose pointed out.

"Ya think?" Church retorted.

"Washington, we are all trained in combat," Weiss stated. "We are capable of handling dangerous situations."

"Well, South and I are highly trained soldiers, and we don't just go in without a plan," Washington retorted.

"Don't drag me into this conversation just because you're bitching over nothing," South said.

"Okay, I think we just need to all calm down," Pyrrha said.

"Well we're not some crazy soldier that keeps shouting at people!" Nora shouted, stepping forward to Washington.

"I am telling you this to keep you _alive_!" Washington shouted.

"You're being a big idiot!" Nora shouted back.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't want your help!"

"Why can't you just listen to me Connie!"

"I-" Nora paused, and there was silence.

Everyone was giving Washington confused looks. Washington, though his expression couldn't be seen, was probably feeling equally confused by what he said.

"Oh Jesus," South muttered.

"Connie?" Nora said. "Who's Connie!?"

Washington was left speechless, just staring blankly as he realized what he just said.

The silence was interrupted when the Reds drove up in their Warthog towards the group.

"Good news everybody!" Sarge declared. "We got the Warthog working again. Everything is alright."

"Um..." Simmons said, sensing the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Washington replied, not even looking at the Reds. "Nothing at all." He then turned away from the group and began to walk away. The others just stared after him, unsure of what to do.

"What's his problem?" Grif asked, oblivious to the situation.

"No idea," Yang said.

"South," Ruby said to the remaining Freelancer. "Is Wash okay?"

"Yeah, he's being an asshole," Church said. "And I mean more so than me."

"Who's Connie?" Jaune asked.

"Oh I know that!" Caboose replied. "That is someone who works in carnival."

"That's a carny Caboose," Grif said.

"Of course you'd know that, you grew up in one," Simmons said.

"Shut up kiss ass," Grif said.

"Carny spawn," Simmons retorted

"Both of you shut up," Sarge said.

"Yes sir," Simmons replied.

"Kiss ass," Grif muttered.

" _Anyway_ ," Blake said, trying to get back on topic. "Who's Connie?"

"Yeah, and why'd he call me that name?" Nora asked. "Does he have a problem with names now?"

South groaned heavily. "I do _not_ want to get into this conversation."

"Washington is clearly upset over something," Ren said. "And it is causing him to lash out at us."

"You need to tell us what's wrong him so we can move past this," Weiss said.

"Please, we want to help," Pyrrha said.

South looked to them all. Even the Reds and Blues were looking at her, waiting for an explanation.

South sighed. "Fine then. I'll tell you what you need to know. So listen up." She then looked to Pyrrha and Nora. "Especially you two."

Both and Pyrrha and Nora looked at each other, a little confused, but turned their attention back to South.

"You know about the Project Freelancer, the program that Wash and I were part of?" South began.

"Yeah," Ruby replied.

"Something like a super soldier program," Weiss recalled.

"Close enough," South said, continuing. "Well, some of us were pretty close friends with one another. Two of those Freelancers were Connie... and Carolina."

"Carolina?" Weiss said, remembering that Delta mentioned the name before.

"What does that have to do with Mr. Grumpy?" Nora asked, referring to Washington. "And with me and Pyrrha?"

"It has everything to do with the two of them, and the two of you," South stated.

They were quiet at South's words and listened as she continued her story.

* * *

After getting away from the group and the insanity, Washington was now alone.

" _Why can't you listen to me_ _Connie!_ "

The word he said to Nora echoed through his head, and it was just pissing him off.

Saying the wrong name, _her_ name, to someone who happened to sound like her would be embarrassing enough, but Washington had a deep seethed anger boiling in him, and he had no idea why.

So, he took his frustrations out by punching a rock. Repeatedly. For several long minutes.

"Hey, asshole!"

Washington stopped hitting the rock, which was starting to show several cracks from his non-stop punching, and turned around to South.

And she wasn't alone. Behind her were both Pyrrha and Nora, the two people that he did _not_ want to talk with, much less look at right now.

"Are you ready to talk, or do you think that rock still needs a beating?" South remarked.

"Leave me alone South," Washington said. "I don't want to talk. _Especially_ to those two."

"Is it because of Connie?" Nora asked, her tone less hostile, and more sad now.

Washington gave a low growl at being reminded of calling her that.

"And Carolina?" Pyrrha added, with a similar tone of sorrow.

Hearing Pyrrha say Carolina's name caught Washington's attention as he properly looked to the three of them.

"How do you know that name?" Washington asked.

"How do you think?" South spoke. Washington looked to her and she could almost see the anger rising in him for informing them about their fellow Freelancers.

"You _told_ them?" Washington practically hissed at South.

"After you flipped out earlier, what else was I supposed to do?" South defended.

"You should have kept your mouth shut and not tell anyone things that they don't need to know!" Washington shouted. "About _people_ that they don't need to know!"

"Hey, you don't get to decide when or who I get to talk about!" South shouted back. "We _all_ lost people back in the program Wash! Friends! So don't think that you're the only one entitled to being pissed off or... upset that they're gone."

Washington was silent before he hung his head and gave a heavy sigh. He then looked towards Pyrrha. "How much do you know? About Carolina and... Connie?"

"We know that they were Freelancers like you two," Pyrrha began. "We know that they were your friends. We know that..." She paused.

"We know that we sound like them," Nora finished.

Washington didn't answer. He just stared at them, remaining silent and giving no indication of giving any response.

"Well," Nora spoke. "Aren't you gonna say something? You had a lot to say earlier, so why don't-"

"Nora," Pyrrha interrupted. "I think we should give Agent Washington some time before he can answer. He's remembering people he lost."

After Pyrrha finished speaking, Washington finally broke his silence. By giving out a small chuckle.

"Well," Nora said, surprised by Washington's laughter. "I did not expect to hear that."

"Nope," South agreed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Washington said as he finally stopped laughing. He looked at Pyrrha. "It's just, what you said, isn't something Carolina would say."

"I see," Pyrrha said, feeling glad that Washington opening up, even if just a little bit.

"Is there anything else you would want to say?" South said to Washington. "Something that doesn't make you sound like a Grade-A asshole." Pyrrha coughed lightly at South's language, while Nora snickered.

"Right," Washington said, knowing what he had to do next. He then turned his attention to Pyrrha and Nora. "I'm... sorry."

"Thank you," Pyrrha replied, accepting his apology. "But you should also apologize to the others."

"Right," Washington said. "I will do that."

" _And,_ " South began to add as well. "You should also admit to being an uptight jerk that overreacts about every small thing and-"

"Let's start with apologizing first," Washington cut her off.

"Eh, worth a shot," South said.

"I have one more question," Nora said.

Washington sighed. "What is it?"

"Who's Connie?" Nora asked.

"You already know," Washington answered. "She was a Freelancer, and we were friends."

"And?" Nora said, as if waiting for more information.

"And that's it," Washington said.

"That's not true," Nora stated.

"Excuse me?" Washington said.

"Nora, you're being rude," Pyrrha said.

"He was rude to me when he almost chewed my head off!" Nora reminded them.

"I said I was sorry," Washington said.

"I know, but I still want to know who this Connie person is," Nora said.

"I already told you who she is!" Washington said, raising his voice.

"Who was she to _you_!?" Nora shouted.

There was silence once again as Nora's question ringed through their ears.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Washington, not understanding what she was asking.

"Like I said, you almost chewed my head off back there," Nora repeated. "Mostly because I sound like Connie. Anyone who would only react that way if this person was important to you."

"That..." Pyrrha began. "Makes sense."

"So, I'm going to ask again," Nora said. "Who was Connie to you?"

"I don't know what you want from me!" Washington shouted indignantly. "Connie and I were just colleagues. We were-"

"Were you together?" Nora asked, extremely bluntly.

"W-what!?" Washington spluttered, not expecting the question.

"Were you together-together?" Nora asked again, more forcefully.

"Nora!" Pyrrha declared. "You can't just ask such a personal question!"

"What?" Nora shrugged. "It's the only explanation! He got weirded out when he met me first, he was concerned for my safety, and he called me 'Connie'. That means that they were together-together. It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"That is just crazy," Washington said.

"Yeah it is," South said.

"Thank you," Washington said to South.

"They were too clueless to do anything about their feelings each other," South continued.

"South!" Washington shouted.

"So they were never officially 'together-together'," South explained.

"Aha! So there _was_ something between them," Nora declared in triumph.

"No!/Yes!" Both Washington and South shouted simultaneously.

"South, you don't know what you're talking about!" Washington said. "You're crazy!"

"Oh come on Wash, we all saw it back in the program," South said. "You guys didn't exactly keep your googly eyes at each other discreet."

"Wha-I-" Washington was at a loss for words, his cheeks most likely red under his helmet.

South continued, directing her story to Pyrrha and Nora. "I mean you should've seen these two. Every time any one of us would see the two of them alone, they were always inches apart and giving longing glances at each other."

Pyrrha was smiling a little bit upon hearing this. It was nice to see that Washington wasn't always this cold. Nora, on the other hand, was attentively listening to South's story about Washington and the woman who shared the same voice as hers.

"South, that's enough," Washington said. "You've made your point."

But South just kept on going.

"And when they were around everybody else, they would 'discreetly'," as she the word, South made air quotes to emphasize her point, "throw each other quick glances, thinking that we didn't notice, which _everyone_ did."

"South," Washington said, growing anger in his tone.

"Oh lighten up Wash," South said. "It's not like you and Connie had a chance."

"Wait, what?" Nora said, confused at South's words. "What do you mean?"

Washington quickly realized where the conversation was going to lead. "South, don't."

"What? It's true," South said, not listening to Washington's warning to stop. "Come on Wash, don't tell me you still liked Connie after she flat out stabbed us in the back by working with those Insurrectionists."

"South, I said that's enough!" Washington insisted.

"I mean, if she had you alone, she would have shot you without a second thou-"

South stopped speaking when Washington fired a shot at her, the bullet zipping inches past her head.

"What the hell!?" South shouted. "I thought you were done trying to kill me!"

"Did you even consider that I _did_ think about what happened after what Connie did!" Washington shouted. "About this thing between us? If it was even real!?"

"Wash..." Pyrrha said. She was about to say something, attempting to calm him down, but Nora stopped her. Nora shook her head, wanting to hear him speak. Knowing that he needed to speak.

So Washington began his rant.

"How long had Connie been working for those psychos? Was it before or after we had this-this... this unspoken thing between us? How am I suppose to know if that was even real, or if it was all part of some angle she was working on with the Insurrection? I don't know what's true. And I will _never_ know. And it just pisses me off!" He punctuated his last words by throwing another heavy punch at the rock, causing an audible crack.

Pyrrha and Nora just continued to stare at Washington as he vented his anger and pain, wincing slightly at the sound of the breaking rock.

South, surprisingly, began to feel sympathy for her fellow Freelancer. "Jesus Wash. I... I didn't know."

"No, you didn't," Washington said, voice tight. "That's why I don't want to talk about Connie. If I try to think about about her, or if anyone talks about her, or...," he looked over towards Nora, who looked to the ground, avoiding his gaze, "if someone _sounds_ like her, then those thoughts about her, about... us, just come back. And I would rather forget about it. So, is that okay? Can we move past this?"

Washington was met with silence from the other three.

"Good," Washington said, accepting the silence as his confirmation. He then began walking, passing by the three of them and heading to the direction of the others. "Now, we should go back and-"

Washington stopped in his tracks when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Washington immediately flinched and was instinctively about to turn to attack, but paused when he recognized the arms around him.

"Nora," Washington sighed, not able to move, mostly because of Nora's tight grip. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug," Nora said.

"I can see that," Washington said. "I mean why?"

"Because you need it," Nora replied.

"Nora," Washington began. "I-"

"Let me talk first!" Nora said quickly. "Then we can go."

Washington looked to Pyrrha and South, who made no move to stop Nora's antics. He just groaned. "Fine. Say what you need to say."

Nora inhales deeply and said her peace.

"I'm sorry," Nora said.

The words surprised Washington. Before he could respond, Nora went on.

"And for what it's worth," Nora continued. "I think that thing between you and Connie was real."

Washington shuffled from Nora's hug, about to object, but Nora just tightened her grip and kept on talking.

"I don't know what exactly happened with her, but I can make a few guesses. She made some choices, some really bad choices, and ended up... dying. And because of what she did, you think that everything between the two of you was a lie."

"Yes," Washington said. "I-"

"I think that's crap," Nora flat out stated. Washington stopped himself from speaking, allowing Nora to continue. "She made her choice, and there was nothing you could have done. You know that, and I know that. But I can't believe that whatever you two had wasn't real. _You_ shouldn't believe that it wasn't real. You shouldn't focus on what Connie was thinking when she left you guys, that was between herself and _only_ herself. You don't need to think about 'what-ifs' or 'betrayals'. That isn't your burden. You just need to focus on your moments with her and believe that those moments you two had were real."

"Why should I?" Washington asked, voice softer than he wanted it to be. "Why should I believe in that?" He was beginning to feel his body tremble, whether from Nora's very long hug, or from her heartaching words, he wasn't sure.

"Because I believe that two people who care for each other isn't a lie," Nora said. "That's what I believe. So maybe you should believe that too."

Nora let go of Washington, finally finished speaking. Washington turned around to face Nora. When he did he saw that her eyes were watery, on the brink of tears.

"Or maybe it's all just crazy hopeful talk coming from a crazy naive girl," Nora said, looking a Washington and giving a wide smile as tears came down her cheeks.

Washington looked around at Pyrrha, who had tears forming around her eyes as well, and South, who was pointedly looking away in silence. He then looked back at Nora and stared at her for what felt like a very long time and sighed. In a surprising move, Washington put his hand on top of Nora's head and patted her on her head, ruffling her hair a bit as well.

"It _is_ naive and probably overly optimistic," Washington said in a soft and calm voice. "But, I get what you were trying to do. So... thank you Nora."

Nora quickly wiped away her tears and kept smiling at Washington. "No problem!"

Washington looked towards Pyrrha and South. "Are you two done moping around?"

"Shut up," South muttered without any real heat behind the words.

Pyrrha wiped the tears that were forming and nodded with a smile.

"Good," Washington said. "Now, let's get out of here. I want us to leave this place as soon as possible."

* * *

"We are not leaving this place as soon as possible," Sarge announced.

"Ugh, why am I not surprised," Washington groaned. After he, Nora, Pyrrha, and South had their talk, the four of them returned to where the others were, hoping that they would have found enough vehicles for all of them and solving their problem.

There was no such luck.

"While you four were having your talk, we tried to look for any other vehicles that we could use," Ruby informed them.

"Let me guess," South said. "There weren't any vehicles left."

"Well there was one more jeep we found," Jaune said.

"Until Caboose drove it," Weiss said with slight irritation. "And the second he sat on it, it caught on _fire_!"

"Aww, I wish I could've seen that!" Nora said disappointingly.

"That doesn't make any sense," Pyrrha said.

"That's Caboose for you," Simmons said.

"I told them Caboose shouldn't drive," Church said.

"Yeah, it's all Ruby's fault," Grif said.

"But he was giving me puppy dog eyes!" Ruby said, as if it was an appropriate defense. "I had to say yes!"

"He's wearing a helmet! How would you even know!?" Weiss shouted.

"I just know! It's intuition!" Ruby shouted back.

"So," Sarge said. "Taking stock of our vehicle inventory, we have one Warthog."

"That's not enough," Washington said. "There are fifteen of us, we need more vehicles."

"Well excuse me," Sarge said. "If I were you'd I'd see this more of a glass half full scenario."

"This is barely half!" South shouted.

"Forget it," Washington said, seeing no point in arguing. "We're not getting any more vehicles here. What we need right now is a plan to get into Command."

"How hard is it to get into Command?" Jaune asked.

Washington turned face Jaune. "The Freelancer Command Facility is an underground complex of secure bunkers and fortified chambers."

"So... really hard," Jaune said.

"Try plain suicide," South said.

"So let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to get in there," Washington said.

"I have an idea," Grif said, raising his hand.

"And 'let's not do it' is not an acceptable plan," Washington added as he glared at Grif.

"Oh." Grif immediately put his hand down. "Well you probably should have said that before you asked for suggestions." Yang patted Grif on the shoulder.

"Any other ideas?" South asked the group.

"Why don't we call Command and ask them what the proper procedure is for invading their headquarters?" Simmons suggested.

"Next," Both Washington and Blake said simultaneously.

"Simmons," Weiss said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but that is a terrible idea."

"A simple 'no' would have been enough," Simmons sniffed.

"How about we build a makeshift nuclear device," Sarge suggested.

"Yes!" Nora agreed, jumping up in excitement.

"No," Ren said, stopping Nora's jumping.

"Now just here me out," Sarge continued. "We build this device, then we slip it into Command, and blow the entire place to kingdom-

"No," Washington cut him off. "We have to get in there."

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jaune asked as well.

"'Cause we need to unlock the Alpha," Washington said.

"The what?" Simmons asked.

"What's the Alpha?" Ren asked as well.

"It's the main A.I. from Project Freelancer," Weiss said, remembering their conversation with Delta.

"Yeah, you know all the A.I.s that we've been dealing with over the years?" Church reminded the Reds, who nodded. "Well this thing is where all of them are copied from originally."

"You can't copy an A.I.," Simmons said, though no one was paying any attention to him.

"The main one? Fuck that," Grif said. "Those things have caused all of our problems. Why would we go looking for the main boss one?"

"He has a point," Yang agreed.

"It would be best if we could avoid any more potential danger," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, why are we going to this place Wash?" Blake asked.

"That's a good question," Church said as he looked to Washington. "Agent Washington? Do you wanna answer that?"

"You'll understand everything soon enough," Washington said.

"Does he always have to be so cryptic?" Jaune asked.

"Eh," Ruby shrugged. "You get used to it."

"We're not going," Simmons declared.

"What?" Everyone, minus the Reds, stated.

"Yeah, we're not going," Grif agreed.

"Why not?" Nora asked.

"Uh, because we don't have a death wish," Grif said.

"You have to go," Washington said.

"Not really," Simmons said.

"Nope," Grif agreed.

"We actually don't need them," Weiss said.

"Ice Queen's right," South agreed.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"If you include the eight half-pints, we actually have enough people to get in Command," South said.

"Numbers aren't the problem," Washington said. "The only people who know what we're attempting to do are right here. Include the fact that Command is looking for us now, it's probably a better strategy to stay together. If the Reds leave, Command might find them and capture them. Best case is that they just execute and kill them.."

"Hey!" Simmons and Grif shouted, offended.

"Worse case," Washington continued, ignoring them. "Is that they get tortured for information of what they know, putting us all at risk."

"That's not good," Nora said. She then leaned towards Ren. "That's not good, right?"

"Yes, Nora," Ren replied.

"Whatever," Grif said. "We're still leaving."

"Grif! Didn't you hear what Washington just said!?" Yang shouted. "We need to stay together."

"Hey, I'd rather taking our chances leaving and probably getting killed, than staying and _definitely_ getting killed," Grif said.

"Well, so long then," Weiss said.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang shouted. Weiss just innocently shrugged.

"If the Reds are leaving, I think some of us should go with them to make sure they stay safe," Pyrrha suggested.

"And out of trouble," Jaune added.

" _No one_ is leaving," Washington repeated. He then turned his attention to the Reds. "You're staying. That's an order."

"Order? You're not our Commanding Officer," Grif countered. "We don't even know what rank you are."

"I'm a Freelancer!" Washington shouted.

"Not a rank dude," Grif said.

"The other Freelancers never gave orders, they just offered to trade favors," Simmons informed them.

"Okay, then let's bargain," Washington said.

"Seriously Wash?" South said. "You're willing to do something for these idiots?"

"If it gets us moving to Command, yes," Washington answered. "Alright, what do you want?"

The Reds then proceeded to huddle and debate what their request would be, which involved overlapping arguments and suggestions from each of them. It took less than thirty seconds before the Reds finished there 'meeting' and faced the group again.

"Well that was fast," Blake commented.

"I guess they know what they want," Yang said.

 **"** Alright," Sarge spoke. "We talked about it, and we figured out what we want."

"Alright, let's have it," Washington said.

"We want you..." Sarge began. "To demote Grif."

"Done," Washington replied immediately.

"What!?" Grif shouted indignantly.

South responded by laughing hysterically. Yang and Nora did the same. The rest were silently watching the display.

Simmons sighed. "Another wasted opportunity."

"I don't know what you mean Simmons," Sarge said cheerfully. "This is a perfect opportunity!"

"Dolts," Weiss muttered.

"Congratulations," Washington addressed Grif. "You are now Private Grif again."

"Got anything lower?" Sarge asked. South, Yang, and Nora erupted into even more laughter, while Grif just groaned even further.

"Private, Junior Grif?" Washington suggested.

"I was thinkin' something with an insulting adjective," Sarge requested. "Or... maybe a demeaning adverb..."

"How about Baby Grif?" South suggested. "Oh no wait, Shitty, Worthless Grif?"

"I hate you," Grif muttered.

"Lazy Grif!" Yang suggested.

"Yang!" Grif shotued. "Why are you throwing suggestions!?"

Yang shrugged. "Seems like fun."

"Fatty Grif!" Nora shouted.

"Nora, quit it!" Grif shouted.

"I just wanted to contribute," Nora said.

"Still doesn't seem to fit..." Sarge said.

"Alright," Washington said. "How about, Minor Junior Private Grif, Negative First class?"

"That's the one!" Sarge exclaimed. "Heh heh, I like the way you think Agent Washington."

"Well I thought mine was good," Nora pouted.

"You realize you just doomed us to certain death just so you could insult me, right?" Grif pointed the fact out to Sarge.

"Look at it this way," Sarge began. "If we do get killed at least we'll go out on a high note. Well, everybody but you Grif. That's to be expected, you haven't had a high note in five years! Why break the God damn streak."

"I _really_ hate you," Grif muttered.

"Well, now that all that's done, we can get back to our current crisis," Washington said.

"Right," Ruby remembered. "We don't have enough vehicles."

"Exactly," Washington said. "We still need to figure out how we're getting in there."

"Mister Washington?"

Everyone turned to Caboose, who was standing in a corner by himself.

"I have an idea," Caboose stated.

"I really shouldn't even bother asking, should I?" Washington stated to the others.

"No," South said.

"Yeah, no," Weiss agreed. Nearly everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys!" Ruby said. "Give Caboose a chance."

"Maybe we should listen to what he might have to say," Pyrrha said.

"I don't know," Church said, unconvinced. "Caboose? An idea? I think he's bluffing."

"Have a little faith," Ruby said. "Alright Caboose, what's your idea?"

"Oh, it's a really good idea," Caboose insisted. "We _drive_ there."

"..." Everyone was silent at hearing the very vague and unhelpful idea of Caboose.

South and Weiss faceplamed, Blake and Pyrrha sighed at the flawed suggestion, Yang and Nora snorted and tried to stop themselves from laughing, while Jaune, Ren, and the Reds shook their heads in disapproval.

"Oh..." Ruby said, seeing that the idea wasn't very effective. Or good.

"Told you he was bluffing," Church said.

"Yeah obviously," Simmons said.

"No listen," Cabose continued, apparently not dropping his idea. "We're going to Freelancer City, right? The place where Freelancer's from. And this is a Freelancer _car_! If they think that we are Freelancers because we are in their car, they will just let us right in!"

"But you don't look like Freelancers. Or Recovery Agents," Washington said." And that there are eight teenagers here without any armor."

"And I'm wanted by Command, remember?" South reminded them.

"Wait, you are?" Jaune said in surprise. The rest of his team went wide-eyed in equal surprise.

"Oh yeah," Yang remembered. "Didn't we tell you that?"

"No!" Team JNPR said in unison.

"Oh," Yang said. "Well, now you know."

"Wow, nice update," Blake said, sarcastically.

"I didn't forget," Caboose said. "My idea also helps that!"

"Seriously?" South said, disbelievingly. "How?"

"If they see you in the car with Agent Washington, we can tell them that you are our prisoner, and that we came there to give you to the Freelancer bosses as a gift. If we do that, we can get in!" Caboose stated.

"That is-" South cut herself off and thought for a moment. "Is actually a smart idea."

"Did someone use the word smart when referring to Caboose?" Weiss asked.

"Yup," Jaune said, surprised as well.

"Told you," Ruby said with a satisfied grin.

"Alright Ruby, you were right," Yang said.

"That still doesn't solve our issue with the fact none of you look like Freelancers," Washington reminded them. "How do you suppose we fix _that_ problem?"

Caboose was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "They can't see inside of a tank." He then looked to his side.

Everyone followed Caboose's gaze and saw three tanks that were intact and undamaged.

They then looked at each other in surprise, wondering if this plan might actually work, but more specifically that this was a sensible idea coming from Caboose.

* * *

"There's no way, this plan is gonna work," Church muttered atop the turret of the Warthog.

"Hey, at least you don't have to wear handcuffs," South complained.

"Both of you shut up," Washington whispered to the two. "Just stay quiet and follow my lead."

The drive to the Operational Command Center of Project Freelancer went smoothly, or as smoothly for a Warthog being followed by three tanks. Washington, Church, and South were riding the Warthog, with South as their 'prisoner' and Church wearing armor from the Valhalla outpost as a disguise. The three tanks had four people inside each vehicle, with a member of the Red team driving one. Due to the small space of the tank, and the over capacity of occupants, there was difficulty in moving inside a confined space. And there was A LOT of complaining.

"Simmons, pick up the pace, you're too slow!" Sarge shouted, as his tank was the last in line.

"That's all I can go," Simmons said. "It's too cramped to move any faster. Ow! Nora, quit it!"

"Let's get smashing!" Nora shouted as she kept fidgeting and bumping Simmons.

"Nora calm down" Ren said.

"Ren, get her to stop!" Blake said. She tried to move, but bumped her head. "Ow!"

"Hey pipe down back there!" Grif shouted. "It's already hard to move around while driving. I don't have to listen to you complaining over the radio!"

"Maybe you wouldn't have a problem moving around if you weren't so fat," Weiss muttered.

"Weiss, that's mean!"Ruby said.

"Eh, it's true," Yang agreed.

"Get on movin' or I start shootin'!" Sarge declared.

"Sarge, please calm down," Pyrrha said. She tried to move, but the small space caused her to fall on Jaune's lap.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha failed to respond as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, is the lack of air making you red too?" Caboose asked.

"Everyone just calm down," Washington said through the radio. "We're almost in, just hold on."

As he finished speaking, the guard, who Washington told their cover story to, was approaching their jeep.

"Alright, your story checks out," the guard said. "Looks like there was a new incident at Outpost 17B. And you're saying your prisoner did all that?"

"Yes," Washington said. "She's the rouge Freelancer that Command's looking for."

"Fuck you!" South shouted, getting into her character as a prisoner. "When I get out of these cuffs, I'll rip your spine out through your mouth!"

"Yeesh, she seems like a handful," the guard commented, taking a step back.

"You have no idea," Washington said.

"Well, glad you fellas made it out okay," the guard said.

"Yeah, thanks," Washington said.

"Yeah, she was crazy," Church said. South growled at his statement, but Church kept going. "We lost a lot of good men. Especially Joe, Joe Johnson. He was a great guy. I remember he had a girl back home named... Fritzy."

"Stop embellishing," Washington whispered under his breath. "They already believe us."

But Church kept going. "He also had a dog named Mister Chomps. Anyway he's dead now, it's sad."

"You're clear now. So drive on to Building 3," the guard instructed.

"Understood. Thanks, soldier," Washington said. He began driving the Warthog into the facility.

"Can't believe that worked," Church said.

"You and me both," South agreed. She then quickly got out of her cuffs.

"Yeah," Washington said. "Seemed like it was too easy."

"You think _that_ was easy," South said. "You should look up the definition."

"Wash," Church said. "You're gonna learn when you work with us, there's no such thing as 'too easy'. You're just being paranoid."

"Yeah. You're probably right," Washington, though he didn't fully believe it himself. He put his thoughts aside and kept driving, the three tanks following from behind. Unbeknownst to the group, there was one extra passenger hanging off the back of the last tank.

The Meta gave a low growl as the tank rolled inside Command.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **P.S.: The Washington-Connie ship is my own preference after seeing the two of them in that one scene, so I incorporated it in this story as well. If you like it or not, that's your opinion. I just wanted to add it.**


	13. Search and Discovery

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy this new chapter!**

After making there way in the Command facility, the group of fifteen got out of their vehicles and were able to make there way in a room of the facility, managing to avoid any of the guards. When they were sure that they wouldn't be discovered, Washington began explaining the next step of the plan.

"Alright, we got in," Washington said to the others. "But that's only part of our mission. So no celebrating yet."

"Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti," Grif said sarcastically.

"If there's confetti, does that mean there's cake!?" Nora said.

"I would also like cake," Caboose added.

"All of you, pipe down!" South shouted.

"Anyway," Washington continued. "We still need to reach the A.I. storage facility. Security's tight since the Freelancers tried to break in here."

"Someone else tried to break in here before?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup," South said. "It was not pretty."

"You mentioned that other Freelancers broke into a facility to steal the Alpha," Blake recalled. "You meant they broke into _this_ place?"

"Yes, they did," Washington replied.

"The Freelancers tried to break in to their own command facility? That's dumb," Grif said.

"That's what we're doing right now you jackass," Simmons said.

"So?" Grif shrugged. "Just because _we_ do something doesn't make it smart."

"You people don't do a lot of things that would qualify as 'smart'," Weiss said.

Simmons just sighed heavily. "Tell me about it."

"I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage hall," Washington continued. "The plan is, I'll take Church as a prisoner-"

"Why are you taking Church?" Ruby asked, concerned for the safety for the two of them.

"I'll need some help when we get to the storage hall," Washington explained. "So I'm taking Church there and pretend he's a prisoner."

"Why does it have to be Church, though?" Ren asked.

"Well, South is a wanted fugitive that should be in lockup right now, the Reds are too unpredictable or useless, Caboose is... Caboose, and I can't exactly explain eight teenagers who aren't wearing any armor and are carrying extremely deadly weapons."

"...That's a good point," Jaune said.

"Can't you take one other person," Ruby suggested. "For backup."

"She's got a point Wash," South said. "I could come with you, pretend you're transferring me for questioning."

"No," Washington replied. "If I take more than one of you it won't be believable."

"Agent Washington," Caboose spoke up. "I want you to take me instead."

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha said, surprised by Caboose's statement. Everyone else just groaned, realizing that this was going to be something stupid.

"What're you talking about?" Church asked.

"Jesus Christ," Washington groaned. "Caboose-"

"I will be your prisoner," Caboose continued. "Let Church go. He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Caboose, he's not actually going to be a prisoner," Weiss said, frustrated by his lack of understanding.

"No, I'm not," Church said before attempting to explain. "I'm just gonna pose as one so that we can get past-

"Have a good life Church," Caboose continued, ignoring what the others just said. "Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. They won't get any information out of me. No matter how nicely they ask."

"Oh my God, just shut up," Church groaned annoyed with Caboose's idiocy.

"I agree with Church," Weiss said. "Just stop talking."

"So long Caboose," Nora said. "I barely knew you." She then gave him a salute.

"Please don't encourage him," Blake said

"Sacrificing himself for his CO. What a good soldier," Sarge said proudly.

"You're not helping either," Yang commented.

Sarge ignored her and looked to Grif and Simmons. "Why can't you two be more like him?"

"What, braindead?" Grif stated. Yang and and Nora snickered at his insult.

"I would sacrifice Grif for you Sir," Simmons said eagerly.

"Simmons, don't you start," Jaune said.

"I know you would Simmons," Sarge said. "But it's just not the same thing."

"No but seriously I would," Simmons quickly said.

"Simmons, quit it," Blake said.

"Just give me the word."

"Simmons, please stop," Pyrrha said.

"I'll do it right fucking now, let's go."

"Simmons, language," Ren said.

"Bring it."

"Shut up or I shut you up," South threatened. Simmons gave a quick high pitched shriek and stepped back.

"Thank you," Weiss said.

"Can we get back to our current situation?" Washington said.

"Oh right," Grif said. "Why are you taking Church again? What about the rest of us?"

"We're sneaking past seven levels of armed checkpoints," Washington informed them all before looking back to Grif. "Are you volunteering?"

"Uh, it was a hypothetical question," Grif said, quickly attempting to end the conversation.

"Nice save," Yang said flatly.

"Shut up," Grif muttered.

Washington began to finish up the rest of the plan. "The rest of you hole up and wait for us to finish. And don't touch anything."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because it might draw attention to you," Washington said.

"...Right, No touching," Ruby said.

"How will we know when you're done?" Sarge asked.

"When you see every guard in the base running in one direction? That means we're probably in trouble." Washington informed them.

" _All_ the guards?" Church asked in a worried tone. "W-wait a sec, wh-why are we taking Church, again?"

"Oh don't be a baby," Weiss said.

"Church, I'm sure you'll be fine," Pyrrha assured him.

"Yeah don't worry!" Ruby said.

"You know what would make me not worry?" Church said. "Not doing this at all!"

"Quit complaining," Washington said.

"I still think you should have more backup," Blake said.

"You're concern has been noted," Washington deadpanned. He then continued to instruct the others. "Just keep the guards off of us, and we'll radio when we're in position. This will be our extraction point."

"Keep the guards off you?" Grif repeated.

"Yes," Washington said.

"What does that mean?" Nora asked.

"He means distract them," Church said, adding an 'idiot' under his breath.

"How do we do that?" Yang asked.

"Well," Washington began, looking towards the Reds and Blues. "This is the center that came up with all the ridiculous scenarios you guys have suffered through over the years. So have fun. Break some shit."

"That's all the advice you have?" Weiss asked.

"Oh one more thing," Washington said. "Try not to kill each other." He and Church then made there way out of the room.

"That did not sound like very good advice," Jaune said. "I mean, we're not going to start killing each other, right?"

Everyone in the room looked to Sarge, who was aiming his shotgun behind Caboose, muttering about 'killing the Blues'.

"Eh, I'd give it five minutes," Grif said.

"Hey Blake, do you think we should put those two on opposite sides of the room?" Yang asked. There was no response. "Blake?"

Yang turned around and saw her partner was not behind her.

"Did anyone see where Blake went?" Yang asked everyone.

"Isn't she here?" Simmons said. He then scanned the room and, like Yang, saw that Blake was absent. "Oh, she's not here."

"Where did she go!?" South shrieked.

"Uh oh," Ruby said. "I think I have an idea of where she went." She then looked to the direction of where Washington and Church left as her worry grew.

* * *

With Church pretending to be his prisoner and his rifle pointed at him, Washington began making their way through the facility. After managing to avoid, or fool, several soldiers, the two of them were almost close to the storage level for the A.I.. They eventually arrived at a checkpoint, which was being guarded by two soldiers

"Okay, we're almost there," Washington said. "We just need to get past those guards."

"Okay, I know I said it like the last five times any soldiers saw us," Church said. "But I am definitely sure that this plan won't work."

"You already said that earlier and we weren't killed," Washington said. "Now calm down and just follow the plan." As he finished speaking, the two of them reached the checkpoint.

"Hold on, don't come any closer," One of the guards said. "I need you to stay right there, Sir."

"Understood," Washington replied, trying to maintain his cover. "I need access to the next level. The Councilor wants to interrogate another survivor from Outpost 17B."

"What?" The guard said, confused. "I thought all the Blues at Valhalla were dead. Where'd this one come from?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, soldier," Washington responded, hoping to use his status as a Freelancer to intimidate the soldiers. "Stand down."

"Sorry Sir," The guard said. "I didn't mean anything by that-"

"Fine. I'll let it go," Washington said, relieved that his plan worked. "As you were."

However, the guard wasn't finished with his questions. "Something doesn't seem right to me. I'm gonna have to call this in."

Internally, Washington began to panic. He then glanced at Church, who glanced back at him. Looks like they were going with Plan B. "Absolutely. Call it in. Let me just- NOW!"

As he shouted, Chuch pulled out a handgun and dropped to a knee. Both of them began firing. Washington took the first guard out with one shot to the head. Church fired repeatedly at the other guard at point blank range until he emptied his clip.

Unfortunately, the guard was still standing, having no injury whatsover due to to Church _missing_ every shot.

"Uh, hey can I get a little help?" Church asked Washington. "I'm, out of bullets."

Washington responded by shooting the other guard in the head.

"Thanks," Church said.

"You seriously need to work on your aim," Washington said.

"Shut up," Church said. "So what no-" Church stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Washington asked. "What is it?" He got his answer when he heard guns cocking behind him.

"Put your hands up and turn around, slowly!" A voice behind him shouted.

Washington did as he was told and turned around and saw two more soldiers, with rifles pointed at him and Church.

"Shit," Washington said, not planning to be facing more soldiers. An having said soldiers holding them at gunpoint. "Okay, let me expl-"

"Shut up!" the newly arrived soldier shouted. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you two aren't leaving until-"

Both guards dropped their rifles as Washington and Church watched them fall to the ground, unconscious and knocked out. Both of them looked up to see Blake standing behind where the guards were standing a moment ago, with her Gambol Shroud raised and a guilty look on her face.

"Blake!" Washington shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think 'thank you for saving us' would be more appropriate to say," Blake said as she returned her weapon on her back.

"Fine, thank you," Washington abruptly said. "Now tell me why you're here."

"I followed you after you left," Blake said. "I figured you could use some more help."

"We had everything under control," Washington said.

"Riiight," Blake said, looking down to the unconscious guards.

"...Shut up," Washington said.

"So... what do we do now?" Church asked.

Washington to Church, then back at Blake, who had a determined look in her eyes, indicating that she wasn't go to turn around and leave.

Washington sighed. "Let's go."

Blake gave a triumphant smirk. "Lead on."

* * *

Back at the extraction point, calming down after Blake's disappearance, South was busy keeping an eye on the others. Which was mostly making sure that they weren't discovered. So far, things were going smoothly. The only problem was the incessant complaining now and then.

"This is sooo boring!" Yang groaned in agony.

"Yang, it's only been..." Ruby trailed off. "Actually how long has it been?"

"About ten minutes," South replied. "Ten whole minutes of hearing you whine and giving me a headache."

"Trying living with them," Weiss said.

"Um, shouldn't we be worried that any soldier could just walk in here?" Jaune asked.

"Using his Freelancer codes, Wash already blocked this area off from any soldiers," South explained. "But any solders that do come here, _I_ can take care of."

"And by 'take care of', do you mean..." Pyrrha said before trailing off.

"I'm not going to kill them, you judgmental bitch!" South snapped. "I'll just knock them out."

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said quickly, not wanting to upset South.

"I still think we should be cautious about any more soldiers," Weiss said.

"I wouldn't worry about them, I mean look," Simmons said, pointing outside through the only window in the room. "This patrol was seventeen seconds late. Who's runnin' this place? How inefficient. And sloppy..."

"I think what Simmons is trying to say is that the soldiers won't be a problem," Ren said. "I think."

"So all we have to do is wait," Weiss said.

"Which is boring," Yang repeated.

"Yang!" Ruby chastised.

"I agree," Sarge spoke up. "I'm bored outta my gourd."

"So what?" Grif said. "Bored is good. Bored means we're not dying. Boredom I can deal with. I have years of practice."

"Practicing what? Being lazy?" Weiss said.

"Whatever, lazy keep me breathing," Grif said.

"Not if you keep eating all that junk and shit," Simmons said. "Seriously, your blood is practically made of sugar."

"If it were, I'd be eating it," Grif said, earning disgusted looks from everyone.

"'Eating'" Nora overheard. "Is there food? I'm hungry!"

"Nora," Ren said. "There isn't-"

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to Caboose, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Nora talked last," Caboose said excitedly. "I won, I won the 'Who can be the quietest game' again."

"Oh right," Yang remembered. "We were doing that."

After Washington and Church left, followed by Blake, Caboose was making so much noise and shouting a lot. To keep him quiet, they said that were going to play a quiet game. So far, it was working."

"Great job Caboose!" Ruby said.

"Yes, good... job," Weiss said, rolling her eyes as she saw very little value in continuing this 'game'.

"Yeah good job," Grif said as well. "That's ten in a row for you Caboose. Hey, you know what? We should play again. Best eleven out of twenty-one."

"Yes," Caboose cheered. "You're all going down." He then went back to being silent.

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually doing this again," Jaune said.

"Well, it keeps him quiet," South said.

"Not for long," Weiss said.

"Hey, maybe we should try holding our breath next," Simmons suggested.

"Oh I can hold my breath really long!" Nora said. She then inhaled deeply and began to hold her breath.

"Well that solves two problems," South said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ruby asked. "I'm worried about Blake."

"Blake is capable of taking care of herself," Weiss said.

"Yeah, Ruby, don't worry," Yang said.

"Well you can all do nothin'. I can't stand just sittin' around," Sarge said, finally snapping. "I'm goin' mad with anticipation."

"Sarge calm down," Ruby said. "It's only been ten minutes."

"Actually, we've already been here for twelve minutes," Simmons corrected.

"Are you sure?" Sarge said. "My mission clock says three days."

"Mission clock?" Nora questioned.

"All our helmets have mission clocks that we use to time field operations," South explained.

"Sarge, what do you mean 'three days'?" Pyrrha asked. "It hasn't been three days."

"That's because Sarge wouldn't synchronize at the start of the mission," Simmons said. "I said we should synchronize, and he said 'Why would we synchronize? It's like we're in the future, seeing what the enemy does before they do it. Why would we give up the advantage?'"

"That doesn't make any sense," Jaune said.

"Makes sense to me," Nora said.

"Come on, Simmons, who could possibly remember an annoying conversation we had three whole days ago?" Sarge said.

"Twelve minutes ago," Simmons corrected.

"We'll see about that," Sarge said before he called Grif. "Grif, what's your clock say?"

"Um, actually mine's a countdown to the next episode of Battlestar Galactica," Grif said. "Priorities dude."

"Why do I bother asking?" Sarge said disappointedly.

"What's Battlestar Galactica?" Ren asked.

"Ah ah! I just won again!" Caboose spoke. Everyone realized that everyone else had spoken again, which meant the end of the 'game' again. "Man, you guys are really bad at this game! I mean it's like you're not even playing at all!"

South sighed. "Wash better hurry up."

* * *

After managing to avoid any more guards, Washington, Church, and Blake finally reached their destination. A large room that that had several holographic symbols that glowed on the walls

"Here. This is it," Washington said.

"Whoa," Church said, taken by surprise at the large size of the room.

Blake, also equally surprised, snapped out of her stupor and asked Washington a question. "What is this place?"

"It's the storage facility for all the A.I.s," Washington explained as they made there way though the room. "The rejects, the bad variants... everything is here. Everything."

The cryptic tone in Washington's voice made Blake want to ask what he meant, but stopped herself from doing so, feeling that he wouldn't answer her question anyway. So she kept quiet and kept moving.

The three of them made their way through the facility, eventually coming across several rows with glowing panels on the walls.

"Dear lord, what're all these lights on the walls?" Church asked.

"It's holographic storage," Washington replied.

"Is this how the A.I. are kept?" Blake asked. "Are one of these things the Alpha?"

"You work on closing that door," Washington stated, directing them towards the direction they entered. "I'll find what we're looking for. And when I do, every soldier on base is sure to come running. So be ready." He then made his way to another section of the holographic storage. Alone.

" _Yes sir,_ " Blake said mockingly, hissing under her breath. "What is wrong with him?"

"No idea," Church said. "But I have enough experience with Freelancers to know that you don't ask too many questions if you don't want to get your ass kicked."

Blake sighed. "Let's go."

She and Church then made their way back to secure the area and make sure no one would find them. After making certain that no one was going to find them, and at Church's goading, he and Blake began to explore the facility as they waited for Washington.

They eventually made their way to a computer room, where Blake attempted to access the computer terminal. However, her lack of knowledge of the technology prevented her from accessing the terminal at all.

"Church," Blake called out. She saw him passing through one of the holograms displayed in the room. She just rolled her eyes. "Church!"

"What?" Church said, stopping.

"I need your help with-"

"Church! Blake! Get over here, I got it!"

Blake was cut off as they heard Washington shout for them.

"Never mind," Blake said. She and Church then headed to the direction of Washington's shout.

When they found Washington, he was in a corner, facing several panels of the A.I. storage.

"I found it," Washington said. "Here, this is it. There." He pointed to one of the panels in front of him.

"Oh, great," Church said. "You found it already-Ah!" Suddenly, Church groaned in pain and abruptly stepped back, clutching his head and collapsing to his knee.

"Church!" Blake shouted in distress as she rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Church groaned as he got back to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Washington asked.

"Nothing," Church said.

"That didn't look like nothing," Blake said.

"It's nothing," Church insisted. "I just had like a weird flash- ah!" Church winced again, but didn't collapse this time.

"Are you alright?" Washington asked.

"Church," Blake said, worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Church said. "I think it's this thing." He was referring to the panel, or more specifically, the A.I. in it. "It's like, sending out images. Is this the Alpha?"

"No. This is not the Alpha," Washington said. He then reached into the panel and pulled out a storage device of some sort.

"Wait, what?" Blake said, confused.

"It's not?" Church, also confused. "Then what is it?"

"This," Washington said, looking down at the storage device. "Is Epsilon."

Blake recognized the name of the A.I. from what Ruby and Weiss told her and Yang about it. And also Washington's relationship to it.

"This is my A.I.," Washington said.

* * *

After stopping both Caboose and Nora from playing the 'who can hold their breath the longest' game, which led to the two of them to pass out, everyone else, including South, were starting to become restless waiting for Washington, Church, and Blake to come back. There hadn't even any any contact from any of them.

"This is taking forever!" Yang groaned. "Let's just go and find them!"

"Yang, control yourself," Weiss said.

"But Weiss, Yang's right," Ruby said, agreeing with her sister. "What if they're in trouble? What if they got captured? What if-"

"We can't focus of 'what ifs'," Ren said. "The only thing we can do now is trust their capability and that we will see them again soon."

Hearing Ren's words managed to calm Ruby down. "You're right. I just have to trust them."

"Yes, I agree. We need to trust that things will turn out well," Pyrrha said.

"I'm all for trusting them," Yang said. "I just don't want to be doing nothing."

"We're not doing nothing," Weiss said. "We're keeping an eye on the situation from here. It just means we're not fighting anyone."

"Oh my God, now _I'm_ bored," Grif complained. "And listening to the ice queen talk is making me even more bored."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted. Everyone else either coughed uncomfortably or covered their mouths and snickered. This just earned them a glare from Weiss, causing everyone, except Yang, to stop.

"Shut up, you don't know what your talking about," Weiss said to Grif.

"Because I'm bored," Grif groaned. "Hey Simmons, do me a favor. If the madness sets in, just shoot me."

"Grif, that's not funny," Jaune said.

"Who said I was kidding," Grif said.

"Do everyone a favor and shoot him now," Sarge stated. Everyone turned to Sarge, giving him shocked looks.

"Sarge!" Ruby shouted.

"I can do it," South volunteered. This earned her several looks from everyone, indicating a strong 'no'. "Just trying to be part of the team."

"Is that an order?" Simmons asked.

"Wow, so you're not even trying to stop him?" Weiss said. Simmons just shrugged.

"Nah," Sarge replied, causing Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha to sigh in relief. "Save your bullets for somethin' worthwhile."

Everyone just shook their heads as they looked at Sarge's terrible treatment of Grif. Instinctively, Ren quickly turned around and looked out the window.

"Ren?" Jaune called to his teammate. "What's wrong?"

Ren stared outside, thinking that, for a split second, he thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye. "...Nothing." He then turned back to face the others.

"Hey Simmons, get over here!" Sarge shouted. "Hustle up!" Simmons immediately headed to where Sarge was standing.

South groaned. "Can someone please go and make sure that those two don't do anything stupid. Like getting us all killed."

"Well I'm not doing it again," Jaune said.

"I'll go," Weiss said.

"I'll go with you," Pyrrha said as well, not wanting Weiss to go alone. The two of them then headed to where Simmons and Sarge were, as they began to hear the two of them in conversation.

"Simmons, you're good with uh, computers, right?" Sarge asked.

"Well I'd like to think so," Simmons replied. "I mean there's really all different kinds of skill sets. Like you have your binary computation, you have bus transport-"

"Yes or no?" Sarge abruptly asked, not wanting Simmons to elaborate any further.

"Yes," Simmons replied.

"Sarge, why are you asking about computers?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm glad you asked, here's what I'm thinkin'," Sarge said. "If this is Command, and these computers have some of those internets installed on 'em-"

"'Internets' is not a word," Weiss said. "It's just internet."

"Also Sir, I don't think it's located inside this building," Simmons added.

"That's not important," Sarge said. "What's is this computer. They probably have all the information about everything, right? Like in a, spreadabase or, one of them ROM things? Datasheet?"

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other, confused at Sarge's words, or if they even were words.

"I'm sorry, was that something I was supposed to understand?" Simmons asked. "Was that even English?"

"Come on, man, you know, like all the mainframes, on the Reds and the Blues," Srage stated. "Series of Tubes and whatnot."

"Sarge, you're not making any sense," Pyrrha said.

"More so than usual," Weiss said. "Simmons, what is he saying? Is he having a stroke?"

"No, if he was having a stroke, he'd be beating on Grif," Simmons explained. "Sir, you're using a lot of terms that don't really make sense. I think you're asking me if these computers store all the data on Red and Blue Armies?"

"Control-Alt-Bingo," Sarge stated.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Pyrrha asked.

"I think so," Weiss said. She then looked to Simmons. "Do these computers contain the data?"

"Probably," Simmons replied.

"Could you get in to it?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah, if I had some time," Simmons said.

"No," Weiss said. "Washington said we shouldn't touch anything. This counts as touching."

"Sarge, why do you want to access these computers?" Pyrha asked.

"Probably for something ridiculous," Weiss said.

"Simmons," Sarge began. "I want you to erase the Blues."

"Told you," Weiss said.

"'Erase'?" Pyrrha said, not understanding what Sarge meant.

"What, you mean like erase the Blues from our canyon?" Simmons said.

"No Simmons, all of them," Sarge stated. "Gone. Erased. As in wiped off the map. Kablooie. Terminate process."

"Sir," Simmons said in awe. "You just blew my mind."

"I don't even know what this conversation is about anymore," Weiss groaned.

Pyrrha turned to the others, with Jaune giving signals asking how things were going.

Pyrrha didn't even understand what was going on with Sarge. So she just gave thumbs up, hoping that things would turn out fine.

They didn't.

* * *

When Washington revealed which A.I. they were really here for, Blake's upset expression was expected.

As was Church's angry rant.

"You mean to tell me we've come all this way for this?" Church shouted. "Your fucking crazy A.I. Epsilon?"

"Yes," Washington simply replied, not fazed by Church's reaction.

"Why didn't you tell us that this was your A.I.?" Blake asked. "Why did you say that we were looking for the Alpha?"

"How did you even know that Epsilon was here?" Church asked as well. "I thought this thing destroyed."

"I thought so too," Washington said, ignoring Blake's questions. "But Delta told you memory was the key. At first I thought he meant to remember our first encounter."

As Washington spoke, Blake heard Church grunt, possibly in pain. It wasn't a loud grunt, but with Blake's hearing, she was able to hear it. He was probably having another headache. Why was he getting those? What was happening to him? Blake put the thought aside and put her focus back to Washington and his explanation.

"When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unraveling," Washington said. "Casting off all his thoughts. I was sure they deleted him but it's-"

"It's cheaper to store it than it is to delete it," Church finished. "Right?"

"Right," Washington said.

"Church, how do you know that?" Blake asked, knowing for a fact that Church didn't have any knowledge about the A.I.s or how these Freelancers dealt with them.

"I don't... know," Church said, confused by his knowledge, before shaking it off and getting back to the topic at hand. "But why are we even looking for Epsilon? What's the point?"

"The message specifically said that memory is the key," Washington said. "Delta was telling me that Epsilon was still alive."

"And Epsilon is the key?" Blake asked.

"In a way," Washington said. "At the end of the war-"

"Wait, war?" Blake said, surprised upon hearing the word. "What war?"

"The war. The human-alien war," Washington stated. "Why do you think we're all wearing armor and carrying weapons around? We've been fighting a war with aliens."

Blake turned to Church. "Did you know this?"

"Uh, yeah," Church said. "Why do you think we were stationed in that canyon?"

"And you didn't think to mention this?" Blake asked, irritated that Church, or any of the Reds and Blues, failed to mention this important fact.

"It didn't come up," Church shrugged.

Blake was about to argue, but stopped and realized something. "Wait, if there was a war going on, how does two groups of soldiers fighting each other in a boxed canyon help with that?"

"Well..." Church stopped and thought for a moment. "Well actually, that is-"

"Alright enough you two," Washington said. "Back to topic."

"Wash-" Blake began.

"As I was saying," Washington continued, ignoring Blake's protests. "At the end of the war, things didn't look good for the humans. And there were dozens of projects all trying to come up with the magic bullet to win."

Blake sighed heavily. She could tell that Washington was hiding something, but she also knew that they were dealing with the current crisis. So she controlled her questioning and put her focus back on his story. "And let me guess, Project Freelancer was one of those projects."

"Right," Washington replied. "They had their research with aggressive A.I. But they could only get the one, and they needed more to conduct their experiments. So, they got desperate."

"Right. They tried to...," Church said, struggling with his headaches. "They tried to copy it but they couldn't, so they-" Church groaned again.

"Those headaches are getting worse," Blake said. "Wash, what is this about?"

"I'm getting there," Washington said before continuing his explanation. "All A.I. are based on a human mind. And the Director had a theory. He thought, if we can't copy it, we'll just have to do the next best thing."

"Ah!" Church yelped in pain.

"Church!" Blake shouted rushing to Church's side again.

"I'm fine!" Church said, before pausing and falling into silence.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"The A.I. that Freelancer had, the Alpha," Church said. "They, they split it?"

"What?" Blake said. How did Church know that?

"He's right," Washington said. "Just like a human mind when it's broken. It fragments. It fractures itself to protect itself."

"'Broken', 'Fractures itself'?" Blake said. "Why do you mean...?"

"What do you think?" Washington said, as if stating the obvious.

"They tortured it," Church said.

Her time with the White Fang had exposed Blake to many kinds of situations. Torture was one of them. That didn't make it any easier for her. Or hide the horror and disgust in her face.

"That's monstrous," Blake said.

"It was war, they did what they had to do," Washington said. "And they did it. Like reverse engineering a multiple personality disorder. They presented Alpha with scenario after scenario of stress and danger. When it started to fragment, they harvested those fragments."

"The Freelancer A.I.s," Church concluded.

"Yes," Washington said. "Exhorted little fragments of purified compartmentalized emotion. None of them were a full personality. Some were good-"

"Like Delta?" Blake said. "Was he one of these fragments?"

"Delta was Alpha's logic," Washington replied, answering Blake's question. "It needed to protect itself from analyzing what was happening to it. So it segregated that part of its mind. The part that would be able to understand the horror of what they were doing to it."

"Which made Delta," Blake realized.

"And when the anger came and threatened to take over, it split that off too," Washington continued. "That was Omega; its rage."

"O'Malley," Blake recalled. The recollection of the A.I. that temporarily took control of her mind sent a chill down her spine.

Washington kept on going. "Gamma was its deceit. Sigma was its creativity. And Epsilon..."

"Epsilon was its memories," Church stated.

"And memory is the key," Washington said.

"So if Epsilon is its memories," Blake said. "What did it remember?"

"Everything," Washington said. "As they continued to torture it Alpha couldn't keep its sanity and its memories at the same time. So it had to purge them. That fragment became Epsilon. And I was just unlucky enough to have it assigned to me."

"When Epsilon was implanted in you," Blake said. "What exactly happened?"

"It came in flashes, but I saw what Epsilon knew," Washington said. "What they did to it, the torture it experienced. All of it. And what it felt."

"Wait, you felt the Alpha being tortured," Blake said.

"Saw it mostly, but it was like needles in my brain," Washington said. His aggravated tone suggested that it was a sensitive topic for him.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized.

"I'm fine now," Washington said unconvincingly.

"So wait a moment, you knew," Church said. "You knew from the beginning what was going on."

"Mostly," Washington said. "They never told anyone what they did here. Like I said, I got flashes when they put Epsilon in my head. Memories of what the Director did to it."

"Just like you're getting now," Washington said to Church.

"You mean his headaches?" Blake said.

"And the flashes?" Church added.

"Precisely. That's why Epsilon went insane; it was meant to," Washington explained. "It was all the horrible experiences the Alpha needed to shed to survive. And that's why it had to be removed from me."

"Because Epsilon showed you what it knew," Blake realized.

"Did they know that you had the memories?" Church asked.

"I never said a word," Washington said. "But they had their suspicions. I would never let them put another A.I. in my head. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hide what I knew from another program. Which ironically is what led them to think I could be trusted."

"So they kept you close to see if you knew anything," Blake said.

"And they never suspected anything," Washington said.

"Okay, so Epsilon is the key," Church said. "What do we do with it?"

"We take it, and we get it in the hands of someone who can use all its information," Washington explained. "Then they can bring down the person responsible for what was done to Alpha. And to me. And to my friends. They can take down the Director."

"And you think that will be enough?" Blake asked. "Do you think that's enough for you?"

"It's the best I can hope for," Washington said.

"That's great and all, but what about the Meta?" Church reminded them. "How do we stop him? Isn't that the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. That's why we're here. Are we gonna find it or not?"

"No," Washington said.

"No!?" Church and Blake said in surprise.

"After the first attack on Command, they moved it," Washington explained. "They knew the A.I. would just convince their Freelancers to come looking for it again. So they put it in a place where they didn't think anyone could find it."

"You're saying it's not in Command," Blake said.

"No, it's not," Washington said.

"But, where is it?" Church asked. "Shouldn't we be there, instead of here?"

"Church, I need you to listen to me. Delta was the logic. He was able to figure out things before anyone else. It's why he left a message for you in a way that he knew only you could find, and in a way that let me see you getting it."

Blake recalled how Delta had left a recording inside Caboose's head for Church to find, because Church could possess people's bodies. Blake soon realized that no one told Delta about Church's ability. He had just known.

"Wash, what are you saying?" Church asked.

"I'm saying I know what you are," Washington said. "Even if you don't. Why you can seemingly live without a body."

"It's because I'm a ghost," Church said.

"Church..." Blake had accepted the 'ghost' answer because she didn't know this dimension as well, and there was no other explanation for it. At the time. Now, upon hearing Washington's words, she was starting to realize what Church really was.

Washington kept going on with his explanation, directing his words at Church.

"It's why they stuck you in some useless backwater canyon where no one ever goes. Then, why they transferred every person in your outpost to a different base than you."

Keeping him isolated.

"It's why you always agreed with everything Delta said."

It was a familiar voice to him.

"Why you didn't feel anything when Omega got inside your head."

Because it was in a familiar place.

"Why you can jump from person to person the way it can."

Having abilities like the others.

Blake looked to Church, her suspicions confirmed as Washington finished speaking.

"What are you trying to say?" Church asked, unsure himself what was happening.

"Church, there's no such thing as ghosts," Washington said. Blake kept her eyes on Church, listening to the Freelancer as he told them both the truth.

"You're one of them. You're an A.I. _You_ , are the Alpha."


	14. Alpha

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

Surprisingly, Simmons was able to access the computer after a while. When he did, Weiss had told Pyrrha to inform the others what Sarge and Simmons were doing, while Simmons began going through the files on the Blues.

When Pyrrha informed them what Sarge was planning, most obviously disapproved of the plan.

Especially South.

"Are those idiots brain dead!?" South shouted.

"Probably," Grif replied.

"I was being rhetorical, dipshit!" South shouted as she punched Grif in the chest.

"Oww!" Grif groaned.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Ruby shouted.

"South, calm down," Ren said. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Not bad? If those two mess with those computers, they could send someone over here to check what's going on," South said. "And we have to take out that soldier, then they send another, and another one, until we give ourselves away."

"Don't you think you're overthinking it?" Yang asked.

"Then I'll make it simple," South said. "I'll throttle them." She then began to head towards Sarge and Simmons.

"No, no, no," Yang said. She then stood in front of South, stopping her from moving any further. "Calm down."

South growled, but took no further steps. "Just make sure we don't get killed." She then headed to a corner of the room, cursing under her breath.

"What's her deal?" Nora asked.

"Nora, you're awake," Jaune said.

"Yup," Nora replied with a grin. After playing with Caboose and holding her breath too long, the two of them were in the next room to rest. Finally, Nora was awake again. "What I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Jaune said as well. "Just waiting for Washington and getting ready to... do whatever he needs us to do."

"I believe he told us to wait here," Ren said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby said. "I think he said that we should come and rescue them when they get in trouble."

"I think his exact words were to keep the guards off them," Pyrrha said. "By distracting them."

"How do we do that again?" Nora asked.

"Maybe we blow some stuff up?" Yang suggested.

"Yes!" Nora shouted in agreement.

"No!" Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren shouted at once.

Yang shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"Well, we should think of a better one," Jaune said.

"Hey!"

The five of them turned to Sarge, who shouted at them.

"Would you kids keep it down over there!" Sarge shouted. "Simmons is doin' important work over here to eliminate the Blue menace!"

"And pull every soldier's attention to us!" They heard Weiss shout as well.

"Hey, what about that?" Nora said. "Whatever, they're doing there could be a distraction?"

They all looked to each other, surprised that it was a suitable enough distraction.

"What do you think Grif?" Yang asked. "Think it'll work?"

She turned to see that Grif was no longer with them. He was now with his fellow Reds.

Much to Weiss' irritation.

"Why did you come over here again?" Weiss asked Grif.

"Hey, your friends were droning on about boring shit," Grif said. "I just came over here because it was less noisy. Even if it's with Sarge."

Weiss shook her head and turned her attention back to Simmons, who was typing on the keyboard of the computer. "Simmons, please tell me you didn't find anything."

"Actually, it looks like all the Blue's records are here," Simmons informed them. "I just don't have the access to delete them."

"Dang it!" Sarge shouted.

Weiss sighed in relief. At least there won't be any trouble for them.

"Don't worry though," Simmons said. "I'm trying to work around that right now."

And there went Weiss's relief.

"Ooh, try hacking the mainframe," Grif suggested.

"This isn't a mainframe system," Simmons said.

"How 'bout cracking it, would cracking it work?" Grif suggested again.

"What does that even mean?" Weiss asked. "Crack what?"

"You know, cracking," Grif repeated.

"Grif shut up!" Simmons shouted. "Stop making suggestions when you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, if you want help-" Grif began.

"I _don't_ want help," Simmons said bluntly.

"Maybe you should explain what's going on," Grif continued, undeterred. "And I could make an educated suggestion."

Weiss scoffed. "Educated guess? I don't think you're qualified to make one."

"No Weiss, let's see if Grif can help," Simmons said mockingly. "So, this computer is a dedicated interface with a highly developed security protocol. The information we are accessing is stored on a separate database with its own dedicated hardware. That system has its own distinct layer of security. From what I can tell, the two systems verify their identities by trading randomly generated two thousand fifty six bit encryption keys. I'm trying to spoof one of those keys right now. So, Grif. I'm all ears. Any suggestions?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen that before," Grif said.

"No you haven't," Weiss said.

"You should try uploading a virus to the mainframe," Grif suggested.

Weiss face palmed at Grif's idiocy, while Simmons groaned in irritation.

"I find viruses that feature a laughing skull tend to work the best," Grif added.

"Shut the fuck up and let me work!" Simmons screeched.

* * *

Washington and Church had been staring at each other for a long while, silence filling the room. Blake was silent as well, looking between the two and wondering who would break the silence.

Apparently, Church would. Angrily.

"You're a fucking idiot," Church said.

Surprisingly, Blake snorted a bit, stifling a chuckle.

"That's... not the reaction I expected," Washington admitted.

"I did," Blake said as she composed herself.

"You think I'm a computer program," Church said, incredulous. "Are you nuts!?"

"Why is that hard to believe?" Washington asked.

"Uh, how 'bout 'cause I'm a person," Church stated. "That I have been my whole life? That I have memories from when I was a kid? And I don't remember being a calculator, dude."

Washington gave a low growl at Church's skepticism.

"You probably should've eased in with the information," Blake said.

Washington ignored Blake's comments and tried to explain to Church what he is. "A.I. are programs based on an actual human mind. You're bound to have some residual memories. They're just not yours."

"Oh that is bullshit," Church said, still not believing him. "And you're full of shit."

"And after what you've been through," Washington continued, referring to the Alpha's torture. "It's not hard to imagine you wouldn't-"

"Oh, give me a break dude!" Church said, probably about to go on a full-on rant.

"Church, I think you're going through denial right now," Blake said.

"Blake, you're actually buying this?" Church said.

"It's actually more sensible than what you or the others have said," Blake said.

"No way, _you're_ wrong, _he's_ wrong," Church said. "I know what I am. And I am a ghost."

"Church..." Blake said.

"A ghost!" Church repeated.

"Okay, fine," Washington said in resignation. "I guess you being a spirit makes more sense."

"Fuck yeah, it does," Church said triumphantly. "It's way less geeky, asshole."

"Wash," Blake said.

"A spirit," Washington repeated the word.

"Yeah. That's right," Church said.

"Wash!" Blake shouted.

"A ghost!" Washington stated

"Boo, mother fucker," Church said.

Blake just groaned and shook her head. This was going nowhere.

* * *

After several minutes on the computer, Simmons was still busy trying to access the files on the Blues. Weiss had attempted to stop him, but was prevented by Ruby, who rushed to her side, stopping Weiss from stopping Simmons.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Stopping you," Ruby responded.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I can see that. Why? I need to stop these red idiots from attracting attention to us."

"Actually, we talked about it and I think we should leave Simmons to do what he's doing."

"And why would we want that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby then explained the idea of using the computer hack as the diversion that's needed for Washington, Church, and Blake to avoid the soldiers.

Weiss was about to object, but paused for a moment. "That... actually sounds like a reasonable plan."

"So...," Ruby said, waiting for her partner's answer.

Weiss sighed. "I guess we can leave them to it."

Ruby responded with a wide grin and hugged Weiss.

"Alright, get off!" Weiss protested, though there was a faint smile on her face. Once Ruby let go, she and Weiss began to head back to the others, preparing for the imminent danger they were about to face.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping that came in the room.

"Is that the enemy? Are we under attack?" Nora shouted. She then pulled out Magnhild in its launcher form, and pointed it in the air. "Everyone down!"

"Nora, wait!" Ren said, rushing to her side and forcing her to point her weapon to the ground. "Calm down, we're not under attack. It's just… a…" Ren had no words to say, because he didn't know what that noise was either.

"Both of you quit yappin' back there," Sarge said. "Its just an incoming call to Command."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief," Nora said. She then kept her weapon. "Well that would have been a real mess if I fired."

"That's an understatement," Jaune said.

Sarge shook his head and turned his attention back to Simmons. "Simmons, how's your progress?"

"Good, I'm almost in," Simmons replied. "This blinking light is really distracting me though. And the beeping doesn't help either."

"Well if that light bothers you so much, just turn it off," Sarge said.

"Hey, I got a great idea," Simmons said sarcastically. "How 'bout if someone else does something for once. I'm working here!"

"Ooh, I'll do it!" Nora said as she rushed to the wall with the blinking light and beeping sound.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, but Nora was out of his reach. He sighed in frustration.

"Grif, could you please watch Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why do I have to do it?" Grif asked.

"That's an order, lazy ass," Sarge ordered. "Now get movin'!"

Grif groaned. "Fine." He then headed to where Nora was standing. "Figured out how to turn this beeping off?"

"Yes," Nora declared. She then pressed a button beside the blinking light. Classical music began to play in the room. "Whoopsie." She pressed the button again, stopping the music.

"Ugh," Grif said. He then pressed the button that was caused the beeping to stop, and a radio was soon heard.

"Hello! Come in Command!" A voice from the other end shouted. "Do you read Command? Why isn't anyone answering!?"

"Uh, what should I say?" Grif asked.

"Who the fuck cares," Simmons said. "Just get rid of him."

"Um, hello," Grif answered in a low toned voice. "Uh, this is Command."

"We're hear to take your call!" Nora added cheerfully. "Go right ahead."

"Finally!" The voice said in relief. "Hey! This is a distress call! We need help down here ASAP! Mayday, and all that shit!"

"Oh no, that sounds terrible!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah no shit!" The voice snapped. "I just said that this is a distress call! I'm in distress! Send help!"

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry dude," Grif said. "There's no one here to take your call right now."

"What!?" The voice shouted.

"Can I take a message?" Grif asked.

"Please leave a message after a beep," Nora added. "Beeeep!"

"Oh my God, that's bullshit," the voice complained. "You guys suck."

"Is that the message?" Nora asked.

"No it's not the message, lady!" The voice shouted.

"Oh, well then why did you say it?" Nora asked absentmindedly.

"Look lady, if I wasn't getting shot at, I'd be hitting on you right now, but I can't!" The voice shouted.

"Is _that_ the message?" Grif asked.

"No it's not asshole!" The voice shouted. "Look, tell them, we found what we're looking for, and it's under the sand. Send, help, _now_."

Nora turned to Grif and began whispering. "What's he talking about?"

"Who the fuck knows?" Grif whispered back. He then spoke back to the radio. "Under, sand. Uh okay. I got it. As soon as they get back I'll be sure to grab them and uh, slip it to 'em."

"Yeah, slip it to 'em!" the voice said in a perverted tone. "Bow chicka bow wow."

"Yeah, woohooh!" Nora cheered as well, because why not.

"...What'd you say?" Grif asked, recognizing the phrase.

Before there was any response, there was a loud explosion in the background of the other end.

"Oh shit," the vice said. "Gotta go!" The line then cut off.

"...Well he seemed nice," Nora said.

"Was that who I think it was?" Grif wondered.

Nora ignored Grif's words and kept staring at the wall full of buttons. "Ooh, what's this button do?"

Grif groaned. "It's like dealing with a girl Caboose."

"Did someone say my name?" Caboose declared loudly, apparently now awake as well and standing behind Grif.

Grif, of course, responded to this sudden outburst with a shrill scream.

* * *

Ignoring Church's denial and ghost story, Washington proceeded with the truth. "Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta."

"Why me?" Church asked.

"Who else do you think could do it?" Washington asked.

"Ahem," Blake said. "What about me and my friends? We seem to be able to take on this thing."

"You and your teams already fought it _twice_ , and it still managed to get away _and_ almost kill you."

"My team and Team JNPR fought it separately," Blake said. "If we fight it together-"

"You'll still lose," Washington bluntly stated. "The Meta has God knows how many A.I. _and_ armor enhancements. As much as skilled as you eight are, the Meta will find a way to take you down or worse."

Blake chose not to respond, seeing that Washington had a point. Despite her and her friends strengths, they were still inexperienced compared to someone like the Meta.

"Well why not Tex?" Church suggested. "She's a ghost like me. And she kicks ass way better. Use her."

"Tex isn't even here," Blake said. "We don't even know where she is. Or if she's even... alive."

"Blake, you know she's a ghost, of course she's not alive," Church said.

"Right...," Blake muttered. If Tex was like Church, it most likely meant that she was an A.I. as well. Remembering Washington's words about knowing what both Church and Tex were, he probably knew it as well.

"Blake's right, Tex isn't here," Washington said. "And she's not you. Even if I could find her, and even if she's still alive, I don't think I could trust her. Tex is... confusing. The Director and Councilor always worked so closely with her, she was, like... their favorite."

"You sound jealous," Church said mockingly. "What's the matter, Daddy didn't love you enough?"

"Church, this is not the time," Blake said.

"We were a competitive group. We had to be," Washington said, his voice full of pain at the memory.

Blake could relate, not about the competitiveness, but about remembering the not so fond memories of former organizations and people who you considered family.

"But Tex," Washington continued. "She always had special treatment from our superiors. There has to be a reason for that. She is... she's... I don't know what she is."

Catching Washington's last couple of words, Blake looked to him. "Wait, I thought Tex was like Church. You know, a... 'ghost'" Washington knew what Blake really meant, just using the word 'ghost' instead of 'A.I.' so as to keep Church from denying it again.

"Hey I'm not an idiot, I know you think Tex is an A.I. too," Church said. "And she's not."

"Surprisingly, Church is sort of right," Washington said. "Tex arrived way before the A.I. program started."

"But she could jump inside people like Church could," Blake said.

"Tex was different, special," Washington said. "She wasn't a fragment, and she wasn't a full A.I. either. Like I said, I don't know what she is."

"Wow, you don't know something?" Church said in a mocking tone again. "I thought you knew everything?"

"No Church, I don't know everything," Washington stated. "You're not going to get all the answers you want. But what I do know is that the Meta and this program are an enormous danger to everyone.

"Wash, Church can't even admit what he is," Blake said. "How do you expect him to stop the Meta?"

"I already have a plan for that," Washington said. "Which will only work if Church finally gets over this stupid 'ghost' story and realize that he's the Alpha."

"No I'm not," Church said, adamant with his belief.

"It doesn't matter," Washington said. "We all need to do what's expected of us. Whether we want to or not. So Church, do you think you can-"

Washington was cut off when an alarm began to go off in the room, possibly throughout the whole facility.

"Oh great!" Washington shouted angrily.

"What is that?" Blake asked as she quickly covered her ears due to her enhanced hearing making the alarm much louder and more sensitive to her.

"The alarm. We've been found out," Washington informed them. "Quick, grab Epsilon and let's get out of here. I'll lead us out. Stay close and keep your head down." He then began to head out.

"Church come on," Blake said as she followed Washington, ears still covered.

"Fine," Church said as he bent down and picked up the recovery unit storing Epsilon. "But if this fucking thing sends out any more images, I'm gonna throw it in the nearest trash can." The three of them soon headed out and back to the others.

* * *

The alarm was definitely heard throughout the entire Command facility. Even back at the extraction point.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Caboose asked.

"Yes, we all hear it Caboose," Grif said.

"Oh that a relief!" Nora said. "I thought the alarms in my head were ringing again." Ren just shook his head at his partner's words.

"Please tell me she's kidding?" South asked.

"Sometimes, we don't know ourselves," Weiss said.

"What's that alarm?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it's getting real annoying," Yang said.

"Simmons, did you do that?" Sarge asked.

"I don't think so," Simmons said. "I hope not."

"If you did and we get captured, _I'll_ kill you first," South threatened.

Simmons winced, but kept on working.

"Uh, guys? Everyone?" Caboose said, calling everyone's attention. "Um, white guys are coming?" They all looked outside through the window and saw several soldiers, clearly able to see them, heading towards them.

"Aw shit!" South shouted.

"How did they find us!?" Jaune shouted.

"It's not like we were being discreet in here," Pyrrha stated.

"They appear to be getting closer," Ren noted.

"Aaand, they look mad." Caboose added.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers threw a grenade towards the building, which made a loud explosion.

"Really mad," Caboose added

Several more soldiers threw grenades at the building, attempting to blast their way through the window.

"Get back!" Pyrrha shouted. She then stretched her hands, and they glowed black. A black glow surrounded the incoming grenades and they stopped mid-air. Pyrrha pushed forward, and the grenades were thrown back at the soldiers. The soldiers scrambled back as the grenades exploded.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha instinctively apologized to the soldiers, knowing that they could not hear her.

"Someone close the shutters on that window now!" South barked.

"Grif, do what the lady says!" Sarge ordered.

"On it," Grif replied. He headed towards the window and pressed a switch on the side. The shutters immediately came down.

"That should slow down any outside attacks for now," South said.

"It still doesn't change the fact that they know we're here," Ren said.

"And that they've seen our faces," Weiss added. She glanced at Pyrrha. "And that we have abilities."

Pyrrha looked to the floor, embarrassed at giving away her Semblance. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Pyrrha," Jaune said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"So what do we do now?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"We should-" South began.

"I got it!"

Everyone turned to Simmons after his shout.

"Oh, sorry," Simmons said. "I was able to break through the computer. I have access to every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers."

"I don't see how that is relevant to our current predicament," Ren said.

"Well- it's just-" Simmons said. "I've been working on this thing for a pretty long time, so it's more of a personal victory?"

"You have very skewed priorities," Weiss said.

"He has low self-esteem," Grif said. "He needs whatever small win he can get."

"No I don't! Shut up!" Simmons shot back.

"Can you erase it?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge, I don't think that's important right now," Ruby said.

"It's an important inquiry," Sarge said before turning back to Simmons. "So, can you?"

"Well, yeah I can," Simmons replied. "But Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment."

"What else is there to think about?" Sarge asked.

"Fortifying our defenses?" Weiss said.

"Questioning the need and importance of doing this?" Jaune said.

"You're lack of brain cells?" South said.

"I was going to say," Simmons said. "What happens if we delete the Blues?"

"It means they never existed," Sarge said.

"Sarge," Pyyrha said. "I don't think that'-"

"Pyrrha, don't bother explaining it to him," Weiss said.

"Yeah, he's probably just ignoring us right now," Yang said.

"Pipe down, we're about to kill our mortal enemies," Sarge said.

"Told you," Yang said.

"So Simmons," Sarge said. "Let's get to erasing."

"But Sir," Simmons said. "Did you ever stop to think, what does it mean to be red if there is no blue? If they never existed what's the purpose of even having a red army if there's no one for us to fight? Do you understand what I mean? It's like, flip sides of the same-"

Without missing a beat, Sarge stepped forward to the computer and pushed a button on the keyboard. The computer gave off several beeps before the words 'BLUES DELETED' appeared on the screen.

"...coin," Simmons finished, though it was already too late.

"What it means is what it's always meant," Sarge stated bluntly. "We rule, they suck. Don't over analyze it you pussy."

"Oh my God," Girf exclaimed. "Where's Caboose?"

Everyone in the room soon noticed that the Blue was absent from the room.

"What in the-" Sarge said in surprise.

"Caboose," Ruby called out, but there was no response.

"Did anyone see where Caboose went?" Jaune asked.

"Where did he go?" Pyrrha wondered.

Simmons gave a loud gasp. "Oh my God, you guys don't think that deleting him and all the Blues from the computer somehow altered the fabric of reality and removed him from-"

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned and saw Caboose standing behind the computer.

"I was just trying to find the bathroom," Caboose said. "Church always has me go before a big battle. He hates when I ask to go in the middle of one."

"Oh..." Simmons said, his voice deflating.

"Did you want to finish your thought, Simmons?" Sarge asked.

"Naw that's okay, I'm- I'm cool," Simmons said, his voice high pitched and cracking. Ruby, Yang, and Nora were snickering at Simmons ridiculous 'theory'.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you?" Weiss asked as she shook her head.

"Can we just move on," Simmons said, avoiding their stares.

"Come on dude, tell us more about the reality bending computer," Grif insisted. This earned much louder laughter from those already snickering. "We're hanging on your every word."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Simmons said. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Well it would be easier to talk if it weren't for that loud alarm," Nora said.

"How do we turn this damn alarm off?" Sarge said. "Maybe it's one of those clap things."

"Sarge," Jaune said. "This is a military facility. I don't think that's going to-"

Sarge proceeded to clap twice. Surprisingly, the alarms stopped.

"-work," Jaune finished.

"There we go," Sarge said happily.

"Okay, that was a coincidence," Ruby said. "Right?"

The question went unanswered as they began hearing more explosions from the outside.

"We can talk about that if we survive this," South said.

"I hope Church is alright," Caboose said. "They've been gone a long time.

"Don't worry Caboose," Pyrrha said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Plus, Wash and Blake are with him," Yang added. "I'm sure that they're heading over here, safe and sound."

* * *

"Keep running, their gaining on us!" Church shouted.

After leaving the A.I. storage room, he, Washington, and Blake were immediately spotted by the soldiers that were already heading in their direction. So there was only one logical plan.

Run.

Which were the exact words that Washington said as he threw several grenades towards the soldiers. The explosions pushed the solider back, giving the trio the chance to make a run for it.

"Where to now?" Blake asked as they ran.

"Back to the others," Washington said. "We need to get Epsilon secured and then get out of here."

"And not die!" Church yelled. "I think not dying should be one of our top priorities!"

"Make sure you don't lose Epsilon!" Washington shouted.

"If this thing gets us killed, I'm tossing it!" Church threatened.

"Just keep running!" Blake shouted. She just wanted them to make it back with the others, so they can get out of this place without any more problems.

* * *

After the alarm went off, every soldier in the facility should have been attempting to find and stop the intruders.

That was not the case.

Several soldiers had already been killed by one individual who made its presence known.

After taking out the last soldier in its way, The Meta kept moving inside the facility. It could sense the many A.I.s inside. And it wanted them. As the Meta went deeper inside the facility, it could also sense something else.

Something familiar.

The Meta didn't know what it was, but continued nonetheless, intending to get what it came for.


	15. Escape from Command

**I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

The trio of Washington, Church, and Blake finally made it to the extraction point, bringing with them soldiers that were giving chase. The three of them managed to make it in the room as a flurry of bullets flew past them.

"Get that door!" Washington shouted.

Church did what he said and hit the button as the entered. The door immediately closed behind, preventing the soldiers from getting in. Once that was done, they headed back into the room where they were met with everyone else.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted joyfully upon seeing her teammate. She immediately rushed towards Blake and gave her a hug/tackle, which knocked them to the ground.

"IwassoworriedaboutyouIthoughtyouwerelostorhurtor-"

"Ruby!" Blake shouted. "I'm fine. I really am. Now... please get off me."

"Oh," Ruby saw they they were on the floor. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Right, sorry." She got off Blake and the two of them stood back up.

"Good to see that you made it back alive Wash," South commented.

"Was that concern?" Washington asked, bemused.

South shrugged. "I have a better chance of getting out of this place alive with your help. This isn't concern, I just want to stay alive."

"What she means is that we're glad that none of you are hurt," Pyrrha said. South just grunted and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Honestly Blake, you shouldn't have run off by yourself," Weiss chastised.

"I wanted to make sure Washington and Church were okay," Blake defended.

"So did we," Yang said. "But we didn't go by ourselves without telling anyone else."

Blake was silent, giving no response, mostly because they were right.

"I think we should all just be glad that they made it back safe and sound," Ren said.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

"Fine," Weiss said. "But the next time you try something like this, we'll make sure you don't go by yourself.

"We'll probably put a bell around your neck so we'll know if you try to leave," Yang said with a mischievous grin.

"No. No, you don't need to do that. I get it," Blake said, taking note of her partner's threat.

"You guys were gone for a while," Jaune said. "What happened?"

"Short version, we got what we needed and now there are soldiers chasing us," Church stated.

"Well that makes sense," Nora said.

"That was barely any information," Weiss said. "What exactly-" She was cut of by several explosion that could be heard from the outside.

"Explain later," Washington said. "I want to know what's the status up here."

"Fucked up, 'bout to die, Simmons is a nerd," Grif enumerated. "The usual." This earned him a knock on the head from end of Sarge's shotgun.

"Okay," Washington turned to South. "What's the actual status?"

"No, actually, that pretty much sums up our situation," South said. "Probably gonna die quicker now that you three brought more soldiers."

"What's the situation outside?" Blake asked. "Maybe we can get out through the window?"

"Yeah, that's a no," Jaune said. "There're soldiers out there too."

"Throwing explosives at us," Ruby added.

"They're right," Sarge said. "We've got at least half a dozen squads out there. They know our position, and we're outgunned.

"So, what's the plan?" Washington asked.

"Well we were gonna retreat down the hall until you just brought more guards up that way," Sarge said. "So now the plan's pretty much to go down swinging. You three first."

"He's kidding," Jaune said quickly, not wanting Washington to consider Sarge's insane idea.

"Uh, no he wasn't," Simmons said. Yang elbowed Simmons in the stomach, causing him to wince and stop talking.

Blake shook her head and turned to her teammates. "So, what's the actual plan?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked away from her, not making any eye contact and giving nervous looks.

"You did come up with a plan, right?" Blake asked.

"Uh, well, about that..." Ruby said as she fidgeted. "Other than causing a distraction... that's it."

"You have got to be kidding me," Blake said.

"No, it's true," Yang shrugged. "We got nothing."

"Weiss," Blake said. "Please tell me _you_ thought of a plan?"

"Well, I would have come up with something eventually," Weiss defended. "I was just preoccupied with.. other things."

"What other things?" Blake asked.

"Those other things," Weiss said as she pointed towards the Reds, who were in conversation.

"Of course," Blake said, as if it explained everything.

"Hey Simmons, can you get back on that computer and change my affiliation from Red to Freelancer?" Grif asked.

"Traitor," Simmons said.

"Hey, you gotta go with the winner," Grif said.

"You should really stop messing around with that thing," Jaune said.

"It could put us in even more danger," Ren agreed.

"Hey, we're already practically screwed, so what the hell," Grif said. "Besides, Simmons is the one who's doing all the computer stuff, so we can just blame him later."

"Asshole," Simmons muttered.

"Um, could you change my job title to something more important," Caboose requested as well. "Like astronaut-oh, I know, Space Marine!"

"Caboose, don't encourage them," Weiss said.

"What are you idiots doing?" Church asked.

"Stopping the Reds from killing us quicker," South said.

"This computer has all of Command's records," Simmons explained.

"How did you access that computer?" Washington asked.

"Simmons hacked it," Grif said.

"For our distraction," Nora added.

"Which brought the soldiers here," Blake concluded.

"So, you're saying it's Simmons' fault," Washington said.

"Let's not point fingers about who did what," Simmons said nervously.

"Wait a second," Church said. "The computer has Command's records? Records on everybody?"

"Yeah," Simmons said. "You know, theoretically."

"What's that on the screen?" Blake asked.

Simmons quickly began to alt-tab the screen, humming to himself and ignoring Blake's question. The screen eventually changed what appeared to be a screensaver. When he finished, he turned back to Blake. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"...Never mind," Blake said, not wanting to get into the conversation any further.

That was left to Church.

"Oh great," Church said. He then turned to Washington. "Now I'll show you that you're wrong."

"What an excellent idea," Washington said sarcastically.

"Wrong about what?" Ruby asked.

"Wash has been trying to convince me, that I'm, an A.I.," Church declared.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone stared as both Church and Washington.

"I feel like this is awkward," Nora whispered heavily to Ren.

Ren gave silent nod in agreement.

"Wash, why do you think that Church is an A.I.?" Jaune asked.

"Why would you do that?" Grif asked as well.

"Because he's transparent to half of you that sees him?" Washington said. "He can take over other people, you know, that kind of stuff."

"That's because he's a ghost dude," Grif said.

"Yeah, a ghost," Ruby said in agreement.

"Thank you, that's what I said," Church said smugly.

"For goodness sake, not this again," Weiss grumbled. "For the last time, he's not a ghost. The A.I. explanation makes more sense than that."

"Oh come on Weiss," Yang said. "We're in another dimension, which could have ghosts."

"I agree with Weiss," Pyrrha said. "The idea of Church being an A.I. seems more plausible than... a ghost."

"Oh what do you know?" Church said. "You're not even from this universe."

"Church, come on," Jaune said. "You're not a ghost."

"I've had this conversation with Washington and Blake already, I don't want to get into it again," Church said.

"Besides, being a ghost sounds way more fun," Nora said.

"Nora, please don't encourage this conversation," Ren said.

"South, you're a Freelancer too, aren't you going to say anything about this?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, I have my own opinion on this, but I'm not getting into this argument," South said. "I already have enough headaches to deal with."

"Okay then, if he's a ghost, why aren't any of the other soldiers turning in to ghosts?" Washington argued

"Oh that's easy, because Church is very special," Caboose replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jaune said.

"Most of this conversation doesn't make sense," South agreed.

"Okay fine, why don't we just settle this?" Church said. "Simmons, look me up in the database."

"Yeah I'd like to help," Simmons started. "But we may have just kind of, you know, deleted all that stuff for the Blues."

"Wait," Washington said. "All of what stuff for the Blues?"

"The... everything stuff?" Simmons said carefully.

"It was all Simmons' fault," Grif added.

"All his fault," Nora agreed.

Ren sighed and shook his head, exhausted at reigning in Nora's behavior.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" Washington said.

"Yes. But, you also told us to break stuff," Simmons reminded him. "This seemed like an excellent compromise."

"And now it's going to kill us all," Blake said.

"You don't know that this was what brought the guards here," Simmons defended.

"But I thought the plan was to bring guards here," Ruby said.

"Ruby, that's not helping," Weiss said.

"Alright, great, that's fantastic," Church said sarcastically. "Now I can't prove him wrong _and_ I don't get a paycheck. Fucking great, thanks guys."

"You're welcome," Nora replied.

"That wasn't a compliment Nora," Pyrrha pointed out.

"I know," Nora said. "It's still nice to answer though."

"And now your side never existed!" Sarge declared. "Which means Red wins. Suck it you non-existant losers!"

"Nobody gives a fuck about that," Church shouted.

"Sour grapes," Sarge muttered.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Nora said.

"What do you expect, he's questioning what he is," Weiss said.

"Still, there's no way he's not a computer." Grif said.

"How can you we be sure though?" Ren wondered.

"Maybe we should ask him something only a computer would know," Caboose suggested.

"Wow Caboose, that's actually a good idea," Yang said.

"Well thank you," Caboose said.

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"What's nine times eight?" Caboose said.

"Seventy two," The Reds, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR answered in unison, the answer being quite obvious.

"Oh my God it's spreading," Caboose said in surprise.

South sighed. "Can someone else give a suggestion?"

"How 'bout this," Grif said. "Show me some porn."

"What?" Church said.

"What?" Sarge and Simmons said.

"What!?" Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha shouted in shock. Nora just snickered.

"Uh," Ruby said. "What's-"

"No! Don't even say it!" Yang shouted as she cut her sister off, not wanting to ruin Ruby's innocence.

"What the hell kind of suggestion is that!?" South shouted at Grif.

"What? That's what all my computers do," Grif said. "Oh, uh, steal some music for me. Oh or uh, talk about politics and bore the shit out of me."

"Do you have any pictures of cats in serious situations?" Caboose asked.

"Ooh, how 'bout puppies!" Ruby asked, thinking of Zwei.

"Both of you be quiet," Weiss said.

"It's not going to work," Washington said. "Because of the trauma he's been through, he's not going to be able to access most of his functions. He may not even realize his full potential."

"Not living up to his potential? That means Grif's a computer too," Sarge said.

"Ha!" South laughed.

"Are you gonna take that?" Yang asked.

"Eh," Grif shrugged. "It sounds about right."

"It doesn't matter. We don't need him to believe," Washington said. "Until the next time we encounter the Meta."

"Wait, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because-"

Washington was cut off by a loud noise that came from above them.

"What the Hell was that!?" Washington shouted.

"Come on, do you even need to ask?" Sarge said.

"Uh, guys?" Ruby called the others. "You might wanna look outside."

Everyone gathered around the window and saw what was going on outside.

"Oh shit," South said, seeing who had arrived in the facility.

Through the window, they all saw the Meta.

Or what they assumed was the Meta, as it was invisible, with the overshield being the only thing visibly shown. The soldiers that were blow the building open were now directing there attention, and firepower, towards the new arrival. With the overshield around it, the Meta was unaffected by the bullets. It loaded it's ammunition in the Brute Shot and fired back, causing several explosions as it proceeded forward.

The explosions from the fight, caused some debris to crash towards the window, which made everyone step back in shock.

"The Meta," Church said in surprise.

"How did he get inside?" Jaune asked out loud.

"What do you mean 'how'," Simmons said. "It took us like ten minutes. Not that hard."

"He's got a point," Nora said.

Upon seeing the Meta, Washington said something that surprised everyone. "Perfect."

"Perfect?" Ruby said.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" South shouted. "The Meta's here!"

"I know. He's been following us since I found Caboose," Washington said. "I knew he couldn't resist getting his hands on all the stored Command A.I.s, especially Epsilon."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Jaune said.

"Knew about it? I planned on it," Washington said.

"Wash, you knew the Meta was coming here, and you didn't bother to tell us this!?" Blake accused. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I made a decision that will help us in stopping the Meta once and for all, and I stand by it," Washington said.

"At the risk of all of us," Blake continued. "Did you even think that you were putting us all in danger _without_ telling us!?"

"I was thinking of the best way to end this," Washington said.

"Both of you stop!" Weiss shouted. "We don't have time to argue, we need to get out of here now. While the soldiers and the Meta are preoccupied with each other."

Washington and Blake just glared at each other for a few moments before Washington turned away.

"Church, do you still have Epsilon?" Washington asked.

"Yeah, of course," Church said, holding up the A.I. unit.

" _That's_ what we came here for?" Nora said in complaint.

"Yeah, pretty underwhelming," Church shrugged.

"Epsilon?" Ruby said. "I thought we were looking for the Alpha."

"Oh, I forgot to say that Wash thinks I'm the Alpha A.I.," Church added.

"Yeah, I figured that out too," South said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ren asked.

"I was going to back at the power facility," South said. "Until Wash and I started arguing."

"And almost killed each other," Weiss added.

"Hey, we talked things out, get over it," South said.

"So wait a minute," Jaune said. "If Church was the Alpha, then why did we need to get Epsilon in the first place."

"Because it's the evidence we need to bring down Project Freelancer," Washington stated. "Now, we need to get going."

"Is there anything else you're leaving out?" Blake asked, mostly out of spite at Washington's need for secrecy.

"Right now, no," Washington simply replied. "Let's move. We need get it to safety. Then we can finish this. Once and for all. South, you and I will go out first." He then headed towards the door.

"Aye aye, boss," South said lazily. "You guys follow from behind. And try not to slow down, 'cause I am not bailing your asses out if you get killed." She then followed Washington.

"Okay seriously," Church said. "I am really starting not to trust Washington."

"Ditto," Yang agreed.

"What do you mean startin' to?" Sarge said. He and the Reds soon followed suite.

"For once, the Reds have a point," Church said as he and Caboose headed out.

"I can't believe Washington," Blake said angrily. "What is wrong with him?"

"Well, to be fair, he did have a crazy A.I. in his head," Yang said. "He probably has issues from that."

"Not an excuse to risk our lives," Weiss said.

"We can figure out what to do about that later," Pyrrha said. "We should follow them out."

"Me first!" Nora shouted as she rushed out.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get lost," Ren said as he, Jaune, and Pyrrha followed Nora.

"Come on guys, Pyrrha's right," Ruby said. "We need to get out of here. I'm sure once we do, Wash is going to calm down." She then began heading out.

"I'm still not happy about it," Blake grumbled.

"Calm down Blake," Yang said. "Maybe you should try some catnip to calm your nerves."

Blake gave Yang a murderous glare, but Yang was already out the door before she could say anything else.

"Let's go," Weiss said as she left as well.

Blake followed her lead, all the while thinking about what was going through Washington's head, and how she needed to make sure it didn't put any more risk on their lives.

* * *

After making there way through the facility, and surprisingly seeing no guards, they arrived in a section of the facility full of dozens of vehicles.

"What is this, the motor pool?" Grif asked.

"Yes," Washington said. "Looks like everyone is outside fighting the Meta. Still, be careful."

"Wow, there are a lot of jeeps here," Jaune said.

"Wish we had this many vehicles when we were at Valhalla," Ruby said.

"Eh, no use looking back," Yang said.

"Alright, Reds, grab some vehicles," Washington instructed. "Caboose, somehow I hate to ask this, but, can you drive?"

"Yes," Caboose replied. "But not an automatic, only stick."

Washington let that sink in for a moment. "Why can't you drive-"

"We're in a rush, come back to it later," Grif shouted as he made his way to a Warthog.

"Right," Washington said. "Caboose, grab that car."

"Okay," Caboose said as he hopped into the driver's seat of the closest Warthog.

"Church, put Epsilon in Caboose's jeep," Washington said.

Church did as he said and loaded the unit behind Caboose's jeep.

"Team RWBY and JNPR, follow the Reds and Caboose and get in their vehicles," Washington instructed.

"Wait, we're leaving?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Yes. You guys are gonna make a break for it," Washington said. "Take Epsilon and turn him over to the authorities. They'll know what to do with him."

"What about the Meta?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry about the Meta," Washington said. "Church and I will handle him."

"You're not joining us?" Ren asked.

"No. Church and I are staying," Washington said.

"We're what now?" Church said in surprise.

"Wash, what are you planning?" Blake asked.

"Project Freelancer had one last resort failsafe: a high power E.M.P. that can wipe out all the A.I. in this facility," Washington explained. "Now that the Meta is here, we have a chance to take them all out at once and put this entire project out of commission."

"What's an E.M.P.?" Grif asked.

"It's an electro-magnetic pulse," Washington said. "It wipes out all circuitry and computers it touches. It will destroy the A.I.-"

"Oh, you mean an Emp," Simmons interrupted.

"A what?" Weiss said.

"You know, an Emp," Simmons said again. "The pulse thing that Wash was talking about."

"Yeah, I was just about to say," Sarge agreed. "Sounds like he's talkin' 'bout an Emp."

"Emp? That's not how you say it," Washington said.

"Yeah it is," Grif said.

"No it most certainly is not," Weiss said.

"I don't know Weiss," Ruby said. "We are in another dimension, maybe they pronounce things differently."

"She makes a good point," Yang agreed.

"Don't you two start," Weiss said.

"It's E.M.P.," Blake said. "No one says Emp."

"That's how most people say it," Sarge said. "Emp."

"No, they don't," Washington countered.

"I have to agree with Washnigton," Ren said. "That seems highly unlikely."

"Yeah, no one says E.M.P. like that," Jaune said.

" _I_ say it that way," Church chimed in.

"It's initials for Electro, Magnetic, Pulse," Washington said, stressing each word. "That's E.M.P."

"Right. Which spells Emp," Grif said. "Duh."

"South, can't you help explain?" Weiss asked.

"I could, but I don't actually care about this, so no," South replied.

"We don't have time for this," Washington said. "You're wrong."

"Why don't we take a vote," Simmons suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Nora said.

"A vote? No. No vote," Washington said. "You're just wrong. There's no vote, it's E.M.P."

"That's kinda mean Wash," Ruby said.

"And not very democratic," Caboose added.

"Being wrong isn't a Democracy," Washington said. "Church and I will work our way down to the Director's lab while the rest of you escape."

"Rest of us?" South said. "What about me? I'm coming with you, right?"

"No, you're going with them," Washington said.

"What!?" South said. "Like hell I am!"

"South, I need you to make sure that Epsilon gets out of here," Washington said.

"These idiots can get Epsilon out without me," South shouted.

"Hey!" Nora shouted.

"I think she was talking about the Reds and Caboose," Yang said.

"Oh, okay then," Nora said, immediately calming down.

"Hey!" The Reds shouted.

"The point is, I need to be here to take down the Meta!" South shouted.

"South, this is important-" Washington began.

"He killed North!"

Everyone else fell silent at the outburst and just looked between the two Freelancers.

"He killed North," South repeated, tone more subdued this time. "And I failed to help him. So now, I'm going to get it right this time."

Washington was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "South, I know what North meant to you, and I understand why you want to stop the Meta, but I also know that if you fight the Meta head-on you _will_ lose and get killed."

"But-" South protested.

"No, North wanted you to live," Washington said. "I'm making sure that his dying wish is stays fulfilled."

South hung her head and grumbled, but otherwise stopped her protests.

"Alright, then it's settled," Washington said, continuing his instructions. "Other than Church and myself, you'll all leave with Epsilon."

"What if the Meta follows us?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that," Sarge agreed.

"No chance," Washington said "There's no way he can pass up all the A.I. in here. So you should be safe. Trust me."

"Riiight, because you've been _very_ trustworthy," Blake added sarcastically.

"Blake," Ruby whispered to her teammate, not wanting the two of them to start fighting again."

"You'll be safe," Washington stated, ignoring Blake's remarks. "Church, put Epsilon in the car and let's get moving."

"Yeah...," Church began. "I'm leaving. I'm going with them."

"What?" Washington said in surprise.

"I'm _leaving_ ," Church repeated.

"Uh, like hell you are!" South shouted. "I can't stay, but you sure as hell need to!"

"Church, you're the Alpha," Washington said. "You have to stay and end this."

"Wash, I don't give a shit about any of this," Church said. "I hate you, I hate South, I hate the Freelancers, I hate everything about you guys. This isn't my fight, it's _yours_."

"It's your fight more than anyone else's!" Washington said.

"I don't care what you say, no, it isn't," Church said, adamant on his decision.

"This is getting us nowhere," South said. "Let's go."

"No, Church has to stay," Washington said. "He's the only one that can stop the Meta."

"Like hell I am," Church said.

"Church, just listen," Washington implored. "You'll never get another shot at fixing all of this. I know you don't believe what I've told you, but you need to ask yourself, what if I'm right? If I am, or if you have any doubts, not finding out will haunt you for the rest of your life. Not just finding out about you, but finding out about everyone close to you as well."

After Washington spoke, Church was silent, surprisingly contemplating on his words.

"Church," Blake spoke up. "After what Washington's said about you and all that you went through, I can't even begin to understand it all. But he's right."

"Is Blake agreeing with Washington?" Yang said in mock surprise.

"Shh!" Weiss said, not wanting Yang's comments to interrupt Blake's words.

"You can't keep running Church," Blake continued. "Take it from someone with a lot of experience in that. You need to stop running and face your problems."

"And what if I don't want to?" Church asked defiantly. "What if I don't believe any of this and just want to go?"

"If you keep trying to run from the truth and what you need to do, then you'll be doing it for the rest of your life," Blake answered. "Even if it's something you don't want to do, you still need to do it. For yourself." She glanced at Washington and South. "And the people that are counting on you."

Simmons sniffled. "That was very inspiring.

"Now _I_ want to stay," Nora declared.

"No one else is staying," Ren quickly said.

"Everyone get ready, we're leaving," Sarge ordered.

"Yes sir," Simmons mumbled.

"Blake, come on," Weiss called out to her.

"Just consider what I said Church," Blake said before she headed with the others, leaving only Church with Washington.

"It's your choice Church," Washington said to him. "What's it going to be?"

Church looked to the ground, thinking over what both Washington and Blake said.

He looked back towards Washington, finally having answer.


	16. Sacrifice

**Hello everyone!**

 **I apologize for not updating in a while. I have been very busy with life that I haven't found time to write.**

 **This story is not dead , do not worry about that. I can only say that I will update it in my own time.**

 **Thank you all and keep following my work!**

 **I do not own RvB or RWBY**

* * *

Outside the Freelancer Command facility, the soldiers were having absolutely no luck against the Meta. Despite their numbers and firepower, the Meta still managed to destroy and kill every opposition in front of it.

Still covered in the overshield, the Meta fired several more shots at the last few soldiers and two Warthogs in its way, blowing both vehicles up and killing the remaining soldiers.

Once it saw its work complete, the Meta prepared to head into the base, and claim what it wanted.

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, the Reds, Caboose, and South were making final preparations on their jeeps, with Caboose and each of the Reds driving one, and everyone else divided among each jeep. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were with Sarge, Blake and South were with Simmons, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were with Grif, and Jaune, holding onto the Epsilon unit was with Caboose. Another passenger in Caboose's jeep was Church, who was standing in the back of the jeep.

After seeing everyone was set to go, Washington began to give them final instructions.

"Alright. Stick to the plan," Washington reminded them. "Just run. Get Epsilon out of here. Turn it over to the authorities the first chance you get."

"That'll be our job, right?" Sarge said.

"Yes," Washington said. "And whatever you do, make sure that South, Team RWBY, and JNPR are not seen by anyone."

"Why not?" Nora asked.

"Because South is still wanted by the UNSC for crimes committed by Project Freelancer," Washington stated. "And you eight are extremely dangerous teenagers from another dimension that they might experiment on."

"Yeah, let's not stay that long," Jaune agreed.

"Good," Washington said. "Now get ready." He then headed to the doors of the garage.

"I still think we shouldn't leave," Ruby said, pouting.

"This is the best course of action to take," Weiss assured her.

"The best action for _us_ ," Blake muttered.

"Quit complainin'," Sarge said. "That goes for all of you. We're leavin' and that's it."

"But Sarge, shouldn't we help him?" Simmons questioned. "He won't stand a chance against that thing."

"Yeah, let's kick this thing's ass!" Nora added.

"We've tried that before and it didn't work," Ren reminded her.

"We have our orders," Sarge said. "We have to think about the mission."

"He's right," Pyrrha said. "As much as we want to help, we need to look at the bigger objective."

"Finally an order I wanna follow," Grif said cheerfully. "Run away and live."

"Coward," Nora said.

"If that means I live, I'll take it," Grif said.

"If Agent Wash wants to face the Meta alone, that's his business," Sarge said.

"But he doesn't wanna face the Meta alone!" Ruby shouted. "It's just that some people won't help him." She fixed Weiss a glare after speaking.

"Hmph, I will not feel guilty for trying to keep us alive," Weiss said, turning away from Ruby.

"Now you two," Yang said. "I can't believe I have to be the reasonable one here, but I agree with Weiss. We focus on leaving."

Ruby pouted but said no more.

"We should at least do something," Simmons said.

"That's not our business," Sarge said.

"Good enough for me," Grif said.

Washington soon headed back to the group after inspecting the outside.

"Alright, right now, everything's clear. Remember, just drive," Washington stated to them all. "When the E.M.P. goes off-"

"You mean the Emp?" Caboose asked.

"Stop it," Washington said, not wanting to get into _that_ conversation again. "It will destroy Epsilon if you're not far enough away."

"You got it Mister Washington," Caboose replied.

"We'll make sure that we're out of range," Ren said.

"South," Washington looked to his fellow Freelancer. "Stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir," South said as she gave a mock salute. "Make sure you kill the bastard."

"He'll get what he deserves," Washington promised.

"Wash..." Blake began to speak, but Washington turned away before she could say anything. She just growled as he headed to a panel beside the large door exit.

"Take care of yourself guys," Washington said to them all. "I know that's one thing you're good at." He then pressed a button on the panel, which caused the doors to open upward. As the door raised, everyone got into their respective jeeps and prepared to move out.

"The Meta's gonna be on you as soon as you clear the gate," Washington said. "Be ready to move. Protect the Blues' vehicle at any cost."

"Protect the Blues, right, yeah," Sarge said, in a very sarcastic tone. "We'll get riiight on that shit."

Weiss sighed. " _We'll_ make sure nothing happens to Caboose."

"Good," Washington said. "Good luck."

* * *

As the Meta walked over the edge of the cliff, it soon saw the facility's doors open, with three vehicles making their way out. The Meta immediately recognized the occupants of the vehicles as the individuals that had gotten in its way. More than once.

It soon also saw Agent Washington addressing the others. Wanting to know what they were talking about, the Meta switched on its radio, able to listen in to the conversation.

"That's it," Washington said to the group. "Lead the Meta as far away from the base as possible."

As the Meta listened to Washington's words, it heard the many voices of the A.I. it collected, stating what they thought was going on.

"It's a trick."

"Get the A.I."

"We need them."

"I just hope there's enough time," Washington said before he headed back into the base.

The Meta growled. Washington must still have Epsilon, and he was using these people to lure it away from the A.I.. The Meta immediately made its decision and ran back towards the base.

Back to where Washington and the A.I.s were.

* * *

Upon seeing the Meta heading back inside the base, the others proceed to leave.

As fast as they could.

"He's fallen for it, gun it Grif!" Simmons shouted as he hit the pedal on his jeep.

"Hold on everyone," Grif said as he did the same.

"Let's move men!" Sarge shouted as he drove off.

Caboose did the same and followed the Reds.

"We'll be out of this mess soon," Weiss sighed in relief.

"We're still leaving Washington against the Meta," Ruby said sadly.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Pyrrha said.

"We could go and help!" Nora protested.

"Agent Washington already told us he didn't want us there," Ren reminded her. "We should respect his wishes."

"Respecting his wishes is going to get him killed," Blake said.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Yang said.

Blake didn't give a response. Yang was right. They couldn't do anything.

* * *

Knowing the Meta was close by and listening in on their conversation, Washington had devised a plan to make it look like he still had Epsilon. So after saying what was needed to be said, he was successful in tricking the Meta and having it chase him back inside Command, where he would be able to stop it and everything Command has done. All he had to do was keep running from the Meta, eventually bringing it to where the E.M.P. fail safe was, activating it, and taking out the Meta's A.I.s and all of the A.I.s in Command. It was a simple plan in thought and execution. Something that Washington would be able to do.

That is, if he was able to outrun the Meta. So far, it was proving to be quite difficult.

Washington ducked as another of the Meta's grenades flew past him, causing an explosion and him to back away from it, forcing him on one knee to the ground. This allowed the Meta to catch up with Washington, as it raised its Brute Shot and attempted to slice his head.

Before the Meta could swing down, Washington managed to pull out his handgun and fired several shots at the Meta's leg. The Meta's overshield was active, so it was unharmed from the shots, but the shot to its leg caused it to lose balance, which gave Washington enough time to get back to his feet and attempted to make a run for it and back to having the Meta chase him.

Attempted to anyway.

The Meta quickly recovered from its imbalance and shot at Washington with its handgun. Most of the bullets missed, but one managed to hit Washington at the back of his shoulder.

Washington grunted in pain, as the shot caused him to stop running. He turned around again and saw the Meta was getting closer again, and now he had an injured shoulder to add to his list of problems.

"This is not going according to plan," Washington groaned. "I'm not gonna make it that this rate." He began to realize that he may not be able to complete his plan.

That is, until several shots were fired straight at the Meta's back, the Meta's overshield protecting it once again

"What the hell?" Washington said in genuine surprise. He was pretty sure most of the soldiers inside were dead, and the rest ran to get help. Who the fuck was stupid, or insane, to even attempt to try and take on the Meta.

The Meta ignored the shots from behind and aimed it's Brute Shot at Washington, continuing what it started.

The Meta was enveloped by a black glow, suddenly pulling him away from his target and slamming the Meta towards the wall. After that happened, Washington was able to see who was his savior. Or in this case, saviors.

And he was not happy upon seeing them.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Washington shouted.

"Nice to see you too!" South shouted back. Beside her were Blake, who was holding up Gambol Shroud in its gun form, and Pyrrha, who was using her Semblance and keeping the Meta pinned to the wall.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Washington continued to shout. "Why the hell are you three here!?"

"Ask her!" South shouted, directing his attention, and anger, to Blake. "She's the reason we're here!"

Blake gave a low growl, recalling why she, as well as South and Pyrrha, were still here.

* * *

 _Yang was right, Blake thought. They couldn't do anything._

 _Not all of them anyway._

 _At once, Blake stood up as the vehicles were almost out of the base's range._

 _"Hey, what's going on back there?" Simmons asked, seeing that Blake was getting up._

 _"Blake," Yang said, seeing her partner standing up. "What are-" Her eyes widened as she quickly realized what her partner was about to do. "Oh no you don't!" Yang grabbed Blake's leg before she tried to jump out of the moving jeep. However, the second that Yang grabbed her partner's leg, 'Blake' disappeared._

 _"What the-!" Yang shouted. She then saw Blake was already out of the vehicle and running back towards the facility._

 _"What is she doing!?" Weiss shouted._

 _"Going to help!" Ruby cheered. "Let's-" Ruby was cut off as Yang jumped out of her jeep and into the jeep that her sister was in, and proceeded to tackle her down on the jeep._

 _"Yang, what are you doing!?" Ruby shouted as she struggled against her sister's grip._

 _"I know what you're thinking and I am NOT letting you go back there either!" Yang quickly stated as she kept Ruby pinned down._

 _"We can't just let her go on her on!" Ruby protested._

 _"We need to keep movin'," Sarge said. "Those are our orders."_

 _"But Blake could die!" Ruby shouted._

 _"Her choice," Sarge said._

 _"So we're just going to leave her!?" Jaune protested as well._

 _"No," Pyrrha stated. "We won't." She then jumped out her jeep and chased after Blake._

 _"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted at his partner._

 _"I'll bring her back!" Pyrrha called out to them as she began chasing Blake._

 _"I am not turning around for her," Grif stated. "Just clarifying that."_

 _"No more jumping out of vehicles!" Weiss shouted, directing it at everyone. "What is wrong with you all!?"_

 _"You want that list in alphabetical order or order of insanity?" Simmons replied._

 _Weiss just groaned. "Well, is there anyone else who wants to jump out of their vehicle and run back to get killed?"_

 _Almost immediately, South jumped out of her jeep, saying no words, and chased after Blake and Pyrrha. The action left everyone in shock._

 _"I give up," Weiss said as she hung her head in resignation._

 _"Well if we're all jumping out of vehicles," Nora said._

 _"Nora," Ren said, as he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't."_

 _"Suuure thiing paaartner!" Nora said, her mood mellowing the second Ren held her hand, and her cheeks were a darker shade of pink. "Whatever you say."_

 _"What now?" Jaune asked everyone._

 _"Like I said, we keep movin'," Sarge said. "And hope that they get back."_

 _Once the facility was no longer in their sights, Yang got off Ruby._

 _"I'm still keeping an eye on you," Yang said as she pointed at her eyes and then pointed back at Ruby._

 _Ruby pouted, but knew there was no point in arguing._

 _"Good luck," Ruby prayed to Blake, hoping that she would be able to help Washington and they would all get out._

* * *

 _"Blake!" Pyrrha shouted as she trailed behind the Faunus._

 _"What are you doing? Go back!" Blake shouted back at Pyrrha._

 _"Not until you come back with me!" Pyrrha countered. "I'm not leaving until you do!"_

 _"And what about_ her _!?" Blake shouted._

 _Pyrrha turned around and was shocked to see South behind them._

 _"Hey, slow down!" South shouted. "I'm trying to catch up!"_

 _"South, what are you doing!?" Pyrrha asked, confused as to why she jumped out of the jeep as well._

 _"Helping you kill the Meta once and for all," South stated, finally catching up with them._

 _"That's not what we're here for," Pyrrha said._

 _"Well, she clearly is," South said, addressing Blake._

 _"I'm here to make sure Washington doesn't get killed," Blake said. "That's all."_

 _"Whatever you say," South said. "But I'm not leaving until I have the Meta's head in my hands."_

 _"That is quite a disturbing imagination," Pyrrha said aghast._

 _"Let's just go," Blake said, not wanting to waste any time. She just hoped Washington wasn't in any trouble yet._

* * *

That was not the case, since they the trio just stopped the Meta, who was inches away from killing Washington, which led back to the current situation.

"Alright," South said., raising her rifle at the Meta, still pinned to the wall by Pyrrha's Semblance. "Keep him like that while I end this son of a bitch."

"No!" Washington shouted. "I need the Meta to get to where the E.M.P. is!"

"I can just kill it now and save us the trouble," South said.

"Um, guys..."

"No, we need the E.M.P. to destroy the A.I.," Washington said. " _All_ of them, including the Meta's."

"Guys..."

"Fuck you," South said. "We saved your life, so that least I can get out of this is some sweet payback!"

"South," Washington said, aiming his gun at her. "Step back, now."

"Oh, you wanna go again?" South said, turning her attention to Washington. "Bring it bitch."

"Both of you enough!" Blake said, getting between the two. "We have more pressing concerns!"

"Will you listen to me!"

The three of them turned to the shouting Pyrrha, who looked flustered at her outburst, as well as exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, panting from exhaustion. "It's just... I can't keep my Semblance active for too long or it will-" She exhaled heavily as she dropped her arms down, her hands no longer glowing black.

Upon seeing Pyrrha lowering her arms, and her Semblance, they all turned their attention back to the Meta, who was no longer pinned on the wall. The Meta looked to the four of them and gave a low growl, aiming the Brute Shot at them.

"Run!" Washington shouted. He tossed several grenades towards the Meta, the explosions blocking it's line of fire and allowing the four of them to make a run for it.

"Great job wasting time," Blake scolded the Freelancers.

"It's your fault for coming here!" Washington argued.

"To save your life!" Blake said. "Which we just did!"

"I had it handled!" Washington shouted back.

" _I_ had it handled," South said. "I was gonna kill the Meta and solve all our problems until Magnet Hands here ran out of juice."

Pyrrha's face turned red in embarrassment, both from her mistake and the weird nickname. "I'm sorry."

"Well it's too late to change that now!" Washington said. "Now I'm back in the same problem I had earlier!"

"Hey, we're in the same boat too!" South stated.

"Because you followed me here!" Washington reminded them.

"Because of her!" South said, referring to Blake.

"No one told you to follow me!" Blake argued.

"Less blame and more running!" Washington said. "Is the Meta catching up yet!?"

As they continued running, Pyrrha and Blake turned to see that the Meta at a large distance from them, but it was only a matter of before it caught up with them again.

"We need to divert his attention and slow him down," Blake told them. "Otherwise, he'll catch up."

"The priority is the E.M.P.," Washington said. "We don't have time to stop and fight."

"Then we split up," South suggested.

"What?" Pyrrha said.

"I'll stall the Meta," South stated. "While you three head to where the E.M.P. is."

"South, you can't fight the Meta by yourself," Blake said. "That's suicide."

"I'm not gonna fight the Meta," South corrected. "I'm gonna distract him while you three get away."

"You won't last a minute by yourself," Washington said.

"Well then I'll stay for less than a minute," South countered. "That should give you three enough time to put some distance between him."

"South-" Blake tried to protest.

"We have no time to argue," South said. She soon stopped running and turned to face the incoming Meta. She tossed several more grenades, her last few pieces, right towards the Meta, who backed away as the grenades exploded.

"Get out of here now!" South shouted as she reloaded ammunition in her rifle and began firing.

"We need to help her!" Blake, who wanted to turn around herself and stop South, shouted at Washington.

"No time," Washington said. "If we want to stop the Meta, we need to activate the E.M.P."

"But South-" Pyrrha began to protest.

"We activate the E.M.P., we stop the Meta and save South," Washington said. "We just need to hope that she can survive until then."

Pyrrha turned to see South still firing at the Meta, who began approaching her with the Brute Shot aimed right at her.

"She won't make it on her own," Pyrrha muttered. She then made the split second decision and stopped running, immediately turning around and running back to South.

"Pyrrha!" Blake shouted, stopping her running as well.

"Go on ahead!" Pyrrha yelled, her voice fading as she ran back. "I'll make it back soon. We both will!"

Blake clenched her fist, wanting to help Pyrrha and South, but also knowing that Washington would probably need her help more, even if he didn't want it.

So Blake did the practical thing and turned around, running once again and chasing after Washington.

Meanwhile, it had been already well over a minute, and South was still keeping the Meta back, with a lot of effort and pure luck. Thankfully, the Meta's overshield was drained, or damaged, she wasn't sure, so it couldn't carelessly attack and had to find cover from South's shots.

It didn't matter, however, because South was almost out of bullets.

"Shit," South hissed under her breath. She said that she was going to buy the others time to get away, but she couldn't pass the opportunity to avenge her brother.

And now she was paying the price for it.

Seeing that South stopped shooting, the Meta immediately went out of its cover and proceeded to fire back. South hid behind some crates, the roles now reversed.

"This is what I get for being nice," South said to herself. If she was being honest, besides getting some revenge, she actually wanted to help Washington and the others to get away. And now she was about to die.

"Well if I'm fucked anyway, might as well go out swinging," South said to herself as she loaded another round. She soon stepped out of her cover, prepared to fight until her inevitable end.

However, the moment she stepped out, a javelin zipped past South from behind and struck the Meta right at its shoulder. The Meta roared in pain as it was pushed back from the attack.

"What the fuck," South said in surprise.

The javelin soon had a black glow around it, pulling itself out of the still growling Meta and flew backwards. South turned to see the javelin back in the hands of its owner: a very concerned Pyrrha rushing towards her.

"South," Pyrrha called out to the stunned Freelancer. "Are you alright?"

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" South shouted. "I thought you went off with Washington! What, is Blake coming back next?"

"No... it's just me, Pyrrha said.

"Why are you here!?" South demanded to know

"To help you," Pyrrha simply replied.

"I don't-" South began.

"Yes, you do," Pyrrha cut her off. "I'm helping you and making sure you come back with us. Alive. And that's that."

South wanted to protest, but the growls from the Meta, who was somehow recovering from being impaled in the shoulder, drawing closer and preparing to attack.

"Just shut up and fight," South said, with Pyrrha smiling triumphantly. "I only have one round of ammunition left." She pulled out her knife. "I'll get close and you back me up. Got it?"

"Understood," Pyrrha replied. She transformed Miló to its rifle form and began to fire at the Meta, who defended itself by using the Brute Shot as a shield. "Go!"

South took the chance and rushed forward, prepared to end the Meta here and now.

* * *

While South and Pyrrha began their fight, Washington and Blake were, hopefully, close to where the E.M.P. was, and end all of this.

"How far until we get to the Emp?" Blake asked.

"It's E.M.P.," Washington corrected. "You should know that."

"We just abandoned South and Pyrrha to fight the Meta, so excuse me if I'm not prioritizing the accurate way of saying things," Blake shouted in a accusatory tone.

"We did not abandon them, they chose to stay," Washington said.

"Call it what you will," Blake said. "Whatever, makes you feel less guilty."

"Is there something that you want to say?" Washington stated, his tolerance lowering by the second. "Because if you do, just spit it out."

"Oh, where do I start?" Blake said in a sarcastic tone. "From the second you showed up, you've lied to us, kept secrets, almost killed South _multiple_ times, and now we're risking our lives to save your sorry ass, even though you don't deserve it!"

"Yet here you are, risking your life and the lives of two more people," Washington replied. "That's on you, not me."

"Oh, and to add on the list of terrible things you've done, you had us abandon Pyrrha and South!" Blake shouted.

"For the last time, we didn't abandon them," Washington said. "They _chose_ to stay behind."

"And we _chose_ to leave them behind," Blake countered. "That doesn't bother you at all?"

"No it doesn't, because we have a more important matter at hand," Washington stated. "And that's stopping Project Freelancer."

"That's all you care about isn't it," Blake said, more as a statement than a question and not really expecting a response from him, because she already knew what he was going to say. "What about all the soldiers that died in the process of getting here? Aren't they important to consider? What about Pyrrha and South? They're risking their lives to make sure we succeed. Don't they matter?"

"I am not talking about this now," Washington said. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is ending this. At all costs."

Washington was then met with a fist connecting to his face, knocking him to the side of the wall. He quickly recovered and was now looking at an upset, and very angry Blake.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Washington shouted.

"You are the most callous and heartless individual that I have ever met!" Blake shouted, her voice full of fury and disdain. "I don't even know why I am trying with you! Delta was right about-" Blake cut herself off mid-sentence, stopping herself from revealing

"What did you say?" Washington asked. "What about Delta?"

"It doesn't matter," Blake said as she continued moving.

Washington pulled her back by her shoulder and asked her again in a tone of controlled anger. "What. Did Delta. Say?"

Blake sighed. "It was at the power facility. Church wanted to talk to me about a message that Delta left..."

* * *

 _"Excuse me?" Blake said, confused. Church had pulled her aside for some reason, wanting to talk with her about something. She was not prepared for what he said._

 _You heard me," Church said. "Delta left you a message. He told me to tell you to check your Scroll. That's it."_

 _"That's it?" Blake said. "Just to check my Scroll."_

 _"Yeah, that's it," Church said. "He was very insistent on that message before I left. Anyways, it's your choice. I just gave the message, so I'm done. See ya." He then left Blake with her thoughts._

 _Blake pulled out her Scroll and saw that there was a video message for her. She quickly decided to open it, wanting to know what the A.I. wanted to tell her. As she accessed the message, it showed the face of Delta._

 _"Hello, Blake," the Delta recording spoke. "If you are wondering how I was able to send this recording to your Scroll, I was able to access Weiss' Scroll when she and Caboose were unconscious before the Meta took me. I then proceeded to send this message to you."_

 _"_ That made sense, _" Blake thought. Delta probably wanted to send some last message before he was taken by the Meta. The question was why he sent the message to her?_

 _"I have already informed Church about what he should tell Agent Washington," Delta continued. "I can conclude that he will bring you to where your fight with the Meta, as well as Washington's own personal objectives, will reach its conclusion._

 _"Given all that, I would like to make one request. When you arrive at your location, I would like you to keep yourself close to Agent Washington."_

 _Blake was surprised by the request. While she could tell that Washington wasn't exactly nice, or understanding, or sympathetic, or able to open up to anyone at all, he seemed capable enough to handle himself. She didn't see the point in keeping watch over him._

 _"You are probably wondering why I would ask you of this," Delta stated. "While it is true that Agent Washington is a capable enough fighter, the more pressing concern is his mental condition. I believe his experience with his own A.I. has left his mind in a very volatile state. If he continues on this course of action, it will lead to his death, and possibly the deaths of anyone who tries to help him."_

 _Blake's face was pale, disturbed by Delta's information. She could possibly believe that Washington would be willing to give his own life for his goals, despite it being about revenge, but at the added risk of the lives of others, that was something she couldn't agree with. It reminded Blake of_ his _methods, and it made her shiver._

 _"Just like Adam," Blake muttered as she kept listening._

 _"Given this information, I saw that it would be beneficial to all of you if you could make sure that he does not take any actions that could lead to this result," Delta stated._

 _Easier said than done. Blake could not see Washington even considering anyone, much less her, to help in wherever they were going. She didn't understand why Delta was even asking her to do this._

 _"You are probably wondering why I would ask you out of everyone else to do this," Delta said, echoing Blake's thoughts. "The reason is that I could tell from your interactions with Agent Washington that you two are quite similar in some ways. I believe that you might be able to understand one another and get through to him. Despite all my information and calculations, there are too many variables to predict the preferred outcome. However, I would have to trust that you, and Washington, can find some mutual ground and cooperate with each other. This is my final request, Blake. I hope that you can save Agent Washington from himself. Farewell."_

 _The video stopped, Delta having finished his message._

 _Blake just stared at the screen of the Scroll, still processing what Delta said. Here was an A.I., a technologically advanced computer that depended on logic, hoping for two emotionally scarred people to understand and work together._

 _Blake shook her head as she kept her Scroll. She was going to keep an eye on Washington, just like Delta had requested, but she was really hoping that she the Freelancer had his act together, or at least enough that she wouldn't have to do anything drastic._

 _Like punching him right in his face._

* * *

Washington just stared at Blake as she finished revealing what Delta told her.

"Delta had no business telling you anything," Washington finally responded. Blake couldn't see his face, but she could tell that it was one of anger, something she was quite familiar with.

"He had every business to tell me that you're trauma is causing you to act like this," Blake stated.

"I do _not_ have a trauma!" Washington shouted.

"Yes you do!" Blake shouted back. "Something terrible happened to you, and now you just want to end it with revenge."

"And that's wrong!?" Washington said. "They took everything from me and my friends, they deserve everything that's coming to them."

"At what costs!?" Blake shouted, her anger and frustration with Washington reaching its peak. "At the cost of your life? Of _our_ lives!? You're willing to risk the lives of people who put their trust in you all so you can play out your revenge plan. Just like with South or Pyrrha, you really don't have any regard for our lives do you? You're just like- like-" She bit her tongue and held back any more words, frustrated by her outburst and unintentional slip of her tongue.

However, Washington was able pick up on her hesitation.

"Like what?" Washington asked. "Or rather, who?"

"It doesn't matter," Blake replied, her voice much quieter now.

"I think it does matter," Washington stated. "Ever since we met, you have been pissed off at me for some reason and I don't even know why. Now, as far as I can guess, that reason is that I remind of someone who you're also pissed at and are now taking your anger of him through me. Did I miss anything?"

Blake's expression once again turned into one of frustration. "You shut up. You don't know anything about me. You have no right to make assumptions about me-"

"Like what you're doing to me!?" Washington argued. "Assuming that I'm just like this person you're thinking about?"

"Well so far, you haven't proven me wrong," Blake countered.

"I am trying to stop an organization that has caused me and countless others untold suffering," Washington said. "I'll do what I need to do."

"Oh my God., you sound exactly like him," Blake said. "Prioritizing the 'mission' and the 'big picture', innocents be damned."

"I don't have time for you to displace whatever issues you have on me," Washington said. "You're just judging me based on someone who screwed you over in the past. Get over it."

"'Get over it'? Oh I'm sorry, should I be taking advice from the man who's hell bent on taking revenge?" Blake said sarcastically. "How about you try to 'get over it'?"

"This is different," Washington said. "I'm focusing on a very important mission, and dragging in your past is compromising it."

"Well, you acting like a complete sociopath isn't earning my trust," Blake said.

"I don't need your trust," Washington said.

"Good, because I don't want to give it to you!" Blake shouted.

"You do realize that while we're arguing, we're wasting time and the Meta could be getting closer as we speak," Washington said.

Blake was about to throw another retort, but realized that Washington was actually right. Though Blake wasn't going to give Washington the satisfaction by replying. So the two of them just stared at each other, both of them giving one another a look of contempt.

"So what, am I suppose to just look past all the morally questionable actions you've taken?" Blake asked.

"Right now, yes," Washington replied. "We both have issues with each other. Which we can address at a _later_ time. Right now, we need to focus on the current crisis at hand. And after that, we can get into whatever argument you want, no matter how stupid and illogical it might be."

Before Blake could protest, Washington extended his hand, which caught her by surprise.

"How 'bout it then?" Washington asked. "Truce?"

"..." Blake was silent for a few moments as she stared at the Freelancer's hand. She knew that Washington was probably only saying these words so that they could hurry along and get to the E.M.P. faster. However, she also knew that having her personal feelings out in the open at a time like this was not the wisest decision she's made.

Blake took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she took Washington's hand and shook it. "Truce."

* * *

Once again, South was slammed towards the wall as she was pushed back by the Meta. It had happened several times already that she lost count.

"South, are you alright!?" Pyrrha shouted in worry.

"Just... peachy," South wheezed as she grunted in pain. The plan was to keep the Meta occupied as long as possible so Washington and Blake could get away. So far, that was working. They had the Meta's full attention.

Which has now become the main problem as they had the Meta's _full attention!_

"Pyrrha, any way you can use your Semblance thing and push him, like, all the way to the moon or something!?" South asked hopefully.

"I... can't," Pyrrha replied, exhaling heavily from pain and exhaustion. Even though she and the rest of her team were informed that their Aura took longer to replenish, which meant the limited use of their Semblances, Pyrrha had continuously used her polarity to keep pushing the Meta back and keeping any projectiles away from South and herself. The result was an exhausted Pyrrha with no use of her Semblance at the moment.

"Just fuckin' great," South muttered as she got back on her feet.

"I believe that we've bought Washington and Blake enough time, don't you think?" Pyrrha asked. "We should fall back and meet up with them."

"Great plan," South said. "Except the second we turn around, the Meta's probably gonna shoot us in the back, and we're dead."

"Then what do we do?" Pyrrha asked, having run out of ideas keep the Meta away.

"There's only one way left," South said. "One of us has to distract the Meta while the other escapes."

"What!?" Pyrrha said, shocked by South's suggestion. "No, that is not an option."

"It's our only option!" South shouted. "At least this way, Wash has one more person for backup."

"Even if I would consider that plan, which I _do not_ ," Pyrrha stressed. "Which one of us is supposed to stay behind and-"

Pyrrha failed to finish speaking as South dashed forward and attempted to tackle the Meta. She failed to knock the Meta back, but South managed to grip it by its torso and, despite her body full of pain and exhaustion, she somehow prevented the Meta from moving another step.

"South!" Pyrrha shouted in panic for the Freelancer's action.

"Go!" South shouted. The Meta began delivering several punches to South's back in an attempt to knock her down, but she stood her ground, keeping her grip over the Meta and not moving an inch.

"But-" Pyrrha began, unsure of what she should do next.

"It's too late to change places now!" South shouted. "So quit thinking and start running, or we're both dead!"

"South, I..." Pyrrha's voice faltered.

"...I'll catch up, don't worry," South said in a whisper, the words said to comfort and convince Pyrrha as well as herself.

"I..." Pyrrha whispered. "I'm sorry." Pyrrha turned around and began to run to Washington and Blake's direction.

Once Pyrrha was long gone, South pulled back from the Meta, which growled at her.

"Alright, asshole," South said. "I'm paying you back for North."

The two Freelancers soon ran towards each other, both knowing that only one of them would be walking out of this alive.


End file.
